Painting Graffiti on Apples
by nic98ole
Summary: There is no greater love an artist can have than between him and his muse. Even if the muse didn't love him back. Cargan/Kames slash.
1. Picasso's Night Fishing at Antibes

I hope this is a good start, know I've been having this idea for a while and I just got inspired to write (or better yet, flesh it out better) from **sum1cooler** and his Cargan/Kames story "Love Above the Law" and yeah. He's so great, I love him :). Anyways, I don't think this'll be updated until _Beware the Superman_ ends, which'll be soon since it only has two chapters or at least towards the end of 2011. But yeah, hope you all enjoy _another _story of mine. . .I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>The canvas was bare, no markings and no strokes of the colorful pain that sat on the palette waiting to be mixed to create the beautiful hues and shades that would undoubtedly create a splendid masterpiece. But the artist sat there, pale hand holding delicately the paintbrush with little bit of green paint on the bristles. Nothing coming to his mind, nothing making his wrist move in a large, wild stroke or a dainty dab. He sat there and stared, only white in his vision as he tried to wait. Wait for inspiration to hit him to paint something, to create a masterpiece. To create the masterpiece that he could make a collection out of and gladly be displayed in museums all over the world. Just had to wait. . .wait. . .<p>

The phone rang and the wrist jolted in surprise, green splattering and making an ugly blotch of paint on the canvas. The brown eyes widened, looking at the wasted canvas before cursing under his breath and tossing the brush off to the side. He got up, rushing across the practically bare studio to grab the phone off the hook, hastily pressing the green button and pulling the device up to his ear.

"Hello?" the artist answered with eyebrow furrowed.

"Logan?" he heard the familiar voice ask and he leaned against the table in slight confusion.

"Dak? What is it?"

"You need to come to the hospital. Like right now."

Logan frowned, "What's going on?"

"It's Camille. Look, will you just get down here?" the man plead and Logan felt his lips turning more into a scowl at the sound of things. He hadn't seen Camille in a long time, he hadn't seen his kids in a while either. But the two agreed it was better to stay out of each others personal affairs unless it involved their 16 year old and young 7 year old.

"What's going on, I want to know what's wrong before I go over to the hospital for-"

"She got into a car accident, Logan! She's dead!"

And that was when the phone slipped from the shocked man's fingers.

* * *

><p>They were a nice couple, married young and both well educated and well financed. Everyone thought that they would stay together until they were both old and with bunches of grandchildren running at their feet. They had a first born son, Liam, with pretty brown eyes like Logan and headstrong like his mother. And eight years later, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, Monica. Button nose and hair that fell into pretty brown curls just like her mother's. Logan couldn't say how much his children resembled her, he loved them so dearly and never wanted to hurt them.<p>

Only, he did.

It was all an accident, really. He didn't mean to get caught, better yet he didn't _think _he'd get caught. Though he loved the children, he also felt a sort of foll in his heart for the relationship and the role he was to play. He was a father trying to get an honest job, one of those jobs with him having to go to work in a suit with briefcase in hand, giving a kiss to his wife's cheek and promising to come home right before dinner and a bright smile on his face. Smiles, he always wanted to make sure he saw smiles on their faces. Even if he would respond with a somewhat broken and empty smile himself.

Empty. . .that was just how he felt.

There was just something missing the moment that Liam was born and Logan noticed it quickly. The way how Camille's beauty was starting to fade as a slow attraction began to appear for one of his superiors at the firm. The attraction grew into arousal, simply the thought of the superior made Logan's skin shiver and heat, erotic fantasies playing through his mind at the thought of them together instead of him and his wife. He thought maybe it was just a phase, maybe he just needed to spend more time with the family to stop thinking those things. Maybe he just needed to focus on Camille more, to banish those thoughts and try to confirm that he was in a happy marriage. Hence, the conception of Monica. But even after their daughter was born and Logan just fell more in love with his children. . .

It was still there.

He craved it, he longed for it, he began to secretly snoop around and try to catch his superior leaving the firm to chat up and grow close. It was horrible, he felt disgusting for doing something like this but he just figured he'll try it. Just one little fling and he can beg to Camille how he was so sorry and he wouldn't ever betray her again. Just one try, one taste. Logan didn't think he'd get caught, he didn't think he'd get caught if he brought his superior to their home while Camille was out with the kids. He didn't think his heart would beat so fast as they stripped, lips attacking his throat and hands roaming his body to touch and fondle roughly and passionately. He didn't think it would have felt so good, each and every thrust making Logan gasp and toes curl in pleasure. He didn't think he would have liked it so much, he didn't think that actually, he wanted _more _of it.

But he never did.

For when Logan was drawing near his climax, his body quaking from the upcoming orgasm and face sweating and mouth open to scream out the name of his lover, the bedroom door opened and his voice croaked as his head whirled to see. Liam, aged 11, with bag of clothes he just couldn't wait to show his father standing in the doorway in shock. Logan tried to cover the two of them up, to try and hide his own embarrassed and humiliated face from his son instead of shouting at Liam to leave or to close his eyes. It only grew worse when he heard heels on the hardwood floor followed by a loud, feminine scream. All because Logan was caught.

Caught having sex with his male superior.

* * *

><p>Logan felt sick as he walked into the sterile, white halls of the hospital and seeing Dak sitting by the two Mitchell kids. He gulped, slowly approaching and the assistant looked over his shoulder and gave a weak sort of smile. He patted the little girl's back, she turning as well and Logan could tell that she was crying, her doe brown eyes puffy and red. She hopped off the chair, running to Logan with open arms and already small sobs and Logan swooped her up into his arms.<p>

"It's alright, sweetie. It's alright," he said softly, feeling tears soaking his shoulder and little hand clenched his arm tight.

"M-Mom-mmy, I w-want Mommy," she cried and he sighed, holding and squeezing her tight. He looked as Dak got out of his seat and straightened his tie, looking at the little girl with concern.

"Camille was running late picking them up from school and-"

"Why didn't she tell me? I would have picked them up, I'm not doing anything."

"That's for sure," a bitter voice muttered and Logan looked at his eldest son, the teen not looking back at his father and only turning the music back up on his mp3 player. Dak let out a sigh.

"He's. . .he's still mourning," the assistant said weakly and Logan only gave a slow nod. Liam wasn't just mourning, it was mourning plus the five year build up of resentment towards Logan. For cheating on his mother that loved him. For cheating on his mother with a _man_, even worse. For basically showing him that he wasn't the greatest and wonderful father that the boy used to brag to his friends. Hah, Logan didn't even remember any more events Liam had invited him to come to ever since Camille and he divorced. Logan gave Monica another small bounce, hearing the child sniffle and hiccup and he kissed her hair.

"Do you want some ice cream, sweetie? With hot fudge and sprinkles piled high just the way you like it," Logan offered and she pulled away from Logan's shoulder to look at her father, raising one hand to wipe her eyes.

"With whipped cream?"

"_Mountain _of it," he said with a small smile and Monica cracked a sad smile back, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes again. Logan turned to Dak, the brunette sticking hands into the pockets of his slacks and leaning off to the side.

"Mr. Mitchell," Dak replied, regaining that formal tone he used when speaking with Logan, "I should be getting back to the firm before I am late again."

"No, no, it's alright. . .thank you for. . .bringing them and calling me," Logan said quietly and Dak just gave a slow nod of the head, clearing his throat and continuing to walk out of the hospital. Logan had a better hold of Monica in his arms, the girl clinging to him tightly as he turned to look at the elder child. ". . .Liam?"

He didn't respond, as expected and Logan frowned. He walked over, stepping in front of the brunette and tapped his foot. "Liam, I am talking to you."

Brown eyes flickered over to look in his direction then to flicker back and stare off at something other than Logan. Logan sighed, "Liam. . .please. . .do you want me to get you some ice cream too? You still like vanilla swirl, don't you? With caramel and nuts?" he asked and he saw his son's lips twist from scowl to smile and back. He huffed, getting onto his feet and shoving hands into his pockets.

"Let's just go, I don't care if you get me ice cream," he muttered and began to walk off as Logan watched his retreating back. He felt his daughter snuggle into the crook of his neck, giving a little sniffle.

"I want Mommy," she whispered and Logan sighed, hugging her tight and kissing her hair again.

A double scoop of ice cream was in order.

* * *

><p>"Wow. . .I'm sorry to hear that man," Stephanie King said over the phone as Logan rubbed his head.<p>

"Yeah, I know. . .Monica's been sleeping in my bed for the past two nights and we're trying to get everything moved from Camille's place over to here. . ."

"You know what, you could use a break."

"I can't do something like that, Steph. Monica really needs her father and Liam-"

"How is he anyways? Still hating the world now that you're forced back in it?" she asked, humor in her voice that Logan cringed at. ". . .Sorry, too soon?"

"Far too soon," he muttered and she sighed.

"How about calling Dak and let him babysit, they like him, don't they?"

"He's my assistant, not the nanny. I can't just call him like this and-"

"Oh _come on_, Logan. I'm trying to alleviate some stress for you. Hey, there's a real nice venue in the city with music and dancing, you want to go with me?" the woman asked and Logan glanced at the clock. It was around nine, Monica and Liam didn't have school tomorrow so they _could _stay up for the night. Or maybe. . .

"Is it family friendly?"

"I would advise against it. Half-naked people walking around isn't really 'family friendly'," the woman replied and Logan's eyes widened, hand that was holding a dried paintbrush gripping tightly.

"Are you inviting me to a _strip joint?_" Logan hissed.

"A _strip joint?_"

Logan turned, Liam standing in the doorway of the studio looking at his father in disbelief as Logan pulled the phone away and pressed the red button. He placed the phone down on the counter, trying to return to cleaning the paintbrush more and feel the brown eyes begin to bore into the back of his head. "Glad to see that you haven't changed, sleazing around still-"

"You know that's not what I have been doing," Logan said sternly, placing the brush down to give his son a reprimanding look that the boy rolled his eyes at.

"Then what's the talk about going to a strip joint for? Leaving me and Monica now while you're with whores-"

"Watch your mouth," Logan said darkly.

"Oh right, _male _whores," Liam spat and Logan felt a flush of heat erupt over his face. Liam turned on his heel and Logan bit his lip.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Not out with whores like you," Liam replied and Logan's eyes widened. The father began to run, trying to catch up with the teen that was currently moving fast as if the ground had caught fire and Logan was shouting at him to come back. The teen was out of the door and getting into a car when Logan managed to get down the stairs and into the hallway. He ran out the door as the car sped off down the street, music blaring loudly from its speakers and Logan screamed out as if the car would just come back from his words.

"Liam! Liam! Liam, you are grounded when you get home!" Logan shouted out into the nothingness and then felt a bitter smile come to his face. More like if Liam even _wanted _to come home, or if Liam would even care about the punishment. He was never good punishing his children, usually that was Camille's specialty. And now. . .Logan let out a sigh, breath coming out like a thin fog and dissipating into the air as he turned and walked back into the house. He closed the front door, leaning against the wood and rubbing his head.

"Daddy?" he heard a soft coo and he looked up, Monica standing in her PJ's and holding a stuffed animal in her arms. "Where did Liam go?"

Logan sighed, picking the girl up into his arms and giving a little kiss to her nose. She giggled, kissing her father back on the nose as well and he sighed.

". . .Honey? Do you want to stay at Uncle Dak's for a little while?"

* * *

><p>He felt a little bit bad, bad for leaving Monica at Dak's with his assistant just letting it slide for the time being. Dak liked kids, he positively adored children with all his heart. Logan wondered why was the man spending time running around making errands for him instead of becoming a father himself or going into a field of work where there were children galore. But he was glad that he was able to take Monica on such short notice, even more glad when he didn't mention the fact that Liam wasn't accompanying them. He called the teenager's cell phone countless times but only received the voicemail. He just hoped he was alright, he just hoped his son wasn't out and about doing reckless things.<p>

But right now, he was being tugged into a dimly lit bar by Stephanie herself, the woman grinning as Logan got a good look of the interior of the place. Very well designed and extravagant if it was a strip club. More like it was a cabaret show, though everyone that worked there was scantily dressed. Even the men, black vests and black pants with no shirt was the uniform for them and Logan found his face growing hot at seeing the muscles move with each unintentional flex and curl as they carried trays of alcohol to the respective table. He felt Stephanie nudge him and he shook his head, embarrassed as she gave a small smile.

"Hey, hey, let's take a seat before the main show begins," she replied, pointing at an empty table and Logan bit his lip.

"Maybe I should just go home. . .or go look for Liam-"

"And you don't know where he is, Logan. What are you going to do, drive around city and check every single house?"

Logan didn't really know what he'll do, he just was hoping (or better yet praying) that Liam was going to come home and be right back in his bed safe and sound. Liam was a smart kid, he wouldn't do anything brash or idiotic. . .Logan hoped. He just let Stephanie pull him to a table and let him push him down into the open chair. Stephanie sat across from him, turning her head to look at the main stage and the act that was slowly ending. It was a blond woman, giving a little strip tease with flirty eyes and slow twists of the hips that made the people whistle and hoot as she smiled a cherry red smile. No one was throwing money on the stage or anything like that, maybe this wasn't a strip club. That, or the dancers weren't allowed to get tips. Or maybe they got a little jar and-

Why was he thinking on this like it was rocket science?

She exited the stage, running behind the tall velvet curtain as people gave applause and the lights dimmed. He could hear people whispering around him, saying 'Oh, he's going to be on soon', 'I can't wait to see him', 'And he's so sexy, lord'. Logan felt himself twitching in slight anticipation, who was it that everyone was whispering about? He looked towards Stephanie, the woman giving him a little, knowing smile as she jutted a thumb towards the stage.

"Big favorite here, he's new," she replied and Logan looked towards the stage, now seeing a silhouette in the dark. A spotlight slowly began to come upon center stage, on a person dressed in a silky, black tux with bowler hat tipped down to cover the eyes. Though, Logan could see a smile. A smile that he was instantly caught and drowned in. The hand that held the brim of the hat tipped it up and large eyes flashed to look at the audience, carrying an air of flirty trickery that made Logan shake as the music began to play loud and strong. The man turned, jacket of the tux stripped off and hat tossed off to the side as two women danced onto the stage in outfits similar to his. But Logan's eyes weren't focused on them, he was focused on him.

To say the man wasn't beautiful would have been a lie, he was _stunning_. Gorgeously tanned skin that seemed to give off the perfect glow in the spotlight as he gently began to pop open one dress shirt button at a time in beat with the music. Logan felt his mouth watering as rippling muscle began to come into vision, not hard defined but enough of a soft curve yet tone muscle to get Logan slowly aroused. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. And the way that he twisted his hips just right, thrusting at the right angle as he danced and slid across the stage was perfect and amazing. There was a Latin flare to it, a strength and he was clearly not shy even though his face was almost childlike. Innocent, yet seductive.

And then when he opened his mouth, Logan felt his mouth had gone dry.

The _voice_. The voice was gorgeously loud and strong, filling the entire parlor. Logan wondered if he had a mic on or something, he had to have a mic on. Yet, Logan found himself slouching over the table to look in amazement as the man sang in a Spanish and luring melody and danced, half-naked and body giving a sheer shine of sweat. So beautiful, so amazing, Logan was stricken. He didn't believe in love at first sight, otherwise he possibly would have never married Camille. Not that he didn't care about her, but the love between them wasn't the same as this sort of. . .infatuation he was feeling now. An infatuation, that was what this was. Nothing to get worked up for, Logan. No need to get all hot over a dancer. No need to notice how the dancer was approaching the edge of the stage with thumb in the brim of his pants pulling it down in a teasing fashion and winking.

Winking at _him_.

No! No, it was just a part of the act, why was he thinking about this? This kind of thinking was what got him a divorce with Camille, got him separated from his kids for short periods of time, got Liam to resent him. But. . .he couldn't stop. So many things were running through his head from the sight of the dancer, the Latino dancer with that beautiful smile as he gave his bow and people clapped. How that figure would have looked like if it wasn't just a simple bright spotlight on him but of a multitude of colors. Different colors that would make those chocolate eyes pop and that seducing smile more alluring to the eye. Or if that figure was under a blanket, looking under lidded eyes with charcoal that shaded those eyelashes and black locks. Or chalk. Or pencil. So many ideas began to form in Logan's head as the lights dimmed but his mind surely did not.

He just found his inspiration.


	2. Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No 5

_Look at that, I lied. Well, not really, Beware the Superman is ending tomorrow and I already had this typed up so. . .yeah. Well, thank you to the big response for the first chapter, and due to the length of this chapter, I'm going to be doubling. So, long chapters for you guys :) Thank you to 1Avid-reader, Ainsworth Duncan III, amrice101, BigTimeStarkid-1, BTRlover17, cellyjelly, ChasingDreams1, Deathmetal180, Ercassiel-x, fancykid, JoannaCriss, ., katpawnsh, Kurissss, nickyd92, NoireVerteFemme, rosaxD1114, saywhattt, Sum1cooler, the monster created, 4everCathyXD, BTRfanatic19, btrlover-reader4life, logngetbetter, Kogan4ever, MyBabyKendizzle, Sonaaa, Vindice, SixOfSpades and RaNDoM HeArT for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Was it stupid of him that once the cabaret show was drawing to a close and people were slowly filtering out to leave to their home, some drunk and laughing on the shoulders of their sober friends while others whispered and gossiped about the acts seen that night, to be trying to find the entrance backstage? Was it even stupider of him to let Stephanie go off home and he'll talk to her later, the woman only giving him a subtle eye roll and a teasing 'Let me know if you got <em>lucky<em>'. Logan shook his head at that, blush on his face. He wasn't going to find the dancer for sex, he was going to ask a question. Ask if he would like to pose for a painting.

Or two.

And maybe some pencil sketches and pastels.

Logan's mind was brewing, the thought of his muse close by made his head thud. He was sure he was getting somewhere close, where he was standing he could hear lots of chatter in the slowly emptying place. He rounded a corner, the walls wood and bright lighting along the walls. The chatter was louder, a mixture of men and women and Logan felt his heart thudding. Maybe he was getting closer. Maybe he just had to go past that door and-

"Just where do you think you're going?" he heard a voice call out, cool and seductive and Logan froze in his place at the sound. There was a light laugh, "No need to get scared, kitten. I don't bite," the voice replied and Logan turned his head to see a man leaning against the wall, propping himself up on his arm. He looked muscular, deep brown hair and chocolate eyes to match that looked at Logan hungrily. His attire wasn't like any of the male waiters in the parlor, looked more fancy and elegant yet still had that erotic flair and fantasy. White tight pants to accentuate strong thighs and legs and clung deliciously low on his hips. His stomach and chest was exposed underneath that cream colored vest. Why, if the man had feathery wings, Logan would have thought he was an angel.

He sauntered over, backing Logan into the wall with arousing smile and playful hands gently touching at the brim of Logan's jeans.

"What are you doing wandering around back here? Trying to catch someone?" he asked and Logan felt his face growing hot as fingers began to loop into the brim, tips touching at his boxer-briefs.

"U-Uh yeah, I-I wanted t-to talk t-to t-that guy," Logan stuttered out and the man cocked his head to the side, eyelashes fluttering to give off a confused expression.

"What guy? What you want to ask him?" he asked nicely and Logan gulped.

"I wanted to ask if he could. . .pose for a painting of mine," Logan barely said above a breath, the man leaning forward and hips brushing against each other to rub in a slow motion. Logan knew he had an erection, he could feel his cock straining against the front of his jeans and the man felt it too, crooking his mouth in a playful smile.

"A painting is it? Feels like a whole different story," he whispered, grinding his pelvis against Logan and Logan tried so hard to keep the moan down in his throat. "Dirty little kitten, aren't you? Want me to give you a little lick?" he breathed, hand now full on palming Logan's erection and giving it soft squeeze. Logan gasped, eyes darting around for anyone that could possibly catch the two of them and the man chuckled. "Scared, kitten? I won't bite. . .unless you want me too."

"T-The man w-with the t-tux, w-who w-was he?" Logan squeaked out and the man pulled away at the sound of that, looking at Logan with disgust.

"_Carlos?_" the man said in annoyance and Logan blinked, skin shivering at the sound of the name. Carlos?. . .Sounded beautiful. He let out a slightly dream felt sigh as the man rolled his eyes and scoffed irritably. "I can't believe it- why does everyone want to come back here and fuck that whore-"

"I-I'm not here for anything like tha-"

"A whore, am I?" a voice asked and Logan felt his heart freeze and his cock twitch in slight excitement. The man closed his mouth, looking over at the door to see the Latino himself leaning against the wood with scarf wrapped around his neck and hands in the pockets of his black coat. Logan now had a close up look at his face, little birthmark below his lip. His nose was cute and like a little doll's and his eyes were bright and brown, glassy like a doll's too. Carlos glanced over at his direction and then downwards, it taking Logan a couple of seconds to realize that the beautiful brown orbs were focusing on his groin and the _obvious _boner. Logan turned away, embarrassed and heard a sigh. Soft, like a coo of a dove. "James isn't going to like it when he finds you seducing customers, Jett."

"Seducing customers? Why I never would do that. _I _have good taste. Unlike you, probably peeking around here to see if someone would take you home like some little prostitute. Whore," the man, Jett, spat and Carlos cocked his head cutely to the side.

"Jealous because I'm James' favorite now?"

"Oh _shut up. _Everyone knows _why _he's your favorite, because he felt sorry for you. At least I can take care of myself instead of mooching and being some little talentless-"

The door opened again and Carlos stepped aside, two tall men looking at the people standing in the hall with raised eyebrows and confused expressions. One of them was a brunette, muscular and Logan was sure if the coat didn't shroud his figure like it was now, he'd look like a god. A Greek Adonis in modern day. The other was a blond, arm linked around the brunette and bottle green eyes flickering back and forth between Jett and Carlos. The brunette spoke up first.

"Problem, boys?" he asked, voice just as smooth and velvety soft as Carlos' and Logan shuddered. Jett's eyes flickered between him and Carlos, Carlos just casually watching with neutral expression and frowned.

"Nothing, James. Nothing at all," he hissed, turning on his heel and storming out of the hallway. Logan heard another sigh.

"Don't know what we're going to do about that boy," James muttered and the brunette cleared his throat, now looking at the slightly panicky painter. "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"O-Oh, y-yes," Logan stuttered out and turned to face them. He felt embarrassed even more from his weak stutter, just take in a deep breath and look calm and cool. But he saw their gaze directed downwards instead of on his face and Logan blushed, it _still _couldn't be there, could it. Logan raised his hands in slight worry, "I-It isn't what it looks like, I-I can explain-"

"Oh no need, I know Jett is a bad little boy," James said with slightly flirty smile, approaching Logan and placing a hand on the wall right beside Logan' head. Logan was held in place by the hazel eyes, gorgeous and smoldering into his skull as James' lips curled, "I'll have to give him a spanking when he comes back to work tomorrow night," the brunette replied and Logan gulped at the thought, his pants so uncomfortably tight. James gave a small laugh, "Well before one of my dancers got you all hot and bothered, what were you coming back here for?"

". . .Him," Logan said quietly, gesturing over to Carlos and James glanced over at the dancer along with the blond. The blond's eyebrows were furrowing as one of Carlos' raised in slight inquiry. James leaned even closer, fingers going up to brush and play with the collar of Logan's shirt. Goodness, were all the people that worked here so. . .physical?

"And what were you coming back here for my little Carlitos?"

"James," the young dancer said with small blush appearing over his face that Logan found to be absolutely adorable and pure but James scoffed as Logan gulped.

"I-I am a part time painter and I am hoping to release a line of artwork but I haven't been able to find inspiration and your performance was just. . ." Logan lost his train of thought when his eyes met the dancer's. Wide, brown, beautiful. . .and slightly skeptical. Logan licked his drying lips, "I. . .I would very much like to paint a portrait of you," Logan replied and Carlos cocked his head to the side again, crossing his arms over his chest. James leaned back, placing hands on his hips.

"Painter, huh? What's your name, Picasso?" James asked and Logan gulped.

"L-Logan Mitchell."

"Logan Mitchell. . .I'll tell you what Logan Mitchell. I'll have Carlos' people call your people and we will arrange a little appointment," James said, walking over to Carlos and placing his hand on the small of the smaller man's back and beginning to usher him down the hall. Logan's face fell, the three men beginning to walk down the hall and he raised his hand.

"B-But I-"

"Mr. Mitchell, we are closing. If you would like to see Carlos again, please come back any night around the hours of 9 to midnight. Have a nice evening," James said again and Logan tried to let out another protest but the three were briskly walking down the hall fast. He could hear a little bit of conversation beginning to fade into the distance, a different voice than James or Carlos' and must have belonged to the blond.

"Spank Jett, huh? I ought to spank you."

"And you know how I love it when you punish me, Kendall," Logan heard James' coo and a small scoff as they rounded the corner. Logan stood there in the empty hall, erection feeling ready to burst through the seams of his pants and he groaned. So much for meeting his muse.

So much for inspiration.

* * *

><p>"And the rosary gardens will be placed here along the water fountain, creating this sort of serene peace that will greatly satisfy the customer's wish of a richer and pure place to go," the man replied, pointing at the sketch of the garden placed on the board and looking back at the members in the boardroom. One of them nodded, leaning forwards onto the smooth and clean wooden table.<p>

"Sounds excellent, Mr. Dooley," the man replied and then he glanced over at the other architect working on the layout of the building, "Mr. Mitchell?" he called out and Logan woke from his daydream to look at his boss, eyes slightly drooping and desperate to go back closed and asleep, "Do you believe our customer will be satisfied with this?"

"Yes Mr. Reed, Mr. Fujisaki will enjoy it. We're beginning design of the hotel and looking for a proper spot to begin construction," Logan explained and the man smiled. Logan shuddered at it, feeling his skin crawl and fingers begin to nervously drum as the smile grew bigger to show perfect rows of white teeth.

"Good then, I believe we can call this meeting to a close," he replied, getting onto his feet and gathering his papers off of the table with the others following suit. Mr. Dooley grabbed the designs off the board, rolling them up and placing them under his arm. Logan got up as well, quickly walking out of the boardroom and out into the wide hall. He placed a hand to his head, rubbing it and letting out a small groan.

"Mr. Mitchell?" he heard a familiar voice ask and looked over his shoulder to see Dak walking beside him and looking at him with concerned expression, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Dak. Just have a bad headache. Could you go get me some aspirin and maybe coffee?" Logan asked of his assistant and the brunette nodded, turning to walk towards the direction of the snack bar and Logan let out another groan again. He didn't expect the first weekend with the kids to have been this stressful. Liam unfortunately got home before Logan got back from the burlesque club and with Monica and the teen didn't let up on the relentless attack on his father's character. How he was a sleaze ball, how he probably was out fucking whores and leaving Monica off with someone that was supposed to be his assistant. He spat and threw a fuss until he finally grew tired and went to bed, Monica already sleepy and going into the direction of Logan's bedroom instead of her own. Logan just sighed.

Liam may have been angry at him for the night, but that didn't stop Logan from walking into his room and giving a goodnight's kiss to the top of the brunette's forehead.

Sunday wasn't any better, still awkward for the children to realize that Camille wasn't going to be downstairs in the kitchen with breakfast waiting for them bright and sunny. Logan took them out for breakfast, try and spend more time with his children over a couple of pancakes and eggs, the whole breakfast spread. But all Logan could think about was the dancer he encountered Saturday night. Both of them, heck, _all of them. _That flirt James and Jett, how embarrassing. He hoped he didn't come across them again should he ever decide to go back to that club, otherwise he wouldn't know what a certain part of his anatomy might allow to happen.

Someone clasped their hand on his shoulder and Logan turned again, eyes widening in shock at who it was. The man was giving that smile that set him down in slight shivers and skin heat.

"M-Mr. Reed," Logan greeted and the man laughed.

"Mr. Reed? I thought we were past last names when we're together, Logan," he said softly and Logan gulped. No. . .no they can't do this again.

"You are Mr. Reed to me, my senior manager," Logan said sternly and Mr. Reed laughed again. Logan could feel the two of them walking off to the corner of the hall instead of continuing straight down it and he gulped as he felt a hand slide onto his shoulder and fingertips gently brush at his neck.

"I was Blair to you, the one that you got caught in bed with," he said, voice calm and cool and Logan blushed deep red. He should figure the man wouldn't forget that, he was only lucky that no one else in the firm knew about the affair. Otherwise, there would have been questions. Questions on if that was the reason Logan was promoted to one of the head architects for the RCT-CBT firm. He glanced around at their surroundings, taking his superior's hand off of his neck and Blair sighed, ". . .Would you like to come out to dinner with me?"

"Mr. Reed-"

"Blair," the man corrected and Logan bit his lip.

"I don't care, it's not like that anymore. It can never be like that ever again and I just want to be a good father to my kids. Do you know how Liam would feel if I-"

"He was young, he couldn't possibly remember me," Blair said with a roll of the eyes and Logan frowned.

"He was eleven, it's been five years and he remembers _greatly _what you looked like," Logan said with stern expression and the man sighed, crossing his arms and giving Logan a sad little look.

"I was greatly looking forward to dining with you again, you always avoid me ever since the divorce. . .and now that your wife, or pardon, _ex_-wife is now deceased, I believe that we can try again at a healthy relationship," he said with a dazzling smile and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Reed, first off, you don't like kids and I have two of them."

"And one is going to be out to college, I can tolerate at least one," he replied with a simple wave of the hand and Logan rubbed his forehead. He felt a hand gently caressing his neck and tried to not sigh into the touch. "If you are still interested, you know my number."

Logan knew it. He hated that he knew it too. Blair Reed smiled, "I'll see you around, Logan."

". . .Goodbye, Mr. Reed," Logan said quickly, breaking away from the man's touch and briskly walking down the hall to get as far a distance away from the man that once tempted him and ended up ruining his family's fragile bond.

Where was Dak with that aspirin?

* * *

><p>"You're gonna have to go to sleep in your own room tonight, sweetie," Logan said softly, placing on his coat and feeling the little girl's eyes resting on his back, sad and confused.<p>

"Why, Daddy?"

"Because Daddy has. . .some business he needs to do and I don't know if I'll be back for a while," Logan explained, heart feeling guilty. James said any time between 9 and midnight. Maybe if Logan got there a little bit early, he could catch the dancer before he preformed to propose his art collaboration. Nothing perverted, just an art deal. Logan heard some sniffling and sighed, turning and crouching down to Monica's level as she wiped her eyes. "I'll come in and give you a kiss goodnight. I'll be here before you wake up in the morning. And Liam is here, he'll watch you," Logan said and the girl sniffled again.

"But. . .but I want to sleep with Daddy. I don't want to be by myself," she whispered and Logan sighed again.

"You're not, sweetheart. Liam is here and he'll take care of you. . .promise, sweetheart," Logan replied, raising his pinky up and his daughter smiled, raising her own small pinky and hooking it tight with her father's. Logan kissed the tip of her finger and she giggled, "Promise I'll be here in the morning."

"Okay, Daddy," she said and then moved to hug Logan tight. Logan smiled into her curls, kissing her hair and squeezing her tight.

"Now why don't you go and play with your toys before you have to go to bed," Logan suggested and she gave an enthusiastic nod, rushing off down the hall and Logan sighed. He stood up, heading in the opposite direction to go out the front door. He passed by the living room, seeing Liam sitting on the couch with sketchpad in his lap. The teen looked up at him, catching his eye and giving a hating look.

"Where are you going?" Liam questioned and Logan tried to keep an emotionless face as he looked at his son.

"I'm going out to make a business deal with someone. There's some leftover pasta from last night you both can eat and I'll be back before you wake up in the morning," Logan replied, grabbing his keys off of the small shelf near family photos. There were pictures of Liam and Monica when they were younger, with faces painted at the fair. At least when Logan looked at the picture, he could recall what Liam looked like when he was smiling at him. He heard a scoff.

"Business deal? How come you couldn't do this when you were at work?"

"Liam, it's complicated. I'm going now," Logan said, opening the door. And right before he closed it, he heard Liam mutter, 'Whore fucker'.

Logan closed the door, closing his eyes and trying to replace in his mind that scowl of hate that was on the teen's face with that innocent and happy face painted smile in the photo.

* * *

><p>Logan strolled into the club, tonight unusually crowded seeing as though it was a Monday night. More people were at the bar, drinking and listening to the band on stage play while a trio of women danced in a high and jitterbug vibe. They were gorgeous, lifting skirts to show off their short shorts underneath and receiving a few howls from the men in the audience. But Logan had to remain focused, he began to walk down to that hallway where he encountered the dancer. There were more people running up and down it tonight, most of them dressed in black and Logan assumed they were part of the technicians that ran the lighting and music. No one questioned why he was back there or who he was, too busy trying to get the show up and running and Logan easily slipped through the chaos and into the room on the other side of that wooden door.<p>

It looked like he was in some erotic playground. Men and women, half-nude and scantily dressed walked around, shouting at each other in either simple conversation or on getting ready for their part in the show. Each of them had some sort of beautiful quirk that Logan stared at in slight amazement, their accessories and their costumes accentuating their body. Slim bodies, curvy bodies, muscular like gods, Logan felt rather out of place in his simple clothing that he hidden underneath his brown coat. He walked, keeping his head down low and trying to go unnoticed by most of the performers. But at the same time, he needed to ask someone where Carlos was. He couldn't risk getting caught wandering around and being mistaken for some pervert trying to catch a glimpse of the performers undressing. He pushed past a couple of women, his hands accidentally brushing against their bare skin but it didn't look like they took any notice to it, Logan's eye darting about and taking a left into a separate hall.

There were a couple of rooms, laughter coming from them, people discussing in others and Logan looked at each one with examining eyes. It didn't take long for him to realize that they were dressing rooms and Logan bit his lip. Maybe one of them were Carlos' dressing room. He walked and tried to see if there were some sort of carving in the rosewood, feeling the letters to see if any could point it out to being Carlos' dressing room. Finally, his fingers brushed against a carving that was shaped like a 'C' and Logan gulped. Could this be it? There was no one else in the hall and he gulped, adjusting the collar of his coat and smoothing his hair to make it look more neat. Not that he was trying to get a date, just business, Logan.

_Just business._

He gave a shy knock, waiting for a response.

"It's open," Logan heard Carlos' voice call out and Logan quaked a bit in his shoes before sucking in a deep breath and quickly opening the door and stepping inside. Carlos was looking straight at him, surprised expression as he held the silky bathrobe closer to his body and Logan felt his face grow extremely hot. The Latino was in a state of undress, underwear fitted so tight that Logan could see the perfect round curve of his ass and the black locks were ruffled to give off the impression that he just came from a session of rough sex. Logan gulped, holding out a shaking hand.

"I-I-It's n-nice to m-meet you, I-I'm-"

"Logan Mitchell," Carlos said smoothly and Logan almost felt himself melt at the voice. Carlos smiled, teasing and sweet as he turned his back and went to the wardrobe. "How did you find my dressing room?"

"I-I-Mr. . .Carlos, I. . .um. . ." Logan just couldn't maintain a conversation like this, not when the person he was trying to make a deal with was currently bending over in tight underwear for Logan to get a great view of the outline of his perk behind. Logan felt his hand go to the front of his jeans, cupping himself and feel that he was beginning to grow hard. No, professional Logan! He has to be taken seriously! He wouldn't be taken seriously if he had a tent in his pants the size of the pyramids.

"Still interested in painting me?" Carlos asked, looking over his shoulder and batting eyelashes and Logan coughed.

"A-Actually yes. I-It won't be long, maybe a couple of hours to sit and pose. A-And it'll mean the world-"

"Why though?" Carlos asked, walking over to Logan and slowly backing the brunette towards the large red couch in the dressing room. "Why do you want to paint me?" he asked quietly and Logan gulped.

"B-Because y-you inspire me-"

"I inspire you?" Carlos asked, that flirty and innocent trickster smile coming back on his face, gently pushing Logan down onto the couch. The brunette was face to face with Carlos' groin, an impressive bulge though Logan couldn't tell if the dancer was getting aroused as he felt Carlos twirling fingers through Logan's hair. "What about me inspires you? What do you want to paint me as?" Carlos asked, voice sounding babying and innocent as he slowly settled into Logan's lap to straddle him. Hands settled on Logan's shoulders and gently began to massage, "In lingerie?. . .Nude?" Carlos breathed, fingers tracing down from Logan's throat down his heaving chest and to the front of his pants, tips dancing on top of the bulge.

"I-I assure, i-it's tasteful," Logan stuttered out and Carlos leaned forward, face so dangerously close and lips almost on top of each other, hot breath ghosting over Logan's drying lips.

"Tasteful. . .hmm. . .but I'm such a dirty little boy," Carlos said with a shy cock of the head and began to pull Logan, to begin pulling Logan on top of him as Carlos lied back into the red cushions and Logan's skin turning as red as the fabric. No, this wasn't what he was supposed to be doing! He was just inquiring about the painting, he couldn't do this! Not with Liam. . .and Monica. . .he couldn't betray their trust again. His eyes cast downwards to the beautiful face that looked at him with an air of seduction yet shyness. Like he was an expert at this game but with Logan, with Logan specifically, he was an innocent virgin. Innocently looking up at Logan and batting his eyes as he licked his lips and Logan found himself licking his own.

Then the door opened and the next thing that happened confused Logan to the core.

Carlos started thrashing about, twisting and turning and hitting Logan as the brunette's head whirled to see the blond man he saw before standing in the doorway and looking at them with wide and surprised eyes.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Carlos shouted out loud and Logan felt hands prying him off of the dancer and thrown onto the ground. There were a couple more steps and Logan saw three sets of feet standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" James asked, looking at Logan and then quirking an eyebrow, "Picasso?"

"He was attempting to seduce Carlos," the blond said, holding Carlos in his arms and trying to shield the young dancer from Logan's confused gaze. Those doe brown eyes that looked at him with seduction were now looking at him with fear and looking at the blond as if he was a savior. James frowned, snapping his fingers and the two men that accompanied him walked inside and grabbed Logan roughly off the floor.

"That so? Well Picasso, guess you're going to have to miss tonight's show. Freight Train, Jordan, get rid of him," James ordered and the two men nodded, picking Logan up off the floor and carrying him out with the brunette shouting out that 'It wasn't what it looked like!', 'I'm innocent!', 'I just wanted to paint him!'. James scoffed, looking at the Latino that was still curled in the blond's grasp and still had a stern frown.

"_He _was trying to seduce _you?_" James asked skeptically and Carlos gave a tear eyed nod. The brunette then glanced at the blond and quirked an eyebrow, "Kendall, what did it look like to you?"

"Looked like something was going on," Kendall said, removing his arms from around Carlos and getting off the couch to wrap arms around James' waist and hold him close. James hummed, looking at Carlos with an unfaltering gaze.

"Our little Picasso will be on suspension for one week. We catch him anywhere near you and he'll be thrown out. . .but I hope you're telling the truth, Carlos."

"I wouldn't lie to you, James," Carlos said softly and the brunette gave a small smile, getting out from Kendall's grasp to walk over and let a hand slide onto Carlos' cheek. He kissed the caramel nose softly and hazel eyes looked over Carlos' face.

"For your sake, you better not be," James muttered and stood back up, "Get ready, you're on in twenty minutes."

Carlos nodded and the two managers stepped out of the dressing room with arms around each other's waists. Carlos let out a soft sigh, getting up from the couch and moving to the vanity mirror to begin putting on the costume makeup. He stared at his reflection, stared at his face and gave an annoyed smile. Ha, that man was an ignorant fool.

There was _nothing_ about him that could inspire anyone.


	3. Warhol's Ten Lizes

_Another update, Happy Holidays everyone! And thanks to mgr95, JoannaCriss, fuzzybuzz21, CarganFever, Syao987, LastBreath-x, BeccaLove123, Baxxie, JB3KJN, Bone Chills, Carphanie, Kogan4ever, cellyjelly, nickyd92, Sum1cooler, Vindice, Deathmetal180, The Roman God of Stories, SixOfSpades, saywhatttt, Kurissss, NoireVerteFemme and rosaxD114 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan felt someone shaking him, the brunette groaning and trying to turn more in the blanket wrapped around him to sleep more sound. More hands tapped at his shoulder and he scrunched his eyes.<p>

"Daddy. . .Daddy, wake up," he heard Monica whisper in his ear and Logan groaned.

"What is it, sweetie?" Logan mumbled, voice shrouded by his blanket over his mouth and halfway himself speaking into the pillow.

"It's 7:20," she whispered and Logan hummed. 7:20, right. . ._SHIT!_

Logan jolted out of bed, scaring his daughter with his wild expression and jerky body movements. Monica and Liam needed to be at their schools before eight and the drive to both of them took at least thirty minutes! Not to mention the fact that he needed to get his ass to work by 8:30 or else he's going to get into trouble with his boss. Oh man, oh man. He quickly jumped out of the bed, stumbling over to his closet to grab a simple button up shirt and slacks. No full out suit and tie, not enough time. He quickly pulled off his old hockey jersey and sweatpants, running to the bathroom to hop into the shower and do a quick wash up. The water wasn't even hot as he pulled off his boxer-briefs and stepped inside, jumping a bit at the feel of the cold water on his skin.

Things just went so wrong last night. How could Carlos say that he was trying to seduce him? If anything, the dancer was trying to seduce _him. _All he wanted to do was ask for Carlos to pose for a painting or two, that was it. He would have even payed the dancer if he demanded compensation. Instead, he gets the aspiring painter banned from the burlesque show for God knows how long. He couldn't even step foot inside, James' bouncers would be waiting right there at the front entrance to pick him up like he was a sack of potatoes and throw him off of the property. He spent a good deal of his time last night trying to get back in there and explain himself to the brunette manager or his blond boyfriend but failed. Which left him to just go right back home and crawl into bed. Nothing else he could do about it no matter how hard he tried.

Logan hoped out of the shower, quickly drying himself and pulling on a fresh pair of underwear quickly with his slacks. He emerged from the bathroom with his shirt halfway buttoned up and grabbing clean pair of socks and his loafers.

"Did you eat already, honey?" Logan quickly asked. Breakfast would take some time, how much time did he spent in the shower? Maybe he could-

"I had cereal, Daddy," Monica said, following her father out of the bedroom and Logan nodded his head.

"Liam! Liam, we're leaving for school!"

"He already left," Monica said quietly and Logan looked down at his daughter with wide eyes.

"What? When did he leave?" Logan asked and Monica shrugged.

"He said you were taking too long and he just walked out the door," she said and Logan bit his lip. Liam's school was about two miles away. No way the boy was going to make it in time on foot. Logan scooped up Monica in his arms, grabbing his keys and quickly exiting out of the front door. He rushed his daughter inside the car, buckling her up in the backseat and then running to the driver's side and hopping inside. He started the ignition, pulling out of the driveway and began down the street going north. Logan's eyes scanned the sidewalks, looking for any teens walking down the street. Maybe Liam got a ride to school. . .but with who? He didn't really know who Liam's friends were on account of the teenage boy never wanting Logan to have anything to do with his social life. Camille knew Liam's friends, she didn't have big favoritism towards them though so Logan could only go off of what his ex-wife had said. Oh, he hoped he didn't get a ride with some stranger or worse. His heart thudded, slowly accelerating down the street and pale knuckles gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Look Daddy!" Monica shouted and Logan looked to his left, seeing Liam walking alongside some other boy with hands in his pockets and the brunette sighed a breath of relief. Good looking out, Monica. He glanced into the rearview mirror, the little girl smiling as he slowly pulled alongside the two teenagers. Liam knew the car, he was slowly trying to hide his face as Logan rolled down the window.

"Liam, hurry up and get in the car so I can get you to school on time," Logan said sternly and Liam scoffed.

"I'm going to get there on time. Take Monica to school. Or go to work. Just leave me alone," Liam spat and Logan noticed how the other boy Liam was walking beside was looking with curiosity at the car and at Logan. From where Logan could see in the car, the boy had a pretty blue shade for an eye color and brown hair light and wispy.

"Whose that?" the boy asked and Liam buried his chin in his chest.

"No one, let's run," Liam suggested and Logan frowned.

"I'm his father. Liam, I swear, I'll start driving on the sidewalk if I have to. Get in now!" Logan shouted and the boy looked at Liam curiously.

"I didn't know you had a dad," the boy replied and Logan felt his heart give a little quiver. Yeah, bet a bunch of Liam's friends didn't think Logan even existed. Liam scoffed, stopping as Logan stopped at the corner and grabbed hold of the passenger seat's door. He opened it, sliding and buckling his seatbelt with a scowl on his face. Logan glanced through the window to look as the other boy stood there and watched Liam getting inside.

"Do you need a ride too? I can drop you off," Logan replied and Liam shot Logan a look.

"_Dad_," Liam hissed and Logan looked at his son confused. The boy smiled brightly, pretty row of white teeth.

"Um, yeah. Thanks," the boy replied, opening the other passenger's door and climbing into the backseat. Monica was looking at the boy, smiling a little with cheeks a rosy blush. Liam was not pleased, his arms crossed and avoiding all eye contact with Logan as he drove down the street. The drive was quiet, the air so tense it could be cut with a knife. The father gulped, giving a nervous smile and laugh.

"So um. . .nice to meet one of Liam's friends," Logan said and he could see Liam blushing at that, scowl on his face growing bigger. The boy in the backseat gave a gentle laugh.

"Oh, um. . .me and Liam are just classmates. . .I-I'm Jesse by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Jesse," Logan said with a smile and the boy smiled back. The silver car slowly approached the school, Liam quickly beginning to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"You can stop right here," Liam snapped and Logan placed his foot on the break. The teen jumped out of the car like it was about ready to burst into flames, briskly walking up the green front lawn of the high school and not bothering to wait for his other passenger. Jesse got out of the car, giving a friendly wave to Mr. Mitchell and the little girl before quickly trying to make it up to the high school before the late bell rang. Logan gave a sad sigh, taking his foot off the break and began making his way to Monica's school.

"Daddy?" he heard his daughter gently say and Logan glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, sweetie?"

". . .Liam's friend is cute," she said shyly, placing her hands to her cheeks and giving a little giggle and Logan sighed, smile on his face as he heard his daughter continue to give little puppy dog sighs and giggles at the thought of the blue eyed boy.

Little girls, so cute.

* * *

><p>"We assure you that your property space will go towards the creation of a beautiful hotel and topiary garden and we will pay greatly to buy that space from you."<p>

"And that would mean a ton of my dancers, waiters, waitresses, bartenders will be without a job," James said sternly, arms crossed and hazel eyes glaring daggers at the man with thick rimmed glasses. What was his name again? Something stupid and nerdy. . .Dooley was it? Perhaps that was right. James' eyes flickered over a little bit to look at Kendall, the blond clearly looking as disinterested as he was and his hand moving up and down James' thigh.

"Mr. Diamond, Mr. Knight, our client likes the area from which your. . .burlesque house is built."

"And how old is your client? He's probably going to be dead by the time your hotel is built which it never will be as long as me and Kendall are here to say something about it," James said with a stern frown and Mr. Dooley gulped, pulling on the collar of his dress shirt nervously.

"I can see that you need to think about this at the moment-"

"There is no thinking needed. We're not selling," James stated, getting up from the leather seat in the boardroom and Kendall got up and out of his seat as well. James liked that about the blond, he was a silent manager. James did all the talking when it came to dealing with these bigwigs and executive corps that wanted to buy their club and put something else in its place. Of course James knew what a spot it was, situated right smack dab in the middle of the high city scene by townhomes and designer stores. Perfect spot for attraction and the perfect spot to garner customers looking for a little fun and a place to escape into their sexual Wonderland. Kendall was the muscle of the operation, if the execs start to pry a little bit too much for James' liking, then Kendall would step in and handle the rest. And from the way the blond was looking at the slowly beginning to cower man, Kendall would most likely be placing his foot down someone's throat real soon.

All James had to do was snap his fingers.

The brunette escorted himself out, Kendall following and hooking an arm around James' waist as the two of them walked down the hall. James placed a hand to his forehead and let out a soft sigh.

"Idiots, what makes them think we'll sell? Especially when we have good money going there and can still pay it off?" James asked and Kendall shrugged.

"Don't know, babe. . .we're going to keep the club, don't even think about them," Kendall said with a soft smile and James sighed again.

"Yeah, yeah. But we have been dwindling in performers lately and that means a lesser audience plus Carlos-"

"What about Carlos?" Kendall asked sternly and James looked over at the blond. Then there was the Latino dancer that they often disagreed over. Not that Kendall didn't like Carlos but he didn't baby the 22 year old like James did.

"He asked for a raise in his paycheck yesterday," James replied and Kendall frowned, stopping in the middle of the hall and turning James to face him and look him in the eye.

"He's asking for a _raise?_ James, we pay him more than any of our other dancers and performers. I know he's special to you but we can't be showing this kind of favoritism. . .Jett will have a fit, we don't need him to try and start an angry mob or a strike. _Especially_ when these people are out for our club," Kendal replied and James rolled his eyes. He slid his own hands on Kendall's waist, stepping forward and batting his eyelashes as he tilted his head and gave a tiny smile.

"But he's a good kid, isn't he? I'm just concerned about him, Kendall."

"He's not _our _kid."

"But he's a good kid and I don't want him back in the streets where we found him," James snapped and took a deep breath. It was a sensitive subject and James never liked to talk about Carlos' past. But he was for sure doing the right thing. If Carlos needed money for him to not turn and go to. . .prostitution, renting his body out, getting strung out on drugs, then so be it. He knew Jett could go and become a dancer somewhere else, he knew all his dancers had other options. Carlos. . .Carlos had no one. Carlos had no other option and knew nothing else. Going back to the streets as some cheap hooker would be the first thing he'll do.

That was why James needed to keep this club. He needed at least a little bit more time for Carlos to get his shit together.

Kendall's bottle green eyes wandered around before widening as he stopped. James looked over at his boyfriend, confusion written all over his face as Kendall jutted a thumb out over to a little sitting area.

"You see what I see?" Kendall asked and James squinted, eyes widening when he saw that Picasso character chatting with some other brunette with a suit.

"He works here?"

"Looks like it."

". . .Do you think he's working on that stupid hotel?"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Hold it. . .if he is. . .no, he's banned from the club," James muttered, plan beginning to come into works and Kendall smiled. That was one of the things he loved about the brunette, they always could get onto the same kind of mindset when it came to working out plans.

"And he's been trying his hardest to get inside these past three days which will mean that if he's desperate, he'll listen to us. . .look, that other guy's leaving," Kendall muttered, seeing the brunette give a friendly wave and take his clipboard with him in his hand. James watched him closely, eyebrow quirked and he gave Kendall a nudge. Kendall gave a slow nod, hooking arm around James' waist and the two began to walk over to where 'Picasso' was currently rubbing his head and giving a little groan here and there. James slunk into the seat next to him, startling the other brunette and Kendall pulled up another seat from the table across from them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Had business here," Kendall spoke first, clearly he was going to do the talking for this one and the brunette almost seemed surprised that he was hearing the blond speaking. James raised his hand, brushing lint from the navy collar of the brunette's dress shirt and he shivered, looking over at James now.

"Well, what is it that you two want?. . .To talk to me about Carlos?" he asked and James gave a friendly smile.

"In a way, yes. We want to let you know that you are free to come to the club, you've been let off of suspension," he replied and the man just sighed, sounding like it wasn't really much of a big deal anyways and James' eyebrows furrowed.

"Well. . .I guess that's okay. . .did Carlos change his mind about me painting him?" he asked and James' eyes glanced over to look at something else. Ha, whenever the dancers would peer out the window to see another failed attempt of the aspiring painter trying to get inside, they would all circle Carlos and tease, telling him how his 'Da Vinci was missing his Mona Lisa', asking him about 'his little boyfriend'. And Jett had to be the worse, not teasing but just rolling his eyes and telling everyone that the only thing that the artist wanted was to get the fuck Carlos probably promised him in a back alley. Needless to say, Carlos was slowly growing irritated and dreading the week that followed when the brunette will be allowed back in the club.

"Well. . .um. . ."

"He wants to schedule a session with you," Kendall spoke quickly and the brunette's eyes widened the same time James tried to not look like he was shocked.

"Really? He means it? B-Because I promise, it isn't going to take long at all and I just-"

"Yes, yes of course. . .now, do you have any involvement in the plans of your company building a hotel?"

"Um. . .yes. . .I'm one of the architects assigned."

Kendall smiled, "Really? Well, maybe we can have a deal. We'll bring Carlos over for you to paint your picture in exchange for you telling your bosses to move their hotel plans to some other lot."

He frowned, "But that's very good land, why do we need to move it?"

"Guess you don't want to paint Carlos as badly as we thought," Kendall replied, getting onto his feet and James watched the blond with interested eyes, getting onto his feet as well and the brunette jumped out of his.

"W-Wait!" he stuttered out and the two owners turned, "Um. . .it might not be much but I'll talk to Mr. Ross about maybe thinking of a beach location. . .he might take my word into consideration. . .is that good enough?"

Kendall looked over at James and James gave a tiny shrug, glancing over at the artist.

"Okay, we'll take it right now. . .your name is Logan, right?" James asked and Logan nodded his head. "We'll need your address so we can drop Carlos off."

"I-If he's more comfortable doing it at the club, I'll bring my supplies over there. And if he wants, I'll pay him for doing the seating," Logan stuttered and James raised an eyebrow. It was. . .actually kind of cute, he could see a blush tinting over the pale cheeks at the thought of seeing the dancer again to recreate onto his canvas and James gave a small shrug.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming over. And you can keep your money," James replied and held out his hand. Logan quickly grabbed his suitcase and popped it open, pulling out a pen and scribbling down his home address onto the back of one of his business cards before placing it into James' awaiting open palm, "If you call, the first number will go to my assistant and he can pass along the message. The second number is my office number."

"Is it easier to call your assistant?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of in and out of my office at times. . .um. . .I'm free to do it on Saturday afternoon. I-If he's not busy."

". . .Yeah, we'll see. Thank you, Logan," James replied and Logan smiled, extending his hand and gladly shaking both Kendall's and his.

"No, thank you. And tell Carlos thank you too," he replied and James gave a weak smile. That is, if the dancer doesn't kill his bosses for putting words in his mouth. Though, James could always say that Kendall started it. Kendall wrapped an arm around James' waist, giving a small wave to Logan as they began to walk away and James couldn't help but stare at the bright and smiling face that they were leaving behind. Logan was positively beaming and James gave Kendall a tiny nudge.

"I think he has a crush on him."

"Don't start with that 'love at first sight' bull. They haven't even had a proper conversation, he couldn't have a crush on him," Kendall said with a roll of the eyes and James nudged him again.

"What about you and me? Wasn't that love at first sight?"

"I asked you if you had the time and you took it as me asking for an invitation to have sex with you," Kendall said with an eyeroll and James gave a little laugh.

"Didn't stop you from going into the backroom with me, Kendall Knight. And now look at us," James mused and Kendall gave a small sigh.

"Well, we dated afterwards. Carlos is _not _looking for a relationship and I don't think Logan is either."

"Speaking of Carlos, you're going to tell him that he has to go to Logan's house Saturday."

"Why do _I _have to do it?"

"Because you love me?" James asked, batting his eyelashes and Kendall groaned. James smiled, leaning over and giving a kiss to Kendall's cheek and he could feel the blond beginning to smile, James kissing the dimples in his cheeks.

"Yeah, guess I _must_ love you to put up with the things you do."


	4. Vermeer's Girl with a Pearl Earring

_Whoop! Whoop! Tomorrow's New Year's Eve! Which would make this the last update of 2011 before I update again the first and second week of 2012! Going to be down in Vegas this weekend. Well, Happy New Years and thanks to Kogan4ever, Mr-WannaBe, child who is cool, ANNbeau, btrlover-reader4life, Lucas Novak, Mr-WannaBe, JuliaBearr, Love and Heartz, Sum1cooler, Vindice, Kurissss, Bone Chills, A is for Ainsworth, nickyd92, cellyjelly, rosaxD1114 and Carphanie for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I'm not going!" Carlos shouted at Kendall, tugging on his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck to get ready to go out and go home. The blond stood in the doorway, arms crossed and watching the dancer preparing to leave.<p>

"James wants you to go."

"What happened to that man almost molesting me? So now you two are fine with dancers having relations with the customers?" Carlos spat and Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh. Carlos was always stubborn with him, always have been and possibly always will. But Kendall knew how to fight back, he knew how to not cave in so easily to the dancer's stinging words unlike James who'd have to just get one look of those sad brown eyes that only looked pissed towards Kendall.

"Me and James are going to be going along with you to monitor it. He wouldn't put his hands on you when we're around," Kendall replied and Carlos scoffed.

"I'm busy."

"With what? You do the same thing every night don't you? Leave the club and then go home, right?" Kendall questioned and that was when Carlos fell silent. Kendall raised an eyebrow, "And if doing the session after work is so difficult for you, we can always do it during the afternoon like he said."

"I don't. . .am I going to get paid for it?" Carlos asked and Kendall stepped forward, the dancer slowly stepping back as the blond approached him and had him trapped against the vanity mirror.

"Why are you asking for more money, Carlos? Especially when we pay you more than anyone else," Kendall asked and Carlos frowned.

"I just need a little bit more to pay for rent."

"Then maybe you should move to a cheaper apartment instead of that fancy building we always drop you off at," Kendall suggested and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe you all can forget about dropping me off and save your gas money if that's whats really the problem," Carlos replied, slipping out from the small space between Kendall and the vanity mirror. Kendall reached out, grabbing his wrist and yanking Carlos back into the spot he had him in, grabbing the Latino by his shoulders and looking into Carlos' eyes.

"You know damn well why we drive you halfway across town to make sure you get home safe," Kendall whispered, "You know why James makes sure I do not leave until he sees you go inside and into the elevators through the doors."

"I can take care of myself," Carlos choked out, voice quivering as Kendall's glaring eyes intensified, "I'm grateful for what you guys have done for me but that was the past. I'm fine, I just need a little bit more money."

". . .I'll give you $200 for doing the session, is that satisfactory?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a small nod of the head. Kendall sighed, his grip moving to gently hold Carlos' face. He wasn't his child, Kendall had to tell himself that but still, he and James took care of Carlos for so long he was almost _like _their child. And he didn't want Carlos to regress, back to that time where the male was so helpless just because he didn't know what to do with himself and listened to anyone and did everything. Kendall gave a small kiss to Carlos' nose, that usual comforting gesture James did with Carlos and he heard Carlos give a small giggle.

"Are you going soft on me, Kendall?"

"Not in the slightest, just make sure you're on your best behavior when we go over there," Kendall said stern and Carlos rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking away with a pout on his face.

"Fine," Carlos muttered and Kendall turned, walking out of the dressing room without another word. Once he stepped into the hall, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes trying to think. Arms were around his waist, a forehead resting against his own and sweetened breath entered his nose as he opened his eyes to see James was holding him close.

"How did he take the news?"

"I'm paying him $200 to go and sit there to be painted. Don't let word of this go around, don't want the others to think I'm starting to let Carlos take control," Kendall replied and James gave a small smile, leaning forward and giving Kendall's lips a gentle kiss.

"You don't have to worry about that. . .so Saturday afternoon?"

"Saturday afternoon."

* * *

><p>Kendall drove up to the small little house on a street that looked so pleasant and quiet, way different and out of the norm than what the three men were used to. They were used to the noise, the bright lights and sounds of the city they thrived in than that comfortable suburbia Logan was living in. Kendall turned off the ignition, stepping out of the car and James and Carlos followed suit, the three of them approaching the door.<p>

"Remember, be nice-"

"I'm just going to go in there and get it over with," Carlos said with a roll of the eyes and James rolled his as well, Kendall knocking on the door a couple of times before someone answered it. It wasn't Logan, it was a teenage boy who was looking at them with a confused stare and James quirked an eyebrow.

"Is Logan Mitchell here?" the brunette asked and the teenager looked like he only grew more irritated at that.

"Why? Who are you people?" he questioned and James could see that Kendall was starting to get slightly annoyed by the boy's attitude and Carlos was just growing even more aggravated by just standing at a place he clearly did not want to be at. The boy was pushed aside, Logan coming into view and the brunette gave the three men an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I was late coming to the door, Liam, could you keep stirring the pasta?" Logan asked and the boy, Liam, gave another glare in their direction before pushing past Logan and heading into the direction that must have been towards the kitchen. Logan gave a sad sigh, inviting the three of them inside and closing the door. "And I'm sorry about my son's behavior."

"You have a kid?" James asked and Logan gave a small smile.

"Two actually. My daughter is in her room playing," Logan replied and James gave a small nod. Carlos wasn't impressed, looking around the house with an irateness while Kendall placed an arm around James' waist.

"Well, we brought Carlos. Can you show us to where you're going to paint him?" Kendall asked and Logan glanced over at Carlos, big wide smile on his face that grew nervous when Carlos acknowledged it.

"S-Sure, right away," Logan stuttered out, leading them to the stairs and up the second level to the small studio loft. James could hear a little girl chirping happily down the hall about a little tea party and assumed that must have been Logan's daughter. She sounded cute from her voice, bet she was adorable too and James gave a small smile. He felt Kendall tug him in closer to his body as they walked into the studio, blank canvases all around and paint cans and artistic tools lining the floors.

"What are you smiling about?" Kendall whispered and James shrugged.

"Did you hear his daughter down the hall? She sounded so precious," James said with a dreamfelt sigh and Kendall smiled.

"You and kids," he muttered and James scoffed, turning to pay close attention to Logan leading Carlos over to a small little pillow palette on the floor. Carlos was looking more disinterested, plopping himself down on the pillows and Logan began to bite his lower lip. Slowly, the paler man crouched down, gently pushing Carlos back and the Latino glanced over at his bosses, wide look in his eyes that James waved off.

"He's just posing you, don't worry," James replied and Carlos frowned.

"If you want me to move, I can move myself," Carlos replied to Logan and the man removed his hands from Carlos' arms to give a sorry look.

"Do. . .you want to do this?" Logan asked.

"He does," Kendall answered for Carlos and the dancer shot him a glare.

". . .Because if you don't want to-"

"He _wants _to do this, don't you Carlos?" Kendall asked and James could see so much annoyance building in Carlos' eyes before they grew soft and gentle. He turned to face Logan, biting his lower lip and now looking so innocent and sweet.

"I want to, Mr. Mitchell," he said softly and James couldn't miss the blush that appeared on Logan's face by a mile. Carlos began to lean back into the pillows, spreading his legs and batting his eyelashes at the painter, "Pose me however you want, I'm flexible."

James rolled his eyes, he said to act polite not to act like he didn't have _decency_. Logan's body was trembling as he turned Carlos onto his side and was propped up by his hand. It looked like one of those romantic style poses, though Carlos was in modern clothing and his facial expression was that of a bored muse than a loving one. Logan stepped back, seeing if there was anything wrong before moving back to his canvas and began to paint right away. James glanced around, not seeing any complete artworks and raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been a painter, Logan?" James asked and Logan shrugged as he mixed together reds and violets.

"For a while, a lot of my old stuff is in storage though and isn't very good."

"Do you want to become a painter?"

"It's always been my dream to travel the world and paint the places I've been to. Also to actually be making a living off of it but. . .things change," Logan replied softly and then glanced at Kendall and James, "Would you two like a chair or something?"

"We're fine," Kendall replied and James broke away to walk over and see just what Logan was doing. When he got there, he was surprised to see Carlos' legs were almost done, not as much detail in them but still looking very beautiful.

"You work fast," James complimented and Logan smiled, blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm good at the human figure, been taking classes for a while. That's where I met the mother of my children." James couldn't help but notice how Logan didn't just say 'wife' and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where is your wife anyways? Does she work on the weekend?" James asked and Logan's hand grew stiff and his fingers that were clutched around the paintbrush tightened. He sighed, lowering his hand and looking at the blank part of the canvas.

"She. . .she died recently."

James could feel Kendall slowly trying to pull him back, give Logan some space and James bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry-"

"I-It's okay. . .we were divorced and we didn't really talk except when it came to our kids. . ."

"Really, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We all are just getting to know each other," Kendall spoke and Logan nodded his head, turning back to continue moving up Carlos' legs and paint more of the dancer's body. "How long do you think this session is going to take?"

"Not long. If he keeps remaining still, I should be finished by 3," Logan replied and James glanced down at his watch. That was a couple hours from now and he didn't bring anything else to keep his interest. There was a knock on the door and James and Kendall turned, seeing Logan's son standing in the doorway and looking at them with an angry stare.

"Lunch is done," Liam muttered and Logan glanced at James and Kendall.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"It isn't for them," Liam spat and James frowned. What a little brat. Kendall slid his arm around James, rubbing the brunette's arm in an attempt to calm him down as Logan gave a frown of his own.

"They're guests, Liam. Could you at least get them something to drink?" Logan plead and the teenager turned on his heel.

"I don't have to get them anything," he replied bitterly and walked out of the studio. James' jaw dropped before raising into a scowl and gritting his teeth.

"What a disrespectful, little shit," James cursed under his breath and turned to Logan, surprised to see the father hadn't even left his spot and continued to paint Carlos' figure. "Do you just let him treat you like that?"

". . .He's just upset with me."

"Over what? Because if that was _my _kid, I would have already beaten their ass by now. 'I don't have to get them anything' _ooh_, that makes me so-"

Kendall gave James a soft kiss on the cheek, whispering "Relax." in his ear and James took in a deep breath, fingers curling into fists before uncurling back. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall and second door to the left," Logan said and James grabbed onto Kendall's wrist, pulling the blond out of the art studio and into the hall. Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Do you really need to use the bathroom or are you trying to pick a fight with a _teenager?_" Kendall asked and James scoffed.

"He needs to get disciplined or something, what did Logan do that made him so angry?" James said annoyed, beginning to walk down the hall and saw that the second door on the left was wide open. He raised an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder at Kendall before walking over and peering inside the bathroom to see a little girl standing on her tip toes with makeup sprawled on the bathroom counter and her trying to apply a gaudy color of red lipstick to her makeup covered face. It looked horrid, eyeliner going farther than even the eye did and eyeshadow on her cheeks where blush should have been. Yet, James couldn't help but give a light chuckle at the sight and the girl turned at the noise with big brown eyes wide.

"Who are you?" she asked and James recognized her voice from down the hall, this must be Logan's daughter.

"We're clients of your father," Kendall replied and the girl gave a little nod, like she understood what Kendall was saying before she glanced down at the red lipstick in her hands and then back at the adults with a fearful look.

"Don't tell Daddy! He'll get really mad if he knew I was playing with Mommy's makeup!" she shouted and James casually walked in.

"And why would he get mad, sweetie?"

"Daddy said I don't need to wear makeup," she replied and then leaned forward, "He said I'll get wrinkles and my skin will get all red."

"That's nonsense, I wore makeup and that never happened to me," James replied and the girl looked at James with wide eyes, like she was amazed and Kendall quickly stepped inside the bathroom.

"_You _wore makeup? But you're a boy!" she said and James laughed.

"So? Boys can't wear makeup?"

"Boys can't be pretty! They're supposed to be handsome!"

"That so?" James asked and leaned down to her eye level, "Don't you think that I'm pretty?"

She giggled, James loving the way that cherry red smile looked on her and she gave a shy shake of the head yes. "A little," she said and James smiled. The little girl then turned to Kendall, the blond's hand on James' lower back and she cocked her head to the side in a confused and cute fashion, "Do you wear makeup too?"

Kendall blushed, "No, I don't."

"He's too grumpy to want to be pretty," James cooed and the hand that was on his back moved to give his ass a hard slap. James yelped, standing up straight and holding his sore behind while Logan's daughter gave a giggle and James gave the little girl a small smile. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Monica," she giggled out and James grinned.

"That's a pretty name, Monica," James complimented and she giggled again, holding her face and shyly trying to hide it and only smearing the badly applied makeup even more. James glanced around, pointing at a small hand towel and Kendall raised an eyebrow before Kendall grabbed it and wet it a little bit. James took the towel, crouching down and beginning to wipe Monica's face, "Let's get this stuff off of you before your Daddy sees it."

"It's not pretty?" she asked as James gently wiped her eyes and James gave a small smile.

"You'll know how to put makeup on when you're older," he replied, luckily Monica didn't cake her face with makeup and the stuff was coming off easier than he thought. He then wiped her lips, a little still bit rosy red but clean and then washed the towel. Kendall placed a hand on James' lower back.

"James, come on. We don't want Logan's son catching us with his little sister," Kendall warned and James rolled his eyes at the thought.

"And what is he going to do about it?" James asked and then an idea clicked into his head. James wrung the towel out, tossing it into the nearest laundry basket and then turned back to Monica. "Monica, could me and my friend get a glass of water?"

"Uh-huh!" she chirped, taking James' hand and slipping her small hand into Kendall's grasp. She began to tug them down the hall, passing the door that led to the studio and down to the stairs to the kitchen. Logan's son wasn't in there as Monica pulled them to the cupboard and pointed at it, "The cups are in there!" she replied and Kendall opened the cupboard, pulling out two glasses for him and James. Monica walked over to the fridge, grabbing a pitcher of water and walking over to Kendall and James to clumsily pour water into the glasses. James smiled, "Thank you Monica," he said and she smiled back.

"You're welcome!" she chirped and James took a sip from his glass and relished in the cool taste. Then he heard someone stepping inside the kitchen and he glanced over to see Liam grabbing himself a soda from the refrigerator, looking at James and Kendall. The adults remained silent, James watching Liam closely and watching the boy's body movements with a close eye until Liam turned angrily and glared at him.

"Who are you people really? Shouldn't you be upstairs in the studio?"

"Shouldn't you be learning proper manners?" James asked and Liam blushed, an interesting reaction.

"I'm not your kid, I don't need to listen to what you say," the teenager spat and James gave a light chuckle at that.

"No but at least you could know how to treat your father and his guests with respect instead of acting like a total. . ." he glanced down at Monica, the little girl looking between him and Liam and sighed. "Logan is a nice father, I don't know why you're acting like this."

"You don't even know him! Maybe if you knew what he'd done, you'd understand why I'm mad at him," Liam said and grabbed at Monica's wrist. He tugged his little sister out and James took another sip of his water before looking at Kendall.

"That child is gay. Gay, gay, gay as the fourth of July _gay_," James said and Kendall gave James a rough hit on the arm.

"Don't say that!"

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't, enlighten me," Kendall said dryly and James gave a small shrug.

"Logan _might _be gay and that might have been the reason for his and his wife's divorce. Liam hates his father for that and now that he's older, he might be developing feelings for boys and just projects the hate for himself because he's gay onto Logan even more. Plus, I have an eye for these things and I can tell if someone is _way _in the closet," James replied and Kendall blinked.

"Interesting theory."

"I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Could have fooled me," Kendall replied and it was James' turn to give Kendall a whack on the shoulder. Kendall smiled, wrapping an arm around James and pulling him in close, "I'm kidding, I like it when you have your little 'blonde moments', it's really cute."

"So you like the stupid little me do you?" James asked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I like more about you than your little moments," Kendall replied and James smiled, placing hand on Kendall's thigh and rubbing towards his crotch.

"Tell me what," James breathed and Kendall grinned, hand beginning to move down James' spine when there was the sound of thumping feet coming down the hall. Carlos entered the kitchen, coat on his body and eyes looking urgent.

"I need to leave," Carlos said and Kendall frowned the same time Logan rushed in with paint covered fingers.

"What's going on?"

"An. . .emergency. At my place."

"You're not answering the question, Carlos. What's the problem?" James asked and Carlos growled.

"I just need to leave! Is that too hard to understand!" he shouted and Logan gave a pitying look before looking at James and Kendall.

"It's family problems," Logan explained and the two managers stared at the painter before looking back at Carlos, the Latino now looking guilty as can be. James twisted his lips, drumming his fingers on the counter before looking back at Logan.

"How much of the painting did you finished?"

"I still need to work on his upper torso."

"Do you need him to come back another day?" James asked and Carlos gave James a shocked look.

"James!" Carlos shouted and Kendall stepped over to Carlos, yanking him over to the two of them and crouching down low so he can whisper in his ear.

"You're not getting your $200 until that painting is finished," Kendall whispered and Carlos paused before giving a sigh and turning to face Logan.

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon, can we finish it then?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a quick nod.

"Of course. A-And I won't waste your time with it, honest," Logan said and Carlos just brushed past him, heading in the direction of the door. James sighed, taking his and Kendall's glass and settling it by the sink, turning to face Logan once again.

"Sorry about the interruption," James apologized and Logan gave a small smile, walking the two of them out before closing the door behind them. James and Kendall approached the car, Carlos leaning against the hood waiting for Kendall to unlock the doors and Kendall walked over to the dancer. He placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder, green eyes looking stern and dark.

"When we get into the car, you're going to tell us the _real _reason you need to go back home."


	5. Tchaikovsky's Manfred Symphony

_This chapter was short but at least another Cargan story of mine is being updated so I don't even care. Plus I watched the new episode of Big Time Rush and I am on such an elated high you have no idea. Anyways, thanks to xCarganxKoganx, TheKellieee, the voice of singing clouds, crooked.T, 0verdramatic, TeamTayward729, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Nerdy-Mochi22, sum1cooler, Vindice, 1Avid-reader, ANNbeau, rosaxD114, Ains12worth, seddielover1311, child who is cool, cargan4ever, cellyjelly, nickyd92 and JuliaBearr for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Carlos was bored beyond belief, lying down and watching Logan's hand move slowly across the canvas. Logan didn't speak, he only glanced at Carlos to make sure that he was getting every detail correct before focusing his attention back on the halfway painted canvas. And Carlos didn't like being bored, he didn't like feeling that this was an entire waste of his time (which really, it was). What was James and Kendall's purpose of suddenly wanting Logan to paint Carlos? If anything, Carlos thought that they were just as disinterested as he was. Now, here they were, Kendall and James run off to do God knows what while Carlos was stuck here.<em>

_Worst. Saturday. Ever._

_Logan peeked at Carlos again, brown eyes taking in Carlos' facial expression and an eyebrow quirked, "Is there something wrong?"_

"_No, there isn't. Keep painting, I don't want you distracted," Carlos muttered, his hand feeling stiff from leaning on it. Couldn't he just move it for a quick second and let it rest? His arm was aching and he wanted to take a break right now, even though they haven't even been here for that long of a time. Logan's brush dragged along and over the canvas, eyes looking at Carlos with such amazement._

"_. . .So. . .do you like it at the burlesque club?" Logan began and Carlos quirked an eyebrow._

"_. . .It's alright."_

"_. . .I see. . .right. . ."_

_And the awkward conversation ended as quickly as it tried to begin, Carlos just letting out a sigh. Okay, he can do this, he can do this. He had to do this, he had to get his money otherwise he was going to be in deep shit with-_

_Carlos felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, shooting up into a sitting position and forgetting all about Logan trying to paint him as he fished it out and flipped it open to read the text sent to him._

**Get ur ass down here now. $$$**

_Carlos bit his lip, he couldn't possibly need the money now and he glanced up at Logan, the artist looking at him with concern as Carlos got onto his feet, grabbing his coat and slipping it on._

"_I need to go."_

"_What's wrong?" Logan asked and Carlos' mind racked for a lie._

"_Family stuff, it's an emergency," he lied and quickly turned on his heel to rush down the stairs and into the kitchen where Kendall and James were seated on the stools. "I need to go," Carlos said and Kendall glanced over at him, frowning and Carlos could hear Logan running up behind him._

"_What's going on?"_

_"An. . .emergency. At my place."_

_"You're not answering the question, Carlos. What's the problem?" James asked and Carlos growled, getting irritated. He can't be wasting time like this!_

_"I just need to leave! Is that too hard to understand!" he shouted._

_"It's family problems," Logan's voice explained and the two managers stared at the painter before looking back at Carlos, his heart now beginning to shake with guilt. Logan didn't know the truth about Carlos' family life but Kendall and James unfortunately did. And the lie that Carlos tried to play off exploded in his face. James twisted his lips, drumming his fingers on the counter before looking back at Logan._

_"How much of the painting did you finished?" he asked._

_"I still need to work on his upper torso."_

_"Do you need him to come back another day?" James asked and Carlos gave James a shocked look._

_"James!" Carlos shouted and Kendall stepped over to Carlos, yanking him over to the two of them and crouching down low so he can whisper in his ear._

_"You're not getting your $200 until that painting is finished," Kendall whispered and Carlos paused before giving a sigh and turning to face Logan._

_"I'm free tomorrow afternoon, can we finish it then?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a quick nod._

_"Of course. A-And I won't waste your time with it, honest," Logan said. Carlos really didn't care, he just needed to leave right now and brushed past him, heading in the direction of the door. He heard James say something to Logan before soon the two other men were following Carlos out the door. _

_James and Kendall approached the car, Carlos leaning against the hood waiting for Kendall to unlock the doors and Kendall walked over to the dancer. He placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder, green eyes looking stern and dark._

_"When we get into the car, you're going to tell us the real reason you need to go back home."_

And they have been driving around for almost half an hour, Carlos slowly growing anxious at the thought of keeping the man waiting for too long. Kendall glanced up into the rear view mirror at the dancer, eyes still stern.

"Well? What's the problem? Why did you have to cut it short?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a sigh.

". . .I just want to go home, I'm feeling really sick. Maybe I caught what Jo caught and I just need to lie down," Carlos murmured and he could see Kendall's eyes glancing over at James in the passenger seat, almost like they were asking the brunette if he could discern what Carlos just said was a lie. Which it was, but Carlos was able to lie to James easier than to lie to Kendall. James had so much love for him, so much trust and only wanted the best for Carlos. It hurt to lie in the brunette's face at moments like these but Carlos truly believed what he was doing was for the better.

What it'll always be like for him.

James turned to look at Carlos, "Are you really sick?"

"Yeah, I think I have some nausea," Carlos said and at that, James made a motion for Kendall to slow his driving to prevent Carlos from getting non-existent car sickness.

"And do you have a fever?" James asked and Carlos nodded. Then James' hand went out to reach and feel Carlos' forehead but Carlos retracted back into the seat.

"Um, you don't need to check. I just feel sick, James. I'm sorry but I promise I'll try and go pose for the painting tomorrow."

"If you're sick, you should be resting," James said and Carlos bit his lip.

"But I need to get my $200. I can't-"

"How about $100? That way, you have some money in your pocket until your next pay check and you can get the other hundred when the painting is completed," James suggested and out of the corner of his eye, Carlos could see that Kendall was not happy at the sound of that, hands tightening their grip on the steering wheel. He bit his lip, it was less than what he was bringing in. . .but hopefully he'd be satisfied. And with that, Carlos nodded and James turned back around, silence between the three of them for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>The large building was beautiful, rich and poised that anyone would want to wish that they lived their. Kendall pulled up by the curb, the front doors close by and perfect view inside of the lobby and elevators that people were going in and out of to get to their respective floors. Kendall put the car into park before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his check book. He flipped it open, silently scrawling out the names and amounts before signing it and tearing the check out to hand back to Carlos.<p>

"There's last week pay plus the $100," Kendall muttered and Carlos took it, putting it into his pocket. Then, he leaned forward, giving a kiss to Kendall's cheek and another to James' cheek. The two men in front blushed at the gesture, it had been a long time since Carlos had ever kissed them, and Carlos quickly got out of the car, moving to James' passenger window.

"Thank you so much," Carlos said, gentle smile on his face that James softly smiled back at.

"Of course. Now get inside, I don't want you getting more sick," James replied and Carlos nodded, turning on his heel and walking past the doorman into the lobby. Carlos made a quick pace to get to the elevators, stepping inside and pressing the button that would take him to the floor above. And as the doors began to close, he saw Kendall's car pulling away and he gave a sigh. The elevator moved to the second floor and Carlos immediately got out, making his way over to the stairs to go back down towards the lobby.

Carlos entered the lobby and exited the way that he came, past the doorman and looking around to make sure that Kendall's car was nowhere in sight. He sucked in a breath before turning and heading down the street, hands deep in his pockets and now feeling the stinging cold of day turning into night. He walked and walked, passing alley ways that were filthy and littered with trash, his heart beating fast at the familiar surroundings. He continued to walk, now reaching the corners and heading deeper into downtown, where prostitutes were waiting in the shadows for their next client. They didn't say anything to him, they didn't need to. They knew who he was and he knew who they were.

They were all under the same thumb, all under the same man's influence.

Carlos made a left, approaching a club with tasteful anterior. It wasn't a cheap and dirty bar, it was a gentleman's club with only the slightly tasteful clients and those that would pay top dollar to watch anyone strip of their clothes and offer them the chance for a night of sex. And Carlos gulped, quickly walking inside before anyone could see him standing out there. The club was already in full swing, dancers on the pole, some other dancers at their own little section for their own clients, people at the bar getting served up glass after full glass of alcohol while the servers in clad uniforms walked around.

Carlos moved past them all, moving backstage and going through the halls where the rooms were for the peepshows and the private dances. Also for the rooms for intimate encounters should the client not want to pay the extra fee of actually taking someone home with them. He felt his heart racing as he rounded the corner, finding his room personally for him and hesitantly opening it. He peered inside, a man sitting in a chair with his back turned to him and Carlos gulped. He stepped inside, gently closing the door back shut and took small steps forward.

"I thought I told you to be here early," he spoke, voice smooth and light. Carlos gulped again.

"I know Chase but-"

"Money," he interrupted, snapping his fingers and holding his hand out without still even looking in Carlos' direction. Carlos bit his lip, reaching into his pocket and taking out the check that Kendall wrote for him, placing it in the man's palm. He took it, studied it closely while Carlos rocked back and forth on his heels, "What's this extra $100 for? A raise?"

"No, I'm doing something for them and they just added it in," Carlos explained and the man hummed.

". . .That means they dropped your salary by five dollars," he muttered and Carlos' eyes widened.

"But I asked-"

"Save it," he cut Carlos off again, standing up and folding the check so it would fit in his pocket and turned, deep brown eyes looking Carlos' body over before crossing his arms. "And what did you tell them this time?"

"I was sick," Carlos murmured and Chase laughed.

"I can't believe he hasn't been able to see through your bullshit, hell _both _of them. Especially that blond, he seemed more sharper than James would ever be."

"But he's catching on though. . ." Carlos said softly and Chase stepped forward, letting hands slide onto Carlos' hips and pull him close.

"Then you know what you need to do. Quit and you can stay here with me," he said with a smile and Carlos squirmed out of his grasp, not wanting to deal with this right now. He already was beginning to feel guilty, James would freak out if he knew Carlos was around a place like this, was _still _around a place like this and with someone like Chase Connor.

Will have a heart attack if he knew that Carlos was living with _him_ instead of at the posh building they keep dropping him off at.

Chase placed hands on Carlos' cheeks, Carlos trying to turn away in annoyance but he was a lot stronger than Carlos could manage, "Chase stop, I'm not in the mood for this."

"And guess what? I'm going to be all over you when we get back to my place so you might as well shut up now," he breathed hot against Carlos' cheek before planting his lips on it. Carlos growled, hands shoving Chase away and wiping at his cheek. The man growled, not happy with what Carlos just done and he grabbed the Latino by his wrist, throwing him down onto the bed and flipping Carlos so he was on his stomach. Chase straddled the man's body, grabbing Carlos' arm and twisting it behind his back until Carlos was beginning to shout and plead for him to stop, pain filling his voice.

"Chase stop it!" Carlos cried and the man chuckled.

"I broke your arm once, I can do it again. What shitty lie did you tell James that he was dumb enough to believe again?. . .Oh yeah, you fell down a flight of stairs. _How creative_," he mocked and leaned forward, "You seen those whores that were on the corner? I made sure that you would pass by them, see how nice I am to you? I could have put you on the street where you could get raped, beaten, killed but you're in the safety of the club and under my safety."

"You call me being under your abuse _safe?_" Carlos hissed and Chase shrugged.

"Safe enough for you to keep crawling back to me when you need help. Who gave you a place to stay at? _Me. _Who makes sure you eat and have clothes? _Me. _Who will definitely take care of you when James realizes you're fucking around with him and his boyfriend for their money?"

"I take their money because _you _threaten me and use it only to get your drugs!"

"Didn't hear you complaining when I gave you your fix last night," Chase said, grabbing onto Carlos' sleeve and yanking it up to show the bare skin and the small little spot where he injected the drug into the dancer's vein. Carlos was silent, shame washing over him as Chase rubbed the tips of his fingers at the site, "And you try so hard to just keep their trust, just give up. You're never going to be clean again, you might as well just quit and spare them the heartache when they find out you're nothing but a liar."

". . .I'm not going to quit, I got out of this once I can do it again," Carlos said and Chase got off of him, looking at Carlos with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Is that so?"

"I got away from you once and I got better-"

"And you just came crawling right back when things weren't going your way. Face it, you're _never _going to get away from me," he said and Carlos opened his mouth to speak but Chase began to speak again, "You have a couple of clients. Give them a good striptease, blow them but they aren't fucking you. That's going go be saved special for me when we get back to my place," Chase replied, walking past Carlos and beginning to exit the door. He glanced over his shoulder one more time, "And use your lies to get James to raise your paycheck. Say your puppy's dying and he needs an operation," Chase laughed and exited the room.

Carlos stood there, heart beating and he walked over to sit down on the edge of the bed. He placed his face into the palms of his hands, taking slow and shaky breaths. He just had to get out of here, he knows he can get out of here.

He just couldn't regress, he had to get out.

* * *

><p>Working at the gentleman's club was a whole lot different from working at the burlesque house, on the fact that Carlos performed at the house for fun and knowing that the patrons appreciated both his looks and his talents. Here, it was different. He needed to work to the audience's desires and not put himself into his work. No, he had to do what they wanted, what they were throwing their money up there for. They wanted him to strip faster, he done it. They wanted him to be a tease and go slow, he had to do it. They wanted a lap dance, had to do it. Wanted him to get onto his knees and perched right between the customers thighs, licking and mewling at their clothed erection like some twisted sex kitten, had to do it. He wasn't Carlos here, he was just another whore on display. And even though the burlesque house was better in all the ways that he was being treated by both clientele and staff, the gentleman's club at least guaranteed money would be in his own pocket than Chase's, Carlos only managing with the tips thrown at him or stuffed into his underwear.<p>

And all the while, he thought about James. James and Kendall would hate to see him like this, see him rolling around spreading legs for sex with random strangers in exchange for money. James hated that kind of stuff, he absolutely loathed it. Drug use as well, if he even caught anyone working at the burlesque house with drugs he fired them. Anyone caught sleeping around with customers was fired. Carlos didn't know why James was so strict with stuff like that, Kendall didn't seem to impose those same ideas like his boyfriend did and it wasn't until he met Chase and began secretly working under him was when he found out a little bit about James' past.

And dammit, if James was in the same position that he was in now but went on to make a better life, Carlos can too.


	6. Munch's The Scream

_An update! And it's been a while too so I'm sorry about that. And there's a bunch of Monica/Logan bonding which had to have been my favorite part of writing plus like a **tiny tiny **sneak at James and Carlos' backstory. I'm trying to be careful and not reveal everything at once, or at least all of James' backstory til a certain chapter. Well, thanks to waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, swagtastickatie, annabellex2, holyhotcakes, Dorney77, aznkid97531, Cookie Monster Giggles, Vindice, xCarganxKoganx, Sum1cooler, Me Ainswortho, cellyjelly, child who is cool, seddielover1311, nickyd92 and Nerdy-Mochi22 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Monica, make sure that you get those dolls over there on the couch," Logan said, straightening the magazines on the coffee table and he saw his little girl quickly running over to pick up her Barbies and their little accessories Logan often accidentally stepped on. She turned, big brown eyes looking intrigued.<p>

"Daddy, are those people coming back over?" she asked and Logan nodded his head, now beginning to see her shyly smiling, "Is that pretty man and his boyfriend coming?"

"Pretty man?" Logan asked, rather confused. But then his confusion grew even more when Monica said his _boyfriend_. He bit his lip, not really knowing how to even answer the question and he walked over to pull Monica over to the couch and onto his lap as he sat down. "Do you mean Mr. Diamond?"

"Oooh, his name is even pretty," Monica cooed and Logan smiled.

"No, I don't know if Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight are coming. . .sweetie, why do you think they are dating?"

Monica gave a cute little eyeroll, "_Because _Daddy, Mr. Knight kept putting his arm around Mr. Diamond. And Mr. Diamond would always smile _really _big whenever they were together alone and-"

"Are you fine with that?. . .Like, do you have any questions or are you confused?" Logan asked, slightly concerned but the little girl shook her head.

"I understand, Daddy."

"Do you?"

"Yep. Mr. Diamond is pretty _like _a girl, so it's alright for Mr. Knight to date him. It's the next best thing," she replied and Logan stared at the little round face. No, no she _didn't _understand. But. . .maybe when she grew older, he could explain things a little better why some bees like other bees instead of liking the birds. Logan bit his lip, heart thudding at what he wanted to ask Monica for a while now, grip on his daughter growing a little more firm.

"Sweetie. . .what if. . .Daddy decides to date someone. . .that is _pretty _like a girl?"

"A boy?"

". . .Yeah, that's what I mean," Logan admitted, blush on his cheeks at how bluntly his daughter had asked. Monica held her Barbies close to her chest, little lip jutting out and pondering for a second before she glanced back up at her father.

"No."

". . .No?"

"Uh-huh, no," Monica replied and Logan felt his heart quivering in slight sadness.

"So. . .you only want Daddy to be with women."

"No."

. . .Now Logan was growing confused and he cocked his own head to the side, "Well, what do you mean, Monica?"

"You're still married to Mommy, you're not allowed to see anyone else boy or girl," Monica replied strongly and Logan sighed, pulling Monica more into his chest and leaning back into the couch cushion. He rested his chin on the top of those brown soft curls, "Monica, Mommy isn't-"

"I know she's in Heaven. . .but I don't want you to be with anyone else that isn't Mommy," the girl said quietly and Logan squeezed her tight, hand going to gently rub her arm.

"Well. . .do you want Daddy to be alone then?"

"You have me and Liam," Monica replied and Logan sighed at that. He doubted Liam would be here for him forever. Matter of fact, Logan was absolutely positive that Liam would take off to live his own life without Logan's involvement as soon as he graduates from high school and that made Logan upset. And Monica may say she will be here for him, Logan knew she would visit him. But his little girl was going to turn into a beautiful young lady, and she'll have her own life that Logan couldn't be interrupting with his love problems.

"But don't you want to be a mommy with your own little babies? And have a husband? You'll have to take care of them, you can't take care of me," Logan replied and Monica pouted.

"Do you _really _want someone, Daddy?"

"I would like to see someone. . .would you be angry at me if I said I wanted to date a man?"

"Will he be pretty like Mr. Diamond?" Monica asked and Logan gave a tiny little smile. He had no idea what James had done to his daughter to make her so smitten with him, maybe he'll have to ask if James wouldn't mind seeing her again and babysitting. He gave a tiny shrug, "He might be pretty like Mr. Diamond. Then again, not all men look like Mr. Diamond," Logan replied and Monica pouted.

"I want him to be pretty if he's going to be my new step-daddy," Monica replied and Logan sighed. She then tilted her head up, "But that's not all he has to be."

"What other requirements does he need?"

"He needs to love you, me _and _Liam just as much as Mommy did," Monica replied and Logan felt his heart grow warm at the statement, feeling his little girl move out of his grasp to sit up straight, "And that's going to be hard because Mommy loved us _this _much," Monica replied, holding out her arms as big and wide as she could. Logan smiled at the sweet gesture.

"So what if I find someone that loves all three of us _this _much?" Logan asked, opening out his arms nice and wide, wider than Monica could and she grinned big.

"Then he passes," Monica replied and Logan smiled, leaning forward and pulling his daughter into his wide grasp to hug her and she gave a little giggle. Logan kissed her hair, snuggling into the soft locks and rocking her back and forth.

"Thank you, Monica. . .this really means a lot," Logan replied with a small smile on his lips. Because really, he wants his kids to be happy just as much as he wanted to be happy himself. And he wouldn't be happy if his kids weren't comfortable with their dad dating another man. But now. . .there was Liam to deal with. And Logan knew his eldest son wouldn't be on board with the idea, probably would get mad at him for Monica being alright about it without not fully understanding the possible conflicts in the future should this happen. Logan pulled back, placing hands on her shoulders, "What about if your friends ask about your daddy dating another man?"

"I'll say that my new step-daddy is very pretty and if he's like Mr. Diamond, he can give us makeovers," she said with a big grin and Logan raised an eyebrow. So _that's _what James did.

"You really like Mr. Diamond."

"Uh-huh. . .can he be my new step-daddy? If Mr. Knight finds someone prettier?"

"Monica-"

"Sorry," the little girl apologized and Logan sighed.

"Well. . .just tell me if you have any questions or if someone is bothering you about it, okay?" Logan replied and Monica nodded.

"Okay, Daddy," Monica chirped and Logan smiled, giving a kiss to her nose and she giggled again. The doorbell rang and Logan picked Monica up off his lap and straightened his shirt before walking over to the front door and opening it. Carlos came briskly walking in, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with, I have somewhere I need to be," Carlos called out from over his shoulder, already making his way up the stairs and Logan watched the retreating figure before glancing over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps. James and Kendall were closing the door, James taking off his gloves and placing them into the pocket of his coat.

"I'm really sorry about his behavior, he's been acting more antsy. I think it's because of the cold he caught," James apologized and Logan's eyes flickered over to Kendall's face, the blond trying to show that he wasn't growing annoyed at Carlos' behavior and failing miserably. Monica poked her head into the hallway, smiling big and eyes lightening up when she saw the two men in the hall.

"You came! Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight!" Monica chirped, rushing over and James' face seemed to light up and that in turn made Kendall grow happier as well. James crouched down, glancing at the dolls in the girl's hand before back up to her face.

"Mr. Diamond? You can call me James, honey. And you can call him Kendall, not 'Mr. Knight'," James replied and Monica leaned forward, whispering something in James' ear and the brunette nodding his head and glancing up at Logan, "Well if your Daddy is fine with it-"

"It's okay," Logan replied and Monica whirled around, eyes growing even wider with excitement. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just. . .don't cake _too _much of it on her face," Logan replied and James got onto his feet, walking over to Logan with smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll make her look tasteful," James replied and looked over his shoulder, Kendall walking over to take Monica's hand and place an arm around James' waist, "Come on, honey. Let's make you look fabulous," James replied and Monica smiled big, the three of them heading off in the direction of the upstairs bathroom. Logan walked up the stairs close behind, taking his own route to the studio once he got onto the second floor. Carlos was already lying down in the same position from yesterday, looking annoyed and impatient that Logan wasn't hurrying up in painting the picture. Logan took his seat at the stool, looking down at the fresh paint palate before taking a paintbrush and dipping the tip in the blue to continue where he left off.

All was quiet Logan expecting for Carlos not to start small talk like usual and Logan was starting to get a little bit anxious at the quiet. Believe it or not, he liked being able to work amongst all the noise. Now. . .it just felt awkward and stiff. Logan glanced over at the dancer, biting his lower lip.

"Um. . .so everything is alright?"

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked and Logan continued to paint up the torso.

"I mean your emergency yesterday," Logan replied and it looked like Carlos grew stiff with fear for a second before scoffing.

"Oh yeah, that. Yeah um. . .they're alright. Just a scare, fallen and they couldn't get back up."

"You live with your parents? Or your grandparents?"

"No, I have my own place. Just that I keep in close contact with them," Carlos replied quickly and Logan glanced at the dancer before back to the painting.

". . .I'm surprised that James and Kendall came back today. You're still not comfortable doing this?" Logan asked, trying his best to make small talk. He was honestly painting faster now that he had something else to stimulate his mind as he painted the man.

"No, they're fine with me coming here by myself. It's just that James wanted to see your daughter. . .in the non-creepy kind of way," Carlos replied and yes, Logan would have taken that to be _very _creepy. And would disrupt their session to check on his daughter and the two men. But seeing as though the second floor bathroom was right past Liam's bedroom, his eldest son must have seen them and wouldn't hesitate to react if he thinks something funny is going on. Logan added more shading to the stomach area.

"Yeah, Monica was actually hoping he would come back."

"James loves kids, your daughter really charmed him," Carlos replied and Logan smiled.

"Yeah. . .she got that from her mother. . .does James has any kids?" Logan asked, the thought of maybe James bringing over a playmate for Monica would be good. Plus, someone for Monica to be able to talk to and connect with over the fact that both their fathers were in (or wanting to be in) same-sex relationships.

"No. He doesn't," Carlos replied and Logan bit his lip. Well, so much for that, "But he _really _wants to. Like, bad. He _loves _kids, he wants to do a family night at the burlesque house where they can bring kids but he hasn't been able to find 'family-friendly' acts for it."

"He sounds like he'll be a great father. . .what, does Kendall not want kids?" Logan asked and Carlos bit his lip.

". . .Look, I don't want to talk about their business. Both of them are kind of sensitive on kids. . .if you really want to know, you should just ask them and see if they will even give you an answer," Carlos replied sternly and Logan gave a small nod. Okay then. . .he won't ask about it. Like Kendall said, they didn't have to tell each other everything. They just all met and are still getting to know each other.

"Um. . .how long have you been working at the burlesque house?" Logan asked and he could see Carlos take his lower lip between his teeth to nervously bite at.

"Um, for five years," Carlos answered and Logan nodded, brush strokes capturing the folds of Carlos' shirt easily as he moved upwards to Carlos' arm.

"I see. . .what did you do before that?"

"None of your business," Carlos snapped and Logan paused, looking over at the dancer. Carlos was blushing, embarrassed and Logan must have figured it was another one of those things that was too soon to talk about.

"I'm sorry if that was a personal question."

"Yeah, it was. . .look, why are you asking so many questions about me?" Carlos asked and Logan began to blush himself. He didn't feel like he was giving the impression of prying into Carlos' life and he shyly bit his lower lip, hand moving down to change paint color and mix to create the perfect shade for Carlos' tan skin.

"I apologize again. . .do you want to ask me questions?"

"No, I don't think I care enough to."

And Logan felt his grasp on the paintbrush tighten, heart shaking at the statement and he glanced past the canvas to look at the dancer in slight sadness.

"What?" Logan quietly asked and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up and finish painting me," Carlos mumbled, eyes flickering away to not look at Logan's sad expression. Logan stared at the dancer's face before leaning back and just continuing to paint in silence, hand slightly shaky. Logan just kept focus on the tip of his paintbrush, painting Carlos' arms and trying to get it to that perfect shade and shape. Carlos' upper torso was practically complete, now all that he had to do was Carlos' face.

The face that was looking so disinterested and bored.

Logan gulped, looking past the canvas at Carlos, "Um. . .could you maybe smile?"

". . ._Smile?_"

"Yeah. At least _look _like you want to be here."

"Well I don't want to be here."

"Then _why _did you agree to come?" Logan asked, now beginning to grow irritated and Carlos frowned.

"Why do you want _me _to be the one to come? Why couldn't you hire a professional model to lie on the ground? You know, someone's whose _job _is to do this?"

"Because _I _was inspired by the person I saw dancing on the stage!"

"Well we are _two _different people," Carlos said, chocolate eyes growing dark and Logan scowled. He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, one person is a vibrant and beautiful entertainer and the other is a rude and overly-sexual _brat_."

Carlos shot up to his knees, "Who are you calling a brat!"

"Well since you're the only other person in the _studio_-"

"I am _not _a brat! I just don't want to do something I _never _was interested in! Why do you think I want to waste my time here posing for _you_?" Carlos asked haughtily, getting onto his feet and Logan felt his cheeks flaring in anger.

"I don't know, why did _you _try to seduce me and then end up getting me _banned _from the burlesque house for a week!"

"I was trying to scare you away!" Carlos shouted, voice almost screeching and Logan could hear footsteps moving from in the halls.

"Well you could have just said, 'no, thank you'! Didn't your parents ever tell you it's okay to say 'no' to something you don't want!"

And that was when Carlos fell silent, that anger once on his face now of sadness and Logan knew he struck a nerve, regretting he ever brought it up. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see James and Kendall, Monica's hand in Kendall's grasp and light tint of pink blush dusting her cheeks. Logan's mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. It looked like Carlos was about ready to burst in tears, "I. . .I'm sorry, that was per-"

Carlos turned on his heel, running out of the door and pushing past James and Kendall. Logan quickly approached the two, James already turning and running to catch Carlos himself while Kendall just sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Really, I didn't-"

"He's really sensitive about his family. . .maybe this was a bad idea," Kendall muttered and Logan sighed, feeling Monica's hand slipping into his own grasp to hold and comfort.

". . .He doesn't have to come back and finish the painting if he doesn't want to," Logan murmured and Kendall gave a small nod.

". . .You don't have to tell your boss about moving the plans off of the burlesque house if you don't want to," Kendall muttered and Logan glanced up, the blond already walking away to catch up with James and Carlos. Logan sighed, hand going up to rub his forehead and he felt Monica squeeze his hand.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

". . .Is James and Kendall coming back again?" she asked and Logan sighed, crouching down and scooping her into his arms. She snuggled into the crook of Logan's neck, smiling and humming gently as he carried her out of the studio and down the hall. Liam's door was closed, Logan not sure if the boy had heard any of the yelling or was just ignoring anything that had to do with his father and he continued past the bathroom to his bedroom. He walked over to the bed, sat down and held Monica tighter.

"No, sweetie. I don't think they are."

". . .Because you got mad at Carlos?"

"How do you know his name?"

"Cause James and Kendall talked about him while James did my make-up," she replied and then gestured to her face, blush on her cheeks and light blue eyeshadow on her eye lids, "I think he's their baby."

Logan smiled, "No, sweetie. He isn't. He just works for them."

Monica pouted, "But he _is _their baby. Cause Carlos doesn't have a Mommy or a Daddy. So James and Kendall are his Mommy and Daddy," she said and Logan's eyes widened. They. . .they said that? Carlos' parents. . .and now Logan felt even more awful for saying that to the dancer. But then he frowned, if Carlos' parents went out of the picture at an early age, then what was the _real _emergency that Carlos had to leave yesterday? He felt Monica gently nuzzle under his chin, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You should apologize."

Logan sighed, "I know. I'm sorry you saw me yelling."

"It's okay. . .well, no. Cause you said to not yell at Liam when I get mad and Liam not yell at me when he gets mad," Monica replied and Logan nodded. Course, that little rule didn't apply for Liam when he was mad at _Logan_. She leaned back a little, "If you get mad at Carlos again, you need to close your eyes and count to ten. That's what Mommy said for me to do when I get mad."

Which was a rarity, Monica had to be the most gentle little girl you could ever meet. Logan sighed and nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"I will. I promise I'll apologize to Carlos for yelling at him."

"And apologize to James and Kendall for making their baby upset."

"_Monica-_"

"He _is _their baby, Daddy!" Monica said, giving Logan a look that he just rolled his eyes at and he picked her up in his arms again.

"Just don't say that in front of them, they might not see it like you're seeing it. . .let's get this stuff off of you," Logan replied, walking towards the master bathroom and Monica pouted.

"But it's pretty! I look like an adult," Monica said, puppy eyes shimmering and Logan shook his head.

"I don't want you to look like an adult, I want you to look like my little girl," Logan replied and kissed the tip of her nose, hearing that soft little giggle he loved.


	7. Etty's The Combat

_I am like SO sorry for neglecting A LOT of my stories but I think with this chapter, I actually have a good portion of this story mapped out. Like this was just what I needed to get out of my writer's block for this story and that kind of makes me happy. So yeah, I'm not worried about this story anymore. I think I might have a good hold on it. Anyways, thanks to Twilightgirl434, W0ND3R, Stepherz22, Samibtr, Love and Heartz, AkaOuji, Cookie Monster Giggles, xCarganxKoganx, Me Ainsworth, child who is cool, nickyd92, seddielover1311, Tigers257 and Carphanie for the alerts and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The dressing room smelled heavily of body spray, Carlos inhaling the scent every time his nostrils flared as he played with the powder brush in his hand. He dabbed it on his nose, then dabbed the brush tip on his reflection in the mirror, bored and waiting for it to be his turn to go out on stage and do what he does best. Then to leave and go to Chase's to do the <em>other <em>thing he does best. He sighed at the thought, he needed to find some more money since Kendall wasn't going to pay him for snapping at Logan like that. . .but the bastard gets what he deserves. No one can think they can just talk about Carlos like they knew shit what was going on with him. No one knew and Carlos intended to keep it that way, the only people he could trust was Kendall and James.

_So why are you lying to them?_

He groaned, placing the brush down and holding his head, trying to force out that little bit of guilt in his mind. He couldn't tell them the truth, he couldn't. So many people thought that Carlos was going to amount to nothing, he didn't want Kendall and James to join the ranks. Didn't want the two men to think that they were always wrong about him. He just needed some more time and more money, he can get out of this. He can get out of this.

There was a soft knock on his door and Carlos turned to look over his shoulder, "Come in," he called out and the door opened. But instead of Kendall or James walking inside, it was Logan. The painter was blushing red, nervous and slightly embarrassed as Carlos' eyes narrowed and darkened, "Thought I told you I didn't want to pose for your painting."

"I know that. And you don't have to but. . .I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you and making you upset-"

"I'm not a baby, I don't need an apology from you," Carlos snapped and Logan closed his eyes, lips curling and his teeth gritted. Then Carlos began to hear the soft counting through clenched teeth, Logan beginning to count up and Carlos raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? He got up from his stool, slowly walking over to stand in front of the painter and hear Logan sighing out a 'nine' then a 'ten' and opening his eyes. He jumped back, a little startled at how close Carlos was to him before clearing his throat.

"Right, well, just know that I'm sorry and you don't have to come back in for the painting," Logan replied and Carlos placed hands on his hips.

"What are you trying to get at?" he asked and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just came here to apologize to you and Kendall and James," Logan replied and Carlos crossed his arms now, taking another step forward as Logan stepped back.

"And why are you apologizing to them?"

"Because I know you mean a lot to them and if you're upset, then they're probably upset."

"They're not my parents," Carlos replied back and Logan just gave a small smile at his words, Carlos unsure why.

"Well, someone _thinks _of you as their child, so I just wanted to apologize to them as well. Really, Carlos, I am sorry for the things that I said. . .have a nice show," Logan replied, turning on his heel and beginning to step out.

"You're not staying to watch?" Carlos asked, now confused as to two things. Why did Logan not want to see Carlos performing when that was where he finds his inspiration and why did Carlos care whether Logan was here to watch him or not? Logan shook his head, "No. I need to get back home to my kids and make dinner. . .but maybe another night. . .if you still want me to see you."

"I don't care, just means more money," Carlos mumbled and Logan looked the dancer up and down before giving a small sigh.

"Right. . .as you say," Logan replied and turned, walking out of the dressing room and closing the door gently behind him. Carlos stared at the wood, his lower lip going in between his teeth to bite at and his fingers twiddled. He took a step forward, then his foot retracted and stepped back. Then he stepped forward again and he took another step back. His mind was growing jumbled and he didn't know why, that little sense of sympathy for the painter when it was Carlos that snapped at him. He just groaned, moving over to flop on the couch and pull one of the pillows over his face, groaning into the satin covering and squeezing it tight. There was another knock at the door and Carlos looked over at it, saying a quick 'Come in' before the door opened once more.

James poked his head in, "You're on in five minutes, be ready," his manager replied but Carlos sat up, seeing how the tip of James' nose was beginning to grow softly red and his eyes looked absolutely watery.

"James? Are you oka-"

"I'm fine, just make sure you're ready," James quickly said, closing the door shut and Carlos stared at it before leaning back and closing his eyes.

The things that go on in his life no one will understand.

He barely could understand it himself.

* * *

><p>The audience was in his grasp again tonight, like every night that he performed. They watched his every movement, sweated and blushed at the sharp turn of his hips or a wink of his eye and their mouths fell in awe at the sound of his voice. That was why James hired him, because Carlos knew how to command a stage better than anyone else did, reason why Jett hated him and Kendall just had to keep on increasing his paycheck. And this crowd tonight was eating the performance up, trying to lean in closer as if the experience would get better and better by just a couple of inches. Though, Carlos admitted that one too many times did his eyes scan the tables, in that small hope that maybe Logan decided he wanted to stay.<p>

Which was the only thing on his mind now as he belted out the notes to the song and sauntered around the stage.

He knew he was only doing it for the money and knew that if he still even wanted to do the painting, it'll be for the money. But James always told him to be courteous to the customer, even if you believe they were acting like a total bastard. And really, once Carlos got home to the apartment he and Chase resided in, he ruminated on the feelings for a couple of hours. It just wasn't himself.

Then again, there were a lot of things Carlos did that wasn't _himself_.

The song ended, the audience standing onto their feet to clap and shout and whistle and cheer while Carlos smiled and bowed to them all as the curtains closed. He let out a quick breath, turning on his heel and quickly rushing backstage where the next act was trying to hurry and get together. Carlos pushed past the swarm of either half naked men and women or the elaborate costumes on the hanger to see if he could spot James or Kendall, his eyes narrowing trying to focus. He finally spotted the two ushering one of the newer girls to get proper make-up, quickly walking over and tapping Kendall on the arm.

The blond turned, giving Carlos a smile and a small thumbs-up like he usually gave anyone that just performed and Carlos gave him a thumbs-up back, "Hey, I need to leave early for tonight. Have some things I need to wrap up at home," Carlos lied again, that feeling of guilt in his stomach as Kendall looked at him with concern.

"Something you need me or James to help with?"

"N-No, just um. . .dinner. Having a guest over and I want to get everything ready," Carlos quickly replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow before looking over at James.

"Do you think that you'll be okay while I drop him off?" the blond asked his boyfriend and James nodded his head, giving a smile not as bright or as confident as it usually is.

"Yeah, I'm a professional. I'll be alright," James replied and Kendall turned, pulling James closer to his body by his waist and one hand going up to gently cup James' face.

"I love you, you know that?" Kendall asked and James nodded, giving a small sigh as he leaned in to Kendall's touch.

"I love you too, you know that?" James asked Kendall back and Kendall smiled, leaning forward and stealing a kiss. Carlos' heart always warmed when he seen the two of them like this, all touchy and romantic. Usually him and the other dancers would tease their bosses over such display of affection but it was just so sweet. Made Carlos wish that he had someone like that that he could depend on and be his safe haven in the world. James pulled away, smiling and gently pushing Kendall away, "You better go now, so you don't run into traffic," the brunette said softly and Kendall nodded, giving one last peck before turning to Carlos.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded.

* * *

><p>The two of them got into the car, buckling seatbelts and Kendall switching on the heat once the ignition was turned on. He pulled out of the parking lot, making his way onto the street northbound to Carlos' 'home'. Carlos looked down at his hands before looking over at Kendall, the blond focused on the road and the cars ahead.<p>

"Was. . .did something happen to James?" Carlos asked and Kendall sighed.

"Logan came in tonight and wanted to apologize to the both of us for making you upset. . .and his daughter also wanted to apologize on his behalf," Kendall replied and Carlos crooked an eyebrow.

"His kid was there?"

"No, she made a card. And well. . .just got to James. You know how he is about kids," Kendall murmured and Carlos nodded. He bet James broke down as soon as Logan was out of sight and probably making his way out to see Carlos. Kendall began to smile, "Funny, it hadn't even happen that long ago but I still remember how it went. . .'Dear James and Kendall, I'm sorry my daddy made your baby cry'-"

"_Baby?_" Carlos asked, face going into a pout and Kendall chuckled. So _that's _where Logan got that 'baby' stuff from.

"Yeah, she thinks you're like our baby. Doesn't really believe a boss would do the things we do for you," Kendall replied and Carlos turned back to look ahead. Yeah, she's right about that. No boss would drive their client around to and from their house. No boss would make sure that their client always had money in the bank to eat and pay for bills. No boss bent the rules so much so that their client could still work there for them, just so they can keep an eye on them and make sure they don't go down the wrong path again.

No boss put so much faith and trust and love into their client like Kendall and James did to Carlos.

"Then she wrote, 'I hope that Daddy and Mr. Carlos could become friends again so that way you can come back over and we can play dress up and house. James could be the mommy, Kendall could be the daddy, and I can be your baby unless Liam wants to play with us too'."

". . .Oh no," Carlos said softly and Kendall nodded, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Yeah, that's where James started to cry," Kendall murmured and Carlos nodded. He knew how bad James wanted a baby, adopt or surrogate. And he knew James wanted a baby for a long time too, possibly longer than the time he has been in their care. But he knew the couple was currently struggling with both trying to adopt or trying to find a surrogate. Nothing was really going their way and while Kendall just remained strong for the both of them and hopeful, just the smallest talk of children would make James distraught and frustrated. Kendall let out another sigh, "I know she doesn't know about how James feels about children, especially with the way he acts around her-"

"He loves her," Carlos said and Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, the first time we came home after meeting her, he kept going on and on about how he wanted his baby to be like her and hope that we'll find a surrogate with that same kind of genetics or adopt a baby that will be like her before he started to get upset about us _never _having a child."

"It'll work out for you two, you guys would be perfect parents."

"Well, you have been good practice," Kendall replied and Carlos blushed red at the words, looking away as Kendall's eyes glanced over to look at him, "Who is your guest you're cooking dinner for?"

"Um. . .someone."

"Someone like. . ."

"Uh. . .um. . .a guy."

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed at the answer and Carlos bit his lip, not the reaction that he wanted.

"Who's the guy?"

"Kendall, I'm 22. You don't need to go all Papa Bear status," Carlos said with a roll of the eyes and Kendall frowned.

"It's serious, Carlos. You know how me and James feel about the crowd you sometimes hang around. . .does he do drugs?"

"Kendall, really?"

"_Yes. _Answer the question," Kendall said sternly and Carlos let out an annoyed scoff.

"No he doesn't. . .and he doesn't ask for sex from me either," Carlos stated, answering Kendall's other question before he could even ask it. Kendall nodded, making a right and rolling up onto the street where the apartment building was on. They already drove past the gentleman's club, Carlos' real destination and the Latino found himself growing more guilty as they passed by it.

"Well if he's a good guy, how come we never met him?" Kendall asked and Carlos sighed.

"Well, he's just um, shy. _Really _shy."

". . .And his name?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked down before out of the window, biting on his lower lip.

"Um. . .Hortense?" Carlos said, unsure and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Hortense. . .can I meet him?" Kendall asked and Carlos groaned.

"He isn't there yet. Kendall, I'm fine by myself. You need to get back to the burlesque house and help James out, okay?" Carlos quickly snapped and Kendall shot him a look. Carlos just turned back with eyes facing the road, remaining silent the rest of the drive until they arrived at the complex. Carlos gave a small sigh, "Kendall, I appreciate everything you and James do for me, okay? But I'm not a baby, I need to be able to do things on my own."

"But can you make the right choices?" Kendall asked and Carlos remained silent at that, shaking his head and unbuckling his seat belt. He placed his hand on the handle for the door, gripping it tight and turning to lean over and give a small kiss to Kendall's cheek.

"I'll be fine," Carlos said softly, giving Kendall a warm smile before opening the door and getting out of the car. He walked to the entrance, turning around and giving Kendall a small wave before walking into the lobby to do his usual procedure. He entered the elevators, seeing Kendall pull away as the doors closed and only rode it up to the second floor before taking the stairs and exiting out of the lobby to begin heading to the gentleman's club.

* * *

><p>Carlos got there late, like usual. And Chase was waiting in his dressing room, like usual. Carlos didn't say anything as he walked inside the small space, the man sitting in his chair swiveling left to right as he watched Carlos shed his coat and scarf.<p>

"What you tell them this time?" Chase asked, a smile coming to his face and Carlos sighed.

"Do you really have to know?

"It makes me laugh," Chase replied and Carlos frowned, turning around and walking over to the closet to grab his clothes.

"Said I was having company over and needed to make dinner," Carlos muttered and Chase busted out into laughter.

"Man, where do you come _up _with this bullshit?" he asked and Carlos didn't respond, just began to take off his shirt. He quickly felt hands over his skin, touching him and trying to pull him back and he groaned.

"Chase, will you just go away?" Carlos plead and he felt teeth bite at his throat, eyes widening and mouth opening to gasp loud. Chase' hands went up to his chest, holding him and the man pushing Carlos against the door of the closet. The dancer could feel the clothed erection brushing against his behind, Carlos beginning to squirm and thrash in Chase's arms. "Let go of me! Get off!"

"Hmm, feeling kind of horny right now how," he whispered in his ear, tongue darting out to lick along the shell and Carlos shuddered.

"Then sexually harass another one of your whores!"

"Oh, _good boy _Carlos. You _are my _whore and you're my favorite so," Chase said, arms moving down to scoop Carlos up off his feet and he carried the struggling and squirming male over to the sofa mattress, throwing him down and climbing on top of him.

"Chase, get off! Get away from me!" Carlos shouted, hitting and screaming as hard as he could while Chase just laughed above him. And he should, why did Carlos even bother here? It wasn't like the burlesque house where if one of the dancers were getting harassed, everyone would be right there behind them to protect them and save them. Everyone at the strip joint knew about Chase and Carlos, how the owner felt about the dancer and any screams or cries coming from Carlos' dressing room meant for them to not interrupt their 'special time'.

They just turned their heads away when Carlos would come out hours later, bruised up, teary eyed and on the worst of nights with dried blood and semen on his thighs.

Carlos stopped screaming, now just lying there numbed and dull as Chase peeled off his shirt and smiled down at him.

"That's a good boy. Give up and give in," Chase breathed and Carlos just closed his eyes.

He couldn't give up, he just couldn't.

* * *

><p>The pain in Carlos' heart didn't leave him after Chase finished, after he slunk and slid and flaunted around on the pole on stage, after he gave various high paying customers their own personal dance. The pain between his legs and the still remnants of Chase's rape on his inner thighs were only beginning to dull as he got into the car with the man after the club closed for the night. Chase didn't say anything to him about what he had done, Chase never says or gives any thought about what he does to Carlos. But Chase just had a smile on his face as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street and Carlos knew that smile of his too well.<p>

That smile that no matter what Chase did, Carlos wouldn't leave.

But he was, he had to, he just _had _to get away.

"How about the money?" Chase asked all of a sudden and Carlos said nothing, looking down and focusing on his hands, "Answer the question, did you get a raise? Or are you getting another $100 from that thing they're asking you to do?"

"No," Carlos said quietly and there was silence, Carlos afraid to look over and see Chase's expression. Instead, he heard an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh well, guess while I get my things, you'll have to go a couple of weeks without Dr. Feelgood," Chase replied, hand going out to grab at Carlos' arm and Carlos yanked it away.

"I don't need it," he said and Chase laughed, his hand now going to run down Carlos' thigh.

"Oh, but I think you do-"

Carlos didn't know what happened, but his hand jolted out, slapping Chase on the cheek from the man squeezing his leg. The car jolted to a stop, Chase's foot on the break and his hand going up to rub and hold his face. Carlos felt his body shaking, Chase slowly turning to look at Carlos and eyes dark. "Get out," Chase gritted through his teeth and Carlos felt his heart beating extremely fast, "What you fucking waiting for? Get out of my car!"

Carlos quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, slamming the door behind him as Chase glared at him through the window. "You can forget about coming to my place until you either get more money or get ready to be sucking my dick for _months_," he hissed and turned to face ahead, speeding down the street and leaving Carlos alone. Carlos stared at the car, letting out a breath that fogged into the cold air and wrapped arms around himself as he felt his teeth beginning to chatter. He tugged the scarf up more to cover half his face and slowly began to walk to a bench he wasn't sure was a designated bus bench or just a resting spot. He climbed on top, lying down and closing his eyes, just hoping that tomorrow morning he can go to James and Kendall's place and they won't ask any questions.

Wasn't the first time he slept on a bench, shouldn't be hard to do so for one night.


	8. Schumann's Carnaval

_Here's the next chapter! And hopefully it's good, I'm kinda worried :P But we're getting somewhere in Cargan at least! Just. . .hope it's not rushed. . .anyways, thanks to Anonymous Skrtle, Romance Robert, Lovin' Big Time Rush, CorsomeeCorey, The Orange Knight, Greengirl17, alysonstrivelli, cellyjelly, child who is cool, Cookie Monster Giggles, Me Ainsworth, AkaOuji, Sum1cooler, nickyd92, 1Avid-reader and Carphanie for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

_**Update: I'm sorry if you're getting an email twice for this chapter. Something's wrong and it isn't coming up as it should in the story, like this chapter doesn't even exist and I'm hoping that re-uploading the chapter would fix the problem :(**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Logan quickly got into the car, Liam and Monica close behind with their backpacks and Monica with her sack lunch firmly in her grasp ready to go to school. His children climbed into the backseat, Logan already buckling his seatbelt and grabbing his keys to stick in the ignition. The engine revved to life, Logan pulling out of the driveway and beginning to start northbound on the street towards Liam's high school.<p>

"Remember, Dak's picking you two up today since I need to stay a little bit longer at the firm. But he's bringing you back up there so make sure you have all of your homework and books ready so you can work on it there, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," Monica said, Logan looking up into the rearview mirror to see Monica snuggled in her large coat, knocking her knees with lunch bag in hands. She smiled at her father's reflection and Logan smiled back before his eyes went to see Liam in the mirror. The boy was just looking down at his phone, something on it making him smile a little and Logan raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Liam?"

The boy jumped at the sound of his name, blush spreading over his cheeks and his hands clumsily shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"W-What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I heard you. Alright, whatever," Liam mumbled and Logan just sighed, flicking on the radio for the kids to listen to while they were driving. He had to stay a little while longer to discuss design and building expenses with Mr. Reed and while Logan dreaded the thought of spending a couple hours alone with the man he had an affair with, he knew that he had to get the job done and provide for his family. He was going to be a good father, he was going to make sure his kids had everything they needed and he wasn't going to let them down again. He only hoped, _prayed_, that Liam wouldn't see Mr. Reed and remember him. The boy would have a fuss and for sure would be speculating and chastising Logan on the drive back home.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Monica began to shout once they arrived at a corner.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked and the girl leaned up, placing hands on the window and pointing.

"It's Mr. Carlos, Daddy! Look!" she shouted and Logan looked to his left, eyes widening in shock to see curled up on a bench and scarf wrapped tightly around the lower half of their face was indeed the young dancer of the burlesque house.

"Oh god," Logan muttered, turning and parking on the curb, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He rushed over, kneeling down beside Carlos and placed a hand on his arm and his neck, trying to feel a pulse and see if he was alright. Carlos stirred the moment Logan laid hands on his cold skin, mumbling "Please don't, just leave me alone."

"Carlos?" Logan asked, shaking the man and Carlos jolted violently.

"Will you just get away from me!" Carlos shouted loudly, legs kicking wild and arms swinging out before he stilled, gaining recognition that it was just a dream and he placed a hand on his head, letting out a groan.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" Logan asked and Carlos looked at Logan, trying to realize it was the painter that he once tried to seduce, was once the muse of and he groaned again. Carlos tried to stand up but almost fell straight back to the ground had Logan not got onto his feet and steadied him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just leave me here so I can take a bus," Carlos murmured.

"Do you have any money for the bus?"

". . .No. . ." Carlos said quietly and Logan sighed.

"Do you want me to call James and Kendall?"

"No!" Carlos shouted, urgent and desperate look in his eye, "Don't call them, _please _don't call them. I-I can't let them see me like this, not with this stuff on me. I need to clean up, please don't call them."

". . .Would you want me to take you to the burlesque house?"

"I-I don't know, I just can't let them see me right now, okay? Just. . .just. . ." Carlos was beginning to tremble, Logan rubbing his back and looking at the male worried. Something serious happened and Logan was really beginning to grow concerned. He heard a honk, turning to see Liam looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"What's going on? You need to take us to school!" he shouted and Logan looked back at Carlos, hand on the dancer's back as he began to lead Carlos to the passenger side of his car.

"I-I'm fine, please. Just leave me here, I'll be okay," Carlos said and Logan shook his head.

"No you won't. And if I leave you, I'm calling Kendall's number for him to pick you up."

"_Please don't_."

"Then you're coming with me," Logan said simply, opening the car door for Carlos to get into and Carlos looked at Logan before giving a sigh of his own and climbing into the passenger seat. Logan closed the door once Carlos was settled inside, walking around and getting back into the driver's seat. He started the ignition back up, pulling away from the curb and continuing to make his way down the street. All was quiet, no one wanting to ask the first question of why Carlos was out on the streets sleeping on a bus bench. He knew Monica's head must be brimming with innocent questions, like why didn't Carlos want to see his 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' or better yet, why Carlos wasn't with James and Kendall or at his own home. Liam was quiet, his eyes on the back of Carlos' head staring a deep gaze and lips turned into a frown. And Logan just gripped the steering wheel tight, he didn't want to ask too many questions that would just set Carlos off like before.

And surely Carlos wasn't going to talk.

Made for a very quiet ride in the car until they got to the high school.

Liam hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car and making his way up the front lawn. "Remember to look for Dak!" Logan shouted out and Liam just gave a little wave, head down and trying to get as far away from the car as possible. And Logan could see waiting at the top of the front lawn by the school sign was that blue eyed boy Liam was trying to walk with from before. . .Jesse, that was it. Jesse waved at Liam, then it took Logan a while to realize the boy was also waving at him and he waved back. Liam only tugged the hood of his jacket over his head, embarrassed and trying to ignore his friend's big smile that Logan could see even from far across the green.

He pulled away from the curb, now heading towards Monica's school which was gratefully only a couple blocks away and Monica tilted her head from side to side.

"Daddy?" she piped up, Carlos jumping a little from the sound of a voice and Logan looked into the rear view mirror.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you walk me to class? Please?" she asked and Logan raised an eyebrow. He hadn't need to walk Monica to her class since she was five, usually only walking her when there was talk of a bully or he needed to speak with her teacher. He studied her face, the little girl not looking like there was anything bothering her and her eyes on Carlos' back as Logan made a right, her school only a couple seconds away. It was small and cozy, perfect for Monica and it was so close to Camille's old place of work, Logan's daughter would always be the first to arrive and never late. He pulled into one of the parking spaces, putting the car in park before looking over to Carlos who hasn't said a word since.

"Um, I'll be right back, okay?"

". . .Sure. . ." Carlos murmured, not looking at Logan and Logan took his keys, Monica unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car along with Logan. She placed her small hand into her father's and swung her lunch bag as she stepped side by side with him.

"Why did you want me to walk you to class?" Logan asked and Monica looked up at him, the two stepping through the gate of the school and making a left to walk across the field to the small set of classrooms on the other side.

"Cause you need to take Carlos back to James and Kendall, Daddy. They're probably worried that their baby didn't come home," she said and Logan sighed, should have known it had something to do with Carlos.

"But sweetie, Carlos lives by himself. He has his own home to go to."

"Then why wasn't he at his home?" she asked and Logan closed his eyes. She was asking questions Logan didn't have the answers or time to answer. He rubbed his forehead, not sure of what to say right now to his curious child before looking down at her.

"Monica, it isn't our business what happens in Mr. Carlos' life. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for not going to his home. Maybe his car broke down-"

"So why didn't he call James or Kendall?" she asked and Logan bit his lip. She makes a good point. . .

"Well, maybe he got lost-"

"But he should have called James or Kendall," Monica said again and Logan gave a small groan.

"Sweetie, you're going to be late for class and I'm going to be late for work since I need to take Carlos home to clean him up," Logan urged his daughter along and she looked over his shoulder as they walked.

"You're taking him home to clean up?"

"Yeah. . .he's making a bigger fuss about not wanting Kendall or James to see him like that so maybe I'll just. . .let him shower up or change his clothes or something. . ." Logan muttered. But it was strange, the entire situation was and he wasn't sure what was going on in Carlos' mind or what happened to Carlos that he didn't want James or Kendall to find out about. Monica squeezed his hand tight.

"Remember Daddy, don't make him cry again," she said sternly and Logan sighed, smile on his face as they were only a few steps away from her classroom.

"I promise I won't. . .now hurry and get to class," Logan said, crouching down and giving his daughter a quick peck on both of her rosy cheeks, "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Daddy," she replied and ran off to the door where children were beginning to filter inside, her brown curls flying behind her and paper bag of lunch swinging in her grasp. Logan watched her run inside, smiling to himself before getting onto his feet and quickly making his way off the field and back out through the gate to where Carlos was waiting in the car. He approached slowly, seeing the Latino was holding his head in his hands and Logan bit his lip. What happened that got Carlos so shaken up? He really should call Kendall or James, it just didn't seem all that good to be keeping something like this from them. Logan clicked open the door, startling Carlos as he opened his door and slid into the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt, sticking his key in the ignition and looked over at the dancer.

". . .Are you sure you're alright?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine. . .where are you going to take me?"

"I don't know. You don't want me to take you home?" Logan asked and Carlos looked at the dashboard, eyes blank and emotionless.

". . .Can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't tell you, okay? I can't go back home because. . ." Carlos just sighed, placing his head back into his hands and Logan turned to face the distraught male.

"Carlos. . .I know we haven't known each other long and I know I might not be your favorite person but. . .if there's something wrong, if there's something _seriously _wrong, you need to tell me."

Carlos looked at him, Logan now seeing that Carlos' eyes were watering and he looked absolutely _terrified_.

"You can't tell Kendall or James, you just _can't_," Carlos said and Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"What can't I tell them?"

"Promise me you won't tell them, _promise me_," Carlos said, grabbing onto Logan's hand and squeezing it so tight and hard, his eyes growing more worried and fearful by the second and Logan could feel the tan hand beginning to shake, "_Promise me please_."

". . .I promise," Logan said quietly and Carlos hung his head down low, still holding tight to Logan's hand, it almost feeling like the two never fought before, never had that argument in the studio and now Logan was seeing an entirely new person. Not the stage performer, not the sexualized man prone to spats. . .but someone so afraid and so lost.

"I. . .I don't have a home. . .I have nowhere to go," Carlos said quietly and Logan felt his face falling into sympathy for the dancer.

"What about your parents?"

"Don't know where they are. And even if I did, I still couldn't stay with them after everything that has happened, I just can't. And I can't go back to James and Kendall's home like this, I can't betray their trust. I-I just need to get better, I can do it, I-I just need more time and I'll get better and then they'll never have to find out. They'll never know what happened and everything will be alright again. . ." Carlos' head shot up, eyes looking wild and dark, "You won't tell them."

"Carlos-"

"Don't tell them anything! Don't say anything about me! I can't let them give up on me! I can't lose them!" Carlos shouted loudly, his hand still clasping Logan's and squeezing harder and Logan's eyes widened.

"I won't! I won't tell them!" Logan shouted back and Carlos released his hold, head going back in his hands and taking a couple of deep breaths. Logan looked at the dancer in shock and the two of them sat there in silence save for the sound of Carlos trying to regain a steady breath and Logan glanced down at his watch. He wasn't going to make it in time to go to work. . .Logan pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number as he switched on the ignition and switched on his headset. He pulled out of the parking space, the dial tone ringing in his ear until he heard that familiar voice.

"Hello, RCM-CBT Global-Net Sanyoid Inc., Logan Mitchell's assistant speaking," Dak answer in his professional and friendly voice, Logan smiling to himself as he turned right onto the street.

"Dak? It's Logan. I'm not coming into the firm today," Logan replied.

"What? But you and Mr. Reed-"

"We're gonna have to postpone that. I need to take care of some things. I'll pick up the kids so you don't have to worry about leaving early to try and get them. . .I'll also need you to fax me the information from today's meeting and I'll send in my reports on expenses for construction and a suitable timeline for any transactions we may need to make. Does that sound okay?"

"If you are fine with it, Mr. Mitchell, then I am. I'll notify Mr. Reed that you won't be in today," Dak said and Logan sighed. He just hoped that the superior would take Dak's word and won't question it, the last thing he needed right now would be Blair breathing down his neck about trying to wriggle his way out of being alone with him.

"You do that. I'll see you tomorrow morning though, okay?"

"Okay. Have a nice day, Mr. Mitchell," Dak replied and Logan smiled.

"You too, Dak," he replied back and he knew the assistant was smiling on the other line before Logan clicked off and ended the call. The brunette sighed, turning left and now only a couple of blocks away from the house and Carlos was now facing forward, his face looking rather sick and Logan looked over at him. "Uh. . .you can take a shower at my place. . .and are you hungry?"

"Just because you found me on the street doesn't mean you can start treating me like I'm a charity case," Carlos muttered and Logan frowned.

"I'm just trying to help you. . .I'm sure James or Kendall-"

"I told you they aren't going to find out about this! Drop it!" Carlos shouted and Logan's hands gripped the steering wheel, teeth biting the inside of his cheek. . .one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. . .okay, Logan felt _a little _bit more calm. He sighed, turning left and now arriving on their street, slowly pulling back into the driveway and parking the car. Logan turned to look at Carlos.

"Well I don't know what exactly you plan on doing. . .are you going to work tonight?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded his head.

"I have to. . .have to get more money. . ." Carlos murmured and Logan gave a nod of his own.

"And after that?" he asked and Carlos remained silent, his head once again going into his hands.

"I don't know," Carlos said through his fingers, voice coming out more as a croak than a steady tone and Logan sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Logan unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car and walking over to open the passenger door and allow for Carlos to get out of the car. He placed a warm and comforting arm around Carlos' body, walking the Latino up to the front door and grabbing his keys to unlock it and usher Carlos inside. Logan closed the door behind him, leading Carlos upstairs to the bathroom in the master bedroom and walked over to the tub to turn on the faucet.

"Do you want to take a bath? Maybe it'll help you relax a little better," Logan suggested and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. . .c-could you. . ." Carlos bit his lip and Logan looked over at him, eyebrow raised.

"Could I what?" Logan asked and Carlos' cheeks flushed red in small embarrassment as he rocked on his heels. Logan had to admit, now the dancer looked like a shy little child and he found himself beginning to smile.

"Could you um. . .put bubbles in it?" Carlos asked and Logan smiled, reaching over to grab some of the bubble bath and pour it into the running hot water, soon a jungle of bubble mountains began to form and Logan could see out of the corner of his eye Carlos beginning to smile again. His smile was beautiful and Logan never had the pleasure of seeing it closer than he has before, would see it even more if Logan just turned around to take a peek. So, the painter did and as soon as he did, his eyes widened in shock.

Carlos was already stripping down, shirt off and the hands beginning to work at the belt and Logan's face turned red. His head whipped back around, the water at a good level and he turned the faucet off, checking to see if the water was too hot or too cold. It was a perfect temperature, warm and soothing and Logan was hesitant to turn back around and see how far did Carlos undress.

"Is it ready?" Carlos asked and Logan nodded his head, turning his head as he saw Carlos just standing in his underwear, looking eager to take a bath of all things and Logan's cheeks grew even more hot. He stood up awkwardly, gesturing to the bath and Carlos nodded, walking over as Logan walked past him. Carlos watched as Logan left, Logan trying to not look back and see the dancer's backside but his heart was doing flops and jumps and head urging to just take a peek, steal a glance. He gulped, hand on the bedroom door handle and he gave a small glance over his shoulder, not enough to fully get a good view but enough to see Carlos out of his peripherals.

But Logan had to turn all the way around, his eyes widening to see dried blood trails and white flecks crusting on the inner of Carlos' thighs.

"Oh my g-"

Logan's cell phone rang, the brunette quickly hurrying out of the bedroom and fumbling to grab it and flip it open, "Hello?"

"Not coming into work, Logan?" Blair's voice asked and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Reed, I have something very important I need to take care of right now. I told Dak everything what I needed to be done and what I was going to do so-"

"You can't even call me by my first name over the phone? No one is going to hear you say it," he heard Blair chuckle out and Logan blushed.

"Please, I just can't do this right now."

"You know, I don't understand why you don't want to consider dating again."

"Because we _both _have an image to uphold. Don't you think people would be wondering why and how I got that promotion? They'll think your picking favorites and I don't want a target on my back when I need to take care of my kids."

"Well relax about the kids and relax about us. . .how about I take you to dinner? I know a place that serves the best lobster and steak in town," he heard the superior say over the phone and Logan closed his eyes, leaning against the wooden door.

"Mr. Reed-"

"_Blair_," the man corrected and Logan's eyes scrunched tighter.

"Blair, I just can't do this anymore. Please understand I need to be a good father to my kids and I just don't think it'll be right to go after you when. . ."

"When _we _ruined your marriage?" Blair asked and Logan remained silent, his grip on the phone tightening, "The past has happened, Logan. And don't think that just by staying away from me, everything that was wronged will turn right again. It isn't going to make your son hate you any less, not going to bring your wife back. . .I'll call you again so I can see when you are available for dinner."

"Blair-" Logan said but the man already hung up, Logan just looking at his cell phone before closing his eyes yet again and sighing. How did things start to turn out so bad? And how did he feel like things were going to start to turn out worse?

* * *

><p>Logan paced back and forth outside, thinking on what he saw on Carlos' body and debating in his mind what to do. Blood, dried blood at that so it must have happened a while back. Along with those white flecks, Logan's mind leading him to the worse conclusion. Carlos must have been raped, and all the evidence was being washed down the drain. But why didn't Carlos tell him this? Why didn't Carlos try to tell him this so they can go to a police station and file a report? Why <em>wouldn't <em>Carlos want James and Kendall to know that one of their dancers has been raped when it was so clear that the two managers cared for Carlos so much and would be so hurt to hear this news.

Nothing was clicking and Logan couldn't stand to wait for the answers that the dancer was hiding from him. He looked at the bedroom door, hand going out to slowly open it and peer inside.

"Carlos?" he softly called out and crooked his head to look inside. Carlos was wrapping himself up in a towel, looking over his shoulder and hair wet, beginning to curl. Logan gulped, shrinking back behind the door, "S-Sorry, I-"

"It's alright, I've changed in front of people before," Carlos replied and Logan blushed.

"Yeah well people don't change in front of _me_," Logan said and Carlos gave a small chuckle, moving to sit down on Logan's bed. Logan took a step inside, remaining close to the door as he watched Carlos idly bounce on the bed, the dancer not making eye contact with Logan and Logan feeling nervous and tense. He needed to ask, he needed to find out what was going on and Logan gulped loudly, "Carlos. . .were you raped last night?"

The dancer paused, looking at Logan up and down and hands clenching his towel around him tight.

"And if I was?" Carlos asked and Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then we need to take you to the police station to file a report. And maybe to the doctor's because who knows what you might have caught. Then we need to tell James and Kendall-"

"Then I wasn't raped last night," Carlos cut off, looking away and Logan frowned.

"Oh, because Kendall and James _shouldn't _know about why you had blood and possibly _semen _on your thighs?" Logan criticized and Carlos glared at the painter, "Carlos, I want answers. What were you doing out there and why don't you want to bring in James or Kendall?"

"Who do you think you are? My father? Why don't you stick to raising your own kids, I'm not a child!" Carlos shouted and Logan frowned.

"Carlos please, I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help any more. Thank you for the bath but I need to find money so I can go home," Carlos said and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't have a home," Logan said and Carlos paused, eyes closing tight and Logan hearing the dancer hiss 'Shit' through his teeth. Logan stepped forward, looking over the dancer once, twice before eyes softening, "Carlos. . .if you answer at least one of my questions, you can stay here. We have an extra room used for guests and you can stay there until you raise enough money for your 'home'. Or when you feel comfortable coming to James and Kendall."

"They can't know about this," Carlos said quickly and Logan closed his eyes.

"I know, I know. . .so deal?"

Carlos looked at Logan, big brown eyes worried slightly.

". . .Deal. . .what's your question?" Carlos asked and Logan took another step forward, his heart beginning to race as he knelt down to Carlos' eye level.

"Were you raped?" Logan asked softly and Carlos looked into Logan's eyes, the painter now seeing such embarrassment and hurt swimming in those brown orbs than ever before.

". . .Yes," Carlos murmured and Logan closed his eyes, such sadness washing over him and sympathy. He opened them, placing hands on Carlos' bare shoulders. His skin was still slightly damp, Logan could smell all the shampoos and soaps he must have used in the bubble bath and he grasped them tightly.

"Who did it to you? Did you know who it was?" Logan asked and Carlos frowned, getting onto his feet.

"You said one question and I answered it. I'm not answering those questions. . .and this doesn't get out to James or Kendall, got it?"

". . .Got it," Logan said and Carlos nodded, looking away and biting his lower lip.

"Can you show me to the guest bedroom? I want to. . .kind of rest a bit before I need to go to the burlesque house," Carlos replied softly and Logan nodded his head, getting onto his feet and opening the door escorting Carlos out of his bedroom and down the hall and stairs. The guest bedroom was through the living room and a bit close to the small section of the house Logan did the laundry and the section that housed all the cleaning supplies. It was small, quaint and Logan gestured to the bed, "Well, there you go. . ." Logan murmured and Carlos pushed past him, flopping onto it and giving a content sigh.

"It's so soft," Carlos mused, the towel draped over his naked body and his legs beginning to sprawl out wider to get more comfortable. Logan turned away, feeling blood flowing to his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah. Those are some Egyptian cotton sheets and the mattress. . ." Logan looked, Carlos' eyes already closed and he could see his back rising and falling with each sleep filled breath. He must be _exhausted_, Logan just quietly stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door shut gently behind him. He leaned against the wall near the door, giving a sigh.

Things were going to get more complicated, Logan could just feel it in his bones.


	9. Harnett's A Smoke Backstage

_Okay, another update and yeah, there's Cargany stuff in here. But I want to take this story slow since I want to make sure to put all of the backstory marks in the right places, I think it's coming along fine. Well, thanks to stunnaz4lyfe, Aeroja, Big Time Ships, japanesecherryboy, chelkers24, annabellex2, Bowman0306, nickyd92, Deathmetal180, Aeroja, anon, Carphanie, Cookie Monster Giggles, AkaOuji, 1Avid-reader, Sum1cooler, child who is cool and Me Ainsworth for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan debated on whether or not to wash any of Carlos' clothes. There might be some evidence of the rape still on them, but Logan wasn't sure what he would even do with it. Would Carlos try to deny that he was if it got out to James or Kendall? The brunette sighed, taking the clothes and unwillingly dropped them into the washing machine to the already soapy water and closed it shut so the machine could run through the wash. He should have asked Carlos why he didn't want Kendall or James to know about this, weren't the two bosses like family to Carlos? He just didn't understand it, he didn't understand anything about Carlos' predicament and every time he would go inside the guest bedroom to see if he could ask Carlos something else, the dancer was still sleeping.<p>

The towel slipped from his body, Carlos lying bare and nude on top of the sheets and his eyes closed in deep slumber. And yet, Logan didn't find the sight arousing, sexual, but beautiful. Carlos was just so beautiful, the way that the sunlight from the guest window streamed through the curtains and made the tanned skin look like pure gold. How his lips parted to draw in small and quiet breaths and exhale small hums and his eyelashes made his eyes so much more beautiful to look at even if they were closed. His skin looked so smooth, so clean and the faint outlines of muscles made Logan's eyes always trail up and down the dancer's body, wanting to absorb this image of him.

Eventually, Logan would snap out of the trance of seeing Carlos' body with a blush on his face and quickly excuse himself from the bedroom to let Carlos sleep. But he did the same thing every time he went to see him, sometimes remaining in the trance for even longer periods of time. His mind wandered to how beautiful Carlos in this moment would look like captured in a charcoal sketch, his fingers aching to grab a sketchpad and stick of charcoal to quickly draw the dancer just this way before he awoke. Course, the other non-artistic side of his brain would snap at how _creepy _that would have been to be sitting there drawing Carlos naked when the two of them haven't even known each other long. He was trying to gain the dancer's trust, how bad it would have been if Carlos thought Logan was trying to worm in another session that he didn't want to do.

Nevertheless, Logan's mind was running with the thought of the dancer as he was in the studio sketching out one of the Greek statues to be placed in the gardens out in the back of the hotel to be built, anything else garden like such as topiary plants and custom hedges. The pencil stroked fast and swiped quickly across the page, Logan's mind buzzing about the position Carlos was in the last time he went to check on him. The dancer was on his side, the side of his face buried into his arm and chest looking so toned. His torso was curved a bit, stomach firm and tight and the sexy curve of Carlos' hips were clearly seen by the way Carlos had one of his legs tucked close and covering himself up.

Logan paused, pulling back to stare at what he just drew, exactly what he was thinking.

He groaned, taking the sketch of Carlos and sighing before placing the sketchpad back on the easel. He'll work on the statues later, he just couldn't get Carlos out of his head right at this moment. Logan began to shade, remembering how the sun was hitting Carlos' back and looking like the dancer was being bathed in an angelic light. The way how his hair seemed so golden and light instead of the coal black almost made Logan's body shiver. The sun wrapped around Carlos' thigh, the skin looking so caramel and smooth, Logan tried to get everything that he remembered in his head portrayed correctly on the paper. The sheets were rumpled underneath Carlos, the dancer must have been tossing and turning in his sleep and his hair was a bit disheveled, sticking up from all ends and giving an innocent child like image.

A child like face with a sexual, sensual body.

Logan always seemed to get lost in his work, forgetting everything and just focusing on the way how the shading made Carlos look more fuller, more mysterious. Maybe cause the dancer was a mystery to Logan, he wanted to find out more about him. What goes on in Carlos' mind, what does the male dream about? Logan penciled Carlos' nose and his lips, those full lips that were parted sweetly and innocent. He wondered what those lips said when Carlos was alone, what those lips say to Kendall and James when the three of them were by themselves. He wondered about those eyes that were shielded with such gorgeous lashes, wondered what kind of horror Carlos must have saw last night or this morning or whenever he was raped. . .he wondered if tears were in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey," Carlos' voice made Logan jump, the artist knocking over his sketchpad as he saw Carlos slowly walking into the studio, towel still wrapped around him, "Um. . .can I have a glass of water?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," Logan said and Carlos looked down at Logan's fallen sketchpad, walking over and picking it up. Logan gulped as Carlos turned it over and looked at the sketch of him, the sketch of him sleeping nude and the dancer's expression was blank. Not disgusted, not embarrassed, not angry just. . .blank. Logan found himself blushing hard, "I-I can explain-"

"You didn't get my nipple right," Carlos commented and Logan blushed harder as Carlos handed the sketchpad back to the bumbling artist and pointed at the sketch, "It looks all weird and oblong-like."

"W-Well I was just going off from memory, I wasn't staring at you sleeping naked," Logan quickly sputtered out and Carlos cocked his head to the side, teasing smile beginning to appear on his lips.

"Your memory not all that great?"

"Well. . .not like I had front row seat," Logan muttered under his breath and Carlos laughed.

"Want a refresher?" And before Logan could comprehend what Carlos even meant by _that_, the dancer opened his towel and let Logan's eyes rake all over his nude form, little smile on his face at Logan's turning scarlet. Carlos let Logan stare dumbfounded for about ten seconds before pulling the towel back up to cover his body, "I'll go get some water now, thank you." And Carlos turned around and began to walk out of the studio, that sexy little sway with each step in his hips as if he knew Logan's eyes were still firmly on him.

And Logan groaned a couple minutes later, feeling his cock swelling in his jeans. Not what he needed today thrown on after everything else.

* * *

><p>The drive home was quiet after picking up Liam and Monica from school, none of his children saying anything and only looking out the window at the passing cars and trees and houses. Logan was nervous, his fingers curling and uncurling from the wheel, he didn't know what to do or what to say about Carlos staying with them until he could find a place of his own. Monica would want to bring James and Kendall into this, Liam would probably yell at him the moment he sees that Carlos was in their home and making himself comfortable. Oh god, he just hoped Liam would be have, or at least listen to Logan's reasoning for what he was doing.<p>

"Daddy?" Monica piped up and Logan's hands tensed on the wheel.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you take Carlos back to James and Kendall?" she asked and Logan sighed, looking up as he pulled into the driveway of their home. He put the car in park, looking over his shoulder at Monica. The girl was still sitting patiently in her seat, waiting for an answer while Liam was unbuckling his seaetbelt and grabbing his bookbag.

"You'll see," Logan just replied, unbuckling his own seatbelt and getting out of the car. Monica got out shortly afterwards, linking her hand with Logan's and walking alongside her father up to the front door where Logan unlocked it. Liam went in first, Logan's heart beating fast as he and Monica walked in afterwards and Logan's eyes darted around for any sight of Carlos so he can begin to explain. Liam was walking up the stairs, presumably to go to his room. That was always what Liam did, Logan barely saw his son except for when it was dinner time and when it was time to go to school. He rarely came downstairs to spend time with Logan, only spending time with Monica if the girl plead for her big brother to play with her or to help her on her homework while Logan was trying to finish up some business.

He missed those times when he and Liam spent time together when the teen was younger, how they would make sundaes and play with the building blocks before demolishing the towers and laughing together, Liam in Logan's arms and always looking up at Logan with a loving bright smile.

Logan sighed, hearing footsteps and looking to see Carlos walking over wearing one of _his _pajama shirts, silky and white with black little buttons. The shirt was a little bit larger on Carlos, the bottom of it barely covering what looked like one of Logan's new Calvin Klein briefs he just bought and Carlos jutted a thumb out over his shoulder in the direction of where the laundry room was.

"Um, just put my clothes in the drier. . .and you don't mind if I have this to wear, do you?" Carlos asked, Logan shaking his head to snap out of his small trance Carlos had on him yet again before shaking his head yes. "And I opened up that new pack of underwear on your dresser cause. . .yeah. . .you don't mind about that, right?"

"No, it's fine, you needed some anyways. Besides, not like you could give them back," Logan replied and Carlos smiled, lifting up the shirt to show off how _tight _the underwear hugged his upper thighs, his hips, his ass, _that bulge_.

"Good because I don't want to give these back, feel great," Carlos replied and Logan felt his face blushing red, blushing even more when he realized that Monica was still holding onto his hand and Logan quickly jutted out his other hand to cover her eyes. Carlos must have now realized that Monica was standing there since he quickly tugged back down his shirt and blush began to creep over his face, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see her-"

Monica began to giggle, removing her father's hands from her eyes and looking up at Logan.

"I see what you're doing, Daddy. And Mr. Carlos passes the first requirement," she said with a big smile, giving Carlos an approving nod and Logan raised an eyebrow the same time Carlos placed hands on his hips to look at the young girl confused.

"What is she talking about?" Carlos asked and Monica looked over at Carlos, surprise over her face at him not knowing what was going on in her mind.

"Isn't Daddy keeping you here because you're going to be my new step-daddy?" she innocently asked and Logan's eyes widened.

"N-No, no, no. Mr. Carlos is just staying with us until he works out his own living arrangements."

"But Daddy, he's pretty. Not as pretty as James, but good enough. And he's wearing your clothes," Monica pointed out and Logan began to turn heated red, Carlos crossing his arms and clucking his tongue.

"I don't know if I should be flattered cause you called me pretty or insulted because I'm second best to you," Carlos replied with a teasing little tone and Monica walked over to Carlos, looking up into his face and giving a shy smile.

"Can you do makeup?"

"A little."

"Then you're just as pretty as James!" Monica happily chirped and Carlos smiled, Logan just rubbing his forehead.

"Monica sweetie, why don't you get your snack and I'll be in there so we can start on your homework," Logan said, trying to usher the girl to the kitchen and Monica looked over her shoulder smiling brightly at her father's flustered face.

"Okay Daddy, I'll leave you and Mr. Carlos alone. Don't propose to him while I'm away cause I want to see," she said sweetly and Logan blushed more as Carlos began to laugh.

"Kitchen. Now," Logan sputtered out, shooing Monica down the hall and turning around to face Carlos. Carlos was trying to stop laughing, his fingers covering his smiling lips, "She's actually very cute if you sit down and talk with her. No wonder James wants a kid like her, I almost want to steal her away myself."

Logan gave a gentle smile, "Well, she's mine and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."

"I bet, you two seem close. . .what about your son?" Carlos asked, looking up the stairs and Logan looked up the stairs as well, giving a small sigh at the thought of the elder boy.

"We're. . .not really. . .I just made a mistake in the past and we never managed to work or talk it through. . .hopefully we'll be able to reconcile soon but-"

"What did you do?" Carlos asked, for once actually taking interest in Logan and the artist found himself beginning to scratch at the back of his neck in slight shyness and embarrassment.

". . .I cheated on my wife. I got caught in bed with another man and Liam was the one that found us," Logan murmured quietly and Carlos stood there, looking at Logan with a mixture of sympathy and actual shock. Perhaps because maybe Carlos didn't figure Logan to be gay, just a lonely father that gotten riled up at his sexual antics. Carlos looked down at the wooden floor, giving a small hum.

"Well. . .that's bad," he finally said and Logan sighed, nodding his head as well.

"Yeah, it was bad. . .I still regret doing what I did, he thinks I'm a horrible father and Monica was too little to even know what was going on so she doesn't know what happened," Logan replied. And really, he was glad that Monica was just a little baby when the affair happened. She loved Logan so much and Logan knew she loved her mother with all her heart. And the thought that Logan betrayed her mother was something Logan wouldn't be able to live with. He'd already saw the pain and hurt on Liam's face, he never would want to see that expression on Monica's.

He'd kill himself before he'd hurt his children again.

Carlos scoffed at Logan's comment, "You're not a horrible father. . .I know some fathers that done worse things than you have," Carlos said that last part quieter, Logan seeing how his eyes grew deep brown and sad. The dancer turned away before Logan could even open his mouth to ask a question, "I'll be in my room if you need me. Want to leave you and your daughter to plan our 'wedding'," Carlos said with a humored smile and Logan blushed.

"I-I apologize for what she said, I'll explain it better to her next time."

"Or as best as you can to an eight year old who thinks I'm the baby of two different men," Carlos commented and Logan began to smile sheepish about that, rubbing the back of his head.

"So you know about that."

"Yep, got a little pissed at first but now, it's kind of cute. So I'm not mad, I'm not mad at anything she said," Carlos replied and Logan nodded his head, beginning to walk in the direction of the kitchen when he paused to look back at Carlos.

"Carlos," Logan gently called out and Carlos looked over his shoulder, trying to leave the small entrance area to probably catch up on more sleep than was physically possible, "If my son sees you and says something inappropriate, I am truly sorry," Logan apologized and then Carlos gestured over to the stairs.

"It's okay, I know how to handle his type," Carlos replied and Logan blushed, Carlos giving a cute shrug of the shoulder and turning, walking away with sway in his hips. Logan stared longer than needed, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh before walking into the kitchen to see Monica smearing peanut butter on wheat bread, jelly jar opened and some covering her fingers.

"Want PB&J Daddy?" she asked and Logan smiled.

"You look like a little PB&J yourself, sweetie," Logan commented and she giggled, Logan walking over to the sink and wetting a paper towel before walking back and wiping his daughter's face clear of the jelly and peanut butter. He took her hands, cleaning those good before throwing the paper towel away and beginning to put away the jelly and peanut butter. "So, what do we have for homework today?"

"I got fractions," Monica said, Logan almost hearing the pout in her voice.

"Fractions? Well that's not bad."

"I _hate _fractions."

"Oh, it's easy, sweetie. I'll help you, come on. Get out your things and-"

Logan paused, feeling his cell phone buzzing in his pants pocket and took it out quickly, flipping it open and placing it to his ear, "Hello?"

"What time should I pick you up for dinner tonight?" he heard Blair ask and Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I told you, the answer is no. I have someone over for tonight and-"

"Well that's perfect, they could watch the kids while we go out."

"No. Blair, I'm done with this. I'm just not looking for a romance with you, I just want us to be boss and subordinate, okay? Nothing more than that," Logan hissed, quieting his tone when he noticed that Monica was looking over at him, confused as to who he was talking to over the phone. Logan sighed, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop calling me about this."

"Fine then, I'll call you about lunch. Tomorrow after I discuss hotel plans with Mr. Fujisaki, I am taking you to lunch. What was that little cafe corner you liked?. . .'Three Palms'?" Blair asked and Logan paused, his face going blank. Yeah, he remembered that cafe. That was where the two of them went as their first date, when Logan was so infatuated by Blair and how he smiled and how his hair looked so nice combed back and how he tried so hard to keep on forgetting about Camille while the two of them shared a soft kiss over some pastries. Logan even remembered what Blair's lips tasted like, strawberries and cream with hint of vanilla.

He found himself licking his own lips at the thought and heard Blair chuckle.

"Are you thinking about our first date?" Blair asked and Logan blushed.

"N-No, I wasn't."

"Really? Cause I was. I was thinking about how beautiful you looked on that day and how good your lips tasted," Blair breathed and Logan heard Monica say gently, "Daddy?". Logan turned, seeing Monica had her homework out and was waiting for Logan to come sit down and help her and Logan sighed.

"Blair, look-"

"See, you're even calling me by first name now," Blair pointed out and Logan blushed again.

"M-Mr. Reed, I need to help my daughter with her homework right now."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow for our lunch date. . .and wear that nice gray tie of yours that brings out your eyes," Blair suggested, Logan blushing red before flipping his phone shut quickly and stuffing it into his pocket. Logan let out a groan, turning and walking over to sit at the stool beside Monica and pull her worksheet over in front of him.

"Alright. . .let's work on those fractions."

* * *

><p>The television was up loud, Logan could hear Toy Story playing and Monica giving a loud laugh at the movie while he was trying to cut up the tomatoes for the stew boiling on the stove and getting everything ready for dinner. He heard footsteps, expecting it to be Liam asking when the food was going to be ready but instead seeing it was Carlos dressed in his newly washed clothes stepping inside the kitchen and sitting down at the island. All was quiet in the kitchen save for the sound of the bubbling liquid until he saw Carlos get up from the stool and walk over to Logan, small note in his hands.<p>

"Can you take me to this place? And also pick me up from here in about two hours from now?" Carlos asked and Logan took the note, looking at the address. He knew this place, it was a very nice high-rise apartment building downtown, very close to his job actually. Logan looked over at Carlos' face, rather confused and Carlos gave a small sigh, "It's the place Kendall picks me up and drops me off at."

"Why here?"

". . .Cause that's where they think I live," Carlos murmured and Logan looked at the address again, placing it into his pocket and scooping the chopped tomatoes into the stew before placing a lid on top and letting it continue to boil.

"How long has he been doing this?" Logan asked and Carlos frowned.

"None of your business."

"I think it should be if you're going to be living under my roof for the time being," Logan answered back, his expression just as stern and Carlos scoffed, "Carlos, I need to know what's going on. You're not leaving me in the dark about something like this. . .something that might be a problem to my family."

And Carlos looked down at the ground at the sound of that, Logan beginning to grow worried, "Carlos, are there people after you?"

"No. . .at least. . .I don't think so," he murmured and Logan took in a shallow breath.

"So does that mean the person that raped you was a person you knew?" Logan asked and Carlos closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Can we please not ask anymore questions?"

"Answer this one. Carlos, if there's a threat to my family I _need _to know so that way I can protect my kids _and _you," Logan said and Carlos looked up at the painter, a small smile coming onto his face.

"Protect? What are you, a knight?" Carlos asked and Logan blushed, awkwardly shuffling his feet and brown eyes darting away to look down at the tile flooring.

"I'm not a knight, I just care."

"You care too much, no way I would have done what you're doing for me."

"You should. . .you know, caring for others," Logan replied and Carlos gave a sad smile.

"Well, I didn't grow up around caring people so I wouldn't know how to properly care for someone else. . .we need to get going now," Carlos replied, looking at the clock above the stove while Logan watched Carlos with a blank expression. The dancer turned, already beginning to walk out the door and Logan quickly turned the fire off and went to grab his keys and coat. He walked into the living room, Monica looking up from her movie to let Logan give her a small kiss on the head.

"I'll be right back, sweetie."

"Where are you going?"

"Dropping Carlos off at work," Logan replied and Monica smiled.

"Right. You have to get permission to marry Kendall and James' baby," she said with a big grin and Logan blushed red.

"_Monica-_"

"But Daddy-"

"I have to go. The stew is done but it's still hot, if Liam comes down ask him to help you get some. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said with a smile and Logan smiled back, kissing her head once more before walking out of the living room and stepping into the hallway, seeing Carlos waiting for him by the front door.

"Okay, let's go," Logan replied and Carlos nodded, opening the door and stepping out. Logan followed close behind, turning around and getting ready to close and lock the doors when he looked up to the staircases. Liam was standing there, watching Logan leaving with Carlos and the expression on the teen's face was dark, angry and Logan felt his body grow cold.

He closed his eyes and gently closed the door shut, his hand still firmly grasping the knob as he let out a deep sigh.


	10. Klimt's Expectation

_Sorry about the forever long update guys. I just keep falling off of this story and I don't know, I don't think this chapter is all that hot either. But at the same time, I don't know what else to really do about it. Sigh. Anyways, thanks to AdmCpj, LingLingPena, iwishwemake, dark-magician100, BTRusher, rosiedoll, BleedingHeartTragedy, bordoutofmymind, Gayjay94, Bowman0306, James'OneAndOnly, Missaugust626, Sum1cooler, angelinpunk, Aeroja, Cookie Monster Giggles, Ainsworth 123, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, nickyd92, child who is cool and 1Avid-reader for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan dropped Carlos off at the building at the perfect time and Kendall got to the apartment complex a couple of minutes later to pick the dancer up and take him to the burlesque house. The blond said nothing along the drive, though Carlos didn't feel tense at all, his mind was trying to rack and think up the perfect story to be able to explain to James. James would listen to him, James always listened to him and he could explain it more easier to Kendall and be able to calm the blond's quick to question personality. But what could he say? What could he say that would be able to get across the fact that he was now staying with Logan?<p>

_The truth?_

Carlos shook the little voice out, not the truth. James was going to hate him, he just knew the brunette would hate him for living that lifestyle again when he _promised _James and Kendall that he was going to be better the last time they helped him out. He wasn't going to go back on the streets and let them see himself become that strung out, eighteen year old wreck they found in the alley not even able to function right without sloppily tilting around and slurring his words. He wasn't going to become like that again, just a waste of life, a waste of time. He was going to be different, he was going to be like James and find his path. He wasn't going to go back, he _couldn't _go back.

Kendall made a right, slowly pulling into the parking lot for the burlesque house and into a space where he shut off the ignition and glanced over at Carlos.

"You're quiet tonight," Kendall murmured and Carlos blushed.

"Oh well, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a small little shrug.

"Stuff," Carlos replied, unbuckling his seatbelt and he could see Kendall beginning to frown out of the corner of his eye.

"Stuff that maybe James and I should know about?" Kendall asked and Carlos scoffed.

"Stuff that just involves me," Carlos said, getting out of the car and quickly walking over to the burlesque house and not even daring to look over his shoulder and allow Kendall to catch up to him. He headed up the steps and through the front door, giving a small nod to a couple of people that were working the bar tonight as he maneuvered past the tables on the main floor and down the hallway to get backstage. Hectic as usual, people running about half naked with faces halfway done and trying to adjust the little bit of fanciful clothing they did wear. Carlos had to squint to see if he could spot James and luckily he could see the brunette manager trying to demonstrate how to wave the paper fans to the new girls. Carlos pushed past the people, up to James and the brunette smiled once he saw Carlos, giving a little flutter with the fan.

"Hello Carlos," James said and smiled, handing the fan back to one of the girls, "And remember, don't be nervous. Have fun, give a little wink and smile, okay?"

"Right," she replied, voice frail and slightly out of breath as she sucked in a gulp of air and turned to head towards makeup. Carlos looked back at James and bit his lower lip, "James? I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" James asked, now worry coming over his face and Carlos raised his hands.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. Just. . .I moved out of the apartment complex," Carlos lied, his heart beating as James raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Do you have a place you're staying or do you need to stay with me and Kendall-"

"N-No, I already am staying with someone, a friend," Carlos quickly sputtered out. No possible way he could stay with Kendall and James at this moment, not when he wasn't sure about Chase. Chase could be lingering by, he knew where Kendall and James lived because he had to take Carlos over there to get some of his things (though Chase stayed put in the car). Though he doubted the man was looking for him, he couldn't risk the chance of Chase first trying to look there.

Then again, he knew how afraid Carlos was that James and Kendall would turn him away once they found out about the acts that he did, maybe going to James and Kendall's home would be the farthest thing from his mind.

"A friend? Is it someone I know? What's their name?" James asked and Carlos closed his eyes tight.

". . .Logan."

"_Logan?_" James asked astonished, "Carlos, I thought you hated him. You don't even _know _him, why are you staying at his house?. . .Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes I am! I'm just, I'm staying at his house because. . .he gave me his number when he came to say sorry and he called me when I was moving asking about a painting he could do of me. So I decided to give him another chance if he offered to let me stay and room in his house. And we're getting along very nicely, James," Carlos said and James searched the dancer's face with his eyes, searching for the crack, the lie because this all didn't even make clear sense to James. Carlos wrapped arms around the taller male, hugging him tight and resting his chin on his chest as he looked up at James with those innocent puppy brown eyes, "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. . .I wouldn't lie to you James."

James sighed, wrapping arms around Carlos' waist and kissed his forehead, "I know you wouldn't. . .do you have all your things moved?"

"Yeah, Logan's handling it. . .but could you guys bring over the clothes I have saved at your house?"

"Okay. I'll bring them tomorrow, is that fine?"

"Fine with me," Carlos said with a smile, releasing his hold on James and giving an even brighter smile, "I'll go get changed," he replied and ran past Kendall, the blond having an eyebrow raised in slight suspicion that Carlos tried to ignore. But his heart thudded hard, he knew Kendall wasn't going to easily believe this. . .he just hoped that James could soften and sweet talk him before Carlos had to deal with him on the ride back to the complex.

* * *

><p>The show went off without any problems as usual, the new acts getting themselves together to put on a fabulous routine and given standing ovations. Course, Carlos always managed to get a standing ovation for his performances, always the one to never have a problem in his routine. He knew what he was doing on this stage, he worked so hard to get on this stage after Kendall and James took him in for that short time. A slightly unfair advantage since Carlos considered James a master at arts like these when most of the dancers learned how to work the stage and flaunt and flirt on their own or with someone who could never compare to James' style and technique. And every time Carlos performed, he felt he was doing it like James would, or at least as close to James as he was able to. That was why everyone loved him in the audience, that was why Jett looked at him with such annoyance. He was James' shadow, following the brunette and trying to learn from him, to squeeze out every kind of essence and experience, every bit of talent and understanding, every drop of calmness and of wisdom as if that maybe he would finally be able to go his own way and make something of himself. He would be able to find his own path and never stray again.<p>

He just needed time, he just needed a little bit of guidance.

And once Carlos was done dressing and Kendall was walking him out of the burlesque house to go home, the blond glanced over at him with that still suspicious look.

"So I heard that you moved in with Logan. . .why were you waiting at the complex then?" Kendall asked and Carlos bit his lip.

"Oh well, we were moving things a little late. You know, he has his kids and his work. So I was just making sure that I had everything. . .can you drop me off back there again? Logan is going to be there waiting for me and then that's it, never have to go all the way across town again," Carlos replied, getting into the car and Kendall got into the driver's seat, his face still stern as he started the ignition.

"I don't know. . .it just doesn't seem right-"

"Kendall, why don't you trust me like James does?" Carlos asked and Kendall sighed.

"You know how James sees you versus how I see you. He sees himself, he isn't going to want to see anything wrong but. . .Carlos, please tell me that you're telling us _both _the truth."

"I am! Why won't you believe me?"

"So you're staying with Logan until you find a new place and in exchange for him painting you?"

"Yes."

"So if I ask him this when I see him, he'll say the same thing, right?" Kendall asked and Carlos bit his lower lip, remaining silent and Kendall's hands gripped the wheel tight as he drove down the street, "_Right?_"

"Right," Carlos said, voice monotone and eyes staring straight ahead at the road and Kendall remained quiet after that, the blond's grip on the wheel still tight and still firm. They drove down the streets, the cars flying along with them down the road fast and lights flaring. And they were approaching the complex, Carlos could only hope that maybe with luck Logan wouldn't be waiting for him there. Kendall couldn't spend time waiting around for Carlos, he'd have to get back to the burlesque house to make sure James is able to close up safely and the two of them get to their home. Though Carlos was important to James and Kendall both, Carlos knew the brunette would always be placed first for Kendall regardless of the threat of Carlos' life straying downhill once more.

Kendall continued down the street, making a right and slowing to a stop in front of the complex, "Is that his car?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked, biting his lower lip when he saw that yes, Logan was here and waiting in his car parked right in front of him. Carlos got out of Kendall's car fast without even answering the blond's question, briskly walking to the painter's car and giving a gentle but fast tap at the window. Logan turned, unlocking the car and Carlos quickly got inside but didn't speak a word.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked and there was a knock on the window again, this time on Logan's side and the brunette glanced over to see Kendall crouching down and looking into the car with a still stern expression. Logan gulped, rolling down the window and giving a sheepish smile to the blond, "Uh, hey Kendall."

"Hey. I hear that Carlos is staying with you," Kendall replied and Logan looked over at Carlos. The dancer glanced at Logan, hopefully in his eyes that Logan could see he didn't tell James and Kendall about the rape and that he still wanted that to be a secret. He just hoped Logan wouldn't crumble so soon, especially under Kendall's hard gaze. Logan gave him a nervous little smile.

"Uh yes, he is staying with us," Logan replied and Kendall stared hard at the man's face.

". . .Okay then. . .because James and I care a lot about him and if something happens that makes James upset, then I'm not going to be happy," Kendall said, his eyes speaking a different message. '_You __**both **__better be telling me the fucking truth_'. And Carlos really just wished Kendall would go away because he could see Logan even beginning to cower in nerves as Kendall eyed them darkly, "We'll be around tomorrow to drop off some of his clothes."

"R-Right," Logan stuttered out and Kendall stood up straight, turning on his heel and walking away without another word. Logan quickly rolled up his window, taking in a deep breath and starting the car up quick and fast. "God that man can be frightening."

"Only when he thinks something is going to hurt James," Carlos replied and Logan gave a small smile at that as he pulled away from the curb and began to head down the streets to hop on the freeway.

"He loves him a lot, huh?"

"_So much_. Pretty sure if James jumped off a cliff, Kendall would come running after him to jump off too," Carlos said with a little smile himself. He remembered James telling him how the two of them met (then again, James always managed to worm in the story of how he met Kendall to all of the dancers and the other workers at the burlesque house regardless if they already heard it a thousand times), James was coming out of rehearsals for some musical he was in that was on Broadway and before he could leave the theater, he bumped into Kendall who was wandering around the interior of the theater like the little tourist from Kansas he was.

Course, Kendall never admitted to that part of the story being true.

Regardless, Kendall met James and they hit it off, usually around this part everyone else would turn away in annoyance at James' story getting into the parts how they talked and flirted and courted and fucked in one of the theater's backrooms all in a couple of hours. And the rest they say, was history. But aside from that little tryst Carlos really didn't want to daunt on about his bosses, he found their love to be so romantic, almost not even real to him. Kendall would do anything and everything for James, he treated James like he was his sun and his moon, his god even though the blond didn't express it. He bends over backwards for James, he'll do backflips for him and Carlos knew that all he wanted to do was to just keep James happy no matter where they were. It was just. . .beautiful. And Carlos wished that he had someone like Kendall in his life, to love him like that unconditionally and to want to follow them wherever they went. He just wanted someone to look into his eyes and love him, love him for everything like Kendall loved James.

He just wanted someone that would believe and help him, help Carlos get back up when he has fallen so many times.

The drive was quiet after that, Carlos noticing how tense the man was by the way that he was gripping his steering wheel. And Carlos could only assume that something must have happened at the home, possibly something with Logan's son. He saw the way how the boy looked at his father when Logan was still painting him, saw that look of disrespect and anger. But Carlos just couldn't understand why. Why this hate and this anger when Logan was truly and genuinely sorry? What Carlos wouldn't have give to had a father like Logan in his life instead of the man that he thought cared about him and loved him.

Carlos could see that Logan would never given up on his son even when his son given up on him.

Carlos wished he had a father that hadn't gave up on him when he needed someone the most.

He just sighed, looking out the window watching cars by cars roll by before they got off the freeway and made a right to stare at the passing shops and lights. Made a left and there were only houses, the street quiet and calm as Logan slowly pulled into the driveway of his own home and switched off the ignition. "There's uh, some stew left over if you're hungry."

"Thank you," Carlos said quietly and the two of them still sat in the car, almost like they were waiting for someone to make the first move to get out. Carlos gave a small sigh, getting out and closing the door shut before walking up the front path to the front door and waited for Logan to catch up and unlock the door. The house was quiet when they stepped in, strange since it was a Friday night. He thought that at least Liam would be up or something, maybe hanging out with friends. But Carlos paused as he heard a cough and sniffle, couple more coughs and Logan quickly rushed into the living room. Carlos slowly walked over, peering inside to see Monica lying down on the couch and Logan checking her forehead for a fever.

"Daddy, I don't feel good," she said and coughed again.

"I know, sweetie. I told you to not fall asleep watching TV with the fan still on you, you know how easily sick you get," Logan said and sighed as Monica snuggled more into her blanket.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Well I'll make you some tea so you can drink it, okay?" Logan replied and she smiled back big, her doe eyes wandering to Carlos and she gave a tiny wave.

"Hi Carlos," she greeted and Carlos waved back, Logan getting up and walking past the dancer to the kitchen and Carlos followed close behind. Logan was searching the cupboard for some tea, Carlos walking over and leaning against the counter.

"She has a cold?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed.

"Most likely. She gets sick so easy and I just get worried about her. . ." Logan groaned aloud, "And I can't stay here tomorrow cause of my boss and I just _know _he'll be bothering me the whole day if I don't show up at work."

"Doesn't like you to be absent?" Carlos asked and Logan shook his head, grabbing the teapot and pouring some water into it before settling it on the stove.

"No, it's just. . .me and my boss have some history together and I just really wish it could disappear," Logan murmured and Carlos tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to understand just what did the painter mean by that. He drummed his fingertips on the counter's surface, trying to think of a possible explanation as Logan took a tea packet and placed it into the teapot, "Um. . .this might be a lot to ask of you since you're now staying with us but. . .could you please watch Monica tomorrow? Just until three or four, maybe I can get out later than that."

"Uh, I don't really know. I'm not James, I don't know what to do with kids," Carlos said with a small little scratch at the back of his neck. Then again, James and Kendall _were _going to drop by tomorrow, no doubt once James finds out that Monica is sick the brunette is going to spring into a mother hen mode. Logan sighed, turning around and crossing his arms.

"At least keep an eye on her? Liam is going to be here tomorrow unless he has some plans he didn't tell me about-"

"How was he? When you came back from taking me to the burlesque house?" Carlos asked all of a sudden and Logan bit his lower lip, looking down at the floor.

"He. . .he wasn't too happy. Gave me a couple choice words before just storming up into his room and locking the door shut," Logan murmured and Carlos gave a little scoff but a smile came over to his lips.

"He's lucky that your his father and not James. By now James would have already got Kendall to take the door off so he could beat his ass," Carlos replied with a shrug and Logan sighed.

"It's just. . .maybe if I just give him his space-"

"Well he's not going to get space, he's living with you. He's going to see you every day, he needs to let it go. Like I said, there are worse fathers than you out in the world, he should be grateful to have someone like you," Carlos replied and Logan smiled, taking a cup from the cupboard to pour some tea inside and turn the fire off. He took the steaming hot mug, walking out of the kitchen to the living room to give it to Monica. Carlos lingered in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with arms crossed. He glanced over to the fridge, walking over to peer inside and see the stew placed in a big container and he took it out. He hadn't realized how hungry he was til now, usually by now he would be stripping and giving lap dances on an empty stomach. Not like Chase would have cared, the man would rather have Carlos starve if he knew he'd be getting his money faster.

Chase. . .Carlos didn't know if the man was still looking for him. Why should he? Chase never said he needed Carlos nor did he really treat Carlos any more special than any of the other strippers and call girls and rent boys that were under his thumb. Matter of fact, Chase treated Carlos like shit. Rape and emotional abuse, why should Chase be looking for Carlos? The small little fear in Carlos' heart began to fade, Chase wasn't going to come looking for him. This was the start he needed, he just needed to now work on finding another place to stay at. And James and Kendall will never have to know about any of this, Carlos just might be able to get away with this and the thought made him smile.

Logan walked into the kitchen with Monica in his arms and the girl clenching tightly to her father.

"I'm taking her to bed, she's really not feeling good," Logan said worriedly and Carlos walked over, letting a hand go through Monica's hair. Soft and smooth, felt like Carlos was running fingers through brown silk and he looked upon the girl with a sad expression as his hand moved to gently rub her back in small circles

"Oh, poor sweetie. I hope you get better," Carlos said and Monica gave a tiny smile.

"Thank you, Carlos. Night," she said with a sniffle and Logan got a better hold of Monica as he carried his daughter out of the kitchen.

And Carlos heard the little girl whisper out, "See Daddy, he rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair. Just like Mommy did."

* * *

><p>Monica was still in bed, sleeping like Logan wanted her to and the brunette rushed down the stairs with Carlos watching him go from the top of the stairs. It was still rather early, he didn't know when James and Kendall were supposed to be coming over with the clothes. Maybe earlier than expected since Carlos knew Kendall was still suspicious, knowing that the blond would want to check everything out and see just what was really going on. Carlos heard the car engine start up before it began to fade and he walked down the stairs to head into the kitchen to grab himself something to drink.<p>

He pulled a glass from the cupboard and settled it down on the counter, moving to the refrigerator to grab him the pitcher of water. And as he opened it and grabbed it, closing the door back with his hand he saw Liam out of the corner of his eye, leaning against the wall of the kitchen with arms crossed and lips turned into a deep frown.

"What are you doing here? _Why _are you here?" he questioned and Carlos didn't faze from the boy's tone, pouring himself a glass.

"I'm here because your father let me stay here."

"This isn't a hotel for whores."

"And this 'whore' will be ready to beat the living daylights out of you if you call me that again," Carlos said, eyes narrowing on Liam and the boy frowned even harder.

"You wouldn't lay a hand on me."

"Try me," Carlos said and Liam stared, Carlos not missing that actual glint of fear. Nervousness even, but what for? Carlos took a step forward, Liam stepping back and blushing hard.

"Just stay out of my way," the teenager hissed and quickly turned on his heel, stalking up the stairs to his bedroom and Carlos just listened how Liam purposely stomped his feet on the carpeted stairs. He sighed, taking a sip of his water before turning in search of the phone, finding it on the counter and picked it up to begin dialing Kendall's cell phone number. He waited at the dial tone, taking a couple more sips of water while he waited until he heard someone answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Carlos," it wasn't Kendall, it was James that answered and Carlos raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Kendall's in the bathroom right now, we'll be over there in just a couple of minutes."

"Okay, just checking in to see-"

"Carlos?" the dancer heard someone croak and he turned, seeing Monica sleepily rubbing her eyes, "Can I have some water?" she asked, her voice sounded hoarse and she gave another loud cough.

"Who is that coughing?" James asked and Carlos tucked the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he walked over and grabbed another small little cup and the pitcher of water from inside the refrigerator.

"Monica. She has a little cold."

"She does? Oh no, poor baby. . .I'll have Kendall stop by the store and we'll pick up some medicine for her. Make sure she's lying down getting some rest and she has a lot of fluids. She doesn't have a fever does she? Maybe I should bring that thermometer with us too. Is she sneezing? Does she need tissue?"

"James, she's-"

"We'll be over there as soon as possible," James said hurriedly and hung up, Carlos looking at the phone in disbelief before groaning and putting it on the counter as he began to pour Monica her glass of water.

"Is James and Kendall coming?" she asked and gave a small sniffle. Carlos pushed the glass in front of her, she taking it and giving slow sips while his hand went to her back and gently rubbed it.

"Yeah, Nurse James and Kendall are going to be over to make you better."


	11. Strauss's The Blue Danube

_Okay, this chapter turned out a lot better than planned. And next chapter is going to break away from Cargan to Kames and it'll explain a teeny-weeny bit more about James and Kendall's backstory but probably not the bigger portions of it. Thanks to ReadNWeep, 12 Doors Down, xomich16xo, NerdyAlert, Bowman0306, Cookie Monster Giggles, CorosomeeCorey, nickyd92, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Sum1cooler, cellyjelly, Ainsworth 123, child who is cool, brittney, 1Avid-reader and ANNbeau for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Okay Dak, make sure that you call those contractors so we can start working out business to get this hotel started. And remember, find a company that will work quickly at a reasonable price. I'll keep trying to look up different locations," Logan talked rapidly into his phone, his sketches of the lobby of the hotel tucked under his arm in their neat little tubes.<p>

"Right away, Mr. Mitchell."

"And can you call the house and check on Monica for me? I need to talk to Mr. White really fast before I head back home and take care of her."

"Okay, I'll be right on it," Dak replied back promptly and Logan smiled, pulling the phone from his ear and hanging up right before he bumped into someone. He stepped back, trying to make sure not to lose his hold on the sketches as he dusted and smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit, "I'm so sorry," he apologized before hearing a cool and flirty laugh that made his blood run cold in nerves.

"Quite alright, Logan. Didn't knew how much in a hurry you were for our date," Blair replied back with a sly smile and Logan bit his lip.

"Mr. Reed, I need to speak with-"

"Mr. White? I already talked to Johnny, worked everything out for you so that way we can get going for some of those little chocolate tarts with powdered sugar that you liked. At least, that's what I think you had," he replied and stepped closer, leaning down so that his face was dangerously close to Logan's, his lips brushing against the tinting pink ear, "I just remember your lips tasting like chocolate to be honest."

Logan shoved him away, not respectable behavior for a superior like Blair but his heart was thudding too fast that he didn't come up with a more polite response. "My daughter is sick, I don't have time for this."

"Really? Oh, that's too bad," Blair replied, not very much tone of sympathy in his voice but Logan didn't expect much from him. Blair wasn't a kid person, didn't favor them at all no matter what age. Logan crossed his arms, giving a small frown, "Yeah, she has a cold and I need to take care of her."

"It's just a cold, Logan. How many times does a person catch a cold? And how many times do they live to tell the tale? Come on, I've been looking forward to get to dine with you again, even if it is over a couple of tarts and coffee. . .like we used to."

Logan remained silent at that, he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember all those times that he and Blair went out to eat, formal or casual. He didn't want to remember all those times he ate out with the man he was having an affair with, more times than with the woman who was supposed to be his wife. He didn't want to remember how many kisses they exchanged, little pecks to hot and heavy and just further reinforced Logan's behavior to want to keep doing this over and over and over again in hopes that the hot and heavy make out sessions would turn into something more.

And it did. And it cost him his marriage and his relationship with his eldest child.

Logan shook his head, "I'm not going to reopen old wounds, Blair. Can we just put this behind us and just be friends if not just co-workers?"

"I don't want to be 'just friends'."

"Well I do and I hope you would just respect that," Logan said sharply and Blair's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't tell me you're going to be like this. You really don't want to give us a chance? Now that your wife is gone, we can work out again. No sneaking around anyone's back," Blair replied with a smile, walking over and sliding his hands onto Logan's waist and Logan pushed away the man's hands.

"_Please_, not when there could be someone watching."

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to having at least one drink with me."

"And I'll keep rejecting you, I'm not interested in you, Blair. I just want to focus on my kids, that's it," Logan replied and Blair's lips curved into a frown.

". . .And after that then what?" he asked and Logan blinked in confusion, "Are you going to give me a chance then? After your daughter is grown enough to take care of herself and your son that hates you is out of the house? When you're alone and by yourself?"

Logan said nothing, his eyes on the ground as he felt Blair's hands go up to his shoulders and began to gently massage them, "Logan, I don't want you feeling alone or being by yourself. I mean, I understand you want to be a good father and all especially after what happened to your ex-wife but come on now, sooner or later you got to start looking for someone. And I'm saying come back to me, what we had was good, right?. . .I won't be busy for a while today but if you have to check on your daughter, go ahead. Call me?"

". . .Sure," Logan mumbled and he saw Blair smile. Then shock came over Logan's face as the man leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to his lips, soft and quick and humming to feel a vibration against his lips. Logan pushed Blair away, covering his mouth and eyes darting around in fear that someone might have seen the two of them but luckily there wasn't anyone lingering around in the hallway like they were. Blair actually looked upset that Logan reacted this way and the brunette just found his frustration and anger getting bigger as he wiped his lips of the kiss.

"I'm going," Logan said, walking past Blair and not daring to look back, pushing the thought of even calling him out of his head.

* * *

><p>Logan stopped by the pharmacy to get some medicine for Monica along with a coloring book. She was going to have to stay in bed for a little while so she might as well have this to preoccupy herself. Logan remembered having those sick days with Liam, when the boy had coughing fits and runny noses and always called on 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' whenever the tissue box was running empty or his tummy hurt and he wanted someone to rub it or when he just wanted someone to sit with him and maybe read a story for him to be able to easily fall asleep too. He missed those days, now Liam wouldn't even say anything if he was sick, taking all the medication he needed on his own. There was a lot of things that he missed doing with Liam that he just couldn't replicate doing with Monica. He had new memories and experiences with Monica he needed to make, he couldn't try and just re-do all the things he did with Liam with Monica as if it would somehow fill that void. Would somehow change those past mistakes.<p>

He just gave a sigh, pulling down the street and raising an eyebrow at seeing a car parked outside his house. Did Liam have company? Or was it Carlos? And Logan grew nervous at the thought of that, what kind of company Carlos is having over his house without his permission or even informing him about it? He grabbed the small bag from the pharmacy and got out of the car, briskly walking up the pathway to the door and unlocking it. He stepped inside, closing it and looking around.

"Carlos? Kids?"

"In here," Carlos responded from the living room and Logan walked over, seeing Carlos sitting on the couch in a new pair of clothes and Kendall sitting down beside him drinking some water. The blond looked over at him, giving a tiny wave and Logan gave an unsure wave back as Carlos continued to speak, "Uh yeah, James and Kendall just dropped some stuff off for me, you don't mind that, do you?"

"Well, I would have liked to be informed about it so maybe I would have had this place better cleaned," Logan murmured, walking over and picking up a couple of Monica's toys that were sprawled out on the ground.

"It's alright, didn't even notice," Kendall commented and Logan glanced around in slight confusion. Carlos said that James was here, didn't he? So where was the brunette manager? Kendall must have seen Logan's puzzled expression since he pointed up at the ceiling, "James is with Monica, been up there since we got here."

"Oh, I don't want him catching her cold though," Logan replied worriedly and Kendall sighed.

"I don't either but when he heard Monica was sick. . .his paternal instincts just kicked in. Kinda surprised me that you weren't here, didn't know you had to work today," Kendall replied and Logan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I know. I just had to. . .take care of some business."

"Business about the burlesque house?" Kendall asked and Logan bit his lip. He forgot all about that the hotel was supposed to be built on Kendall and James' land. Well, not entirely since he still had ideas for a beach front location but surely there wasn't still any talk going around to actually move building plans. Logan gave a nervous cough, trying to think up an explanation when Kendall just waved it off, "It's alright, I know that it isn't your concern anymore. Just keep doing what you're doing with Carlos, that's good enough for us."

And Logan now truly looked puzzled, "What?" he asked and Kendall looked at Logan confused himself the same time that Carlos quickly got off the couch and made his way to the brunette father.

"Don't be silly, you know what he's talking about," Carlos said with a laugh but his eyes looked worried and urgent. Kendall crossed his arms, beginning to slowly tap his foot.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. . .how is it coming along?" Kendall asked and Logan _really _didn't know what to say, he didn't know what was going on but all he could get out of it was that Carlos told Kendall something that he didn't bother to fill him in with.

"Uh, it's coming along great!" Logan said rather enthusiastically, far more than he needed to and Kendall hummed.

"Can I see it?"

"Uh. . .um. . ." Logan began to stall, looking over to Carlos for help, at least a _hint _as to what the heck they were supposed to be talking about. But Logan got more, hearing the sounds of steps quickly treading down the stairs and into the living room.

"Daddy, you're home!" Monica shouted out, James carrying her and the little girl's arms wrapped firmly around James' neck, legs hugging his torso. Logan smiled at his daughter, her face more animated and healthy than when he left in the morning as James gave her a little bounce.

"She's feeling a lot better. We've been coloring and playing house and doing puzzles-"

"And James bought an Easy-Bake, Daddy! And we made cakes and cookies and they tasted really good!" Monica chirped and the smile on Logan's face slowly began to falter. The fact that James nursed Monica back to health slightly made Logan upset, the fact that James also bought coloring books and an _Easy-Bake_ made Logan feel inadequate. He looked down at the ground, not sure of how to respond to that than a feeble 'That's nice'.

"You're such a good little chef though, can't wait til we can bake a real cake with a real oven and ingredients," James replied and Monica grinned even more.

"Yeah, Daddy! James said we're going to bake a cake and get icing and decorate it all pretty! And we're going to make brownies and cookies and fudge and-"

"Well Monica, I don't want you eating all of those sweets," Logan replied and the girl's eyes saddened, her little lips turning into a pout.

"But Daddy-"

"You don't eat much of your vegetables already, I don't want you to start getting hooked on desserts," Logan replied sternly and James gave a little smile and roll of the eyes, walking forward and arms seeming to tighten around Monica.

"It's okay, let her have a day of fun," James replied smoothly and Monica nodded her head.

"Yeah, Daddy. I want to bake treats with James. And also, James said-"

"I think we might be a little bit too busy to bake treats, Monica," Kendall spoke up suddenly, Logan seeing the blond rise from the couch and walk over. James frowned, "No we're not. My schedule is open and we can bake all the treats we want. And maybe go to that new doll store downtown."

"Really?" Monica asked and James nodded with the biggest smile on his face and Logan found it very hard to swallow the lump in his throat. What was this? He was only gone for a couple of hours and it feels like he's been replaced. Kendall stepped forward, placing a hand on James' shoulder.

"James, you're not going to do that," he replied, his eyebrows furrowed and his boyfriend gave him a frustrated stare.

"Why wouldn't I do that? We're not doing anything during the day, what's the problem?" James asked and Kendall gave a subtle glance over at Logan's face, the father now realizing that his expression must be clearly read on his face. Feelings of being pushed aside and replaced coming over Logan's eyes and his cheeks, his lips turning into a sad frown that Kendall could clearly see but James apparently couldn't. Monica looked over at her father, her brown eyes sad.

"Daddy, can't we go?"

". . .Well, I can take you on the weekend. But I won't be able to buy you anything just yet, I won't get paid until two weeks from now-"

"Oh that's okay! I have money!" James exclaimed and Kendall squeezed James' shoulder.

"_James_," Kendall replied and James looked at the blond in confusion, "I need to talk to you for a second."

"What for?" James asked and Kendall sighed.

"Put Monica down, I need to talk to you," Kendall replied and James looked at the little girl in his arms before back at Kendall, almost like he was truly debating in his mind if he really wanted to do that. Kendall crossed his arms, "Put her down or I take her out of your arms."

"Okay, okay," James said quickly, settling Monica down on the floor and Monica moved over to stand by her father and give a proper welcome home hug. Logan patted her back, watching as Kendall slowly nudged James out of the living room, those hazel eyes never leaving Monica as they disappeared around the corner. Logan glanced over to Carlos, the dancer making his way over to the two, "Just what was he talking about? What did you tell them?"

"I told him that I'm letting you paint me in exchange for you letting me room here," Carlos spilled and Logan gave a small groan, quiet so the two managers didn't hear them.

"Carlos, you can't be keeping secrets from me. . .you shouldn't be keeping secrets at all," Logan replied and Carlos frowned.

"Why should you care? I don't know all the dirty little secrets about you, you don't need to know all mine."

"I've already told you the worse secret I could tell a person," Logan hissed, his eyes hard and angry as Carlos pursed his lips. Yeah, he told about the affair. He hasn't told another soul about it save for Stephanie and Dak. And Dak promised to not even bring anything about it up, choosing to be formal with Blair at work and not add any of his comments to the situation. What else was Carlos not telling him? What else was Carlos keeping secret? Like the rape. And where Carlos was really living at if not at that complex? "Carlos, you're going to tell me things."

"No I'm not."

"You are or I'll tell James and Kendall," Logan threatened and Carlos gulped, his eyes looking wide with fear at the sound of that. That was another thing Logan wanted to know, the worry. Why was he worried about James and Kendall knowing? Worried that he'll lose his job? Worried that whatever horrific secret will make them turn on him? He was going to get to the bottom of this, that much was for certain.

James and Kendall shortly came into the room a little bit afterwards, Kendall lingering by the doorframe as James slowly walked over to Monica and crouched down to her level. Logan saw how James' cheeks were flushed red and he was hanging his head low.

"Guess we're not going to bake just so soon," James murmured and Monica frowned.

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. . .and I can't take you to the doll store either," James replied and Monica grew even more upset.

"But James-"

"No, no. Don't. It's okay, you can still go, remember Logan is taking you. It makes more sense for him to, I mean, he is your father." The word 'father' came choked out of James' mouth, Monica reaching a hand up to gently stroke through James' hair, comforting him as Kendall rushed over. James took Monica's hand, giving it a little kiss, "We got to get going, have to cook dinner and stuff. Be a good girl and remember to take your medicine and make sure you give your father that cookie you made, okay?"

"Okay. . ." Monica said quietly and James nodded. She moved and wrapped arms around his neck, hugging him and James rubbed her back. "Bye James."

"Bye Monica," he said softly, Kendall placing a hand on his back and gently rubbing. James got up on his feet, walking past Kendall without another word and Kendall watched the brunette go before giving a small sigh.

"I'm sorry. . .I'll uh, guess we'll see you later," Kendall replied, crouching down to give a goodbye hug to Monica as well and giving a hug to Carlos before turning quickly on his heel and rushing after his distraught boyfriend. Logan looked with a sorry gaze, feeling Monica's hand slipping into his own.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Logan asked and Monica looked over her shoulder up at Carlos, biting on her lower lip. She began to tug Logan's hand, walking Logan out of the living room and out of Carlos' sight or chance of hearing what she was about to say before she turned and beckoned her father down to her level. Logan raised an eyebrow, doing as she was asking and crouched down, Monica squeezing his hand nice and tight.

"I think that you should take Carlos back to James and Kendall," she replied gently and Logan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why? Did he do or say something?" Logan asked and she shook her head, her long brown strands fluttering with the tilt of her head.

"No. But James misses his baby, I just know it."

"Monica, Carlos didn't live with them. And I told you, he isn't their child, they don't have kids," Logan replied and Monica looked sad, pitying actually.

"James really wants a baby, Daddy."

". . .Yeah, yeah I know. . ."

"Why not then? Why don't they have a baby?"

"It's a little hard to explain that Monica-"

"But they're old enough to have a baby, they have a job and money to feed a baby, they want a baby, so why don't they have a baby?" she asked and Logan bit his lip.

"Well. . .you see. . .well, you know what mommy said about how babies come into families and how you came into our family?" Logan asked gently and Monica nodded.

"We get them at the hospital. From the stork," she replied and then her eyes widened, "Do you think that James and Kendall's baby is at the hospital and they never knew about it? We need to tell them!"

"N-No, sweetie. James and Kendall. . .well. . .it's just going to take some time for them to get their baby. You know, remember that nice lady across the street and how it took her a long time for the stork to bring her her own little baby? It's the same thing. The stork didn't forget them, they just need to wait a little bit."

Monica bit her lip, "I hope they get their baby soon. . .is it because there isn't a mommy that the stork isn't giving them their baby?"

Logan fell silent at that, hanging his head and rubbing the back of his neck, "It's um. . .well. . .look, we're not going to talk about their business, understand? It isn't polite," Logan replied and Monica pursed her lips, "No more baby talk around James, understand?"

"Okay, Daddy. . ." she replied, Logan knowing she didn't get the questions she wanted answered but he couldn't. He didn't know what was the problem with James and Kendall getting a kid. Maybe not enough money was being made from them both, maybe it's because of the profession they were in, he wasn't sure. Or maybe it was because of their relationship, Logan not wanting to believe that was the reason. He gave Monica's back a little pat, Monica rubbing her nose and giving a little sniffle, "Go and get some tissue, I'll go get you something to eat and your medicine," Logan replied and she nodded, heading off to the downstairs bathroom while Logan went to the kitchen. Carlos saw him from still inside the living room, following him out and to the kitchen as well.

"What did she want to talk to you about that I couldn't hear?" Carlos asked and gave a mischievous smile, "Secret wedding plans?"

Logan blushed, "No, none of that."

"Then what?"

"Oh, well. . .things about. . .dolls and stuff."

Carlos frowned, "Okay, since we know that's a lie, tell me the truth."

"Bet you're an expert at lying," Logan said offhandedly, taking some turkey slices and lettuce out of the refrigerator and turned to face an upset Carlos irritatedly drumming his fingers on the counter top.

"Don't talk down to me."

"Look, I just want you to tell me what's going on with you. I let you in my house, I deserve to know this much. There's just so many things attached to you that I need to find out, things you need to tell me like how you really feel. . .maybe if you did, I can further help you," Logan replied and Carlos gave a humorless smile.

"Like?"

"Well. . .therapy."

"And what will that help with?"

"Since you won't talk to me about your rape, maybe you'll talk to them," Logan replied and Carlos stopped drumming his fingers, looking at Logan with blank expression, "Well? Let's start with that. Did you know who it was? When and where did it happen?"

Carlos just stared, his eyes empty and his lips slightly parted, "Yeah, it was someone I knew. . .but it wasn't like it caught me by surprise."

Logan settled down the ingredients for a sandwich at the sound of that, slowly walking over and standing beside Carlos, "They were frequent?"

"Yeah. He. . .he liked me and stuff. Didn't think much of me though and just treated me like some doll you could fuck and beat and break their arm," Carlos replied, his eyes falling down to the counter's surface and gently letting his fingers glide along it as Logan stared with horrified eyes.

"He abused you? What was he, a boyfriend?"

Carlos shook his head 'no', "A friend? Family member?"

Two more 'no's' and Logan frowned, "Who was he then?"

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this to you, okay?" Carlos said shakily, turning and rubbing his arm, his thumb feeling around the inner forearm, "He was a guy I met when I was seventeen, I was stupid and I thought he really could help me, okay? But I was stupid, I'm stupid. There, that's all you need to know," Carlos replied and briskly walked out, Logan calling out to him to stop but he heard Carlos' feet quickly retreating away to the guest bedroom. Logan gave a small sigh, looking at the ingredients and quickly began to put together a sandwich for Monica and a sandwich for Liam, wondering how his son was behaving when James and Kendall were here.

"Monica! I got a sandwich for you!" Logan called out and Monica came quickly in with big and hungry smile on her face as she hopped up on one of the barstools and Logan pushed a plate in front of her, "Is Liam in his room?"

"Like always," she replied, taking a big bite and humming in delight of the taste. Logan gave a gentle smile at the cuteness before sighing and taking the plate into his hand before the phone began to ring. He turned, eyebrow raised and wondering if that was James or Kendall and they forgot something and was walking over to answer it when he heard Liam shout out, "I got it! It's for me!" The ringing stopped and Logan looked up at the ceiling rather confused. He gave a small shake of the head, exiting the kitchen and walking up the steps to go to Liam's bedroom.

The eldest son's room was at the end of the hall, Logan smelling the lingering scents of cookies from James and Monica's cooking with the Easy-Bake. He walked over to the black door, closed like usual and raised his fist to knock on it before he heard Liam speaking.

"Yeah, just call me on my cell-phone. . .cause I don't want my dad answering it and hearing that it's you. . .I just don't want you meeting him, okay? Why is that so hard to believe?. . .Don't be stupid, Jess, it isn't because of that. . .I just don't, okay! Look, can we just talk about the project?. . .God, why are you so- I told you it doesn't have anything to do with that! I just don't want you talking to him, not now!" Liam shouted, Logan wondering just who this person is and why doesn't he want Logan to talk to them. Must have been a really important friend. Maybe it was a girl, Jess. . . he heard Liam give out an exhausted sigh, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, just please understand. . .I'm not like you, okay?. . .Yeah, tomorrow. . .yeah. . .bye."

And that was when Logan gave a gentle knock on the door, "Liam?"

"What?" the boy answered rather snappy, though Logan could almost detect an edge of nervousness.

"I made you a sandwich," Logan said gently and he waited a bit til Liam opened the door and tried to pull the sandwich in but Logan held it back, "So uh, is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No," Liam said sharply, trying to make a grab for the sandwich and Logan still held it back, desperate to just be able to get in a few words with Liam before his son tried to shut him out again like he always did.

"Are you sure? Because you know, I'm here whenever you need it. Advice and help with your schoolwork, got any projects you need to work on and you could use my help?" Logan asked and Liam frowned hard.

"I don't need your help with anything. And advice? How about not fucking your boss when you were supposed to be happily married?" Liam spat in Logan's face, taking Logan's stunned and hurt moment to snatch the sandwich and slam the door in his father's face. Logan stared and stared before closing his eyes, turning and slowly beginning to make his way down the hall when he stopped, seeing Carlos standing at the top of the stairs with arms crossed and brown eyes soft.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that needs to say how they really feel," Carlos replied and Logan looked down.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't you tell that boy how he's hurting you? How you still love him?"

"Because he's right-"

"And when are you going to stop kicking yourself in the ass and moping around instead of doing something about your kids? You and Liam, you letting James just sweep Monica off her feet with goodies and toys, you're _their_ father, start acting like it," Carlos said sharply and Logan frowned.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids."

"Just saying before you try and help me, you should help yourself," Carlos replied coolly and Logan stared at the dancer, his anger trying to boil and burst and he was so ready to lash out but nothing came. Carlos was staring at him before giving a tiny smile and shake of the head, "Or maybe you just want to be the chivalrous hero and don't care about if you're miserable or not."

His words ring back to Blair, his body growing numb at the thought of his boss and he looked down at the carpeted ground. He felt Carlos' hand run up his arm, gentle and consoling, "Know that I'm not saying your a bad father. . .you're still the best father I've seen," Carlos replied and turned, intent on leaving Logan alone with his thoughts but Logan's lips found themselves moving.

"You always mention that. . .what was your father like?" Logan asked and Carlos turned, sad little smile on his face.

"You know how you would protect Monica from all the bad things in the world? From all of the bad people that would hurt her and the problems and the hardships?"

". . .Yes. . ."

"Well my father chased me into all of it. Right into the arms of the man that raped and beat me for fun."


	12. Dali's The Persistence of Memory

_Update! And sorry, kind of short chapter but gives up a little bit of backstory to James so yeah, sorry if the plot is moving along too slow but this plot is a little bit more elaborate than I was planning. Anyways, thanks to VaughnTheIX, Aihime195, Gottalove1D, Sum1cooler, Cookie Monster Giggles, cellyjelly, nickyd92, Klaine's Child and Aeroja for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>James was waiting against Kendall's car, his arms crossed and head down when Kendall came out of Logan's house and closed the door shut. He looked upon James with a pained expression, sighing before walking over and letting his hands slowly find their way onto James' hips.<p>

"Baby, please don't be upset," Kendall said softly and James gave a little sigh of his own.

"I'm fine, really. He didn't seem too mad, did he? I didn't mean, I just got really carried away and. . ." James was biting on his quivering lower lip, Kendall knowing he was trying his hardest and failing miserably at holding back the sob threatening to come out his throat. Kendall leaned his forehead against James', kissing the tip of the brunette's nose and humming softly.

"Do you know how much I really love you?" Kendall asked and James gave a smile.

"Yes but tell me anyways," James said with a little laugh and Kendall smiled, kissing James' lips. Soft and sweet, Kendall's tongue delving into James' warm and wet mouth to swirl and prod around and tongues tangle and wrap around. James' hands went up into Kendall's hair, gently threading through the blond strands as Kendall's hands locked tight on James' hips and pulled him closer against his body. James gave a breathy moan in Kendall's mouth, lips sucking and tenderly biting on the lower lip before he gently pulled away with a breath.

"I love you so much, I'll do anything for you at the snap of the fingers," Kendall said and James smiled, leaning over to kiss Kendall's lips, just a peck this time before pulling back and kissing Kendall's nose.

"I love you too, baby. . .come on, let's go home," James replied softly and Kendall nodded, letting his hands fall from James' waist as the brunette made his way around the car to the passenger side while Kendall climbed into the driver's seat and started up the ignition. He pulled away from the curb, beginning to drive down the street and head in the direction of their home. They didn't live too far from Logan actually, maybe a fifteen or twenty minute drive. That would be good, just in case Carlos needed them to come over on an emergency if he couldn't reach Logan. Kendall gave a little frown at the thought of both the dancer and the painter, something was up and he didn't like it. But he forgot all about it after James almost had that breakdown back there, by now if Carlos really did tell a lie, he'll be briefing Logan about it so they won't slip up again.

The blond sighed, he didn't want to have to be looking for this, looking for the flaws and inconsistencies with Logan and Carlos. Maybe he should just trust him, Logan has him sheltered and fed so that should be good enough. And Logan didn't look like the type to fool around drugs or prostitution, so Carlos is most likely safe and clean there. Yeah, Carlos is fine, he just needed to trust him like James trusted him. He needed to focus on James and his happiness before he starts to interfere with Carlos' life.

. . .But it just didn't feel right, and it'll be bothering Kendall for the rest of the drive.

James was quiet most of the time, Kendall knowing he was still thinking about Monica so he gave a little smile to try and lighten the mood, "So what are we going to make for dinner?"

"Maybe spaghetti, are you hungry for that tonight?" James asked and Kendall hummed in excitement at that loudly, licking his lips humorously.

"Thinking about it makes my mouth water," Kendall replied and James gave a little laugh, playfully hitting his boyfriend's arm and Kendall laughed as well. There it was, that beautiful white smile. Perfect row of pretty teeth and thin lips that knew how to speak beautiful notes of music. Kendall figured that was another thing he just fell in love about James. His voice was just so heavenly and how James carried himself always made Kendall go weak in the knees, though it might not be obvious how much Kendall deeply cared about James. Deeply cared about him to want everything good to come to him, the man that was his sun, moon and stars. Wanting James to be able to have the one thing that he wanted ever since he met the brunette in that theater, a baby.

Kendall turned right then left then right again as they slowed on their street. A neighborhood just like Logan's too, warm and friendly and open. Though Kendall's only problem was that the houses were too big, their house was just too big for only the two of them and Kendall knew that James picked it out just in case they adopted a group of siblings so they could have their own rooms to stay in and plenty of room to run around the house to play. Now, it only serves as a painful reminder that all those rooms are bare and gaining dust, no child setting foot inside the house for such a long time. And Kendall really wished they could just move to someplace else, someplace more quieter and smaller, someplace where they can just live together and work together on them than stressing over a child that just won't come to them. He wouldn't tell that to James, of course, that would kill him to think that really this whole adoption thing was going nowhere. Always the same response when they rejected them, either there being not enough income or James' background that always threw them out of the running.

Kendall didn't even hoped anymore, he just expected failure.

They pulled into the garage, Kendall turning off the ignition and James looked over to smile at him, "I'll go start on the food, can you check the mail?"

"Sure," Kendall replied, leaning over to steal a quick little kiss for good measure as they both got out and Kendall headed out the side door and through the fence door to walk out to the front of the house and to the mailbox. He opened it, the usual junk mail Kendall had to sift through before finding anything of interest and his hands grabbed hold of an envelope with stamp from the adopting agency they were currently looking into. Kendall gulped, he hadn't expected for them to reply back so soon after the home study. Was this just some more information? Or did they already made their decision? He glanced back up at the house before tucking the mail underneath his arm and begin to walk back through the garage and into the house, closing the garage door at a press of the button.

James was in the kitchen already, getting out the pot and filling it up with water to boil as Kendall walked over to the coffee table to place down the other mail and hold the letter tight in his grasp. "James?" he called out.

"Yes?"

". . .The uh. . .the agency sent us something," Kendall replied gently and he saw how James' head shot up from the news, quickly rushing over and taking the letter out of Kendall's hands and opening it.

"What do you think it is? Do you think we passed the home study? What if it's kids that we might like?" James asked and smiled, "Kendall, this might be it!"

The blond said nothing, he kept quiet as James pulled out a letter and his hazel eyes scanned over the words. He noticed how they seemed to dim as James continued to read the letter, Kendall only knowing that it must be another rejection and James began to bite down on his lower lip. "Oh. . .um. . .no. . .I guess not," he said quietly and Kendall took the letter out of James' hands.

"What was it for this time?" he asked and James just stared blankly ahead, blankly at the corner of the wall that was by the hallway to the closet and downstairs bathroom.

"Income. . .and my background," James murmured and gave a dry laugh, "Usually it's one or the other but this time they picked both! Imagine that!" James replied and Kendall placed hands on the brunette's hips, concerned but James shook his head and gently pushed him away, "I'm fine, baby. Really."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked and James nodded his head, giving a kiss to Kendall's cheek before turning and walking back to the kitchen. Kendall watched him move to the counter before setting the letter down onto the coffee table amidst all the other papers and walked after him, leaning against the end of the counter and watching James gather up the boxes of pasta.

"I'm fine, go and relax while I make dinner," James replied, grabbing one, two, three, four, Kendall's eyebrows furrowed and he walked over to take a box away.

"James, this is too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this is too much pasta, it's only just the two of us," Kendall said gently and James stopped to look down at the boxes, his eyes growing dead and hurt.

"Oh. . .right. . .just us. . ." James murmured and leaned forward, placing his head into his hands and Kendall began to rub his back.

"Want to lie down?" Kendall asked and James shook his head 'no'. "It'll be good for you, baby. Come on."

"I don't want to lie down," James choked out, head shooting up and hand jutting out to grab one of the boxes of pasta and James flung it across the kitchen and it collided with the wall. "Those bastards!" the brunette screamed before letting another choked sound escape his lips and Kendall's arms were immediately around him. James twisted in Kendall's grasp, "No, no, those fucking- all because of what I did. All because of _me?_"

"James, it's the income too. We're just not pulling that much money in-"

"But it's really me. It's really me because it can't be you," James hissed out, breaking free from Kendall and turning to face the blond with watery eyes, "Because you're the smart one out of the relationship. You're the one that didn't have to fuck random people in a sleazy nightclub just to have money to have a home or food or anything!"

"James-"

"Never mind that I used some of that money to help me to go to school, never mind that I relied on myself to get out when no one else cared, never mind that there are parents that beat and rape and abuse and neglect their children and _I _would be _so _willing to take those kids and give them a home where they will be loved and these _fucking_-" James choked in a breath, holding his head and Kendall quickly wrapped arms around James' waist, hand going up to gently stroke his hair.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

"No it isn't. I want a baby, I want a baby so bad and the moment these agencies find out that I was a prostitute, that's it. They won't give us a chance. They won't let me show them how much I would love that child and I just want a baby, Kendall," James said, twisting his way out of Kendall's grasp again and hands going to his face. "It doesn't even matter anymore, I'm not the same person I was years ago, why is it still haunting me?"

"Baby-"

"Maybe I do need to lie down," James murmured quietly to himself, beginning to walk away to the staircase but Kendall quickly grabbed James' hand.

"Don't you want dinner? Let's just sit down and talk, okay?"

"I just want to lie down, Kendall," James quietly murmured and Kendall looked into James' face before letting his hand go, James turning and walking away to head up the stairs. Kendall watched James' retreating figure before sighing and looking down at the ingredients to make the spaghetti. Guess he'll be cooking dinner for tonight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, it's fast, easy, and quick. And it'll get you money in your pocket. Just work for me and bam, you'll be on your way."<em>

"_I-I only have $200."_

"_No problem. Let's see, we'll need to see about getting you your own little nickname. And how good are you at dancing?"_

"_Okay, I guess. . .I-I don't know if I should do this-"_

"_Hey, do you really have any other options? I mean, living out on the cold streets isn't very safe. Pimps and killers could be wandering around and you're perfect bait. You working for me however, you'll be safe."_

"_But I don't want to do this, I have a plan, I just need money for school and-"_

"_And you'll get your money for school. Come on, what's the stalling for? I'm trying to help you, now you just gotta help me. I need another dancer for my uncle's club, come on~"_

"_. . .Okay. . ."_

"_Great! Come on, let's get you over there and cleaned up, do a little dance for us."_

"_. . .What's your name?"_

"_Chase. We'll talk names later when we get to the club."_

James stirred in his sleep, tugging the pillow over his head and letting a groan out into the mattress at the memory of the dream. Everything felt so numb and at the same time, his whole body felt like he was in pain. Why? Why? Why did this happen to him? Or better yet, why did he have to do something so _stupid_ as that? He thought that he could get away, that nothing he did when he was younger and stupid and lost would account when he was wiser and had more experience and had Kendall to help him. Why? James let out another moan into the mattress, feeling a hand gently rubbing his back and he turned to see Kendall sitting beside him, small bowl of spaghetti in his hand.

"Brought you dinner," Kendall said softly and James sat up, watching how Kendall began to twirl up a forkful of spaghetti and hold it up, "Open wide."

James gave a little laugh, "Feeding me? I'm not that emotionally distraught, Kendall."

"Open wide anyways," Kendall replied back and James shook his head before opening his mouth and letting Kendall place the forkful inside, humming at the taste of sauce and eating. Kendall pulled the fork away, James reaching over and taking the bowl of food, "I'll feed myself, baby. Thank you for cooking though."

"Any time. . .you feel okay?" Kendall asked softly and James sighed, settling the bowl down on the nightstand as Kendall moved to wrap arms around James' body and hold him close.

"Just thinking about how stupid I was. If I didn't listen to him, if I just tried to find work some place else. . .if I wasn't so desperate-"

"Stop talking that way, you did what you thought you had to do and that doesn't make you any less of the great, beautiful and confident guy I fell in love with."

"Don't be getting all sappy on me," James said with a little laugh and smile that Kendall kissed with smiling lips himself.

"I mean it. . .look, I think I can work out some thing with the pricing of the club. Maybe start working deals so that way we bring in more patrons and more money. We're spending more than we're bringing in and we're paying more than we really have."

James sighed, "I guess you're bringing up Carlos like usual huh?" he murmured and Kendall frowned.

"Well, he's the reason why revenue is so high. We can cut his pay down to the same level everyone else is getting their salary and that could help our money problems _greatly_. He's with Logan, there's no need to worry that he's going to get thrown out onto the streets and back to Chase, understand?"

James sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Yeah, yeah. . .I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Don't get cocky with me," James said with a humored grin and Kendall smiled, kissing James on the nose.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too. . .come on, let's go eat dinner."


	13. Leighton's Flaming June

_Wow, I'm actually happy with this chapter. **Lot **of backstory is revealed but there's still more to come and also we're finally slowly edging our way into Cargan at last, which makes me happy. Anyways, thanks to BTRfanJ. K. C. L., Melodyyy, child who is cool, Cookie Monster Giggles, nickyd92, Klaine's Child, Sum1cooler, cellyjelly and Aeroja for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Carlos needed it, he needed it <em>bad<em>. His body was quaking, it felt like nails were digging and scratching at his skin, his head ached and throbbed so much. It had been two weeks since he moved in with Logan, two weeks since he was dumped from Chase and two weeks since he's had a fix. He only had gone through withdrawal once in his life, during those few short months that he had just started selling his body, after being exposed to the drugs his former pimp had lied out for him on the table to sample. It was horrible, feeling so lost and in so much pain, wanting to die than rather suffer from the lack of having the drug in his system. And it seemed like the pain he was going through now was a lot more worse, felt like he was slowly dying with each groan coming from his lips and each lurch and vomit that emptied his stomach til he was only dry heaving.

Everything hurt so _bad_, he needed it, he _needed it._

By the time Carlos was done throwing up whatever he could or whatever else his body could remove from the innards of his stomach, he felt too exhausted to even move away, flushing the toilet and only moving to lie down on the cold tile. Logan was at work this Saturday, doing what every successful person would do, earn money, make a living, be someone special and important instead of the pathetic mess that Carlos had become. Logan wasn't on the floor of someone else's bathroom, ready to pass out from the sickness that should never had happened in the first place. . .Carlos wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be someone important, he was supposed to be happy and doing something he loved and now look at him. . .

Would it be a bad thing if he was dead? Not like anything is getting done with him around.

There was a quiet knock on the door, though sounding like cannon shots to Carlos' ear and he gave a weak whine of pain. "Carlos?" he heard Monica's voice ask quietly through the wood and Carlos gave another groan, twisting his neck so he can see her little toes through the crack at the bottom of the door. His skin felt like it was on fire, his mouth felt dry and everything was so blurry. He squinted his eyes, giving a dry pant as he tried to think.

"D-Don't come in here, honey. I don't want you to see me like this," Carlos said, feeling a searing pain in his gut. He really didn't want her to see him like this, give a reason to want to call her father and worse, Logan call James and Kendall. James would know what was going on the moment he saw Carlos like this, the couple had to help Carlos through the addiction once, the pain and sobs of wanting the drug so bad and trying to help him cleanse his body of it for good. No, no they _can't _find out about this. . .but they're the only ones that would know what to do. . .

"But I have something for you," Monica said and Carlos struggled to get to his feet, his body feeling numb and like needles were stabbing him at every point of his body. He moved to the floor, sluggish and feeling like he needed to vomit again as he slowly opened the door and looked down at the little girl holding a glass of water, Carlos seeing the tablets she placed in it fizzling and dissolving. She handed the glass to Carlos, "Daddy always gives me this when my tummy feels bad so it might help." Carlos smiled, taking the glass and raising it to his lips to take a minor sip. Didn't want to drink too much and end up vomiting it all back up again. He felt Monica take his hand, leading him from the bathroom downstairs to his bedroom where the bed was all ready for him to climb inside.

Carlos gave a little chuckle, "Did you do this?"

She nodded her head, "And Liam." Carlos raised an eyebrow, Liam? When Carlos was sure the boy despised him as much as he despised his father, maybe even a little bit more since it was clear Carlos wasn't going to take the teen's attitude problem so easily like Logan did. Monica pointed at the glass, "He helped me with the fizzy drink too, cause I don't know how many you're supposed to put in."

". . .Well that was very nice of him," Carlos said, settling the glass on the nightstand beside the bed and peeling his shirt off his body. It slightly relieved him, the cool air against his skin felt wonderful and Carlos got into the bed and under the covers to take off his pants and feel the soft cotton against his skin. He gave a sigh, turning in the bed on his side to face the little girl that was giving him a pleasant smile.

"Now you need to stay in bed and keep drinking that so you can feel better. And Daddy always makes me some chicken noodle soup when my tummy hurts so I'm gonna go make some for you right now," she replied and Carlos smiled, leaning more into the soft plush pillow.

"Thank you, Monica."

"You're welcome," she said and turned on her heel, skipping out and shouting for Liam to come downstairs and help make soup.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Carlos was able to close his eyes and get maybe one, two, three minutes of rest before feeling his stomach stir and awaken to take another small sip of the Alka-Seltzer. He knew it wouldn't help at all what he was suffering but still, it was kind of her (and surprisingly Liam) to try. His mind thought back on James, remembering going upstairs to check on them to find Monica playing and laughing like she wasn't sick at all, James sitting on the floor amongst all their colored pictures and Easy-Bake treats laughing and beckoning her over so he could hug her tight and never want to let her go. James didn't act like he was bothered the past two weeks Carlos had worked and saw the brunette. And if he was secretly hurting, he knew how to hide it well.<p>

Carlos had already managed to hold down maybe a quarter of the glass of Alka-Seltzer and was starting to slowly drift back to sleep when he heard something settle down on the nightstand near the bed, the smell of hot soup wafting into his nose. His eyelids fluttered, looking up to see Liam standing there and looking down at Carlos with expression mixed. Hate or disgust or apathy, Carlos wasn't sure but he sat up slightly to glance behind the teen in expectancy of seeing Monica. "Where's your sister?" Carlos asked and Liam jutted a thumb behind him.

"In the kitchen eating, I made her a bowl too," he mumbled, Carlos taking the hot bowl carefully and smelling it.

"I never had homemade soup before."

"It's just the broth for you, don't know if you could hold down solids," Liam replied and Carlos gave a little smile.

"How caring of you to do what your baby sister asked of you, especially for a whore like me," Carlos said rather smartly, taking a small sip of the broth and it warmed his dry throat so much that his eyes fluttered in happiness. He saw how Liam was frowning, Carlos looking over and settling the bowl back down on the nightstand, "Are you going to keep me company?"

"I don't want her catching whatever _you _have, she gets sick easily."

"She won't catch what I got, don't worry about that," Carlos said, snuggling back under the sheets and taking the spoon Liam set down beside the bowl to scoop a small spoonful of broth and slowly sip from it. Liam crossed his arms, "What do you have anyways?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, I'll be fine."

"How you were vomiting didn't sound like you'll be fine."

"Wow, it really is weird seeing you care, are you sure _you're _not sick?" Carlos teased and Liam blushed.

"Look, Monica asked me to do something and I'm only doing it for her."

"You love her a lot, right?" Carlos asked and Liam leaned against the wall, looking down at the wooden floor.

"Yeah, I do. She's my little sister, why wouldn't I love her?"

"Why don't you love your father as much as you love your baby sister?" Carlos gently asked and Liam frowned, that anger and fury returning to his face in a flash.

"Because what he did-"

"Hurt you. It hurt you bad and I understand. But he loves you so much and every day he wishes he could take it all back, don't you see it on his face whenever he looks at you?" Carlos asked and Liam paused, not knowing what to say to that and Carlos gave a humorless laugh, moving to sit up slightly in the bed, "Do you really think Logan is the worse father in the world? Because my father is worse and James' father is _worse_, Logan loves you _so _much and you just don't see that."

"I-If he loved me, why'd he do that? Why did he sleep with that guy? He didn't care about me or my mom when he did that, why should I care about him now? And what did _your _dad do that was so terrible? Or that other whore and his boyfriend?"

"Watch your mouth."

"You're not my father," Liam hissed and Carlos sighed, rubbing his forehead and pointed down to the spot on the floor in front of him.

"Sit," Carlos said and Liam stared at the dancer before slowly walking forward and sitting down, awkwardly looking up into Carlos' face as the man turned to the side and propped himself up on his elbow. "I used to love music, I wanted to become famous by playing in a philharmonic or something, compose music for movies, anything about music I wanted to do. But that wasn't what my father wanted for me, my father didn't believe I would make something of myself if I chose something like that. He called me stupid, he called me an idiot, he yelled and screamed and slammed doors every time I mentioned music or tried to practice violin, he didn't support me at all." Carlos gave a little chuckle, "I remember him snatching the violin out of my hands one time and throwing it against the wall and breaking it, hoping that would make me stop. . .he was angry at me because I wasn't doing what he wanted to do, what he couldn't achieve in his own lifetime by being this rich scientist or doctor or lawyer. Pretty much all that happened was he got his girlfriend pregnant on accident, got stuck with a kid when he didn't want me and didn't want to raise a stupid child."

"You weren't stupid for wanting to do music," Liam said defensively and Carlos smiled, giving a shrug.

"Well he thought so. And when I was fifteen, he got drunk one night and just started breaking everything, throwing everything around, trying to hurt me or kill me, I didn't really know. He was just. . .disgusted with me, for what my dreams were and how I was becoming more and more of a mistake and I couldn't fix myself to be someone he would be happy to call his son. So. . .I ran away at sixteen."

"Where was your mom when all of this happened?" Liam asked and Carlos sighed.

"I told you, he got stuck with me. . .she left a couple of months after I was born. . .guess she didn't want me either," Carlos murmured and Liam looked down at his hands, not saying a word and Carlos turned to stare up at the ceiling, "I had no place to go, I had no money, I didn't know what I was going to do with myself, I was scared. When I turned seventeen. . .some guy found me in the streets and offered me a job working at a club and the pay was really good so I took it, I didn't know any better." Carlos gave a sigh, "And from then on, my life went to shit."

". . .I like art," Liam spoke, his head still down, ". . .My dad never degraded me about it like your dad did about music. . .what about that other guy? What did his father do?"

Carlos gave a sigh, "Why don't you ask him yourself the next time he comes over here? Sure he'd like to have a _long _conversation with you about a couple of things."

Liam opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it at the sound of someone knocking on the doorway and Carlos glanced at the doorway to see Logan, keys still in his hand and looking down at Liam first before glancing at Carlos.

"What's going on?" Logan asked and Carlos hummed, reaching over to take a sip of soup, relishing in the taste before setting it back down on the nightstand.

"I'm a little bit sick but your kids are taking very good care of me," Carlos said with a smile and Logan gave a smile back, glancing down at Liam, the boy not even acknowledging Logan's arrival. He was just staring at the ground, not saying a word and Logan took a small step forward, his eyes so caring and soft, ". . .Hi Liam," Logan said softly and Carlos saw how the boy gave a shudder.

". . .Hi. . ." Liam muttered, standing onto his feet and still not looking directly at Logan, "I'm gonna go. . .draw or something." The boy briskly walked out of the bedroom, Logan closing his eyes and giving a sigh as Carlos cocked his head.

"I think he's getting better."

"What makes you think that?" Logan asked and Carlos smiled.

"We had some bonding time. . .did you hear?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a slow nod.

"I came in the house but I guess no one heard the door and I heard you talking. Then when I was walking over here to see what was going on, I heard you talking about a violin getting snatched out of your hands and I lingered by to just listen. . .since you never tell me about yourself or what's going on with you," Logan said and Carlos hummed again.

"Maybe I don't want you to know what happened to me, it's nothing but a story filled with sad sighs anyways. You lost your wife, why do you need to hear my story so you can realize how bad life really can be?" Carlos asked and Logan stepped forward, getting onto one knee as he raised his hand and gently brushed sweating strands of Carlos' hair away from his forehead.

"Sometimes life doesn't go my way and it makes me sad. But when I look at my children, that's all that I really need, they're what make my life so much happier and I wouldn't want to be without them any other way. . .I'm sorry that life hasn't been kind to you, Carlos. . .I want to help change that."

Carlos gave a little smile, "You gonna try and make me happy, Logan?"

"I can only try if you just let me. . .so. . .you ran away."

"Yep."

"And your father was abusive."

"Yep."

". . .And the guy you met when you were seventeen. . .was he the one that raped you?"

Carlos looked at Logan, the man just begging Carlos to talk to him with eyes looking so wanting to help, so kind and gentle. Carlos remembered lying in James' bed, James looking at him with those same eyes the night that he and Kendall found him on the streets. He was able to talk to James easy, they went through the same thing, James understood Carlos so well and knew just what to say to help him. What could Logan do? What would Logan be able to even understand and feel actual empathy for? But Carlos has never been this desperate to talk, to just let it all out because now from just talking to Liam, it felt like he's been bottling his feelings up for too long. Bottling up all the hurt, the self-anger and sadness, his fears and his pain. His mouth fell open and a choked sound came out, not sounding like a cry but as a strangle, his body still aching with pain from the withdrawal and Logan came closer to rest a hand on his leg.

"Carlos, please just talk to me."

"Yeah okay? I was homeless, I was starving, I didn't know what to do and I was stupid and he came along saying if I'd just danced at a club, maybe fucked a couple of people, I'd be able to make enough money to get my own place and a shower and food and I'll be alright in the end. But I wasn't, I'm _not. _I thought I wouldn't have to do it for so long, I thought I could get away but I just _couldn't _a-and I'm stuck and I don't know what to do," Carlos rattled off and Logan began to rub his leg, up and down, soft and gentle and comforting.

"Who was he? What was his name?"

"I'm not telling you. And you're not telling James or Kendall either about this, about any of this."

"But Carlos, they want the best for you, they can probably even help you better than I can-"

"But James trusted me!" Carlos croaked, feeling his stomach beginning to churn and swell, "He trusted me to tell him about anything that was going wrong, he trusted me to be able to take care of myself and not go back to being some stupid whore on the streets and if they find out what I've done, they'll give up on me. They'll give up on me like my parents gave up on me and they're all I have and I _can't _lose them. . .they're all I have. . ."

"Carlos-" Logan began but Carlos threw the covers off of him, practically leaping out the bed and running out of the bedroom down the hall, hands to his mouth as he fell beside the toilet and began to lurch and vomit over the bowl. He heard footsteps running to the bathroom, hearing Monica begin to shout out 'Daddy! Daddy!' as Logan was at the bathroom doorway in a matter of seconds. "Monica, what's-"

"Daddy! He's sick, Daddy! He's been doing this all day ever since you left from work and the fizzy drink isn't helping his tummy at all!" Carlos heard the little girl exclaim in a worry and he wished he could stop vomiting to say he was alright but he just couldn't _stop._ "We need to take him to the hospital, Daddy! This is a serious tummy-ache!"

"No, don't-" Carlos gave a dry heave before he could finish and Logan bit the bottom of his lip.

"I'll get your clothes, Carlos. We're going."

"_Please no_," Carlos whined, not remembering the last time he sounded as pathetic, as weak, as in pain as he did now, watching with slightly blurred vision as Logan rushed away. Everything seemed to darken, his eyes fluttering, he couldn't stay awake. He remembered seeing Logan running back inside the bathroom as Carlos began to slump over the toilet, the figure nothing but a blur and splotches of pale color like someone mixed Carlos' world with a wet paintbrush.

His eyes fluttered one more time before closing shut into sleep.

* * *

><p>Logan paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, taking Carlos to emergency immediately and leaving Monica with Liam, hoping that the teen understood why he had to go so sudden. And the father debated on whether or not he should call James or Kendall about this, there's no way Carlos will be able to go into work tonight if it was something serious like this. And they <em>need <em>to know about this, they need to know what was going on with Carlos if it was something wrong. His hand was patting his pocket, feeling the bulge of the phone and biting his lower lip in nerves. He needed to call-

"Mr. Mitchell?" a woman's voice sounded in his ear and he turned, seeing a young nurse approaching him with doctor following close behind him. The nurse stuck out her hand for him to shake, followed by the doctor that gave Logan a firm shake, his face grim and professional. Logan gulped, "Is he alright? It isn't anything serious, is it?"

"Mr. Garcia went into an opiate withdrawal."

"A. . .a _withdrawal?_" Logan asked astonished and the doctor nodded his head.

"When he came to, we were able to ask a couple of questions regarding his health and he reported taking heroin in the past three months, also having taken the drug when he was around nineteen for another three months. . .did you know any of this?" the doctor asked and Logan shook his head no, shocked and eyes wide. Did James and Kendall knew about this? From the way that Carlos was begging, _pleading_ not to go to the hospital, Logan assumed no. . .how could he have kept something like _this _secret from his employers? Logan bit his lower lip, crossing his arms, "Is he still awake? Can I see him?"

"Of course, Mr. Mitchell," the nurse said with a smile, gesturing towards a set of double doors and Logan nodded, beginning to follow the woman with the doctor close behind. And as Logan walked through the white hallways of the hospital, he couldn't help but feel himself growing sick of the memory of walking into this place, coming here to find that his ex-wife was dead and now he was a single parent that had to raise his children. It was for the better that they didn't came with him, the memory might be too soon to bring back up again, the memory of their mother. . .and he realized he never really talked to them about their mother, everything felt like it was hastily pushed aside to help along the change. To make things better but not really talk, not talk to Monica, not talk to Liam about Camille and surely he must be the one hurting most of all. Monica was always more closer to Logan, Liam was closer to his mother.

And now look, Logan was all he had left and the teen despised his father so.

Logan sighed, rubbing his head as they made a right and opened the first door on the left, Logan seeing Carlos was lying in the hospital bed, fighting to keep his eyes open and Logan quickly rushed in.

"Carlos? Carlos, can you hear me?"

". . .Yes. . ." Carlos murmured, looking up at Logan and giving a weak smile, "Logan?"

"Yes?"

"I want to die," Carlos whispered and Logan's eyes widened as the dancer moved his cheek more into the soft pillow, "It hurts so bad. . .won't it be better if I was dead? I won't be hurting James and Kendall any more with my lies. . .I won't be putting you through anymore trouble. . .no one would miss me anyways. . ."

"Don't talk like that, it isn't true."

"It's just the withdrawal," the doctor spoke, moving to stand beside Logan, "The pain will make him _feel _like he wants to die, once we begin the detoxification, he won't be thinking that way anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm prescribing Mr. Garcia with Subutex, which is buprenorphine and should help with the detoxification process. It is similar to methadone, has the potency of detoxing but has a lower dependance-liability, making any withdrawals from the medication more easier for Mr. Garcia to be able to handle. It is also less euphoric than methadone, so we won't have to worry about Mr. Garcia becoming addicted to _that_. Only two things. One, he will have to remain in the hospital for tonight and tomorrow afternoon, we will begin treatment."

Logan's eyes widened, "You're just going to let him suffer like this?"

"We have to wait until the body goes into a sufficient withdrawal. If we begin treatment too early, the buprenorphine may precipitate withdrawal and have no effect on Mr. Garcia's body at all. And two, this medication is substantially more expensive than methadone. I understand that Mr. Garcia has someone he considers a guardian, a Mr. James Diamond, correct? Is it possible if we can be able to contact him-"

"_Please no~_" Carlos begged, Logan crouching down and placing a hand on Carlos' forehead. He was burning up, bangs sweating and eyes so in pain and tired, "_Please Logan don't. Don't call him~_"

"Carlos. . ."

"_He's all I have, he'll give up on me if he hears about this. Please don't. . ._"

Logan stared at the dancer's sick face before glancing at the doctor.

"I'll pay for the medication."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

". . .Very well then," the doctor said and Logan looked back at Carlos, gently running a hand through his hair.

"Things are going to be alright, okay? You're gonna get better, okay?"

"Okay. . ." Carlos whispered and Logan smiled. He felt his heart flutter, urging him like it must be done as he leaned forward and gently kissed Carlos' forehead. The skin was burning to his lips, hot and he heard Carlos give a soft sigh as he pulled away and gave one last smile before getting onto his feet as the nurse approached him.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Garcia needs to get his rest. Tomorrow afternoon, he should be able to leave and begin the detoxification at home."

"I understand, thank you," Logan said with a grateful nod and turned on his heel, walking out the door to leave but quickly turned to give a bye to Carlos and a wave. Carlos smiled, waving gently back before he began to close his eyes, sleep claiming him once again.

Yeah. . .things are going to be alright.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he isn't coming tonight? Why weren't we told this <em>hours <em>ago?" James asked over the phone, Logan rubbing his forehead as he paced the floor trying to think of something to say to the obviously angry manager.

"He's sick, he caught what Monica caught and it's worse now. He'll be back in by tomorrow, I believe."

"Do we need to come over there and check on him?"

"He's sleeping so I don't think that will be any good for you," Logan lied and he heard James give a sigh.

"Well. . .tell him that we'll be by there to see him tomorrow. . .and that I hope he gets better. . .and Kendall hopes too. . .and we both love him, okay?"

It felt like Logan was being stabbed in the heart, his teeth pulling his lower lip in between them and biting down so hard he swore he could taste the blood from his lip in his mouth.

"Yeah. . .yeah I'll tell him that," Logan said softly and James gave a rushed goodbye, most likely trying to get the show on without Carlos. He sighed, hanging up the phone and placing it down on the counter before rubbing his head.

"Daddy?" he heard Monica call out and he turned, seeing the little girl holding her stuffed animal and standing in her pajamas, "Why did you lie to James?"

"Sweetie. . .Carlos. . .doesn't want James and Kendall to know what happened. He doesn't want them worried."

"But you said that lying-"

"I know, I know, 'lying isn't a good thing to do'. But. . .Carlos is a different case for that, sweetie. And I know it doesn't make any sense at all but I need you to not mention anything about Carlos being sick or Carlos having to go to the hospital when James and Kendall come over tomorrow."

Monica's eyes lit up, "They're coming? Are we going to bake again?"

"I don't think so, honey. . .you know. . .we could bake something together if you want."

Monica shook her head, "You have to work, you don't have time to be baking something with me."

And that felt like another knife to the chest. Logan sat down on one of the stools near the counter, opening his arms for Monica to walk over and let Logan tug her into his grasp and onto his lap. "You listen, Daddy has all the time in the world to anything you want, just ask. If you want to bake a cake, I'll stop everything and bake a cake with you."

"But you have work and you're always busy. I mean, it's different with James. James has time, he was like Mommy and always had time to be able to play with me," Monica said and Logan felt his heart dropping. Monica then looked down at the tile floor, silent as Logan wrapped arms around her tighter.

"You miss her?"

". . .Yes. . .James does everything like Mommy does. . .Daddy, can't you please marry James? I want him to be my new Mommy."

"Sweetie, I told you I can't. He has Kendall remember? And they love each other very much-"

"B-But I want someone like James, D-Daddy. I w-want someone like M-Mommy," Monica sniffled out and Logan held her even tighter, his chin nuzzling into her hair.

"And I promise I'll bake with you and color with you and-"

"N-No. I want you to be Daddy, I want you to do Daddy things. Like read me bedtime stories and kiss my bandaids and hug me and carry me around. . .Daddy. . ."

"It's okay. . .it's okay," Logan murmured into his daughter's hair, gently rocking her back and forth. "I promise. . .I promise you I'll find someone that will do all those things with you that you want, I promise, Monica."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her brown eyes wide and watery as she raised her little pinky up and Logan raised his, hooking it around hers, "I promise," he said softly, kissing it and the little girl began to smile. Logan got up, Monica still in his arms as he carried her off to bed, walking up the stairs and past Liam's bedroom. The door was open for a change, Logan slowly passing by the doorframe and peering inside to see Liam on his bed, sketchbook in his hands and a vast assortment of blue colored pencils sprawled out on the covers. Liam never did want Logan to see what he was drawing inside that book, never wanted Logan to even _catch _him drawing,

"Liam?" Logan gently called out and the boy jumped, quickly closing his book and holding it to his chest with arms crossed over it as if he was trying to protect it.

"What!" he snapped, nervous tremble in his voice as Logan looked at his son in worry.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight. . .is there something wr-"

"No, there isn't. Goodnight," Liam said quickly and switched off the light by his nightstand, putting his entire bedroom into darkness and Logan just sighed, continuing to carry Monica over to her bedroom. Though, a small smile began to come to Logan's face, that was the first time in a while Liam ever said goodnight to him back, even if it was still a snap.

Maybe. . .things really _are _going to be alright.


	14. Brahms' Lullaby

_Here's another update. Thanks to Dj33173, tmmdeathwishraven, BTRswag, DramaJen89, backwoodsbarbie190, pale-red-lips, ButterflyJazz, Elle-ish, BigTimeOzzy, Aihime195, Mr. President, Cookie Monster Giggles, child who is cool, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, nickyd92, holyhotcakes, Klaine's Child, brittney, cellyjelly, Sum1cooler, Aeroja and rosiedoll for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>"<em>Logan. . .Logan~" the weak voice moaned and Logan looked over his shoulder, seeing Carlos lying on his bed with sheets draped over the lower half of his body. The dancer's lips were parted, his eyes fluttering as a light breath escaped his mouth and Logan slowly moved to sit down and place a hand on Carlos' warm forehead.<em>

"_It's okay, I'm here," Logan said gently and Carlos gently moved his hand to take Logan's and guide his hand down over his cheek and over his lips, Logan noticing with a blush on his cheeks that Carlos gently kissed his fingers. "Carlos. . ." Logan started out, watching as Carlos dragged his hand down over his neck and down his chest, Logan feeling the heart beating hard against his ribcage._

"_It's so hot. . ." Carlos murmured, trailing Logan's hand down farther, over his stomach and the lightly defined abs, over his navel and slowly past the bedsheet and Logan gulped. Logan yanked his hand away, his eyes nervous as Carlos slowly sat up, the sheet falling off of his body and leaving him bare and exposed in front of Logan. The brunette couldn't move at all, stiff as Carlos slowly crawled over to him on all fours, his eyes soft and innocent. "Logan," Carlos whispered, wrapping arms around Logan's neck and leaning up to gently kiss along his jawline. His fingertips lightly tapped at Logan's neck, lips moving up to take Logan's lower lip and gently suckle on it before taking it in between and biting on it to pull back and kiss. Those dark brown eyes looked into Logan's, needing and wanting and Logan's heart felt like it was ready to speed out of his chest._

_Carlos took Logan's hand again, eyes never moving away and holding Logan's gaze as he directed it down between both of their bodies, his breath smelling light and sweet as he gave another kiss to Logan's lips, soft and chaste. He gasped against Logan's mouth, Logan's eyes fluttering as his fingertips graced against Carlos' inner thighs-_

Logan's eyes jolted open, his heart beating extremely fast as he clutched his sheets and threw them off of his body. He felt the strong throbs of an erection in his old sweats, looking around before his eyes landed on the bedside clock and he rubbed his eyes. 10:15, he needed to go and see if he could check on Carlos and bring him back to his home before seeing if he could maybe manage to get to work. . .and there was also James and Kendall that were supposed to be visiting Carlos. . .he sighed, throwing his legs up and out to get out of the bed, scratching his lower back and giving a yawn. He shuffled to the bathroom, showering up and simultaneously getting rid of the morning wood he was sporting. . .of all the things to dream about, why Carlos?

Logan poured shampoo into the palm of his hand, working it up into a lather before moving his hands to his hair and begin to scrub at his scalp. How could he even think of Carlos like that? The last thing he wanted to do was make the dancer believe he was just after his body and not concerned for his health or his well-being, make Carlos believe that no one didn't care for him. He was trying to understand Carlos, trying to talk to Carlos and for that to happen he needed to establish trust between him and the dancer, not be thinking of sexual fantasies of the Latino. Logan stepped forward, sticking his head underneath the current of water from the shower nozzle and giving his hair a good rinse before scrubbing the rest of his body down and stepping out of the shower to get a towel and dry himself off.

He slipped on his boxer-briefs, walking out of the bathroom and digging through his drawer to get some socks and a casual gray shirt. He threw the shirt on, moving to the bed to slip on his socks and then moved to the closet to pull out some simple blue jeans. Once he got both legs through and was pulling the jeans up to his waist, there was a gentle knock at the door. He glanced up, hastily buttoning the front, "Come in!"

The door opened, Monica peeking inside still in her pajamas as Logan walked over to grab his shoes by the dresser. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Carlos is coming home, right?" she asked and Logan gave a small nod 'yes'. "And James and Kendall are coming here too?"

"Yes. . .sweetie, I'm leaving right now to get Carlos. If Kendall and James come here before we get back, don't tell them that I left to get Carlos at the hospital. Tell them. . .we're getting groceries."

She gave a small pout, "But lying is-"

"Bad. I know, it's very bad and I don't want you making a habit out of it either. Just. . .please. Tell Liam the same thing, is he awake?"

She gave a nod of the head. "He's downstairs," she answered and Logan nodded his head, slipping on the sneakers and tying the laces tight before moving to grab his wallet off the dresser and taking Monica's hand as the two exited the bedroom and made their way down the stairs. He could smell some waffles cooking, Liam must have been making some breakfast for himself. The brunette glanced down at his little daughter holding his hand.

"Are you hungry? Want me to make you something really fast?" Logan asked and Monica shook her head.

"You need to be with Carlos, Daddy. I can make me some cereal," she said and Logan gave a little smile, crouching down to kiss her cheek. She hummed, turning her head to kiss Logan's cheek back before gently pushing her father away towards the door. Logan stepped away, moving grab his keys off of the little key hook by the front door.

"Remember, don't answer the door unless it's James and Kendall. And have Liam answer the door or the phone, understand Monica?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I'll be back with Carlos as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too!" she called out as Logan stepped out the front door and closed it behind him. The little girl hummed before turning on her heel and walked into the kitchen, her elder brother taking the toaster waffles out of the toaster and placing them on his plate. He glanced over his shoulder at her before looking around the corner in the main hallway.

"He left already?" he asked and she nodded her head, moving to refrigerator and standing on tip-toes to try and reach the cereals on top. Hands were on her waist, feeling her brother bracing her up and lifting her off the floor high enough for her to grab her favorite cereal box and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said, looking over her shoulder and Liam smiled back at her as he placed her down on the ground. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, moving to a cabinet to open and grab a bowl for her as well before placing it down on the island in the kitchen as Monica pulled herself a stool to climb on and sit with silver spoon in her other hand. She grabbed the box of cereal, pouring in the colorful loops and marshmallows before taking the milk and pouring it in the bowl. And with that, she dove the spoon into the cereal to scoop up a mouthful, Liam watching with raised eyebrow.

"Slow down, you don't have to eat so fast," Liam said and Monica wiped her mouth.

"I have to get cleaned up cause James and Kendall are coming over here again," she explained before taking another spoonful of cereal to place in her mouth. Liam's eyes widened, "They're coming _here?_ When?"

"I don't know, that's why I have to hurry!"

"No. No, they _can't _be coming here, I have something to do with Jess on my project and-"

"Jesse is coming too?" Monica's eyes brightened and she gave a little coo the same moment Liam rolled his eyes, light blush beginning to tint over his cheeks.

"Monica, we're not going to have time to play with you or anything," Liam said sternly and Monica pouted.

"But your friends _never _come over here! And I'm cute and nice, why _wouldn't _Jesse want to play with me? And he's cute too," Monica said with a dreamy sigh while her older brother continued to blush at the thought of the blue eyed boy. He gave a light scoff, scratching the back of his head.

"Well we need to work. . .maybe I can call him really fast and tell him to not come," Liam muttered, racing out of the kitchen to get to the nearest phone while Monica continued to eat her cereal. Her eyes glanced over to see her brother walking back into the kitchen, pacing back and forth waiting for Jesse to pick up on the other line. He paused, leaning against the island counter, "Jess? Look, can we go someplace else to work on the project?. . .You're down the street?. . .Yeah. . .but listen I want. . .no, it's okay if you come over here. . .yeah, bye."

Liam hung the phone up and he gave an annoyed groan, looking over to his baby sister. She looked at him with wide eyes, "He's not coming?" she asked and Liam rubbed his forehead.

"He's coming. Look, make sure that those guys don't come upstairs, okay?"

"But why?"

"Cause me and Jess are going to be _working_, okay?" Liam said, the doorbell ringing and he quickly rushed away from the island counter to the front door, Monica hopping off of the stool to walk over to the arch leading to the main hallway. She watched as Liam escorted Jesse in, the blue eyed boy holding a bunch of bags in his hand.

"Are you sure about me coming over? Cause if your dad didn't say it was alright-"

"It's alright, come on," Liam said hurriedly, trying to take the boy's free hand into his own and Monica rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Hi Jesse!" she chirped out and Jesse looked over at her, a smile coming to his lips and a blush coming to Liam's.

"Is that your baby sister? She's so cute," Jesse replied and Monica smiled big.

"Wanna play Barbies with me?" she asked and Liam was tugging Jesse away from the front door to the stairs.

"Monica, _not now_," Liam said sternly, continuing to pull Jesse up the stairs. The blue eyed boy gave an apologetic smile to the little girl watching with saddening eyes.

"Maybe after we're done, okay?" Jesse said and she gave a slow nod.

"Okay. . ." she murmured to herself, watching the two teens continue up the stairs. She stood there in the arch, giving a little sigh before moving back into the kitchen to grab her bowl and pour the milk and few pieces of cereal down the kitchen sink. She rinsed and washed the bowl out, drying the bowl off and placing it in the small rack beside the sink before walking into the living room where some of her dolls remained from last night. She picked one of them up, a brunette with long curly brown hair and placed her in a pink car. She then reached over and grabbed a little girl doll with brown hair just like hers to place in the seat beside her.

"Time to go shopping," she said in a light, motherly voice and pushed the car across the floor to her imaginary little shoe store. Like the shoe store Mommy always took her and Liam to get their shoes to for their first day of school. And she remembered how Mommy would always manage to get those pretty pair of shoes on the highest shelf that Monica herself couldn't reach, slipping each one on her foot before kissing her knee and walking alongside her to see if the shoes were just right and a nice fit. Monica pushed the car again, not following after it this time. Just watching how it quickly rolled across the floor and into the wall on the other side, the car tilting over to its side on impact. She stared at it, quiet and unmoving until there was a knock on the door that startled her from her thoughts.

She got up, skipping over to the window first to peek out and see who it was, smile growing big on her face when she saw James and Kendall. The brunette was holding a duffel bag, the little girl hoping that it was filled with toys and dolls and things to bake a cake or cookies with and she eagerly ran from the window to the front door.

"James! Kendall!" she shouted through the door.

"Monica? Sweetie, get your brother or your father to open the door," she heard James' voice on the other side and the little girl reached up to take the lock off the door and the latch, opening the door nice and wide for James and Kendall to come in. She raised her arms out, James happily scooping her up in his grasp for a hello hug and kiss on the cheek while Kendall only gave her a pat on the back and the blond closed the door back.

"Don't open the door like that again, it's dangerous," Kendall scolded, locking the door back, "You don't know what kind of weirdos are on the other side and could try and scoop you up."

"But I knew it was you guys, you're not weirdos," Monica said with a little pout and James gave a tiny laugh.

"Truth be told, Kendall is sometimes a little weirdo," James whispered in the little girl's ear, Monica giving a giggle at that. Kendall rolled his eyes, looking around and crossing his arms.

"Where's your father? And your brother? Where's Carlos?" the blond asked and Monica bit her lower lip.

"Um. . .Daddy and Carlos went to get groceries. And Liam is upstairs working on something," Monica replied and James began to frown, glancing up the stairs.

"What is he doing that requires him not watching you?" he asked himself, beginning to walk up the stairs with Monica still tight in his arms but the girl began to shake her head.

"No, no, James! He's working on a school project and he doesn't want to be bothered. . .can we play Barbies, James? And can we bake something again?" Monica asked and James smiled.

"Well. . .we can play dolls if you want, sweetie. But I think we'll have to wait until your dad and Carlos come back with the groceries so we can be able to actually make something," James replied and Monica puffed her cheeks.

"Okay. . .what's in the bag?" she asked, pointing down to the bag hanging from James' shoulder and the brunette glanced down, giving a little smile.

"It's just things for Carlos. Any extra blankets, moisturizers, the things he usually has when he's sick," James explained and Monica gave an understanding nod, slightly disappointed that it wasn't anything for her and James to play with but happy that Carlos was going to get better faster now. James gave Monica a little bounce in his arms, "Come on, let's go play."

She grinned, James setting her down on the floor and Monica ran inside the living room and quickly grabbed the car. She took the brunette woman doll out of the car, quickly running over to replace her with a male brunette doll with glamorous hair and pretty smile as James and Kendall walked in and watched her. She raised the doll up for James to see, "Look! This is you!"

James gave a nod with a smile, "I see. Can Kendall join us on our little car ride?" James asked and Monica looked back in through the dolls she already had down here and grabbed a blond Barbie from the pile. Kendall gave a little frown, "Why am I a girl?"

"I have a boy doll that's blond but he only has on swimtrunks," Monica explained and placed the blond Barbie down to pick up the blond male doll. James gave a little smile, "It's okay. I like Kendall shirtless anyways." Kendall gave James a little hit to the stomach, the brunette giving a tiny laugh and leaning over to kiss Kendall on the cheek. He turned to the girl, "How about we're all going to the beach and you and me aren't going to be in the water, just Kendall."

"Okay!" she chirped and James got to his knees beside her, picking up his doll and turning to look over his shoulder at Kendall.

"Well? Come over here and play with us."

"Baby, I don't-"

"Yeah! You need to play too! How else are you going to play with your future baby?" Monica exclaimed and Kendall looked at Monica with wide eyes the same moment James looked at her. The little girl bit her lower lip, forgetting about what her father had told her about babies and the couple in front of her. "I mean, I'm sorry."

"No, no, you don't need to apologize, sweetie. . .we're going to play with our future baby a lot," James said softly and Monica's eyes widened in surprise, happiness shining in the brown irises.

"You mean the stork finally came? James, are you having the baby?" Monica reached her hand out, pressing against James' chisled stomach and frowned. "It's a really _tiny _baby," she commented and James gave a soft chuckle.

"N-No sweetie. . .the stork didn't bring our baby just yet," James said gently and Monica pouted.

"That stork isn't coming here fast enough for you two," Monica said in annoyance and James let out a shuddered breath.

"Yes yes. . .s-sweetie I'll be right back," James said with a pained smile, getting up and Kendall worriedly stepping to his boyfriend.

"James-"

"I just need to use the bathroom," James said, Kendall seeing the hazel eyes growing soft and watery. The blond wrapped arms around James' body, Kendall seeing over James' shoulder that Monica was looking worried and sorry herself.

"I didn't mean to make James cry," she said sadly and James buried his eyes in Kendall's shoulder, the blond feeling his shirt growing damp with silent tears.

"It's okay, sweetie. We know you didn't mean it. . .the stork is going to bring our baby very soon. We just need to be patient and we need to have enough money to pay Mr. Stork for it."

Monica pouted, "Well Mr. Stork is being mean! He should give you guys a baby for free if you're going to love it!"

"Damn right he should," James hissed out into Kendall's shoulder and the blond rubbed James' back again. James let out a shuddered breath, sniffling and giving a smile as he kissed Kendall's cheek, "I'm fine, baby. I'm going to be okay."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked worriedly and James nodded his head, giving a gentle smile and kissing Kendall on the cheek again.

"I'm fine. . .just let me freshen up. Stay here and play with Monica, okay?" James said and Kendall nodded his head, letting James slip from his grasp and allow for the brunette to be able to walk out of the living room and make his way to the downstairs bathroom to take a few breaths before he paused at the foot at the steps. He heard Liam's voice. . .but who was that upstairs with him? James frowned, turning and walking up the steps quickly, entering the hall and moving to the teenager's bedroom where it was slightly ajar. James heard Liam laughing with someone else, hearing that the other person was a _boy_ and James raised an eyebrow in confusion as he pressed open the door and peered inside.

Liam jumped in his spot on the bed beside another boy, James seeing Logan's son blushing hard and embarrassed and angry stare in his eyes.

"What's going on?" James asked and Liam frowned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the teenager snapped, James seeing Liam's friend was starting to look uncomfortable and nervous. James crossed his arms, "I was going to ask you the same thing. Why aren't you watching your baby sister?"

"Look, get out of my room! You're not my dad!"

"Who is he?" Liam's friend asked and James gestured to himself.

"James Diamond, I'm a friend of _his_ father," James said, pointing at Liam and the boy began to growl.

"He's some slut that won't stop hanging around here, _get out of my room!_" Liam shouted and James frowned.

"I think you better _know _a person first before you start calling them a slut," James said and Liam scoffed.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Liam said and James began to step forward but a hand was grabbing his own and yanking him back to the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder, Kendall there and pulling him into his arms while looking at the two boys in the room.

"I heard shouting, what's going on?" Kendall asked and Liam's friend got off the bed, gesturing to himself.

"Um, I'm Jesse, Liam's friend? A-And we're working on a project for school." Jesse then turned to Liam, "I didn't know you were going to have guests, was this why you were saying to do this somewhere else?" he asked and Liam blushed hard.

"N-No, it's not you or-"

"If you two are working on a project, we won't bother you. Just leave your door open," Kendall said and it seemed Liam only grew more embarrassed and angry that the blond had said that.

"What's that supposed to mean! It's not like we're going to do anything!"

"I didn't say you were-"

"Just get out of here! Get out of my room!" Liam shouted and Kendall just sighed, taking James away from the door and leading the brunette away. It wasn't only til they were a good feet away did James let out an annoyed growl.

"That child-"

"I know, I know. Just let Logan deal with him when they get back home. . .how long does it take to get some groceries?" Kendall said with a roll of the eyes and James sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What's Monica doing right now?"

"I don't know," Kendall said, the two walking down the stairs and moving into the living room to find that the little girl wasn't there. James bit his lower lip, "Monica!" he shouted out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted back and James gave a small sigh of relief, the two men now moving from the living room to the kitchen to find Monica preparing a sandwich. She looked up at the two, smiling brightly and holding out the plate of food. "I made a sandwich for you guys!" she exclaimed and James smiled, walking over to the little girl while Kendall stayed put, crossing his arms and starting to frown.

"That's so sweet, thank you honey," James said, giving Monica a small hug and the girl gave a small giggle.

"Uh-huh!" She turned to Kendall, "Kendall, don't you want your sandwich?"

". . .You have a lot of food for your father and Carlos to be going to get more groceries," Kendall commented, eying the filled refrigerator Monica had left open and the girl turned, giving a nervous squeak and hastily closing the door back up. She turned, Kendall walking over to her with arms still crossed, "Why is Logan getting more food?"

"Well. . .all that food is bad!" she said and James began to frown.

"I'm sure your father would have thrown that food away by now. And it didn't smell."

"Um. . ."

"Monica, it isn't good for young ladies to lie," James said sternly and Monica bit her lower lip, looking down at the floor.

"I know Mommy," she mumbled and then covered her mouth the same time James' eyes widened, "I mean, I mean James! I mean. . .Mommy always said that young ladies don't lie and. . .a-and I'm sorry and D-Daddy said t-that it's not okay to l-lie-"

"Monica sweetie," James said and the girl let out a high whine, her little fists going to her eyes and James immediately crouched down to wrap arms around her, "Shh, shh, it's okay baby. It's okay."

"I w-want Mommy, I w-want M-Mommy," Monica sobbed and James picked her up in her arms, the girl latching tight onto him and legs trying to go around his upper torso to only cling to him tighter. "P-Please James, p-please be Mommy."

"Oh sweetie. . .you know I would if I could but. . .I just can't do that," James said softly and the little girl began to cry louder. James looked over at Kendall worriedly, the blond biting his lower lip and moving to stand beside the two before the sound of the front door opening sounded.

"We're home!" Logan shouted out, Monica's wails growing louder and in a second, the father was running in with Carlos at his heels holding a small white bag. "W-What's going on? Monica?" Logan quickly ran to James' side, trying to take his daughter out of James' hand but Monica wouldn't let go, squeezing James tighter and sobbing harder.

"N-No! I w-want J-James, I w-want him to be M-Mommy!" Monica cried and James closed his eyes, kissing the little girl's hair and the side of her face, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Go to Daddy," James said softly, trying to loosen Monica's grasp on him but the girl cried louder, clung to him tighter and James looked at Logan apologetically. "Just. . .just let me have a few minutes with her." James turned, walking the crying girl out of the kitchen and Logan standing there helplessly. There were footsteps coming down the stairs, Liam's head poking in the kitchen followed by Jesse, Logan's eyebrows furrowing at seeing Liam's friend here in confusion.

"What's going on here?"

"We heard crying, is something wrong?" Jesse asked and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everything's being taken care of. . .Liam, I didn't know you invited someone over here," Logan said to his son, the teenager frowning.

"We're working on a project, what's wrong with that?" he asked and Jesse looked over at his friend.

"It's okay if I'm here, _right?_"

"I would have liked to known about this first," Logan said sternly and Liam frowned, opening his mouth to say something but then the teenager's eyes trailed over to Carlos' face, the dancer looking at him with a stern expression himself. Liam closed his mouth, looking down at the ground and his hands balling into fists.

". . .Sorry. . ." Liam grumbled out and Logan watched his son closely as Jesse glanced over to his friend.

"Maybe. . .we can work on the project some other time. How about my place after school tomorrow?"

"That'll be fine with me," Logan replied and Liam looked over at his father with a small blush on his face as Jesse smiled.

"Great! I'll bring him home too so you don't have to worry about gas and stuff," Jesse offered and Logan gave a slow nod of the head. The blue eyed boy smiled, "Great! I'll see you later, Liam."

"See you later, Jesse," Liam muttered and the boy gave a wave goodbye, turning on his heel and walking out with Liam following after him to escort him out. Kendall turned to Logan and Carlos, looking between the two men with suspicious eyes.

"Where's the groceries?" Kendall asked and Logan's eyes widened, forgetting all about the lie he told Monica to tell and nervously began to twiddle his fingers.

"Oh. Well. . .the thing is-"

"We didn't get any," Carlos said, "Logan was going to get some ingredients to make pot pie but when we were getting my medicine, I talked him into making some burritos for dinner tonight since we have those ingredients here." Logan looked at the man with surprised eyes, god he was good. Kendall raised an eyebrow, pointing at the small white bag in Carlos' hands.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have payed for the prescription-"

"I-It's alright, Kendall. I have all of it covered," Logan said and Kendall began to frown.

"Well I don't feel comfortable that you are keeping what medications Carlos is getting a secret from me and James," Kendall said, the green eyes dark and silently furious and Logan gulped. The blond held his hand out, Logan not understanding what was it the manager wanted until Carlos walked around the island and handed him the white bag. Logan's heart began to run in nerves, if Kendall saw that Subutex in there, he's going to get suspicious and find out about the withdrawal. And Carlos _and _him will be _so _fucked, he nervously bit his lower lip as Kendall pulled out one bottle of medication.

"Pain pills for headaches," Carlos explained and Kendall set down that bottle on the counter and pulled out another bottle of medication, "Pills for nausea and vomiting."

Kendall sifted through the bag again, looking back at Carlos with suspicious eyes, "This is it?"

"Yep. That's all," Carlos said and Kendall placed the medications back in the bag, Logan staring in confusion as to where the Subutex was supposed to be. Carlos took the bag, placing it on the counter and placing hands on his hips, "Why? Thought Logan was supplying me with illegal drugs?"

Kendall frowned, "I'm just checking for you."

"I'm a big boy, Kendall," Carlos said with an eye roll and Kendall sighed.

"Can never be sure about you," Kendall murmured, looking over his shoulder, "I don't hear crying anymore." The blond began to leave the kitchen, Carlos and Logan following him to where they could hear the sound of a soft and soothing voice singing. They followed the voice to Carlos' bedroom, finding James rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed with Monica still tightly clinging to him. Though, they could see the little girl's eyes closed in sleep, James' chin on her shoulder and singing in her ear a lullaby.

"_Then you should always know, wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I will never be far away_," James cooed in her ear, looking up at Kendall, Carlos and Logan and slowly getting up off the bed to walk over to Logan and begin handing the little girl over to her father.

"No. No. _No Mommy, NO!_" Monica shouted and James sighed, rubbing her back and nuzzling in Monica's hair while Logan went to hold her hand.

"Sweetie, come here," Logan said softly and she shook her head.

"I don't want to, D-Daddy. I want-"

"How about coming to me then?" Carlos suddenly piped up, the little girl looking over her shoulder at the dancer holding his arms out with a smile, "I'm warm and cuddly," he offered and Monica gave a little sniffle. Carlos jutted his lips out into a small pout, "No?"

She reached her hand out, Carlos smiling and walking over to take Monica out of James' grasp. She still clung onto James as best as she could, her hand clutching onto the sleeve of his shirt as she was transferred over to Carlos and Carlos gave a kiss to her cheek. "That's my sweetheart," he said softly and she hummed, resting her head on Carlos' shoulder as she let go of James' sleeve to wrap arms around Carlos' neck and Carlos began to give her little bounces. James smiled, a little bit sad but he let out a sigh.

"We should get going, just wanted to check in on you and see if you're okay," James said and Carlos glanced up at the brunette.

"I'm fine, James," Carlos said with a smile and James just gave a slow nod, looking at Monica before leaning over and kissing the top of her head. He let fingers go through her hair before looking at Kendall and giving a saddened smile. Kendall beckoned James over, the blond wrapping an arm around James' body and the two made their way to the front door, Logan following them out while Carlos still held onto Monica.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him and Carlos looked down at the little girl in her arms.

"I need to take a lot of medicine but I'll feel better eventually," Carlos said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the small bottle of Subutex to sit on his nightstand now that James and Kendall were gone and won't be able to find out Carlos was on medication meant for weaning heroin addicts. She hummed, Carlos setting her down onto the floor and reaching down to hold Monica's hand, "You going to feel okay?"

She nodded her head, wiped at her eyes before giving a deep sigh and Carlos bit his lower lip. "Hey. . .how about tomorrow when you come home, we do something fun."

"Like what?" she asked and Carlos tapped his lip.

"How about playing with your Daddy's paints? And we can make our own little paintings of stuff," Carlos suggested and Monica began to smile.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And then afterwards, we can make us a couple of snacks to eat," Carlos said with a smile and she beamed, jumping up and hugging Carlos.

"Thank you!" she chirped and Carlos pat her head.

"Sure thing. . .now go and talk with your Daddy now that you're okay," Carlos said and she nodded, moving from Carlos' bedroom to the hallway where Logan was now coming in. Carlos sighed, moving to his bed to flop on and look up into the ceiling, drumming his fingers on his chest and toeing off his shoes to lie at the side of the bed. A few months, a few months and he'll be clean and Kendall and James won't ever find out. Maybe he'll be able to get through this, maybe he'll finally be able to stand on his own without anyone's help. He felt his stomach slightly churn and he turned to his side, closing his eyes at the discomfort and gripping the sheets tightly.

"Carlos?" Logan called out and Carlos opened his eyes at the sound of the father's voice, seeing Logan standing there in the doorway. "You feel okay?"

"I kind of want to just sleep, feel really exhausted."

"Okay. . .want to let you know when dinner is done?"

"If I can even stomach it," Carlos said with a wry smile and Logan smiled back.

"I'll make you something light so it'll be easy on your stomach."

"Chicken broth again?" Carlos asked hopefully, the soup really did manage to work wonders and warmed Carlos' stomach and body so much. Logan smiled even bigger, "Sure, chicken broth."

"Thank you Logan. . .for everything," Carlos said softly and Logan blushed.

". . .Of course," Logan said softly and Carlos turned his face more into the pillow to snuggle as he heard Logan's footsteps retreat into the kitchen. This was nice, all of this was so nice. And though Carlos hoped one day where he'll be independent and not needing anyone to take care of him and he'll be in such good standing to take care of himself, he wouldn't run away from Logan's care so quickly.

Not at all.


	15. Monet's Water Lilies

_Here's another update for you guys, this story is starting to fall into place and it won't be long until the Cargan is fully established and we get to hear James' backstory. Anyways, thanks to Mr. President 64, Just Fetching, yourtheoneforme123, LadyShadowDweller, Anim3Fan4Ever, carousel333, NekoYaoiLover07, musicismyhero, DavidTheElephant, FearlesslyDancing, EveryDayImBTRushering, clt7brdgfrth, proposer7593, infamous italian bella, Cookie Monster Giggles, child who is cool, the Anon, Kendall'sGirl, brittney, Klaine's Child, Aihime195, DramaJen89, tmmdeathwishraven, nickyd92 and Sum1cooler for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"Come here you little slut," Chase hissed out, grabbing Carlos by the wrist and yanking him down to the hard ground. Carlos was naked, every part of his body prickling and in pain as Chase forced him onto his stomach, a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and squeezing tight. Carlos tried to turn his head, tried to fight Chase's hand but he was stronger, he was <strong>always<strong> stronger than the dancer could ever manage. His head craned only slightly, eyes wincing to see James and Kendall standing by a wall, looking at them, watching them._

_"H-Help me! Please! James! Kendall! Please!" Carlos cried out. He could feel the head of Chase's cock pressing into him, forcing his way inside and feeling like he was being ripped into two. Tears began to leak at the corner of his eyes, "J-James please! He's hurting me! Help me! Help!" Carlos cried out again a second time, neither of the two men moving to help him, to stop Chase as the man continued to pull his hips back and thrust forward, hard and raw and Carlos screamed. All the pain, so much **pain**. Wetness in the form of blood started to run down his thighs with each hard thrust, Carlos letting out a pained cry and tears burning._

_He looked up, seeing how Kendall was turning to walk away and pull on James' wrist, to leave Carlos and let him be raped and cry in pain but James stood there, watching. "James, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! P-Please help me, **please**!" Carlos sobbed and James stared at his miserable face, wet and dirty before looking at Kendall, letting the blond pull him away from Carlos and away from the scene. Carlos' hands began to hit the ground, "Don't leave me! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"I'm sorry!" Carlos screamed out, his voice soar and choked, hands clenching the bed sheets tight and face in a hot sweat. Tears were coming from his eyes as he tried to regain his breathing, his stomach turning and churning and Carlos got up from the bed to run down the hall to the bathroom. He fell to his knees, throwing open the toilet lid and emptying all of the dinner he was managing to stomach into the bowl. He lurched and heaved, body quaking and sweating profusely as Carlos clutched to the toilet edge tight. A light came on, Carlos not looking up but knew the hand that was rubbing his bare back in slow circles was Logan, had to be. Monica's hand was too small for this one and Liam and Carlos may be a little bit closer cause he told his story but doesn't mean they were _that_ close.

"I heard you scream, is there something wrong?" Logan gently asked once Carlos had managed to stop vomiting and the painter's hand moved upwards to Carlos' face to wipe any beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Just. . .had a nightmare," Carlos murmured, reaching up to flush the toilet as Logan grabbed a wet cloth for Carlos to wipe his mouth with.

"About Kendall and James?" Logan asked and Carlos looked up at the man confused, wiping his mouth as Logan smiled, "You said 'I'm sorry'. I don't know anyone else you would be apologizing to in your life other than them. . .wanna talk about it?" Logan asked and Carlos looked at the brunette. He sighed, placing a hand over his chest and feeling his heart was beating nice and steady again as he looked up into Logan's warm eyes, ". . .I was getting raped. . .and Kendall and James. . .they were just _watching_ me." Carlos' voice choked at the thought of the two men, "They were watching me and they looked so _disgusted_ with me and they d-didn't try to h-help me." He couldn't fight the first tear that rolled down his cheek, "L-Like I _deserved_ to get raped and they were gonna let me suffer for it for everything I done. They thought I _deserved it_. . .and they weren't going to help me."

Logan's arms were around him, holding him tight to the painter's body and Carlos could smell the bath soap lingering on Logan's skin, the softness of the brunette's pajamas against him. Carlos breathed, Logan rubbing his back in large circles. "It's okay, it's okay. . .you know they won't hurt you, Carlos. You know how much they care about you."

"Doesn't mean I'm not afraid. Logan, James went through so much and he didn't want me to go down the same path as he did and I _did_. Only I didn't have someone like he has Kendall, I was alone and I couldn't help myself get out of there and I'm just-" Carlos shuddered another breath as Logan shushed him, still rubbing his back softly.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up. . .just try and go back to sleep, okay?"

"I can't, I just can't. I know I'll have that nightmare again, I just know it," Carlos said worriedly and Logan bit his lip, thinking of something but nervous to even ask the dancer of such a thing. Would he think Logan was trying to be funny if he offered for Carlos to sleep in the same bed tonight? Monica always did so when she had a nightmare, Liam did too when he was just a little baby. He opened his mouth, ready to ask when Carlos blurted out, "Can I sleep with. . .can I sleep with. . ."

"Me?" Logan filled in and Carlos blushed, embarrassed.

"Nothing sexual or anything but. . .well, when I used to stay with Kendall and James and the first few nights or whenever I had a nightmare. . .James would sleep with me."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that and Carlos gave a gentle smile, "It was nice, it was like sleeping in the arms of the dad or mom I never had." And _wow_, Logan was seeing Carlos as James and Kendall's child even more instead of their employee.

"What did Kendall do about that?" Logan asked. Child or not, Logan didn't believe Kendall would let James get into a bed with a total stranger with how protective of the man he is. Carlos gave a little laugh at that, "Kendall crawled right into bed with us, seeing back then he didn't trust someone like me. I was right in between them, like Mama James on my left and Daddy Kendall on my right." Carlos gave another little laugh at his analogy before continuing, "And both of them had their arms around me, but I know James was holding me to comfort me, _Kendall_ was only holding me to make sure I don't try and escape and steal their stuff."

Another laugh, the nightmare forgotten and Logan began to smile. "You know what? I don't know how you three met. I mean, it must be more than the three of you meeting in an interview," Logan chuckled. Carlos' smile faded, his mouth going grim and Logan but his lip. There it was, that line he just crossed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. . .I'll tell you if you let me sleep in your bed tonight," Carlos said slyly, Logan hearing the playfulness in the dancer's voice and gave a small blush.

"U-Uh, I suppose-" Carlos beamed, getting up from his spot on the ground, a little shaky at first but exited the bathroom and Logan followed after him. The two went up the stairs, the kids still asleep in their beds and didn't hear Carlos at all, the men quietly moving past their bedrooms to Logan's on the far end of the hall. The bedside lamp was still on, Carlos flopping onto the king size bed and relishing in the soft sheets while

Logan sat down on the opposite side.

"Your bed is _super_ soft," Carlos cooed and Logan gave a little smile.

"Maybe we'll go shopping and get you some nice sheets like these," Logan offered and Carlos grinned.

"I'd like that," he said, those chocolate eyes of his gleaming with the innocence of a child. Logan's heart felt a flutter, giving a little cough as he moved to get under the sheets. The bed shifted, Carlos doing the same and snuggling into the large pillows stacked at the head of the bed. Logan gave a small smile, "Comfy?" he asked and Carlos nodded his head, looking down and letting out a sigh.

"So. . .the story. . ." Carlos murmured and Logan bit his lower lip.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you're uncomfortable with it-"

"No, no. . .I want to. . .it feels like too long have I got the chance to be able to talk to someone. Talking to Liam about my dad felt so good. . .I just have a lot of things on my chest that I need to tell someone."

Logan gave a slow nod of the head, "And I'll be here to listen to you, know that."

Carlos smiled, "Yeah, I know. . .I got to tell you, my memory wasn't the best at that time so I might not remember everything. . .I was so drugged up, I barely knew what was going on." Carlos' voice grew quieter as he let out a sigh, "My pimp put me to work on the street. Usually he makes me do business in the club where all the customers would be monitored and the prostitutes would be safe. . .but I made him mad earlier that day cause he caught me trying to steal some money and run away."

The dancer shuddered at the thought, Logan reaching out to hold his hand and Carlos gave a small smile. He squeezed Logan's hand and continued, "He didn't yell at me, he didn't hit me, he just took the money away. And he smiled at me, talked to me in a soft and caring voice. He gave me a fix, not like I was complaining and. . .he just got me _really_ doped up and I was having the time of my life. I thought he wasn't mad at me but when he was driving me to the strip club for work, he kicked me out on the street and said I'm working here for being such a stupid junkie and a thieving little whore."

"It's one thing to be on the streets selling your body, it's another thing to be selling your body with so much heroin going through your system. I was so confused, I didn't know what was going on and I was scared. I could have been raped, I could have gotten mugged or killed. And since I was all dressed up in a flashy hooker outfit and stumbling around, I was a complete eyesore to any cops that could drive by and get arrested. I just fell to the ground and lied against the wall, trying to sell myself to anyone that walked past but I looked so pathetic and pitiful. I don't remember any of the people's faces that walked by me on the ground, if they were disgusted or pitying. . .I just remember James."

_"Hey misser, you lookin for a good time~" Carlos' tongue slurred to the tenth or twelfth person that walked by. _

_"You look like shit, you know that?" the man asked and Carlos groaned. _

_"Fuck you then," Carlos spat, seeing a blond rushing up in his blurred vision._

_"James, get away from him," the blond warned but the brunette didn't listen, instead stepping closer and crouching down to Carlos down on the ground._

_"Excuse me?" the man asked and Carlos growled._

_"I said **fuck you**." Carlos tried to spit right in the man's face but it instead dribbled out of his mouth like a baby drooled. God he was so messed up. The man dug into his pocket, pulled out a napkin and began to wipe Carlos' mouth, Carlos letting him while the blond's head glanced around nervously._

_"That isn't very nice, didn't your parents ever tell you that?" he asked and it didn't sound mean or judging like before. It sounded warm, caring. . .understanding. Carlos felt his lower lip beginning to quiver._

_"D-Don't have 'em," Carlos stuttered out and the man folded the napkin, now wiping Carlos' face clean of the dirt and stupid makeup Chase caked on him to make him look appealing. Cause no one wanted to know they were taking home someone high off of heroin, someone totally a waste of time to even pay for sex. The man gave a soft smile, what was his name again?. . .James. . ."How old are you?"_

_"James, we got to go," the blond said again, glaring at Carlos as the boy swallowed._

_"E-Eighteen."_

_James looked over at the blond, Carlos seeing how worried James looked._

_"He's only a baby," he softly said and the blond crossed his arms._

_"James, no. He's a prostitute," the blond said sternly and James looked back at Carlos. Those hazel eyes of the man weren't pitying like Carlos had seen before. They understood, they knew what Carlos was feeling. They knew how scared Carlos was, how lost and helpless he was feeling and the brunette smiled. He held out his hand, Carlos looking warily at it before taking it and being pulled onto his feet. He stumbled, still dizzy from the fix and fell into James. A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder, yanking him away and Carlos slammed into the brick wall behind him._

_"Kendall no! It's alright!" James shouted, quickly running to help Carlos as the boy stared frightened at the blond. His green eyes were glaring at him, nostrils flaring as James held him close._

_"James, we can't be seen with him or we'll get in trouble. Leave him for the police."_

_"No, I'm not going to do that," James said softly, letting a hand go through Carlos' hair. It was dirty and greasy, James making a disgusted face. "We're going to have to scrub you down good."_

_"James, we're not-"_

_"Kendall, can you bring the car around?"_

_"What if someone is watching us? What if this is some sting operation?"_

_James looked over at the blond before back at Carlos' bewildered expression._

_"It isn't. . .get the car."_

"I really didn't know what was going on. I thought that I was being bought for sex and James was just a really nice customer. After I got in the car, James made Kendall go down to a burger joint and bought all three of us shakes and hamburgers. And he kept talking, he talked Kendall up too and it was like they never even brought me with them in the car, I was just quiet the entire ride."

"They didn't say anything to you?" Logan asked and Carlos gave a little shrug.

"Well, Kendall said 'I didn't pay $4.75 to get you a shake and a hamburger to just waste. You _better_ eat that'. So I ate and that was that. They took me to their home and I still thought they were just going to fuck me but were trying to make me comfortable or something. James gave me a bath and some old pajamas to wear and I was _really_ confused about what was going on."

_Kendall was lying out on the couch in front of the television, James prepping the roast for tomorrow night's dinner as Carlos walked in, looking back and forth between the two men. Kendall eyed him, glancing up and down at the small figure shrouded in James' pajamas, "Little bit big on you."_

_James glanced up from his cooking to look at Carlos, "It's fine for the time being. We could loan him some of our old things until he could get some new clothes."_

_Time being? New clothes? Carlos bit his lower lip, "Are. . .are we going to have sex in here or. . ."_

_His voice trailed off when he saw the two men staring at him, like they had no intention to do that **at all**._

_"What makes you think we would get you something to eat, bathe you and clothe you, just for sex?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked away, almost embarrassed._

_"I. . .well. . .just. . ."_

_"What's your name?" James asked and Carlos blinked. They couldn't be asking for sex, not even the nicest of customers asked what his name was (though they always told him their name so he could be screaming it out). _

_"Carlos."_

_"Carlos. . .we're not going to ask anything like that of you, okay?" James said, placing the meat into the fridge to sit and the brunette walked around the counter to stand beside the couch Kendall was lying on. Carlos looked at James, bewildered. "Well then. . .what do you want from me?" he asked and James softly smiled._

_"Want you safe. . .and clean. . .and not out there again."_

_Carlos looked back and forth between James and Kendall, his eyes confused and scared. "I-I don't understand, are you kidnapping me?" Carlos asked. Were they going to rape him? Or make him a slave? James shook his head, "No baby, we're not."_

_"I n-need to go back. C-Chas-I mean, my pimp, he's gonna-"_

_"Get angry?"_

_Carlos nodded his head and James rubbed his chin, "Does he hit you?" _

_Another nod, ashamed cause now Carlos was feeling stupid for wanting to go back. But Chase would hurt him if he doesn't show up. Beat him, not give him a fix, rape him, Carlos was so afraid about what the pimp was going to do, and it was like James could see that clearly on his face and understood. He nodded his head, "Okay then. . .I guess that's it."_

_"He's going back?" Kendall asked and James nodded his head._

_"He'll have to if he doesn't want to get hurt. . .when does he or someone else go around and check on you?"_

_"Around 11," Carlos said softly and James nodded turning around and walking to the counter to grab a sticky note and pen to write something. He then turned back around and dug in his pocket, pulling out his wallet and Kendall got up from his spot on the couch._

_"James-"_

_"If he shows up with nothing, his pimp is going to think the customer swindled him and Carlos is going to get hurt." He talked like he was in the business himself, but that can't be. He lived in a nice home, he had nice clothes. He didn't look like he was on anything and looked like he had a lot to live for. . .but he still understood. James looked up, taking out fifty dollars and placing it into the palm of Carlos' hand along with the sticky note that had an address. "I know you're really scared right now baby. And that you think you have no one to help you. I know, understand?. . .I want to help you but I know how scary it is to break away from this life. . .come back here when you're ready, okay?"_

_". . .Okay."_

"So, he hugged me and Kendall took me back to the alley where they found me. But when my pimp came to get me and the money, I still saw Kendall's car parked down the street."

"You mean he was watching you? Like trying to see who the pimp is?" Logan asked and Carlos shrugged.

"Don't know if he was just watching me to make sure I didn't get mugged or raped or arrested or if he was trying to see who the pimp was. And everything that happened after I got back in the car with my pimp is a blur. I remember getting hit, but not what for. And after that was all the same thing. Get drugged, strip, have sex with so many paying customers and get raped or beaten by my pimp. And I didn't think I would ever be able to get away and that James and Kendall were just a dream." Carlos' eyes were beginning to flutter in tiredness, he could see the clock on the nightstand reading 1:15am but he still wanted to talk. And Logan was still awake, listening and still holding his hand as Carlos gave a small yawn,

"I remember. . .one of my customers was a man and he was really hurting me and I was crying and bleeding bad but he payed a lot to have me so he figured it was justified if he was rough. I don't remember what I did to him, I hit him or I bit him but he left unhappy. And then my pimp came and decided I should be punished again by raping me, and it was even more harder and more forceful. I remember screaming that I want to get away, I want to go and he just laughed at me. It got him to stop and he pushed me, yelling at me to go and try to get away but I never will. . .I ran away. To Kendall and James' home from the address he gave me, all bruised and sore, bleeding and dirty."

"And you've stayed with them?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded his head.

"It was late and I was worried that they wouldn't answer or they'd be out someplace but James came down and answered the door in just his pajama bottoms. And I don't know, I was so much in pain and scared that he would reject me or my pimp would come after me, I just started to cry and I collapsed. James helped me inside, Kendall was coming down the stairs too in his bathrobe to help. . .I told them a client raped me but I didn't know the name and that my pimp was the one that beat me up."

"Why not the name of your pimp?" Logan asked and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"I was. . .I just didn't want it traced back to me if he was caught by police selling prostitutes. I was still scared, I didn't tell even the _first _name of my pimp for a couple of weeks. They got me into a bath, tended to the bruises and like I said, James took me to bed and the three of us slept together like one big family. . .I'm tired," Carlos murmured and Logan hummed.

"Yeah, it's a little bit late. . .you think you're gonna sleep well?" the brunette asked and Carlos nodded his head.

"I'll be fine," Carlos said softly and he scooted in closer, his head nuzzling into the small crook of Logan's neck as his arm went around to pull him close to Logan's body, his other hand still gripping Logan's tight. Logan blushed, slightly stiffened but relaxed and let his cheek rest against the crown of Carlos' head. His other arm wrapped around Carlos' body, protective and caring and Carlos let out a soft sigh. "Good night, Logan."

"Good night, Carlos," Logan said and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The morning sun was starting to warm on Logan's face, he could feel it shining through the window in the bathroom. Carlos' warmth radiating from the dancer almost made Logan not even want to wake up. In a way, it was like Camille was right by his side again asleep. Carlos' skin was nice and soft, his breath light and his eyes beautifully shaded by those lashes. Logan let his fingers slowly and gently trace down Carlos' side and feel the soft mounds in the dancer's curves and hips, tips brushing against the brim of Carlos' underwear. Carlos hummed, Logan quickly removing his hand as Carlos let one eye open and give a tiny smile. How the light was coming around him, it looked like he was sleeping in the sun.<p>

"Morning," Carlos said and Logan smiled.

"Morning."

Carlos let his hand go up, moving it to straighten out Logan's tousled bed hair. He gave a little laugh, "You look like a boogeyman with this hair." Logan grinned, opening his mouth to let out a growl and Carlos laughed. "A boogeyman, not a lion," Carlos explained and Logan only gave a shrug.

"Does it matter? I say boogeymen growl."

"Are you one in your past time?" Carlos asked playfully and Logan grinned, hands daring and moving to tickle at Carlos' sides. Carlos let out a little squeal, trying to grab Logan's hands but the painter's fingers were quick and slid all along Carlos' body where the dancer's skin was exposed. Carlos laughed louder, thrashing in the sheets wildly and Logan didn't even notice the bedroom door was opening as he tickled the squirming man beside him.

Until he heard the soft coo saying " Daddy?"

Logan stopped and immediately sat upright, seeing Monica standing in the doorway and dressed for school. He cleared his throat, "Morning, sweetie," Logan managed to say but the little girl's eyes weren't on him, they were on Carlos and curious as to why he was in bed beside Logan. Logan got out of the bed, moving to scoop Monica up into his arms and give her a kiss on the cheek that she gave a little hum to. "We don't need to be dressed for a while, honey."

"I know. . .Daddy, is Carlos-"

"Morning Monica," Carlos greeted and Monica smiled lightly at the man curled up in the bed. She looked back at her father, "Daddy, did you and Carlos went to bed together?"

Logan blushed, "W-Well, not like what you think, sweetie. Carlos had a nightmare and I just let him get into bed with me, like you do."

". . .So is Carlos your new baby?" Monica asked and Logan's cheeks grew red.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Is he like my new mommy?" Monica asked then and Logan sighed.

"Sweetie- " Monica's face was growing sad, her eyes looking at Logan in expectancy and the man only gave a sigh, "Come on, let's get breakfast." She said nothing after that, only watching Carlos as Logan carried her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Liam was already in the kitchen fixing himself some eggs when the two of them walked in, Logan setting Monica down and going over to the fridge. "Do you want waffles, sweetie?"

She only gave a nod of her head, Logan looking down at her and gave a small sigh before grabbing the frozen waffles out of the toaster and took out two to place in the toaster. "Daddy?" Monica called out and Logan turned.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is Carlos going to sleep in your bed every night?" she asked and Logan gulped, seeing out of the corner of his eye how Liam's head perked up to look at him with surprised eyes. Logan scratched the back of his neck, "N-No sweetie, it was only one time. He'll be fine from now on."

"Sure about that?" he heard Liam ask and Logan turned, seeing how upset his son was looking at him, upset and bitter and _angry_. Logan gave a nod of his head, "Yes, I'm sure. . .I got to get changed." Logan briskly walked out of the kitchen before the toaster could go off and went up the stairs back to his bedroom where Carlos was still curled up in the sheets. The dancer gave Logan a small worried look, "She isn't thinking about James or upset about her mom, is she?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do," Logan said, rubbing his forehead before rushing into his closet to pull out a light pink button up shirt and a black tie along with a black suit jacket.

"Get back out in the dating scene, I guess? Go and find her a mom," Carlos suggested and Logan sighed.

"Only one problem, I'm gay," Logan pointed out, pulling off his pajama shirt to grab an undershirt to tug on before the button up, "It won't be a woman, it's going to be a man. And what guy will even understand what it's like to be a mother figure to a little girl? Or be as 'pretty' as James is, she wants James or someone like James and I don't know if I'll be able to give that to her."

Carlos hummed, getting out of the bed and walking over to Logan, turning the man to face him as Carlos let his fingers lace around the silky black tie around Logan's neck. "I'm sure there is someone out there that will love being that little girl's mother, man or woman. Know I'd volunteer," Carlos said with a little smile and Logan smiled back, watching how Carlos' hands tied the tie into a Windsor knot, nice and straight.

"Why don't you then?" Logan gently asked and Carlos gave a little smile, almost hurt.

"I can't even take care of myself, I don't know what to do. I didn't even grow up in a household with a mom, James did. What if I do something wrong or I don't know how to. . .accessorize dolls and bake things or talk about girl stuff-"

"I can't believe it." The two men stopped, turning heads to look over at Liam standing in the doorway with arms crossed. "Hasn't been long since you've been here, and you're already fucking each other."

"That isn't true, Liam," Logan quickly said and Liam rolled his eyes.

"How come he's just in his underwear then? And he's playing with your tie?"

"Liam-"

"You bring him off the streets, some heroin addicted prostitute and you _fuck_ him?"

"We didn't have sex, stop assuming cause you're making an ass out of yourself," Carlos said sternly and Liam looked at the dancer, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'd thought you wouldn't be trying to go after my dad after I heard your story. Guess once a slut, always a slut," the boy hissed and Carlos frowned.

"And what makes you think you can talk to me-"

"It's okay," Logan cut in, looking worriedly at Carlos before back to Liam. The teen turned on his heel, annoyed and walked down the hall while Logan grabbed his loafers and socks, tugging them on his feet. "I'll call you as soon as I get to work to check in on you. My assistant is going to bring the kids home at around 3 and then I'll be home at maybe 6 or 7, depending on traffic. Uh, do you want me to pick you up some food? Take-out?"

"I'll think about it," Carlos said with a smile, Logan standing up and adjusting his cuffs. The dancer went over to the brunette, giving his tie one last fix. "Don't be long," Carlos said softly and Logan blushed.

"I'll. . .try not to," Logan replied and Carlos gave a smile, hand still on Logan's tie and Logan glanced down to the dancer's lips. They were soft and plush looking, kissable and Logan felt his heart thump in his chest. He gave a swallow, smiling and pulling away from the Latino's hands to give a small nod of the head goodbye and hurry his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs.

Liam was standing by the doorway with arms crossed as Logan peeked inside the kitchen to see Monica cleaning up from breakfast. He then turned to Liam, walking over to the boy and Liam only turned more towards the door. Logan sighed, "Liam, please just talk to me-"

"Him? You're trying to replace Mom with _him?_ Or you're just doing this for some thrill like you did when you slept with that other guy?"

"It isn't for a thrill, he had a bad nightmare and that calmed him down. Liam, I'm not trying to replace your mother with anyone."

Liam gave a scoff, "You were fine replacing her with that guy when she was still alive, what's stopping you now from getting what you want?"

Logan stared, his lower lips twisting into a small scowl himself, "I want you and Monica to be happy, that's all I ever want and I regret every day for that moment when I made you unhappy. . .I'm sorry."

Liam stared, his eyes not angry like before but now confused and upset. His gaze traveled down to the floor, all quiet between them until Monica came skipping to them with backpack on her back.

"I'm ready for school, Daddy!" she chirped and Liam turned and opened the door, stepping outside to the car without another word and Monica looked up at Logan with worried eyes. "Did something happen?" she asked and Logan shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Come on, sweetie," Logan said softly and took Monica's small hand in his own.

"Is it something about Carlos, Daddy?"

"No. . .it's nothing you need to worry about, sweetie. . .let's go to school."


	16. Rembrandt's The Night Watch

_Sorry for the forever long update, I have **so **many things I'm trying to do I can barely find the time to be consistent with a story. Hopefully it wouldn't be a long time til the next chapter but I don't know. Anyways, thanks to IluvSeddie0930, shannonrosario99, One Potter Rush, llawliet5553, Morte Giver, Magic Is Heart, lolotin, sailfast32, Diasleingod54, Cookie Monster Giggles, Brook K. Lynn, cargan4lifee, Anna, Mr. President 64, Aeroja, Anim3Fan4Ever, Aihme195, annabellex2, nickyd92, Klaine's Child, yourtheoneforme123, Bowman0306, brittney, Sum1cooler and Just Fetching for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm going to be able to pick the kids up from school today, sir," Dak told Logan that day at work, a small smile on the assistant's face as he hugged the small tablet to his chest. "Me and Jennifer are going to be heading out to this new smoothie bar that opened up and you know. . ."<p>

"It's alright, I'll take off work a little bit earlier so I can pick up Monica. Liam is going to work with a friend so he already has a ride sorted out," Logan said, rubbing his forehead. Liam. . .if only he knew what was going on with that boy. Something that he wished he would talk about to him but Logan knew the boy was only coming around very, very _very _slowly. All in time and maybe he would find out what was wrong, find out what went on in Liam's life that he so desperately wished to be a part of again. He shook his head, giving a small smile as the two men rounded the corner of the hall.

"You and Jennifer been seeing a lot of each other, haven't you?"

"Well she's single and I'm single and we both work at the same place so. . .well it's possible," Dak said with a tiny little smile of his own and Logan smiled back. Dak then glanced at his watch and gave a hum. "I should probably be getting down to the lobby right now so I can walk her to the car. I left some paperwork on your desk for you to review and if you have any more questions or requests, call me."

"Dak, go have fun on your date. I don't want to load you with work or anything," Logan said and Dak grinned.

"Thanks. I'll see you later," Dak replied, giving a wave goodbye and turning on the heels of his shoes to quickly make his way down the hall in the direction of the elevators while Logan turned around the other way and began to make his way back to his office. He adjusted his tie, loosening it a bit to take in a breath. Carlos knew how to tie a tie alright, Logan's mind flashing back to those tender fingers that looped and folded the fabric elegantly. And Carlos' eyes, how warm and gentle they looked. His lips. . .how Logan wondered how gentle and soft they would feel against his own. . .

Logan gave an embarrassed blush, cleared his throat and stepped left into his office, eyes widening in surprise when he saw a bundle of roses on his desk right over the paperwork Dak left behind for him. Logan glanced over his shoulder into the hallway, no one there or around him before he cautiously stepped inside and went to his desk. He grabbed hold of the flowers by their stems wrapped in a bright pink plastic, holding them to his nose to smell.

"You like them?" he heard a voice ask and Logan immediately turned to find Blair standing in the doorway, small smile on his lips and Logan's heart beginning to speed in nerves. His boss strolled in, pulling on the white cuffs of his sleeves. "I saw them and thought about you. You loved roses, right? I left one on your pillow when you came to my place and we-"

"I can't accept these," Logan said quickly, holding them out and away from his body as if they were poison. For all of Logan's sake, they _were_. The intoxicating smell and the soft petals, how he was reminded of that first night they had sex together, how sinfully good and erotic it felt for Logan to be in Blair's bed with the man over him, both of their bodies sweating and quaking with each hard thrust. Blair took the roses and only placed them back on the desk, having Logan pinned against the wood and hands went to hold the smaller brunette by his waist.

"Will you accept lunch from me? I want to take you to this little cafe-"

"I don't have the time for that," Logan said, trying to fight out of Blair's grasp. "I need to go pick my daughter up from school-"

"We'll only get drinks, drinks are fast. Come on, Logan," Blair breathed sensually, taking Logan's chin and holding his head steady as he leaned over and pressed his lips against his ear. "You must be dying for something to happen, something to make that little heart of yours race."

Logan's heart was already racing, Blair spritzed himself with that new cologne Logan found simply arousing. All for him, Blair's thumb running over Logan's chin as he waited for a response. And Logan's mind flashed back to Monica and her cries for someone to be a mother figure to her. He knew that person would never be Blair, Blair would never have that compassion that she wanted, that kindness and loving nature of a mother. It would be putting pleasure before his children again, he _wasn't _going to make that mistake again.

"Blair, I need to go-"

"What's the problem? I'll offer to drive and I'll have one of my assistants take your car back to your home. I'm not letting you go until I have a date with you, Logan. This is simple enough, no one is going to get hurt over us getting iced tea or coffee from a little cafe. And I _promise _I'll get you over to your daughter's school on time," Blair said softly, his thumb now going up just a bit to tap at Logan's lower lip. "Please Logan, don't say 'no' to me again."

Logan looked into Blair's eyes, light blueish-gray and smoldering. Logan tried to take a breath but slowly began to nod his head. "Fine. . .just a drink and you take me to get my daughter."

"And I'll take you home," Blair said with a smile, his body leaning more into Logan's and his hold on his chin pulling him closer. Blair let his lips rest on Logan's, soft and so wanting, one hand slowly moving down to grab Logan's ass while the other went up to thread in his hair. Logan gasped, Blair's tongue easily sliding into Logan's mouth to roll and twirl around, mouths sliding against each other and Logan's cheeks growing more flushed red as Blair rolled his hips against him. Logan's hands went up, fisting Blair's jacket before he pushed him away, his hand going over his mouth in shock.

"I-I didn't agree to that!"

"You were thinking about it too, don't lie to yourself," Blair said and Logan growled, moving to storm pass the man but Blair grabbed him before he could try to move. "Don't. We have a date remember?"

"If you try to pull something like that again, I'm turning in a letter of resignation."

"Okay, okay. I'll be a good boy," Blair said with a teasing smile, his arm going around Logan's shoulders. He held his hand out, Logan sighing as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to hand to Blair, the man grinning and Logan only gulped. What he could have gotten himself into doing this.

* * *

><p>Blair drove a red sportscar with the top down, he drove it fast and he drove with the music blaring loud. When the two of them were still sneaking around together during Logan's marriage, he loved riding in Blair's car and sang along to the music. The feel of the motor running up his legs, how Blair would drive fast and round every corner with a screech making Logan laugh and scream. And those moments where Blair would pull off to the side behind a restaurant, yanking Logan into his lap for the smaller brunette to grind down on his slowly growing erection and kiss him hungrily, those were moments Logan always had the thrill and pleasure for.<p>

But now, Logan only felt sick to his stomach as Blair drove down the streets of downtown, trying to keep all attention away from how Blair was playing his favorite radio station and how sometimes Blair's hand would move to rest on Logan's thigh. Logan would only push Blair's hand away and scoot more to his side of the car, only hoping that they just get to this stupid cafe soon so he can get Monica and can relax at home in peace.

A few more minutes of Blair caressing his thigh as he bobbed his head to the music, his boss finally pulled in front of a quaint cafe with black and white striped umbrella tables out in front. It looked nice and quiet, calm and peaceful, Logan could smell the coffee beans from outside every single time someone opened the door to walk inside or walk out. Blair got out of the car, moving over to the side to open Logan's door for him and help the brunette out. He wrapped an arm around Logan's waist, tugging him to his body with a big grin.

"Come on, smile for me," Blair cooed and Logan gave a small huff.

"Let's just hurry and get this over with please," Logan said, trying to pry himself out Blair's grasp and briskly walked over to the front door of the cafe. He pushed open the door, cool air and smell of mocha hitting him in the face as he stepped inside the building. Brown walls with some cream and coffee bricks mounted on the walls, the polished wooden floors and the quite cafe music playing over the speakers. Blair's arm snaked its way around Logan's waist again regardless, escorting the brunette over to the counter where a woman was wiping up. She looked up at them, giving her best smile and smoothed out her brown apron.

"Hello, what can I get you?" she asked and Blair looked up at the menu.

"One mango iced tea lemon zest, please. And those little strawberry tarts you have right there in the display?" he asked and she nodded, inputting that into the cash register. She then turned to Logan, his eyes giving a quick scan over the menu before humming.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie and a brownie," Logan said. Might as well get something for Monica while he was here. She put that in as well, looking over to Blair.

"Would your boyfriend like two brownies and get them for only fifty cents?" she asked and Logan blushed.

"We're not boyfriends!" he snapped and she glanced down at Blair's arm holding Logan. He shoved away from Blair, angry and embarrassed as the woman grew more confused.

"So. . .is this order-"

"It's together. I'll be paying for the total and yes, two brownies are fine," Blair replied, digging into his pocket to take out his wallet and debit card for the woman to swipe. She pressed a few buttons, handing Blair a receipt before moving to the display and taking out the tarts and the brownies and putting them in separate containers. A man approached with the drinks in his hand, Blair reaching over and taking them and the small bag the woman placed the desserts in.

"Thank you for coming and have a nice day," she said politely, giving an apologetic look over to Logan for her misunderstanding and all Logan could do was just groan and follow Blair behind. His boss held the door open for him, Logan standing by the sports car and Blair handing Logan his drink.

"Come on, smile at me."

"We're going to be late picking my daughter up," Logan said instead, taking a rather frustrated sip of his smoothie as Blair opened the door for him to get inside the car. He waited for a bit, the brunette walking around the front of the car and climbing into the driver's seat, handing Logan the bag of treats before putting his tea down into the cup holder and starting up the ignition. Blair looked over at Logan, putting his hand on Logan's thigh and Logan swatted it away. "_Enough_, Blair. Just _please _take me to get my daughter."

Blair said nothing after that, only pulling out of his spot in front of the cafe and making his way down the street to the elementary school.

* * *

><p>They arrived early, Blair taking the shortcuts from Logan's directions and pulled up to park right by the small marquee out in front of the school on the lawn. Logan began to unbuckle his seatbelt but Blair held out his hand.<p>

"Why don't _I _get her while you relax?" he asked and Logan scoffed.

"Nonsense, she doesn't know who you are. And my wife taught her very well to not go near strangers even if they _did _say they knew us. And you don't know what she looks like."

"I have a pretty good idea what she looks like," Blair said with a smile and let his hand go up to run fingers through Logan's strands of hair. "Has this pretty hair of yours. . .those gorgeous eyes," Blair whispered and his fingertips moved down to Logan's cheekbones. "Your pretty cheeks. . .those pretty lips. . ." His hand fingertips moved down again and thumb pressed on the lower lip. Logan wretched his head away.

"She looks like her _mother_," he spat and got out of the car briskly, walking up the sidewalk to the front gate of the school where some parents were already standing there waiting for the bell to ring and for their children to come out. How dare that man, perhaps he should look into going some place else. Some place else where there wasn't a constant reminder about what he did, especially not a reminder so persistent like Blair is. He felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket, digging in and only hoping it wasn't Blair to continue harassing him. He flipped it open and raised it to his ear. "_What?_"

"_Snappy today. Did you have a bad day at work or something?_" he heard Carlos ask and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Carlos I thought. . .never-mind. . .is there something you need to tell me?"

"_Guess what I did today,_" he heard Carlos say, his tone teasing and sweet like an innocent child's and Logan smiled.

"What?"

"_I held my food down and haven't thrown up for twelve hours. I think this calls for a celebration, like actually feeding me a decent meal? Cause I'm getting rather sick of chicken broth and applesauce for __breakfast, lunch and dinner._"

Logan gave a tiny chuckle. "How does. . .some pot roast sound to you? With potatoes, green beans?"

"_Sounds yummy. . .kinda romantic,_" Carlos playfully cooed and Logan blushed. "_I went back to sleep. . .and I thought about you._"

"O-Oh," Logan stuttered out, embarrassed as to why Carlos was telling him all of this.

"_Yeah. . .would you mind if we slept together again tonight? I. . .kinda liked having that feeling of someone there beside me,_" Carlos said softly and Logan swallowed.

"O-Of course," Logan said, heart racing at the thought of having Carlos curled up beside him like before, Carlos' skin soft beneath his fingertips and the vision of seeing Carlos waking up to the sunlight. The bell ran and he jumped, eyes darting around for Monica and began to see the little girl running beside all of the other children that were flocking to their parents and the cars to go home.

"_You're picking up Monica?_"

"Yeah. I'll be there in just a bit, okay?"

"_Okay. . .goodbye, Logan._"

". . .Goodbye," he murmured, feeling on his tongue the urge to say something else but Carlos disconnected the call. He flipped his cell phone closed the moment that Monica ran up to him with surprised eyes and linked her hand in her father's.

"What are you doing here? Wasn't Dak supposed to pick me up from school today?" she asked and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too," he said with a wry smile and she placed a shy hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Hello."

"Hi, sweetie," he said and crouched down, picking Monica up in his arms to hug her and she smiled. She gave a kiss to his cheek, Logan walking back down the little sidewalk to where Blair's car was. The CEO was talking on his phone, Logan could see his fingers drumming over the steering wheel in annoyance and Monica's hand tightened in the fabric of his jacket.

"Daddy, who's that?" she asked and Logan sighed.

"He's. . .a friend. . .from work," he mumbled. Monica was too young to find out about Blair, she was too young to know what happened between her mother and her father and her brother. She was too young to find out about the affair and that the man sitting in the car waiting for them knew Logan in a much more than friendly way. Logan knew Monica was curious about what was it that made Logan and Camille separate but he just couldn't. He just couldn't have another child hate him for what he had done, especially not a child so innocent as his little baby girl.

Blair popped open the lock and allowed for Monica to climb into the backseat, her eyes never leaving the back of Blair's head. Blair hung up his phone, giving a slight huff as Logan got into the passenger seat and checked for Monica to put on her seatbelt before he put on his own.

"Kids. I swear, some of them just have to be so _noisy_. I could barely hear my client over all this screaming," Blair said with an annoyed roll of the eyes and Logan tried to contain his frown.

"I would appreciate it if you try and drive slower now," Logan replied and Blair crooked an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked me driving fast. The _thrill _of it?" he asked, his hand going to rest on Logan's thigh and Logan slapped it away. He turned, Monica watching every move with wide and confused eyes before Logan turned back to Blair.

"Stop it. If you can't even respect me, respect my _daughter_," Logan hissed and Blair sighed, placing both hands on the wheel as he revved up the ignition. Logan remained quiet, Monica remained quiet and the only sounds that even flowed through Logan's ears was the whistling wind.

* * *

><p>Logan's car was already parked out front, the intern must have drove faster than he thought as Blair pulled up beside the house and put the car in park. He looked over at Logan, giving a small sigh.<p>

"Home sweet home," he said and Logan didn't respond, getting out of the car and moving to help Monica out with smoothie and bag of treats in his hand. The little girl looked over at Blair, Logan's boss getting out of the car to walk them to the door and her eyes widened in curiosity.

"Are you my new Mommy?" she asked and Logan blushed red the same time Blair did.

"You're _what?_" Blair asked in shock.

"He isn't, sweetie. Let's hurry up and get inside," Logan said in a rush, hurrying to the door and Monica trying to quickly follow behind. He checked under the mat in hopes that the intern left his keys but they weren't there, searching the planter too in a rather panicked state. He then moved to the front door and knocked on it a few times. "Carlos! Carlos!"

"Logan," Blair spoke and he turned, the brunette man standing close behind him. "Let me take you out to dinner."

"Blair, _no_."

He frowned. "What do I have to do to get you to _love _me again?"

"Blair, it was nothing. The entire thing was a mistake and I just want everything about it to leave me alone. _Please _respect that of me, I'm sorry. You're a nice man and you'll find someone else but not me, I can't do this anymore with you. Not with my son and-" Logan glanced down to Monica holding his hand, "Please just understand me."

Blair's lips twisted into a frown as the door opened, Carlos wearing one of Logan's shirts that fitted him so loosely, bare legs exposed and leaning against the doorframe with dangling keys.

"You're lucky you're here, I would have thought about going on a joyride," Carlos joked with a flirty wink that Logan blushed at and gave a nervous swallow to. Monica gave Carlos a hug before walking inside, Blair eying Carlos up and down before he glanced over to Logan.

"Is _this _why?" he asked, pointing a finger at Carlos and Logan gulped, head turning between the two in nerves.

"B-Blair, I just. . .we can't be-" He felt his tie being pulled down, Logan turning with wide eyes as Carlos leaned up on his tip toes and kissed Logan gently on the lips. What ran through Logan's veins was something so _pleasuring_, the softness of his lips and the way how Carlos was taking Logan's lower lip into his mouth to lightly tease and suck on, his tongue pressing through Logan's slightly parted lips to give a twirl and prod lightly in the wet warmth. His mouth was minty fresh, a lingering of applesauce on his tongue and Carlos gave him a weak whimper, sounding needy and desiring like he was _craving _for Logan all day.

He pulled away after a few seconds which to Logan felt like hours, teeth lightly pulling on his lower lip as his hand made its way between their bodies and lightly brushed fingertips against Logan's groin. Logan shuddered, Carlos giving an innocent bat of his eyes. "I'll be in there waiting, don't be long," Carlos said gently, giving a fleeting lookover at Blair before turning around and sauntering inside the house with a sway in his hips with the shirt barely covering his behind. Logan stared, shocked and _aroused_ as he tried to give a nervous swallow and focus attention back on Blair.

"I. . .goodbye," Logan said and rushed inside, closing the door shut and leaned against it with a big sigh exiting from his lips. He looked over at Carlos standing by the foot of the stairs, hands on his hips.

"Who was he? A friend or. . ."

"He's no one. No one at all and I-" Logan paused, opening the door to see Blair still standing there with eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a frustrated frown.

"I didn't get my tarts out of the bag," he said, pointing at the bag still clutched tightly in Logan's fist and Logan looked down.

"O-Oh, right. I'll just-" He felt the bag taken out of his hands, Carlos digging inside and grabbing the tarts to thrust into Blair's hands.

"Thank you for bringing my Logie-Bear home. Goodbye." And with that, Carlos slammed the door right into the CEO's face and Logan's eyes widened. He turned to the dancer in shock. "Why did you do that!" Logan shouted and Carlos crossed his arms.

"The guy's a creep if you ask me," Carlos said with a shrug and then reached into the bag to pull out one of the brownies. He raised an eyebrow. "Is this for me?"

"Uh. . .yeah. But the other one is for Monica, okay?" Logan said and Carlos nodded, walking into the kitchen where Monica was getting out her homework and spreading it across the surface of the counter. She looked up, smiling at Carlos as he placed the brownie down in front of her.

"Here you go, honey. From your daddy," Carlos said with a smile and she beamed.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Monica chirped and Logan gave her a gentle smile, kissed her forehead before looking over at Carlos. He walked over to Carlos, close so he could talk close and keep their conversation quiet.

"Why did you kiss me back there?" he asked and Carlos hummed.

"Thought you might like some help back there getting out of that situation. I know guys like that at the burlesque house, they don't know how to take a hint and keep nagging at you for sex," Carlos said with a smile and Logan blushed. "Who is he, Logan? Does he work with you or something?"

"He's my. . .boss."

". . .Well maybe if you would have told me _that _I wouldn't have been so obnoxious," Carlos said with a shy bite of his lower lip. "He's not going to _fire _you or anything just because of what I did, right? Carlos asked worriedly and Logan shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. . .matter of fact, I think you're going to keep him away from me for a good while."

Carlos turned around, smiling and pulling Logan to him by his tie again.

"Well just in case you need to 'pretend'," Carlos cooed, raising his knee to graze against Logan's groin once again and made the brunette shudder. He smiled, "I'll always be here."

"R-Right. . ." Logan stuttered and Carlos smiled.

"By the way," he started out, moving away from Logan to grab some water from the fridge. "Could I maybe take your car to the burlesque house? I promise it'll be in the best condition but I want to get there a bit more early and work later hours for my check," Carlos said and Logan nodded his head.

"I don't see a problem with it. Just make sure you call when you leave there so I know you're alright," Logan said and Carlos smiled. He walked over and leaned up, giving a chaste and innocent peck to Logan's lips and the brunette blushed. Carlos pulled away with a smile and Logan's hand went over his mouth in surprise.

"W-What was that for?"

"That was for being just. . .wonderful to me," Carlos said softly, turning on his heel and giving a pat to Monica's head as he walked past her. Monica watched him leave before she looked over at Logan with wide and bright eyes.

"_Daddy_," she breathed and Logan shook his head.

"Monica, don't get over your head-"

"But Mr. Carlos is perfect, Daddy! He's pretty like James _and _he loves you _and _he loves me and Liam a whole lot! Please Daddy! Please!" Monica begged and Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-We're just. . ." He didn't know what they were. Friends? More than that. Not romantic partners because there were still things Carlos didn't know about him just like there were things he didn't know about Carlos. . .what were they?

He rubbed his forehead and gave a small sigh. He _has _been thinking more and more about Carlos lately but he didn't know what to make of his feelings until now, Logan and his feelings about the young dancer that he so desired to understand and touch. Logan gave a small sigh before he moved over to his daughter and pulled up a stool.

"Come on, let's get started on this homework."

* * *

><p>"You kissed him?" James asked in surprise, penciling in the designs and intricacies of Carlos' stage makeup for tonight's show and Carlos nodded.<p>

"Twice," Carlos said and James gasped, smiling bright and giving a little hit on Carlos' knee.

"I thought I said dancers aren't supposed to seduce customers?"

"Well you know. . .me and Logan are. . ." Carlos shrugged, his eyes glancing down at all of the powders and pencils and face paint James had beside him. "I don't know."

The makeup was beautiful, he already seen James' work on a couple of other dancers for a sort of group number. Supposed to be like creatures from a sexual wonderland, fantasy and dreams to entice the customers there to give into the sexual desires and enjoy the show.

"You like him? Does he treat you right?" James asked and Carlos hummed.

"Yeah, he's wonderful. . .maybe I like him."

"Then what's stopping you?" James asked, taking a powder brush and dipping it in silver glitter. "I think if you found someone like Logan and you love him as much as he cares about you, you should go for it and try to make it work. It's always nice to have someone there to take care of you when you need it."

"Like Kendall?" Carlos asked and James chuckled.

"Yeah, like Kendall. . .we sent in another request for a home study with a new agency," James mentioned and Carlos gave a small swallow.

"Oh. . .that's good," Carlos said but he could see James wasn't happy, almost like already got a reply back saying 'no'. Carlos rested his hand on James' knee. "Maybe this is the one?"

"Maybe. . .Carlos, about your check-" The door opened and James turned, seeing Kendall leaning against the doorframe and jutting a thumb out behind him to the hall and sounds of people chatting and hustling and screaming around backstage trying to get ready.

"You got twenty minutes," Kendall said and James nodded.

"I'm just applying the finishing touches, go check on the girls to see if they need help with their costumes," James replied and Kendall nodded his head. His eyes flickered over to Carlos, giving the dancer a thumbs up before closing the door and James returning to applying the costume makeup.

"What about my check?" Carlos asked and James looked up at him, biting his lower lip in slight nerves.

"Well. . .we're going to have to make a paycut to at least the same level as everyone else is for you," James said softly and Carlos' eyes widened. He could feel the end of the brush begin to shake as James tried to smile. "I-It isn't permanent, it's just so we have more money for the house and it'll look good for us on the forms for income when the agencies look over and I. . .Kendall said it might help and I just want my baby so _bad_." He bit down on his lower lip, Carlos understanding and rubbed his knee.

"It's okay James. . .if it's for you guys to get a baby, it'll be fine," Carlos said James nodded, taking a pencil and adding last minute touches over his eyes.

"Thanks for understanding. . .Kendall just said because you're with Logan now, you'll be alright. . .and maybe if there _is _something more, you'll never have to worry again," James said and then took Carlos' chin, turning him to face the mirror and marvel at the makeup. It _was _beautiful, silver and gold swirls coming from the corner of his eyes, the glitter brushed lightly on his cheeks making it sparkle. His eyelids were a powdered white and gold, almost feminine in a way. He gave a little smile, James moving to crouch behind him and rest his chin on Carlos' shoulder. "I'm so happy for you and Logan."

"We're not getting married or anything, James," Carlos said with an eyeroll and James smiled, wrapping arms around Carlos and giving a sigh.

"But it's so much better than where you were a long time ago," James murmured, Carlos feeling his chest grow heavy at that. "It feels like ages when you were just that little baby on the street."

"Eighteen, James. I was eighteen."

"Still too young to be in a position like that. . .maybe Monica was right, you _are_ like my baby," James said with a chuckle that Carlos tried to smile back at. James didn't know the real truth, that Carlos lied to him and Kendall, that Carlos is _still _lying to him and Kendall about the real reason he was there at Logan's home. Guilt seemed to weigh his chest down by so much, his mouth dry and swallowing down a lump in his throat. James gave Carlos' shoulders a little shake. "Break a leg," he said with a smile and got up, Carlos turning around and watched him go.

"James?" he called out and the brunette stopped, looking over at the dancer sitting nervously on the stool. "I. . .you'll still be there for me, right? Even if things don't work out?"

James smiled. "Of course we will. We love you, you know that."

Carlos gave a slow nod, getting up onto his feet.

"I'm just gonna go get some fresh air, okay?" Carlos said and James nodded his head, exiting the room and moving down the hall as Carlos exited and grabbed his coat hanging on the hook. He stepped past all of the dancers in their flowery and sparkling costumes, through the clouds of perfume and the chatter of dancers and stagehands trying to get the next act on and the act just wrapping up their performance off. He moved to the left and out the side door, the cool air hitting his face and he let out a sigh.

Carlos moved up the stairs to the parking lot, leaning against the wall by the front entrance and the flashing marquee. He let the breeze ghost over his skin, trying to think things through. He had to tell James soon, he couldn't lie to him about this anymore but. . .Carlos was just too scared. Scared that James would throw him away and he'll be alone, Logan wasn't a sure thing, he already has his own problems to deal with. He didn't need Carlos' problems to drag him down any more than Liam and the death of his wife and that _boss_ of his is already doing. Carlos closed his eyes, cool air making him shiver but he liked it. Gentle and calming. . .

He didn't have time to think, the moment Carlos opened his eyes a hand was wrapped around his throat and another was grabbing at his wrists. And before him was a face he was having nightmares about, Chase grinning at him smug and threatening.

"Where's my money, you little slut?" he hissed and slammed Carlos' head back against the wall. Carlos tried to scream but Chase's hand was wrapped around his throat so tight not a sound or a breath could come in or escape. He was _trapped_. Chase slammed his head again, Carlos' head throbbing in pain as the man laughed. "You thought I would have forgotten about you? You forgotten you were _mine?_ Money went down from you leaving my little establishment, your customers miss you, baby."

"James! James!" Carlos managed to scream and Chase growled, throwing Carlos to the ground and climbing over him.

"I'm gonna make you regret screaming out for that little whore," he growled and then a smile came to his face. "I bet you're just _starving _for my dick, huh my little Carlitos?" he asked, his hand pinning Carlos' hands above him while the other went to grab and grope at Carlos. The dancer writhed and he screamed, tears flowing into his eyes at the nightmare coming true. Kendall, James, no one was coming to help him and Chase was above him getting ready to rape him again. His body went numb, his legs stopped kicking as Chase began to smile. "You're always such a good little slut, you know when you lost," he said with a disgusting grin and Carlos could feel the costume paint running down his cheeks.

"Carlos?. . .You out. . ._HEY!_" Carlos heard Kendall shout and Chase immediately got off of him, barely missing Kendall's swiping to grab hand and booking it past all of the cars. Kendall chased after him, Carlos seeing James running up from the door with shocked and horrified eyes at Carlos on the ground.

"Oh my god! What happened!" James screeched and Carlos tried to open his mouth to speak but instead a sorrowful croak came from his mouth. James immediately got down to the ground and pulled Carlos into his arms, Carlos burying his face into James' chest and letting the frightened sobs go into the fabric of James' shirt. He could feel James kissing his hair and rubbing his back, trying to soothe Carlos and calm him as the younger male shook in his arms. Carlos didn't see Kendall coming back but he must have since he heard footsteps approaching.

"Did you see who it was? Did you catch them?"

"No, they got away after a few blocks," he heard Kendall say, out of breath. James took Carlos' chin, tilting Carlos' wet and ruined face to look at him.

"Who was it? Did you know them?. . .Was it Chase?" James asked, eyes worried and Carlos bit his lip. He wanted to say 'yes' but his lips kept pursed tight. If he said Chase, then what? Would they find out Chase wanted Carlos' money, wanted Carlos back working for him for money, find out Carlos was with Chase for three months after they got him clean and was only now weaning off of the heroin he picked up again? What if they left him? What if they gave him up and never wanted anything to deal with someone so _broken _and _worthless?_ Carlos sniffled.

"I. . .I didn't know who he was. . ."

"What did he look like? We need to put a police alert out for this guy so he doesn't try and molest another dancer or a customer-"

"I-I can't remember his face well," Carlos stuttered out and Kendall looked at him confused.

"But it _just _happened-"

"He slammed my head around a lot of times, I-I don't. . . my head is. . ." His eyes fluttered and he rested his head on James' chest, tired and so in pain. James wrapped arms around him, helping Carlos up onto his feet.

"Where's the car you took?" James asked and Carlos tried to point over where he parked, it even hurt to do that. His heart was still racing so fast, his legs wobbly and knocking knees. "Kendall, watch the club. I'm taking Carlos to Logan's place."

"What about you?"

"Pick me up afterwards?" James asked and Kendall looked down at Carlos' trembling figure before nodding his head. He went over, gave a kiss to the brunette's lips gentle and slow before he bent down and kissed Carlos head as well.

"Things are alright, you're safe now," Kendall said and Carlos only shook more. Was he? Was he safe? What's stopping Chase from finding him again if he wants his money? What's stopping Chase from trying to rape him again if he should get his hands on him. He only could muster up a weak mumble, James gently moving him away and walking the dancer over to Logan's car.


	17. Debussy's Claire de Lune

_Here's another update, with **a lot **happening. Thanks to kenlosisreal, miSSmeliSS1324124, S1lent H1ll, karinebigtimegleek, RusherSwag4, JandeLove, Bowman0306, Cookie Monster Giggles, xxhalestormxx, Klaine's Child, Aihime195, Love and Heartz, shannonrosario99, nickyd92, BigTimeOzzy, DixieStar, pale-red-lips, child who is cool, EveryDayI'mBTRushering, Just Fetching, Aeroja, Sum1cooler, Anim3Fan4Ever and Mr. President 64 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan dipped the brush in the small little pools of brown paint he created, varying in different shades and brightness before he would lightly stroke it across the canvas. His eyes were focused, concentrating but his mind was elsewhere, thinking about all that has happened to him so far. Camille was gone for good out of his life and he was given full custody of Liam and Monica. Liam <em>still <em>hates him. . .but he might be coming around. He took in an exotic dancer that was gorgeous and so broken, might even be falling in love with that dancer. The dancer that was hiding so many secrets from Logan, from his employers and the brunette was desperate to find out what.

He created dark brown eyes on the canvas that had cascading brown curls going over the side, reaching out to grab some peaches and pinks and yellows and whites before he paused. The door to the studio was being pushed open, Logan seeing Liam peer his head in with embarrassed blush on his face.

". . .Hi. . ." he murmured and Logan stared, holding a bottle of paint tight in his grasp.

"Hi."

". . .Do you. . .have some blue chalk? I ran out of mine," he mumbled and Logan nodded his head. His son stepped in, the sketchbook he was holding tight to his chest. Logan never knew what was in there that his son drew, Liam would go to extra lengths to hide the book so Logan couldn't search for it or go to other rooms or hide himself when he wanted to draw in it. Liam moved around to Logan's easel as Logan dug through the small bag of supplies beside him, fishing out a fresh new stick of blue chalk. He handed it to Liam but the boy was staring at the painting Logan was working on with shocked and surprised eyes. Should be, Logan looked over at the painting himself with a small sigh.

"She was a good mother, wasn't she?" Logan asked, looking over the unfinished painting of Camille's face, in her arms a halfway finished baby Monica. Liam looked over at Logan, his eyes so confused and Logan gestured over to the stool beside him. "Do you want to sit down and work in here? It'll be a lot easier for you to get any other supplies without having to walk back and forth. . .I'll keep my eyes over on my own piece," Logan said and Liam gulped. He grabbed the stool and the blue chalk, sitting down and flipping open his sketchbook. He turned at an awkward angle so that Logan wouldn't be able to see even if he did just glance over, Liam propping the book up on his knee but watched his father. Logan mixed the colors, creating a light and pretty skin tone shade to dip his brush in.

". . .I miss her," Liam murmured and Logan sighed.

"I know, I know. . .she was really good with you."

"She had to be. . .after what you did, she had to play both parts," Liam said and Logan tensed, looking over at his son with hurt eyes. Liam wasn't looking at him, shading something in with the blue chalk.

"Liam. . .I'm so sorry, please you need to understand-"

"Well I don't!" Liam shouted. "Why did you do that? Why did you hurt her and me and Monica by doing something like that? You didn't care, you didn't care about how we would feel or about how _I _would feel about kids asking me at school why you didn't show up to any of my games or ceremonies because you were too busy sneaking around with some _whore!_ You said you had work and you were too busy but you weren't, you were sleeping around with that guy and. . ." Liam sucked in a breath, all of the guilt Logan was feeling now coming into his heart and he placed the brush down to turn to Liam.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. If I could take it all back, I would. I never wanted to make you unhappy, Liam. You and Monica. . .you two are the greatest people in my life. But. . .this was something I couldn't hide anymore. I've began to feel something wrong after you were born, the love for your mother just. . .wasn't there anymore. I still cared about her dearly but there wasn't that passion and that _feeling_. . .it was only for men. You and Monica weren't mistakes, you and Monica were the greatest gifts I have and I just wish I could have. . .came to me being as gay better than sneaking around like had before."

". . .And Carlos?" Liam asked and Logan gulped. "What about him? Are you going to sneak around with him?"

". . .I don't know. . .I. . .I care about him, I care about what happens to him and only want him to get better. . .I know Monica would want us to be together-"

"Because she wants a mom. . .do you _really _think Carlos could be a good mother figure to her?"

". . .I think so," Logan replied softly with a smile. No doubt the Latino was caring enough to Monica, gentle with her and loving like James was to her. And he had some sort of closeness with Liam, some authority that Logan didn't even possess over his own son. Liam looked down at his sketchbook, his lips twisting into something between a frown and an annoyed grimace. Logan bit his lower lip, drumming his fingers over his thigh. "Would. . .you be alright if Carlos was-"

"No!" Liam exclaimed, cheeks flushed red and eyes wide. "I-I don't want him to be my _mom_, why can't you just be like everyone else and be normal!"

Logan felt his heart twist at the thought. "I can't. I think I love Carlos, Liam and I'm sorry but things just aren't going to be the same like they once was."

Liam shot up from his seat at the sound of that, his eyes angry and frustrated. But with what? What else could Logan say that he hasn't said before. Liam's cheeks were flushed red, body trembling and Logan got up to his feet. "Liam, is there something-"

The doorbell rang and Liam turned on his heel, running out of the studio and Logan's eyes widened. He chased after his son, Liam running down the stairs and Monica running to the door with dolls in her hands.

"It's James! It's James!" she happily chirped, trying to open the door for the brunette and Liam froze in his spot, eyes nervously darting around and Logan moved past his son and pulled his daughter to the side to open the door himself. Shouldn't James be at the burlesque house right now? With Carlos? He opened the door, Carlos running in and past him up the stairs. Logan didn't miss how it sounded like Carlos was beginning to sob, his head whirling around to James and the brunette's eyes were so hurt and scared.

"W-What's going on?"

". . .Please talk to him? He won't tell me what's going on," James said shakily and Logan gulped. Did it had something to do with the heroin? Or with the rape Carlos experienced? He just looked back up the stairs, then at Monica and Liam looking just as confused before he gave a nervous swallow and rushed up the stairs after Carlos. James placed his head in his hands, Monica moving over to the man and gently tugging on the end of his coat.

"James? Is there something wrong?" she gently asked and James shook his head. He sniffled, smiling at the girl and crouched down to wrap arms around her in a tight hug. "Things are going to be alright," James said softly and kissed the side of her head. Monica hugged him back, James picking her up into his arms and nuzzling into her hair while Liam watched. He didn't understand that brunette, how he was with Carlos and with Monica but did the things that he did. He wasn't anything like Liam was expecting for someone that worked with erotic dancers or sheltered Carlos from all of that he went through.

_Why don't you ask him yourself the next time he comes over here? Sure he'd like to have a long conversation with you about a couple of things. . ._

"Is your Daddy cooking you something?" James asked and Monica nodded her head.

"He's making roast beef! And mashed potatoes! And green beans but those are icky," she said with a wrinkled nose and James smiled, nuzzling the tip of his nose with hers.

"But you need to eat your vegetables so you can become a healthy and pretty young lady," James replied and then glanced over to Liam. The boy blushed and awkwardly glanced down at the sketchbook in his arms, knowing that James was looking at that book as well. ". . .What do you have there?"

"His sketchbook!" Monica answered for Liam and James gave her a little bounce in his arms.

"Really. . .I didn't know you drew. . .must have gotten it from your father," James said and Liam gulped.

"W-What happened to Carlos?. . .You must know something," Liam said and James raised his eyebrow, maybe not expecting him to care about what was wrong with Carlos. James then glanced down at Monica and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be in there to play with you soon, let me talk with your older brother first," James said and Monica's eyes widened. She gave a delighted squeal and James put her down so she could run off and get things prepared for their playdate while James looked over at Liam with hands on his hips. James gestured over to the guest bedroom, not waiting for Liam to move and already walking to the bedroom. Liam followed after him, James sitting down on the bed and folded his hands.

"Carlos was outside and someone assaulted him. . ." James rubbed his face and let out a sigh. "He was _right _there and he almost got hurt, I already feel sick," James said and Liam bit his lower lip.

"Well. . .he isn't hurt."

". . .You don't understand, Carlos is. . .ever since he moved out of our home I'm always afraid of finding him back on the streets or worse-"

"Back with that guy that made him work at the club?" Liam asked and James looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

". . .He told me. . .he told me about his past and how I should be grateful for my dad," Liam said and James looked down, shaking his head with a small smile on his lips.

"You should. . .Logan is a wonderful father, better than the one I had," James said with a sigh and Liam nodded his head.

". . .Carlos told me about that too. . .what was your dad like?" Liam asked and James crossed his arms.

"Aren't you awfully curious about whores today," the brunette slyly commented and Liam averted his gaze. "I'll tell you if you like. . .but only if you show me your sketchbook."

At that, Liam hugged the book to his chest with wide and horrified eyes. "N-No!"

". . .Have you shown your father?" James asked and Liam shook his head 'no'. The brunette man then gave a soft sigh and patted the spot beside him. Liam stared before timidly walking over and sitting down beside James, sketchbook in his lap as James gently tapped his foot against the floor. "If you really want to know, my father _could _have been a great father. He was intelligent, he made sure I put my all into everything, he went to every single game that I had and cheered me on, he wanted me to be perfect just like him."

". . .So why wasn't he?" Liam asked and James gave a sad smile.

"Because he was forcing me to be someone I wasn't. I was. . .pretty much gay the moment I turned fourteen and spent most of my middle school years ogling a tall and cute guy from gym class. He was an idiot the more I got to know him but for the moment, he was good eye candy. And I started to get into acting and theater, I _loved _it. The thrill of being on a stage and performing for different crowds of people, it was just. . .amazing. But my dad didn't want that, it was like he was trying to deny that I was that way even though there was no denying it anymore. . .he didn't want to accept me."

"So, when I became a freshman he put me into difficult classes and sports. Everything had to be his way and I had to be the successful Diamond child to the successful Mr. Diamond. Class elections, homecoming and prom king, academic awards, my dad pressured me into winning _everything_ and to forget about acting or singing or being gay. Maybe he thought it would all go away if I couldn't focus on it but. . .it just made me want to do it more. I started sneaking out for flings with a couple of random guys, I went to shows, I didn't care what he thought anymore because I wanted to live _my _life. But, he wasn't going to have any of _that_."

". . .What did he do?" Liam asked and James shrugged.

"Nothing at first. By the time I became a senior, I already had valedictorian in the bag and I thought as soon as I graduate, he'd leave me alone. And well. . .I got a little bit careless towards the end of the year. I had this guy from the football team take me out, we had a couple of beers and I brought him back to my place, fucked on my parents' bed," James said simply and Liam's eyes widened. "And when I woke up, he was gone and my dad was sitting right there glaring at me. From then it all went to shit, he practically shaved my head so I wouldn't look so effeminate, punched me a few times for having sex with a guy and sneaking out to date guys, locked me in my room and only let me out for dinner or the bathroom and my cell phone got taken away as well restricting use of the internet. I was a slave in my own home, not expected to do anything but what he wanted," James said softly and gripped the bedsheets.

"I wasn't good enough for him, he didn't even look at me like I was his son anymore. And I didn't look at him like he was my father either. I snuck out again, went to a rave and got _completely _shitfaced, went home with some random guy, maybe slept with him too, not sure. And when I tried to come back home, my dad was waiting for me with a suitcase packed and $200 in his hand. Told me to get out and never show my face around there again or he'll kill me. . .so I left. . ."

"And your mom?" Liam asked and James scoffed.

"Like she could do anything. My mother was very. . .simple-minded. She'd either be too afraid of my father to say anything, be distracted by my father's little gifts for her or just plain ignorant. Not like she played a big role in my life. . .I graduated but I didn't walk, I don't even know what my diploma says or looks like. I was on my own. . .and I had nowhere to go. I was scared, I was lost and I couldn't depend on anyone to help me. . .that's when I went into stripping and prostitution." James ran a hand through his hair, letting out a small huff and his other hand trembling. "It was a _really _stupid move but I was just _desperate _and hungry and the $200 wasn't lasting long enough for food and heat and shelter."

". . .So how did you get away?" Liam asked and James shrugged.

"I didn't think I would. I was so content with how I was, I was getting high and my pimp threw me around like I was nothing but I didn't care. I think. . .everything changed when I was out one day and I found a little girl that got separated from her mother on the streets. She was crying so much and she was so scared, I tried to comfort her as best as I could. I hugged her, tried to buy her ice cream with the few dollars I had for myself, I carried her around to every store asking if her mother came in here or if they seen her mother around. And I started to think about how I wanted to do everything all over again, I wanted to have a second chance at a life I was denied. I wanted to be happy, I wanted to do acting and singing and be in love with someone. And after I found that little girl's mother and got thanked for finding her. . .I wanted a little baby too. One that will get all the love and care and acceptance that I never got."

"That's why you're like that with Monica?"

James nodded his head. "I wanted a baby and I wanted a lover to help me raise that child. And I knew I couldn't do that with the life I was living then. I got away from my pimp, moved away to a different city where I hoped he wouldn't find me and just. . .started a new life. I got into the theater troupe, I met Kendall and from there, the rest is history." James then glanced over at Liam with a soft smile. "You're father loves you so much, he loves you and he just wants you to love him back."

". . .Yeah. . .I know."

"So why don't you do it?" James asked and Liam said nothing, biting his lower lip and his grip on the sketchbook tightening. James glanced down at the item, his hand reaching out and gently pulled on the book until it slid out from under Liam's hands. The boy didn't say anything, just kept his head down as James opened the cover and rested his eyes on the first pencil sketch. It was of a boy with curly locks and brilliant blue eyes shaded from blue chalk. James flipped the page and it was another picture of the boy smiling bright and friendly. Another page, another image of the boy grinning and looking so loving and caring. Each picture of him in different poses and different expressions. Happy, interested, peaceful, loving.

Then James paused on one picture, a picture not just of the boy but of the boy and Liam _kissing_.

The sketchbook was snatched out of his hands, Liam fumbling and trying to close it with an embarrassed blush on his face. "Y-You don't understand-"

"I think I do," James said softly and Liam growled.

"No you don't! You don't understand _anything _that I'm going through! I'm not gay! I'm _not!_" Liam shouted and James crossed his arms.

"Yes, because I'm sure all straight boys draw a billion pictures of a boy including one of them _kissing_."

"Shut up! Why would I be gay? I'm not! I'm not anything like you or Carlos or my dad, I'm normal!"

"Liam, you're not _ab_normal for being gay-"

"I said I'm not! Why don't you get out of here and go back to fucking your blond boyfriend instead of trying to force your way into my little sister's life!" Liam screeched with face red and shot up from the bed, intent on storming away but James quickly grabbed hold of his wrist and held him in his place.

"I'm not trying to force myself into _anyone's _life. . .just like I'm not going to force myself into yours. . .Liam, it doesn't mean that being gay is a bad thing-"

"I-I'm not gay!" Liam shouted and wriggled his way out of James' grasp. "I'm normal! I'm going to do right! I'm nothing like my father! I'm _nothing _like him!" he shouted and rushed out of the bedroom. James ran after him, the boy running up the stairs and Monica running in with dolls all stuffed in her arms. She looked around confused and James stopped, her large eyes looking at his face.

"What's going on? What's happening?" she asked and James glanced upstairs, hearing a door slam before he glanced back down at her and sighed. He crouched down, wrapped arms around her and picked her up off the floor.

". . .Nothing, sweetie. . .let's go play."

* * *

><p>"H-He tried t-to r-rape me again, h-he was going t-to hurt me. I c-can't escape him, Logan. I'm stuck," Carlos sobbed and Logan steadily rocked the dancer from side to side in his arms.<p>

"It's okay, it's okay," Logan tried to soothe and shush, kissed Carlos' hair gently and Carlos clutched onto Logan's shirt. "You're safe now, you're safe with me. He isn't going to come back and hurt you again."

"B-But I'm not. I'm not, I'm not, _I'm not_," Carlos cried and Logan squeezed him tighter. The dancer sniffled, looking up into Logan's eyes and wiped at his own. "Why are you doing all of this for me? Why?"

Logan bit his lower lip. "I care about you, that's wh-" His words were silenced with Carlos' lips firmly pressing onto his, needing and desperate for touch. He fisted Logan's shirt, tongue and teeth gnawing on Logan's lower lip to try and get his mouth open for Carlos' tongue to come through but Logan pulled his head back, staring down at the dancer in shock and confusion. Carlos looked at Logan, only holding onto him tighter and tighter.

"Please don't leave me, _please_."

"I w-wouldn't-" Carlos kissed his mouth again, his other hand now going to hold Logan by his neck and the tips of his fingers threaded through into those brown locks.

"Don't leave me. . .love me, please. . ." Carlos whispered against his lips and kissed Logan softly this time, an innocent and feeble peck. "I need help, Logan. I just need help. . ."

". . .What do you want me to do?" Logan asked and Carlos rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck.

"I don't know," he croaked and Logan rubbed his back in soft and tender circles. Logan leaned down and kissed Carlos' eyebrows, moving upwards to let his lips linger on Carlos' forehead. He could hear how shallow Carlos' breath was getting, like the dancer was beginning to hyperventilate and he was still trembling in Logan's arms.

"It's okay. . .it's okay," Logan whispered and rested Carlos down on the bed. Carlos curled into him, throwing his leg over Logan's hip and trying to cling onto him tight. Made Logan feel rather reminiscent of Monica when she was younger, how she'd flop over Logan when she was scared and tangle the both of them in sheets like it would act as a shield to protect her. Logan kissed his head again and Carlos tilted his head upwards, those eyes gentle and soft. "I'm going to keep you safe. . .Carlos, you need to tell me who this guy is. Maybe we can do something, call the police and-"

"I can't, I can't," Carlos weakly said and Logan kissed his head again.

"Carlos, please. . ." Logan said and Carlos leaned up again to kiss him, his arms wrapping around Logan's torso and held the brunette tight in his grasp. Logan sighed into the kiss, his lips parting comfortably and Carlos' tongue gently teased through. Logan's hand slid down, resting on the small of Carlos' back as Carlos wrapped his body more around Logan. Logan could feel the warmth radiating from Carlos, their lips meshing slowly and lovingly while Carlos' hips would rut up against his own. Carlos' teeth pulled in his lower lip, sucking and nibbling on it gentle and soft, their noses brushing and hot breath ghosting over each others' lips. Carlos pulled away, moving to lie on Logan and kiss along his jaw, Logan's hands resting on Carlos' waist and slowly began to roll his hips with each nip and bite Carlos gave.

Logan's head lolled over to the side, eyes fluttering closed as Carlos nuzzled his head into the crook of Logan's neck. It's been a while since he had someone in his arms like this, Logan missed this kind of warmth. This intimate closeness, someone's scent lingering and mixing with his own, Carlos' lightly breathing against his skin. His body relaxed, fingertips running up and down Carlos' spine gentle and slow. And when he thought he was going to just drift off into sleep just like this with Carlos sleeping on top of him, there was a gentle knock at the door. Carlos shifted, giving his eyes a small rub and weak smile.

"Must be Monica about dinner," Carlos said with a sigh and looked down at his hands. "I. . .I just want to shower up, I'll be down in a second."

"Take your time," Logan said and Carlos nodded. It was Logan's turn to make the first move, the brunette leaning in and stealing a soft kiss from the dancer's lips before he got onto his feet and crossed to the door. He opened it expecting Monica but instead saw James standing with his little girl in his arms. Logan raised an eyebrow, stepping outside of the bedroom and closed the door shut behind him.

"Is he alright?" James asked and Logan nodded his head, holding out his arms for Monica. It took James maybe a few seconds for him to understand what Logan wanted, a few more seconds to actually _give _Monica over to her father. The young girl wrapped arms and legs around Logan's torso, James putting his arms stiffly back to his side and biting the inside of his cheek.

"He'll be fine. . ."

"Did he tell you anything? About who it was or if it was a customer or-"

"He didn't tell me anything," Logan lied, not even knowing why. Maybe cause he was so close to finding out everything about Carlos and he was starting to grow more closer and closer to the young dancer. He didn't want Carlos to bottle himself up like before. . .he liked having this closeness with someone. James gave a slow nod of his head, disappointed and sad as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh. . .I would have thought he. . ."

"Why?" Logan asked and James looked at him, his eyes studying Logan's face closely. The hazel eyes were not intense or angry like Kendall's bottle green were. They didn't demand a truth or tried to force out the information they wanted, they were gentle and so kind. So wanting to help and feeling absolutely miserable at not protecting Carlos. He wanted to tell James everything, tell him how he found Carlos on the street sleeping on a bench, that Carlos was raped and Carlos was trying to wean off of heroin. He just wanted for James to know but he couldn't find the words to speak.

"He. . .he likes you. And I wanted him to find someone that will take care of him, I'm glad that he found someone like you that's being so kind. . .just that. . .I don't want to see him hurt," James said.

"I won't hurt him, James. I love him too."

". . .Do you promise me that? Promise me that you won't hurt him?" James asked and Logan nodded his head. ". . .Promise me that. . .you'll tell me about him? If he needs me or Kendall for anything, just give us a call." Logan gulped at that, it felt so reminiscent of a parent watching their child leave home, just wanting desperately to know no matter what their child will be okay without them. If Carlos would for sure have protection against whoever it was that was coming after him, if Logan could be able to do that for James and for Kendall and most importantly for Carlos. Logan swallowed, giving his head a slow nod.

"Of course. . .he'll be safe, I promise," Logan said and James gave a nod. The brunette glanced down, fished out his phone and held it to the side of his head.

"Hello?. . .Yes. . .he's fine. . .okay, I'll be down in a minute. . .love you too, bye," James said and Logan gave a small smile.

"Kendall?"

"He's outside waiting for me. Have to get back to the burlesque house and finish closing up. . .just tell me anything that goes wrong, if he needs anything or. . .if he mentions someone-"

"Someone like who?" Logan asked and James bit his lower lip.

"If. . .if he says anything about someone named Chase, _please _tell me or Kendall _right _away," James said urgently and Logan nodded his head. James glanced down at Monica still in Logan's arms, giving a feeble wave. "Bye-bye, sweetie. And make sure you eat your vegetables when Daddy fixes up dinner," he said and she gave a small pout.

"Okay," she said with a sigh and he smiled, leaning over and kissed her forehead. Monica reached out and gripped James' sleeve, James taking her hand and kissing it also before giving a sigh. He then looked to Logan, eyes soft.

"You should check on Liam too," James replied and Logan raised an eyebrow. What about Liam? The brunette didn't say anything, he turned on his heel with a wave goodbye and went down the stairs. Logan followed after him, watched him leave to the car waiting outside in front of the house before he closed and locked the door shut. He settled Monica down, the little girl giving her tummy a rub.

"Is dinner almost ready?" she asked and Logan smiled.

"I'll get your plate ready, sweetie. Just let me check on your brother," Logan said and she grinned, skipping off to the living room to clean up the dolls while Logan walked back up the stairs to Liam's bedroom. He was just about to knock before he heard Liam talking, Logan resting his ear on the wood to listen in.

"It's just _frustrating_. . .I don't know. . .I don't _want _to feel like this, Jess. . .n-no, it isn't you at all, it's just. . .please don't. Don't do that. . ._I'm not going to tell him shit!_" Liam hissed and Logan shuddered. He leaned more into the door, heart beating fast. "Just _please_ Jess. . .yeah. . .I'm sorry for yelling at you. . .yeah. . .ditto. . ." Liam said quietly and Logan gave the door handle a little jiggle, finding it to be unlocked and he stepped inside. Liam jumped the moment he stepped through the doorway, cell phone clutched tight in his grasp as Logan looked over his son's flushed and nervous face.

"Dinner's ready," Logan said and Liam nodded, putting his phone on the nightstand and got onto his feet. Logan stepped closer to Liam, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and looked with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked and Liam twisted out of his grasp.

"I'm fine."

". . .Because James said-"

"It's a lie!" Liam shouted with cheeks cherry red. "He's lying! Just leave me alone!" Liam shoved Logan away and rushed out of the bedroom, Logan trying to reach out and grab Liam's wrist but missed it by an inch. Logan stood there, trying to sort through his head just what happened and he gave a sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a tired sigh. Too many things were happening tonight.

* * *

><p>Liam fixed his plate and left to his room before Logan could try and stop him, Carlos still hasn't came down to eat dinner yet. Only he and Monica sat at the small dinner table, the little girl eating her vegetables just as James wanted and Logan only trying to not be frustrated at how he's been trying for years to get her to eat her greens and James managed to get her to eat them by just asking only once. He tapped his fork against his plate, his fingers drumming nervously over the table as he glanced over at his daughter. "Monica?"<p>

She looked over at him and he smiled. "How about you and I go to that doll store Saturday? Get you your own doll and have a nice brunch-"

"But you have work, don't you?" she asked and Logan bit his lower lip.

"I'll take the day off. It'll be just us two and we'll have a lot of fun-"

"Could James come?" she asked and Logan felt his throat dry as she began to smile. "He knows how to put together really pretty outfits and he can pick out clothes for my doll and we could have a _real _tea party this time! He said he was going to show me proper etiquette like a princess and everything!" she chirped and Logan looked down at his food, pushed around the few remnants of his mashed potatoes.

". . .You really like James, don't you?"

"Uh-huh. . .Daddy?" she asked and Logan looked at her daughter, her big eyes innocent and confused. "I still love you, Daddy. You'll always be _my _Daddy."

He gave a weak smile to that and Monica smiled. "James said that he wants his own little baby to be just like me and that we become the best of friends," she said and Logan nodded. ". . .We can go, Daddy. I'd like that. . ."

"Do you want to?" Logan asked and she nodded, scooting her chair a little bit closer to her father.

"Uh-huh. . .what about Carlos?" she asked and Logan smiled.

"I'm sure he'd like to come. . .who knows, maybe we can all have a fun day out."

". . .Like we used to do with Mommy?" she softly asked and then Logan paused. He gave a gentle smile and rubbed her head.

"Not exactly. . .but we'll have just as much fun," Logan said with a soft smile and she grinned. Logan grabbed his plate, moving over to scrape the few scraps into the sink before he placed his plate inside as well. "I'm going to make Carlos a plate for tomorrow."

"Daddy, does that mean Carlos is my new Mommy?" Monica asked and Logan sighed.

". . .Maybe. . .I'm sure he wouldn't object," Logan said and Monica grinned. He moved over to kiss her forehead. "Make sure you wash up before you go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie," Logan said softly and Monica smiled.

"And tell Mommy I love him too," she chirped and Logan chuckled, giving her another kiss and then exited the kitchen to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. Liam's bedroom door was closed and when he tried the doorknob, it was locked. He sighed, rubbed his forehead and then crossed to his own bedroom. Logan's eyes widened when he stepped inside, taking in the sight of Carlos sleeping peacefully and sound on his bed.

Naked.

He closed the door shut quietly behind him, stared at the beautiful figure on his bed and how light Carlos' chest rose and dropped with each slow breath. The softness of his hips and thighs, the tone muscle of his arms and his torso made Logan's mouth dry and heart speed. Moments like these were when Carlos became Logan's muse all over again, how just _captivating _the Latino was to Logan and how he desired to catch every body movement, every expression on a canvas and create art in Carlos' image. He subtly palmed himself, already feeling himself growing harder from staring at Carlos too long and shook his head. He'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, no problem. None at all.

He turned around with hand on the knob but paused at the sound of a light coo.

"Where are you going?" he heard Carlos asked and he turned, Carlos' eyes fluttering awake and watching Logan. The brunette swallowed hard, turning around to fully face Carlos.

"I-I was just going to go downstairs and-"

"But I thought we were going to sleep together tonight?" Carlos asked softly, sitting up and leaning on the palms of his hands. His legs curved over, looking so seducing and enticing that Logan felt he was going to burst.

"W-Well, it's been a _long _night and I thought maybe you'd like to have some. . .alone time-" Carlos was getting off the bed, sauntering over to Logan and wrapped arms around the painter. His hips pressed forward into Logan's, cocks against each other and Carlos let out a sultry sigh as Logan choked out a moan.

"Is this why?" he asked, pressing harder and placed his lips over Logan's chin, kissed it and then glanced up with eyes mischievous. "You always manage to get hard for me, don't you _Logie~_"

"I-I c-can explain," Logan stuttered out and Carlos slowly began to rock his hips from side to side, grind into Logan and kiss Logan's neck.

"You said you want to make me happy but I want you to do something else," Carlos said softly, kissing Logan's lips. "Make me forget."

"F-Forget?" Logan stuttered out against Carlos' lips and Carlos hummed, giving another peck.

"Just every night. Make me forget everything that happened to me, everything I went through, everyone that hurt me, make me forget and only remember how good you make me feel. . .we can run away. Take the kids and run away, we can start a new life together. Run away from all the things that hurt us before. . .your affair, your wife's death. We'll be happier somewhere else, we'll forget."

". . .What about James and Kendall?"

Carlos tensed in Logan's arms at that but his lips moved to suck on Logan's neck. The brunette moaned, Carlos' hand teasing through the brim of his pants and beginning to rub him through his underwear.

"They won't have to know, it's better that way. They'll be happier not having to worry about me, they'll forget too and they can move on. . .I don't want to remember them."

". . .You mean you don't want to remember how you betrayed someone's trust," Logan said and that was when Carlos broke away with wide eyes. "You don't want to remember James' face when you wouldn't tell him what happened, how hurt he's feeling for allowing that to happen to you. You don't want to remember how you lied to him-"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Carlos choked out and Logan stepped forward.

"You don't want to remember the rapes, the beatings, the abuse. You don't want to remember the lies and the manipulation. Carlos, I already tried to run away from my mistake and it didn't help me. What makes you think that everything will be alright when you do it?"

"Because you're supposed to love me and help me. I-I won't slip up this time," Carlos said, his body trembling and Logan stepped closer.

"James and Kendall love you like you're their child, what happened there?"

"Stop it, you're not supposed to do this," Carlos cried and fell back onto the bed. Logan knelt down beside Carlos, the dancer placing his face into his hands and he pulled his knees to his bare chest.

"If we're going to be together, Carlos. . .you need to tell me everything. I love you, do you understand? I'll take care of you but you we can't have any of this," Logan said and Carlos only sniffled. ". . .Who's Chase?"

Carlos stopped shaking and he looked down at Logan with wide eyes. Logan gave Carlos' leg a small rub. "Carlos, who is Chase?. . .Is he the one that's been doing all of this? The rapes, the beatings. . ."

"Kiss me, _please_," Carlos croaked and Logan frowned.

"Carlos, you need to tell-" Carlos silenced him with his lips, wrapping arms around him and sent the two of them to the floor with Carlos on top rolling and rocking his hips against Logan's. Logan tried to fight it off but Carlos was holding onto him so tight and his lips were so needy, Logan starting to notice tears falling onto his cheek as Carlos deepened the kiss and tongue wrapped around his own. The dancer's hands undid his pants and zipper, tugged his girth out through the slit in his boxers. Logan moaned, bucked into Carlos' hand and Carlos wrapped his fingers around his own length to slide against Logan's cock and the both of them gave a pleasured whimper.

He tried to fight his senses, tried to fight the arousal and focus on what he was trying to do. It was one of those tricks, seducing and trying to make Logan forget. And _god_, was it working. Carlos kissed along his jaw, quickening his hand and giving both of their cocks a rough squeeze, Logan growling in his throat.

"C-_Carlos-please_." Carlos latched his mouth on a pulse point, teeth and tongue lapping and sucking hard on the creamy white skin. The dancer rolled his hips, cock sliding wet and hot against his own, both of their tips leaking over Carlos' fist. Logan choked down a moan, body trembling as Carlos thumbed his slit, his hand sliding and tugging harder and harder, panting growing hoarse in Logan's ear. Carlos' skin was hot, tongue licking along the bruised part of Logan's skin before he traced a tongue to Logan's lips.

"I'll suck you if you want me too. You want that? Get you so nice and wet, make it so good," Carlos breathed hot over Logan's lips and Logan's head lolled to the side.

"C-Carlos. . .C-_Chase_. Tell me about, _ohgod~_" Logan moaned, Carlos squeezing both of their lengths so tight it felt like his eyes were about to pop out. His hand sped over their lengths, giving weak whimpers and moans that fell in sync with Logan's moans as the brunette rolled his hips up and against the dancer. Logan's other hand drifted over Carlos' back, soft to his touch and creating goosebumps over his own skin. Carlos gasped against his mouth, reached back to take his hand and sucked two of the pale digits in his mouth. His tongue teased and licked around them like a lollipop, moaned on them and sucked until they were thoroughly coated with his saliva. Carlos slowly pulled Logan's hand away from his mouth, strand of spit still connecting his lips with Logan's fingers before he took and trailed the hand back over his skin to press the wet pads of Logan's fingers against his hole.

"That feels so good," Carlos whispered, Logan's fingers rubbing and running over the entrance but never pushing past the ring of muscle. Carlos rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck, wrist jolting back and forth rough and wet, Logan bucking his hips up and feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Logan's other hand clenched the back of Carlos' neck, scream ripping through his throat as Carlos gave the both of their cocks a squeeze and his back arched, semen splashing onto his still clothed stomach and over Carlos' working fist. Carlos gasped, Logan could feel the dancer begin to tremble above him and his hand still stroking the both of them until Carlos gave a weak moan of his own, further soiling Logan's shirt and pants with the white seed.

They tried to catch their breath, Carlos' hand stickying and body sweating even though they didn't _really _have sex. Handjobs, that was new to Logan. Wasn't like he and Blair even started at that, they jumped right into fucking each other after a few dates and making out. Carlos tilted his head, eyes a big chocolate brown and he kissed Logan's chin again. Logan's mind was so clouded, eyes fluttering at the touch.

". . .Carlos-" Logan stopped with eyes widening as the bedroom door opened, Monica sleepily rubbing at her eyes with her little hands.

"Daddy?" she asked, eyes trying to adjust to the dark to see and Logan fumbled and floundered about on the floor, not sure whether to try and tuck himself in or try and cover he and Carlos. Carlos grabbed the bedsheets and yanked it over them, covering them both as the little girl approached the two. "I heard you scream, did you have a nightmare?"

"O-Oh no, s-sweetie! I just. . .Daddy fell. Out of the bed," Logan lied.

"Do you need help?" she asked with a yawn and Logan shook his head.

"N-No, sweetie. I won't. . .fall out of bed anymore. Get back to bed," Logan said with flushed cheeks and she hummed, still rubbing at her eyes.

"Can I get in bed with my new Mommy?" she asked and Logan looked to Carlos, the Latino looking with embarrassed face himself.

"Uh. . .of course, honey. Hold on," Carlos said, looking to Logan. Carlos began to get up, bringing the bedsheets up with him and Logan jumped to his feet to avoid being exposed to his daughter. The two men shuffled over to the dresser where Carlos dug out a pair of Logan's clean boxer-briefs, looking over his shoulder at Logan with a mischievous smile. "You don't mind do you?"

"I don't care, put on _something_," Logan whispered, trying to tuck himself back in and Carlos smiled. He let his side of the bedsheet drop for only a second, tugging on the underwear til it settled on his hips before running over to the bathroom to grab a wet towel. Logan peeled off the dirty shirt, looking over to Monica.

"Close your eyes," he said and she giggled, placing hands over her eyes and smiling. Logan smiled at her too before he pulled off his pants and moved to grab a pair of gray pajama bottoms and an old black shirt that he wore to paint with. Carlos walked back in, torso clean of any cum that lingered on his bare skin and tossed it into the laundry basket before he ran and flopped onto the bed. Monica removed her eyes from the sound, grinning and running over to climb into the bed beside him and Logan crawled in last. He wrapped arms around Monica's figure, the little girl curled up between them with light smile on her face as Carlos pulled up the comforter.

"Goodnight, honey," Carlos said and kissed her head.

"Night, Carlos."

"I thought I was Mommy," he said with a joking smile and she giggled.

"Night, _Mommy _Carlos. I love you," she said and then gave Logan's cheek a kiss. "Goodnight, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie," Logan said softly and watched her eyes drift closed in slumber once again. Logan then looked to Carlos, the dancer watching with kind eyes. ". . .Goodnight, Carlos."

"Night, Daddy," Carlos said with a wink and Logan blushed. Carlos gave a soft chuckle before nuzzling into the pillow, eyes falling closed. Logan looked at the two of them asleep, sound and so darling before he rested his cheek on the pillow and closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips.


	18. Degas' Waiting

_Okay, I put myself on a schedule now so hopefully I can start getting a bit more organized X( And this chapter was way too dang long and I didn't get to the part I wanted to get to just yet but meh, the pacing is more better since I want ch. 20 to be the high point. Anyways, thanks to RusherSwag4, N. E. P. tunes. out, maslover1023, LoveSparkle, michelle-schmaslow, Elianna96, mbise, BrRusherGirl, wittychocolate, The1LauraH, Brook K. Lynn, Ozzy And Daniel, TheFanMark, Gamat04, maslover1023, artfagg, ticklemekendall, Kaesin Knight, xxhalestormxx, She-Wolf971, Bowman0306, nickyd92, Aihme195, the anon, TaylorUndead, Klaine's Child, Cookie Monster Giggles, child who is cool, annabellex2, Sum1cooler, JandeLove, Love and Heartz, pale-red-lips, Mr. President 64, Anim3Fan4Ever, Justbrittney and Aeroja for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Really? That's wonderful, Dak!" Logan said and his assistant gave a sheepish smile as the two of them walked through the halls down to the elevators. Dak scratched the back of his neck, giving a small shrug.<p>

"Well, I hope that maybe me and Jennifer will go smooth with our relationship. . .I really think she's the one, Mr. Mitchell."

"Then go after her! Are you going to ask her tonight?" Logan asked and Dak nodded his head.

"Over dinner, I'm going to ask if she wouldn't mind becoming my girlfriend. . .hopefully she says yes."

"Why wouldn't she say yes? You're a great guy and _anyone _would be lucky to date you," Logan replied and pressed the button on the elevator to go down. Dak gave a small nod of his head before jutting his thumb behind him.

"I should go and see if I can catch her leaving her supervisor's office. You don't mind if I'm just a _little _bit late with getting those papers organized for the hotel?" Dak asked and Logan shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm planning on taking Saturday off anyways for Monica. I already have our day at the doll store planned out with brunch and makeup and everything she wants for the day," Logan said and Dak smiled. It was going to be perfect, Logan knew he took a big chunk of his paycheck out to take Monica, Carlos and even Liam to go to this doll store. But at the same time, he knew it would be a nice break off from work, spending it with people he loved. "I'll let you go and find her and call me later to tell me about the good news!"

"I will, thanks Mr. Mitchell!" Dak said with an eager smile and turned on his heel, rushing back down the hall as the elevator doors opened. Logan stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. Logan leaned against the back wall with his briefcase tight in his grasp, closing his eyes as he gave a small sigh. The door dinged but he heard someone shout, "Hold the door!" and his eyes popped open. Blair rushed into the elevator space, eyes locking with Logan's for a split second before the silver doors closed behind him and the elevator began to move. Logan swallowed nervously, averting his eyes as Blair moved to stand next to him. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, Blair not bothering to speak to him and only tapped his foot in along with the beat of the elevator music.

". . .Mr. Reed, I won't be coming in Saturday," Logan murmured and Blair gave a small chuckle.

"Why? Got something with your boyfriend on Saturday?" the man bitterly asked and Logan gripped the handle of his suitcase tighter.

"It's something for my _daughter_. I'm going to spend time with her and I-"

"Last time I remembered, you were supposed to work on Saturday for the second pitch to Mr. Fujisaki and let him know how development of the hotel is doing. And also make a few phone calls to that owner of the burlesque club on the property we want," Blair said sternly and Logan gulped. The man turned to him, his eyes steely and upset. "You didn't let your daughter get in the way of work before, I remembered you having to cancel one of her little recitals for dinner with me-"

"_Enough, Blair_," Logan hissed out and Blair stepped closer, pinning Logan into the corner of the elevator.

"Who's the guy? Where did you meet him?"

"It's none of your business, Blair. We're _through_, why can't you understand that?" Logan asked and Blair gripped his shoulders tight.

"Because _I _don't want it to be over! It might have been just some fucks and kisses to you but it was _so _much more to me, Logan," Blair said and Logan looked over the man's face. "You push me away and you just pick up some _whore _on the side-"

"Don't call him that! You don't know a thing about him!" Logan shouted and Blair growled.

"Well you better be sure that I'll find out about him. What makes him better than me? I have money, I have intelligence, I'm good looking, I have everything that you could ever want and I must have been _worth something _for you to cheat on your _wife _with me," Blair said, his voice shaking and Logan felt his heart growing so guilty and worried. Blair looked into Logan's eyes before down at Logan's lips, the taller brunette leaning down to capture Logan's lips in a strong kiss. His lips sucked and pushed open Logan's mouth, sucked on Logan's tongue and his hands threaded through Logan's hair. One of Logan's hands clutched at Blair's wrist, feeling the CEO's hips begin to slowly rut against his own as Blair panted into his mouth hot and wet.

"B-_Blair~_" Logan gasped, his hand clutching the front of Blair's suit and weakly shoving the man away but Blair only came back stronger, more forceful and hands groping at Logan's body to hold onto the architect tighter and tighter. "Blair, s-stop!" Logan shouted, turning his head away from Blair's mouth but he only latched his lips onto Logan's jaw and Logan's neck. Logan's hands found strength and he roughly shoved Blair away, the man hitting the buttons on the opposite wall of the elevator. Blair slumped down to the ground, groan escaping his lips before he looked at Logan with hurt eyes. "Blair. . .Blair, I'm sorry. I don't love you, I just wanted a release and. . .and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry."

Blair said nothing, slowly getting up and dusted himself off before he looked at Logan. "I don't believe you. . .Logan, you _loved _me."

"Blair-"

"And you're not taking Saturday off. You're staying right here and doing your job."

"You can't do this, Blair."

"I'm your _boss_, I can do whatever I want," Blair hissed as the doors slid open. Logan stared at the man in shock as Blair adjusted his tie and gave one more look over at Logan. "Goodbye, Mr. Mitchell. I expect to see you here on Saturday. . ._or else_."

And with that, Blair stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy, guess what!" Monica chirped as she ran up to her father, backpack on her back and arms up for him to scoop her off the ground. Logan did with a little less luster than before, his face stone as Monica kissed his cheek. "I was playing kickball and I kicked the ball <em>way <em>out to the field and I got my team a home run and I won the game, Daddy!"

"That's great, sweetie. . ."

". . .What's wrong, Daddy?" Monica asked and Logan gave her a little bounce in his arms.

"I'll tell you when we get home, okay?"

". . .Okay. . ." she murmured quietly, holding onto Logan tight as he carried her down to the car and opened the door for her to climb in. He got into the car and started up the engine, pulling away from the curb he parked at and turned onto the street. The drive was quiet, Logan trying to word in his head exactly what he wanted to say to his daughter. How he couldn't take her to the doll store Saturday all because his boss was a jealous bastard. . .but Logan brought it all on himself. If he never got involved with Blair, then Blair wouldn't be treating him like this. . .if he didn't put Blair under the pretenses that he truly loved the man. . .

Logan's head was throbbing. He just wanted to get home and sleep.

"When are we going to go to the doll store on Saturday, Daddy?" Monica piped up and Logan found it hard to swallow and his mouth went dry. "Are we going early in the morning? Should I go to bed early? Or are we going at night? Are we going to go shopping around the doll store too, Daddy?"

"Monica-"

"I told all my friends and my teacher how you're taking me to the doll store with my new mommy and-"

"You told them about Carlos? Monica, I-I. . .no one teased you or was mean to you, were they?" Logan frantically asked, looking in the rear view mirror at his daughter to find her shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh. I said that my new mommy is pretty and nice and sweet and loves me and you and Liam very much."

". . .But did you say it was boy?" Logan asked.

"I said 'he'. . .but my teacher didn't say anything about it, or my friends," she replied and Logan gave a slow nod of the head. He felt a little bit comfortable about Monica's teacher being okay with this, Ms. Collins always did like Monica. Logan was only worried about Monica's friends and what would happen if they told their parents about Monica's new mommy. He hoped they wouldn't have their children stop playing with Monica all because her father was gay, he just wished that he was there to explain things better. Monica gave the backseat of his chair a little tap with her foot. "_Daddy_, when are we going to the doll store?"

". . .Monica. . .we might have to put the trip to the doll store on hold," Logan said quietly, looking into the mirror again at her confused face.

"Why?"

"Because. . .Daddy has to work on Saturday."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said," Logan replied, gripping the steering wheel tight. "Sweetie, I am _so _sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you. Just please don't be mad at me, _please_."

"I'm not mad, Daddy," Monica said quietly and Logan gave a nod. She's just disappointed. . .and it didn't made Logan feel any better.

* * *

><p>Monica came rushing in through the door, running fast up the stairs with Logan trudging slowly behind her. Carlos came in from the kitchen as Logan closed the front door shut, a sandwich in his hands and brown eyes darting around confused.<p>

"What's with the sad face?" Carlos asked and swallowed the mouthful of food. Logan ran a hand through his hair, a disappointed sigh escaping his lips as his body shuddered.

"I. . .I can't take Monica to the doll store," Logan said shakily and Carlos walked over to him, his hand going to rub Logan's arm.

"Why not?" he asked and Logan placed his face in his hands. Why was he getting so upset? He shouldn't be this upset but he _was_, guilt and sadness that he disappointed his little girl, he disappointed his children all because of him and _Blair_. Carlos walked him into the kitchen, setting down his sandwich before he pulled Logan into his arms. "Hey. . .come on, talk to me."

". . .M-My boss won't give me the day off. And if I try to take it off, I'll probably be fired," Logan said and Carlos frowned.

"What's the deal? It's only _one _day and you're a hard worker. He can't give you. . .wait. Your boss as in the boss I slammed the door right in his face?" Carlos asked guiltily and Logan shook his head.

"Yeah that one but it wasn't about that." Well technically, it _is _about Carlos. Logan was sure if Blair didn't knew about Carlos, he would have persisted but let Logan take the day off anyways. Now, Blair was jealous and a day off from work to him just meant a day to cuddle and kiss and do all the things he and Logan did, but with Carlos. Carlos bit his lower lip, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Can you get a refund for your trip or something?"

"No. It's already been paid in full for the entire package for four. It's too late to get a refund. . .why do I always screw things up with my kids?"

"Logan, no. Don't start with that," Carlos said sternly and took Logan's face into his hands. "You're a _wonderful _father for trying to do this for Monica and it doesn't make you any less of a wonderful father if your jackass boss won't give you _one _day. Monica loves you and she's a good girl, she'll wait until there is a day when you and her could go, okay?"

Logan gave a slow nod of his head, Carlos leaning in to give a soft kiss to the brunette's lips. Warm and soft, a little hint of the sandwich Carlos was eating still lingered on his tongue as it pressed through into Logan's mouth. Logan gave a soft moan into his mouth before Carlos pulled away and rested his forehead against Logan's, smile on his lips. "Promise you're not going to beat yourself up over this?"

"I promise. . .I just don't know what to do with that one empty seat at the bistro," Logan said and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"Well. . .James might-"

"I'm not inviting him." Logan pursed his lips tight at the words he didn't want to escape from his mouth, his tone so filled with venom and spite. Carlos stepped back a little, just as confused at Logan's tone as the brunette ran a hand through his hair. "I. . .I just don't want to be replaced-"

"James isn't replacing you, Logan-"

"But _I'm _her father and _I _want to be the one to take her! Not James!" Logan held his head and gave a groan, his forehead was throbbing in pain and he desperately needed some painkillers. Carlos rubbed his shoulder again, trying to calm him down until Logan was drawing in slow breaths.

"It was just a suggestion, Logan. . .we'll think of something but until then, how about we tell her that _I'll _be taking her to the doll store at least?" Carlos asked and Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure. . .yeah, she'd like that," Logan murmured and Carlos reached down to take Logan's hand. The dancer smiled and pulled Logan out of the kitchen and up the stairs, down the hall towards Monica's room. Carlos gave a knock to the door, Monica opening it with dolls in her hand.

"Hi Mommy," she said and Carlos gave a gentle smile.

"Hi sweetie. . .can we come inside? Got something to tell you," Carlos said and Monica nodded her head. She stepped aside and allowed the two men to come into her bedroom. The walls were a bright pink and decorated with flowers, her princess bed covered in bright pink sheets and dolls sprawled out at the foot of the bed. Monica plopped down in the purple bean bag seat, knocking her knees as Logan and Carlos took a seat on her bed. "Well, we have been talking downstairs and we know how much you want to go to the doll store so-"

"Daddy is taking the day off?" Monica asked hopefully and Logan bit his lower lip hard.

". . .No, sweetie. You, Carlos and Liam are going to go. . .and Daddy is going to hear all about your trip, okay?" Logan said and Monica bit her lower lip herself, like she was debating in her head if it was a good thing that she was still going to the store or bad that Logan wasn't going to be there with her. Logan just felt guilty and upset looking at Monica's face as she gave a nod and a smile came to her lips.

"Okay! That sounds wonderful!. . .And I'll take lots of pictures for you, Daddy," Monica replied and Logan's cheeks flushed red. His little girl got onto her feet and rushed over to wrap arms around Logan's shoulders, kissing his cheek and hugged him tight. Logan rubbed Monica's back, kissing her hair before he snuggled into the brown locks.

"I'd like that," he murmured and heard a knock at Monica's door. His head turned, Liam standing in the doorway with backpack slung over his shoulder and he jutted a nervous thumb behind him.

"Uh, friend just dropped me off. . .what's going on?" Liam asked and Monica pulled away from Logan with a big smile on her lips.

"Carlos is taking us to the doll store! That big and fancy one in the city!" Monica chirped and Liam's eyes went wide with shock.

"I'm not going. Not to that one," the boy quickly sputtered out and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"But I already paid for your spot at the bistro and-"

"_I'm not going!_" Liam hissed and Carlos jumped onto his feet.

"Look, your little sister wants to spend time with you-"

"I'll play with her some other time but I'm _not _going to that store," Liam snapped, ignoring Monica's sad pout as he turned on his heel and stormed to his bedroom. His door slammed a couple of seconds later, Monica tilting her head down to look at the floor.

"Why doesn't anyone want to go to the doll store with me?" she murmured and Logan felt his heart tightening.

"I want to go with you, sweetie. I _really _do, Monica, but I just can't skip work Saturday. Maybe. . .James and Kendall could come and fill those empty seats at the bistro. . .sure they'd love it," Logan muttered and Monica's eyes lit up at the thought of the brunette man she so much adored.

"Really?! Yay! I can show James this pretty pink dress I have!"

"Of course, sweetie," Logan said with a sigh and rose to his feet, Monica excitedly chattering how the day at the doll store was going to be so much fun with James to help pick out the doll clothes and have a little brunch with and take photos with. All of it was too overwhelming for Logan to take with an easy stomach, the man moving down the hall to his bedroom as he stripped himself of his business jacket. Logan tossed it on the floor, not caring if it wrinkled before he flopped on the bed face first. All was quiet until he heard the door close and footsteps come towards the bed.

"Open your shirt," he heard Carlos say and Logan turned his head, confused eye looking the dancer. "Open your shirt," Carlos repeated again and Logan turned over onto his back. He unbuttoned his shirt, loosened his tie and let both pieces of clothing fall to the floor. Carlos spun his finger in a small circle, giving Logan a flirty smile. Logan gave a blush, turning on his stomach again and felt Carlos climb onto the bed and over him. The dancer sat down on his lower back, Carlos' fingers dancing over his spine and massaged the tense muscles in his back. Logan breathed in a sigh and heard Carlos hum.

"Knew you needed a massage. . .helps you relax," Carlos purred and moved his hands upwards towards his neck. He gave a few squeezes here and there, moving down to Logan's shoulders to work the joints and kinks in Logan's back. "Would be a lot better if we had some oil," Carlos said and tapped his fingers along Logan's spine. Logan turned his head, eye watching as Carlos massaged him slow and tender. "Breathe, Logan," Carlos murmured and pushed over Logan's shoulder blades.

Logan took in a slow breath before Carlos' fingers danced over sensitive spots. Over the sides of his ribs, his hips and the knots that were in his back from stress disappearing under Carlos' touch. He felt Carlos shift above him, a pair of lips kissing his skin at the base of his neck. Logan gave a light coo at the touch and Carlos hummed into his skin, smiled into it.

"Feel better?" Carlos asked and lifted up for Logan to turn onto his back. The dancer smiled down at him before he timidly bit his lower lip and leaned down. Carlos braced his hands against Logan's chest as he kissed him slow and deep. His tongue began to act as a massager on its own, rolling in Logan's mouth and prodding around the wet warmth. Carlos' lips suckled on Logan's lower one, teeth teased and bit until it was cherry red. Logan's arms wrapped around Carlos' waist, palms pressing into the small of the dancer's back and Carlos gave a weak moan. Their lips meshed and slid, wet and hot until Carlos broke away to blow a warm stream of air over Logan's lips. Carlos smiled, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of Logan's neck.

"Things are going to be okay, I promise," Carlos said and Logan traced a finger down Carlos' spine.

". . .Thank you," Logan whispered and Carlos hummed.

"What for? The massage and make out session?" Carlos asked with humor laced in his words.

". . .For being what I need right now," Logan said softly into his skin and felt Carlos tense a bit in his grasp before relaxing. Logan closed his eyes to the touch of Carlos' fingers going through his hair.

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>"James look! Look! It's so big, James! And it's so pretty-look at the dolls! And all of the clothes and the little accessories!" Monica chirped and pulled James' hand harder. James laughed, swinging his and Monica's arms back and forth.<p>

"Sweetie, the store isn't going anywhere. We have to wait for Kendall and Carlos too," James replied and glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend and friend still a good distance away. Monica bolted e moment the car stopped and the door opened. And it wasn't like James tried to get her to wait for the others either. Matter of fact, he was sure the moment he grabbed her hand he began to run as well. Excitement just flowed and surged out of every pore in his body at the thought of going shopping with Monica, something he's wanted to do for such a long time. Course, James didn't care if it was doll shopping or even if it was with Monica.

He just wanted to have a child to go shopping with, to hold his hand and explore with him.

A hand was on his shoulder, Kendall's lips pressing lightly against his cheek. "Thanks for trying to wait, honey," Kendall murmured as Monica also reached out to hold hands with Carlos. The little girl gave an excited squeal as they walked through the glass doors and her mouth dropped at the sight. The store was _huge_, everything reeked princess and elegance. Monica was bouncing in her spot, taking in all of the people shopping, all of the girls with their dolls heading towards the bistro or the salon. She squeezed James' hand, looking up at him with sparkling brown eyes.

"Can we go to the salon, James? Or the photo studio? Lets go upstairs! But I want to get my doll now and I want to go to the bistro too-" Monica listed and Carlos squeezed her hand.

"Let's go check in first, sweetie. I'm sure your Daddy has included a shopping assistant in that package of his," Carlos said and pulled Monica away from James over to the receptionist desk. James had to swallow that lump at the loss of Monica's touch, immediately wrapping arms around himself. There must have been an event for fathers today since there was an abundance of men with their little girls. There were mothers as well with their daughters, parents with their children and James felt sick to his stomach. While he was happy that he could come, he did feel sad for Logan. Logan should be the one here, not him. Monica was Logan's daughter, not his.

And James let a slightly weak croak escape his lips, sucking in a quick breath to look for Kendall. The blond was examining a display case with a selection of dolls dressed in the Great Depression era, James walking over and resting his chin on Kendall's shoulder. "Do you think if we get a girl, we can take her here to get her first doll?" James asked softly and Kendall's hand found his, circling his thumb over the back of James' hand.

"Not with these prices," Kendall muttered, eying the impressive $105 price tag on one of the dolls, $224 if you wanted to get her best friend beside her along with the accessories. "Remember Logan gave us a budget for photos and accessories," Kendall said and James furrowed his eyebrows.

"And?"

"Meaning we need to be adults and say 'no' to Monica if she asks for too much. She can have one extra outfit, two outfits and a little souvenir at _most_."

"It's not _that _expensive here, Kendall. And I could maybe get her something-"

"_No_," Kendall said and turned around. "James, we went through this before we went to pick up Carlos and Monica. We're _not _buying anything, no matter if she begs or cries for it. We're not her parents, it's not our place and we're not going to show up Logan either."

"I'll only buy her one thing," James said defensively and Kendall frowned.

"One thing will turn into two and two will turn into five and more. James, we're only chaperoning and filling those empty seats at the bistro, okay? I promise you once we have our baby, I'll give the both of you money to splurge here. But right now, we don't have money to waste and it wouldn't be right to Logan to spend more money on Monica than he does. . .okay, James?"

James said nothing, twisting his lips in a sad frown and only watched as a father was squeezing his daughter tight. Kendall turned his head towards him, green eyes concerned. "Please, baby?"

". . .Fine. . ." James muttered and Kendall smiled. He gave James a soft kiss to the lips, only an innocent peck before they turned and saw Carlos and Monica approaching with little pamphlets in the girl's hand.

"She wants to pick her doll out now so she can have her when we eat at the bistro," Carlos explained and Monica rushed over to James.

"And then we take pictures and then we do more shopping!" she chirped and James smiled.

"Sounds like fun! Which doll do you want, sweetie?" James asked and she opened up her map, pointing at a section located on the second story floor.

"The lady said Daddy paid for me to get my own doll custom and we pick her out here! Come on!" she happily said and pulled on James' arm again to lead him up the stairs. James glanced over his shoulder, Carlos and Kendall looking at him worried before he bit his lower lip and focused on the little girl with curly brown hair smiling so bright. And he smiled, squeezing her hand as they rushed up the stairs. Until their baby came, James was going to spend this day with Monica to the fullest. No matter what Kendall says.

* * *

><p>The dolls were all organized and arranged in a neat display, little girls pointing and crowding around to pick out the doll just right for them. Kendall was standing there a bit awkwardly, James knowing the blond was feeling out of place amongst all of the pink and giggling little girls and dolls. Kendall always preferred some place quiet or intimate to be at, but Kendall would put himself in places where it was nothing but noise and chaos if James was there. Carlos was looking at the doll clothes, smiling at the little outfits on display. Monica hummed, looking around before she squeezed James' hand and pointed at the display case.<p>

"That one! I want her!" Monica shouted and James looked at the doll closely. She had long brown curly hair and pretty chocolate eyes, peachy skin with a blush on her cheeks. A Monica in doll form, James smiling as he gave Monica's hand a squeeze. Kendall cleared his throat, tapping on one of the sale associates' shoulder.

"Uh yes, we'll be taking that doll over there? Uh. . .F1275?" Kendall explained and the woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Valerie," Monica corrected and Kendall glanced down at the little girl. The woman gave a little giggle and nodded her head.

"Of course, I'll go and get 'Valerie' for you. Would you like her ears to be pierced as well?" the woman asked, moving behind one of the cash registers to begin the sale and Kendall beckoned Carlos over, small frown on his lips.

"Is it needed?" Kendall asked and Monica rocked on her heels.

"Yes! So she can have pretty earrings!" she chirped and Kendall glanced at Carlos.

"Monica, sweetie. I don't think-"

"We'll have her ears pierced," James interrupted, the blond looking at him shocked as the woman added that into the bill. Monica looked at James like he was the most wonderful person on the Earth, James smiling down at her and ignoring Kendall's glare.

"How about braces?" the woman asked and Kendall was fast to respond a sharp 'no' before James or Monica could say anything. James shot the blond a look as the woman inputed a few more things before the total amount flashed onto the screen. A whopping $125 dollars all for a doll, Carlos taking out a white envelope filled with the money Logan had given him before he left for work. The woman took the cash and gave back the change, smiling kindly at Monica. "Let me go get her for you," she said and glanced at James. "Would you want her out of the box?"

"Yes please," James said and the woman gave one more nod before turning on her heel and heading towards the back of the room. Monica gave a happy giggle and moved to Carlos, wrapping arms around his legs.

"Thank you, Mommy!" she said and Carlos laughed.

"You're welcome, sweetie. But Daddy is the one that gave me the money, so you need to say thank you to him when we get home," Carlos said and Monica nodded her head. Carlos grabbed her hand, "Come on. Let's go and see what clothes they have for Valerie."

Carlos took Monica away, leaving Kendall and James alone. Both of them were quiet, James knew Kendall was angry he already began to splurge right after he said not to. But James just wanted to see Monica happy, he wanted her to look at him like that again. Bright and innocent and happy. ". . .Don't be angry at me," James said and Kendall grabbed his hand.

"No more. Carlos handles purchases, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut," James said and watched as the woman came back with the doll and a red bag in her hands. James took the doll while Kendall took the bag, checking inside to see the box the doll came in and the receipt.

"Hope she enjoys her. Your daughter is _very_ cute," the woman said with a smile and James looked at her, timid smile coming onto his lips.

"Thank you, I know she is," James said, Kendall staring at him with stern eyes as the woman turned to tend to other customers. James turned the doll in his hands, light pink shirt over her body and eyes seemed more glassy and shiny up close.

"James?" he heard Kendall call out and James turned. "Baby, promise me that you won't get carried away."

"I won't, Kendall. I'm going to be okay," James said but Kendall didn't look so convinced. James glanced down at Valerie in his arms and gave a sigh. "Come on, let's go surprise Monica."

* * *

><p>To say the little girl was happy about her new doll would be an understatement. The little girl was <em>ecstatic <em>about the new doll, giving an excited squeal from the moment James handed her over. Monica twirled a finger in her curls and admired her sparkling silver earrings, snuggled her cheek against the doll's smooth skin and hugged her tight as they descended down the stairs towards the bistro. James was smiling so hard, it made him feel so happy and so pleased that he was here experiencing this. It made him all the more excited for his own child, to take her here and get a doll. He couldn't be upset with Monica so happy, Kendall had nothing to worry about.

The bistro was large and had a beautiful view outside of people walking by and cars flying down the street. Everything smelled of tea and cookies, cakes and hot food, as they were led to their table by a large window. Monica placed Valerie in her tiny seat beside her, and pulled Carlos into the open seat next to her. "I want Mommy sitting next to me," she said with a smile Carlos' way and Carlos gave a feeble smile to Monica, worried eyes only on James as he sat down. James smiled it off, taking the available seats across the table along with Kendall and sat down.

Kendall picked up the menu that was on the table, looking it over with furrowed eyebrows. "Not really my kind of meals on here," he muttered and James picked up his own menu.

"They have Cobb salad. Don't you like that?"

"I wanted some meat, not a light salad that'll have me hungry in a couple more hours," Kendall said and James frowned.

"They have a hamburger," Monica suggested and glanced over her menu a second time. "And hot dogs, what about that?" she asked and Kendall gave the little girl a soft smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good. . .maybe I'll have the burger."

"See? No problems," James said as the waiter walked by, ready to take orders but then paused. James paused as well, giving a good look over before he pointed a finger. ". . .Your Liam's boyfriend, aren't you?"

The teenage boy blushed red at the words, blue eyes wandering around the table at all of the vaguely familiar faces save for Monica. "I. . .How do you know we're seeing each other? Does Liam's dad know about us?" he asked and Carlos shook his head.

"No. . .not yet."

"What's your name again?" James asked and the boy gestured to his name tag.

"Jesse. . .I-I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be working." He adjusted the pen and pad in his hands. "What can I get you all?"

"Macaroni and cheese!" Monica exclaimed and Carlos grinned.

"I'll have the same," Carlos replied and Monica beamed at him.

"Uh, I'll just have the burger," Kendall replied and James gathered up the menus.

"Chicken sandwich. And I guess we'll all have sodas-"

"Can we have tea, James?" Monica asked, looking to the brunette with expecting eyes and Kendall looked at Jesse.

"That's not extra, is it?"

"Um. . .afternoon tea is an additional twenty dollar charge. But we have _really _nice snacks for you to enjoy and the tea is really sweet," Jesse replied and Kendall shook his head.

"No, we'll just have sodas."

"But Kendall~" Monica whined and James bit his lower lip, eyes darting over to his boyfriend as Jesse wrote down the order. Kendall shook his head, placing a hand on the back of James' hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"No means no, Monica. Your Daddy gave us a budget and we're going to stick with it," Kendall said and Monica pouted.

"But we're supposed to be having fun! And I want a tea party with Carlos and James!" the little girl exclaimed and Carlos rubbed her back.

"We'll have a tea party another time, Monica. Just please, sweetie?" Carlos asked and the little girl sighed.

"Okay," she murmured, Jesse giving a nod and turning on his heel to tend to other patrons. Carlos leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, smiling at her before turning to face James and Kendall.

"He must have been the reason Liam didn't want to join us today," Carlos replied and James crossed his arms, watching the young waiter closely.

"He's a really sweet boy. . .I understand coming out and being gay to a family that won't accept you like us, but Logan would want to help him. If Liam wanted to marry a _plant, _Logan wouldn't care! As long as he's talking to his son again," James said and Monica hummed, playing with the ends of Valerie's curly hair.

"Liam doesn't talk about Jesse because he doesn't want Daddy to find out, not yet," the little girl replied and all of the adults turned heads to look at her with curious eyes.

"You know? Liam told you-"

"I asked him if Jesse was going to come over and play dolls with me and then he said that he and Jesse are really busy and don't have time to play dolls. Then I said that I'll ask Daddy to see if Jesse's daddy or mommy could bring him over and then Liam's face got _really _red. Then he said that Jesse is a really, really close friend and once I'm older I'll have really, really close friends. And I'm not supposed to tell Daddy about Jesse because if I do, then Jesse will go away. . .and Jesse makes Liam _really _happy so I don't want him to go away," Monica explained and then a big smile grew on her face.

"One time Jesse was dropping Liam off from school and I saw them through the window. Liam had this really silly smile on his face and his face was red." Monica leaned in closer to the table, gripping the edge of it tight between her fingers. "And he was _so _happy, he _kissed _him!"

James widened his eyes in surprise to go along with Monica's surprise, Kendall and Carlos still listening close. "I didn't tell him I saw, I think he'd get upset. But none of you can tell Daddy either, Liam promised he'll tell Daddy when he's older cause he said that's the right time to talk about really, really close friends."

"How old did he say?" Kendall asked and Monica shrugged.

"_Old_," the little girl strained and James rolled his eyes. Like perhaps on Logan's deathbed, Liam will let his father know he's gay. That wasn't going to fly by James' standards at all and the brunette glanced over at Carlos, the dancer already giving his employer a nod of the head. Carlos stood on his feet, Monica looking up at Carlos with a confused expression as Carlos smiled down at her.

"I just need to make a call, I'll be right back," Carlos told her, walking away from the table and out of the bistro. It was far too noisy inside the main lobby to give a phone call, Carlos digging out the cell phone Logan gave to him as he walked out the main entrance and moved to lean against the outer wall of the store. He flipped it open, dialed the brunette's work number as his fingers danced over the texture of the wall he was leaning on. Carlos waited for a few seconds before he heard Logan greet in a professional tone, the dancer not able to fight the smile off his face. "Hard at work?" Carlos asked and he heard Logan give a relaxed sigh.

"_I had to, my boss has been checking repeatedly in my office to make sure that I was here plotting out the hotel. How is Monica? Did she find a doll she want? Did she eat already? She's being good, right? Is she having fun? She's not bored, is she?. . .Does she miss me?_"

Carlos sighed. "Monica is doing fine, yes she found the _perfect _little doll for her and already gave her a name. She's sitting down waiting for food at the bistro with Kendall and James, she's being a perfect little angel, she's having a blast and she loves you _so _much, Logan. Stop worrying about her like that," Carlos said and heard Logan give another sigh.

"_I just. . .I really wish that I was there with her. I'm going to take her down to that doll store again, get some accessories or something. I __**am **__going to have my day with my little girl and there's nothing that Blair can do to stop me._"

". . .Blair?"

"_My boss_." Carlos noticed how panicky Logan's tone went, the Latino raising a confused eyebrow.

"Your boss lets you call him by his first name?"

"_That's not important._"

"I think it is. . .who is he, really Logan? Calling him by his first name, having your car dropped off at the house while he takes you a cafe to get _brownies?_"

"_I-It's nothing, Carlos-_"

"And now he's keeping you at work away from Monica. . .and me-"

"_Carlos, we'll talk about this later_," Logan said and Carlos hummed.

"Yeah. . .and guess who we saw at the bistro?" Carlos said, eyes scanning over the street and his surroundings before he stopped and froze in his place with eyes wide open. There, right across the street with a woman thin and face caked in gaudy makeup, was Chase. Clear and out with no doubt one of his prostitutes dressed for the day. Carlos didn't even hear Logan anymore, he couldn't move, it felt like he couldn't _breathe_. It only took a few moments for he and Chase to lock eyes, those deep brown eyes of Carlos' ex-pimp widening with interest as well, hungry and smile starting to appear on his face.

Yet, Carlos couldn't _move_. He was frozen in fear, his heart beating even faster as he saw Chase push away from the woman to approach the curb and try to cross the street.

A hand touched Carlos and the scream that was bottled in his throat escaped, almost dropping the phone as Monica gave a scream herself in fright. Logan was saying his name over and over again, nervously rattling questions as the little girl rubbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Mommy! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"_Carlos? Carlos, are you and Monica okay?! What's going on?!_" Logan asked as Carlos tried to breathe. He quickly looked across the street, only to find that Chase wasn't there anymore but the woman was. Carlos placed a hand to his forehead, feeling sick to his stomach and dizzy. He handed the phone to Monica, his body lurching forward as he held onto his stomach. Another hand was on him, James trying to pull him up and into his arms.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Carlos, look at me," James said and turned Carlos' face to look into his own. James' hand felt so cool against his skin, Carlos realizing just how hot he was and how he was trembling in James' arms. James was worried, looking over Carlos' face with confused hazel eyes as Carlos tried to swallow a lump down his throat. Was Chase really there? Or just seeing how the woman was dressed made Carlos' psyche imagine he was there? He was confused, he was scared and most of all, Carlos felt like he was going to throw up. He wrenched himself from James' grasp, a hand moving to his mouth as he staggered past James and rushed inside the store.

James looked down at Monica, the little girl listening to what her father was telling and giving little hums and nods and 'okays' until Monica closed the phone and handed it to James.

"Did you see anything, Monica? Like what made him get sick?" James asked and she shook her head.

"He was standing there with his mouth open and his eyes really wide. . .he looked scared," Monica replied and James looked around, placing hands on Monica's shoulders to pull her closer to him. What was it out here that would make Carlos afraid. . .it couldn't have been Chase. . .or James hoped that it _wasn't _Chase and his prostitutes lingering by. They shouldn't be, not this out in the open and not where there's too many kids and high traffic to spot a hooker on the streets and call the cops. . .but what was it then? James walked Monica back into the store and into the bistro, over to their table where the sodas were already waiting but Kendall wasn't at the table. Monica took her seat next to Valerie and James took his seat, nervously biting his lower lip. "James?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Carlos is going to be okay, right?" she asked and James smiled. He reached out a hand, Monica taking James' hand and gave it a hard squeeze.

"He's going to be fine, sweetie. I promise. And if he's not better after lunch, we'll go home with him. Okay?"

"Okay," she murmured, looking up to find Kendall walking Carlos over to the table.

"I'm taking him back to the house. He's really shaken up," Kendall said and James looked at Carlos worried. Kendall reached into his pocket, pulling out the white envelope to hand to James, sternness in his eyes. "_Promise_ you won't go overboard. That money is for photos and _one _extra outfit, two outfits at the most. Understand James?"

"I'm not a child, Kendall," James said sharply and Kendall blushed, frown on his lips as he gave Carlos' shoulder a rub.

"I'll be right back. Just have them bring a box for mine and Carlos' food," Kendall said and gave a quick wave to Monica before walking Carlos out of the bistro. James glanced over at the envelope of money on the table, taking it and sifting through the dollar bills.

"Does this mean we can't get Valerie a bed? I want her to have that bed I saw with Carlos," Monica said with a small pout and James gave her a smile.

"Kendall is just being a big grump. I'm sure your Daddy left you enough money to get everything you need," James replied and glanced over at the little doll sitting in her chair. "And she _does _need a bed."

"And a wardrobe to put all her clothes in!"

"Sure! And once we're done with our food and pictures, we'll go shopping and pick some nice things out," James said and Monica grinned. James just loved that smile, innocence and happiness beaming at him.

And happy that he was the one causing it.


	19. Picasso's Guernica

_Sorry for the forever long update for this story, you guys. Sometimes I just have to wait for inspiration to hit me. And I'm going to school right now so I'm not sure about frequently writing but I'll try to get back into the swing of things. Anyways, thanks to The Weasley Way, RockChickwrites, XxFallingxAngelxX, rebeccaofsbfarm, LovingCargan2468, LittleWing, DarkHairedHero, LunaJay07, thefireinourlives, RopeGirl, BlueWriterGuy, Haoi, lostarrow, TheGirlWhoKnowsEverything, jpj145, caitloveslogan, marion365, ifthesesheetswerestates, BelieversNeverDie18, Dantes15, liamschmidt, jamesisadorable, Vampire-Goth-Girl, DevotedToYou, joheartbtr, My Kingdom Lorien, yourtheoneforme123, Klaine's Child, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, BTRswag, Cookie Monster Giggles, annabellex2, Sassy Kames, EveryDayI'mBTRushering, Green-eyed rusher, wittychocolate, Mr. President 64, TheFanMark and Anim3Fan4Ever for all the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You think that he's going to be okay?" Carlos asked Kendall as the blond drove down the street, clutching the wheel tight. "With Monica and all that money?"<p>

"Don't make me worry about it. I trust James to be an adult and be responsible," Kendall replied and Carlos gave a small sigh.

"I trust him, but I'm still worried. . .what if something goes wrong-"

"Like whatever you saw coming back?" Kendall asked suspiciously and Carlos pursed his lips at that. The blond glanced into the rear view mirror, eyes trained on Carlos' face before he glanced back at the road. "Looks like James isn't the only person I have to be worried about."

"I'm fine, Kendall. I'm just still feeling a bit sick," Carlos murmured and Kendall's fingers drummed over the steering wheel.

". . .Just know that me and James are here for you, Carlos. And that we want you to just be honest with us," Kendall muttered.

"Yeah. . .I know. . ." Carlos said quietly, closing his fists as Kendall pulled into the driveway. He hastily unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door and quickly climbing out. He walked to the front door and dug under the mat to grab the spare keys, not looking over his shoulder at Kendall. He didn't want to dare and see what face the blond was making, what the blond's eyes were doing as Carlos stabbed the keys through the hole. He managed to get the door opened, managing only to take a few steps inside before he heard Kendall shout out his name. Slowly, Carlos turned around with his heart beating far too quickly for his own good.

Kendall's eyes were dark, his arms were crossed and his lips were curved into a frown. His face was studying, trying to pry out of Carlos what he was trying to hide deep down. Who he _really _saw. They stared at each other for what felt like hours when it was only a few seconds, Carlos' hand hesitantly raising up to give a wave goodbye. Kendall waved back, lazy and eyebrows still furrowed hard as Carlos backed into the doorway and closed the door shut. He leaned against the door, ear on the wood listening through. A few minutes passed before he heard the engine start up and Carlos gave a shaky sigh.

He fell to his knees, hands on the door as he tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. Chase won't come and find him here, he was safe from Chase. Chase _won't find him_.

He repeated that mantra so many times in his head, and the more he did it, the more worse he felt.

* * *

><p>Monica beamed up happily at the clothes James was already arranging to buy. Two matching pajama sets for her and Valerie, a bed for Valerie, a wardrobe for Valerie to put her things in, a mirror for Valerie, matching dresses for her and Valerie to have tea together, a brand new <em>tea set <em>for her and Valerie. Daddy _never _would have bought her all of these things, it just made Monica feel positively giddy and her rosy cheeks were smiling hard.

"James! Can Valerie have a puppy? Like a little pet?"

"O-Of course she can!" James said, counting through the money Carlos had left and she beamed. She turned on the heels of her shiny shoes, doll tight in her grasp as she ran off. She pushed through past the other excited little girls that were eagerly pawing at clothes and toys while their parents were right by their side. She moved around the displays, searching for the pets for her little doll and trying to avoid being trampled by far too excited children. Someone nudged her and she stumbled just a bit, accidentally falling against a man's legs.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized and the man looked down at her, a big smile coming to his face.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he replied and crouched down to her level. He took off his sunglasses, looking her in the eye. "What's your name?"

"Daddy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Monica said and he smiled.

"My name is Chase. Am I still a stranger now that you know my name?"

". . .I don't know."

"Well where's your Daddy? I'm sure he wouldn't want to lose his pretty little princess," the man replied and Monica gave a shy little smile.

"He's at work. But James is watching me cause my Mommy had to go home, he was sick," the little girl replied and Chase gave a sad pout.

"Aww, well I hope he feels better. And you should go and find James, little missy," Chase said with a smirk and rubbed her arm. Monica beamed, pulling the doll tighter to her chest.

"My name is Monica," she replied and Chase beamed.

"Monica, that's _such _a pretty name," he cooed and Monica giggled. Chase reached out, gave her arm a gentle rub. "Go on and find James, okay?. . .And don't tell him you and I talked, he probably wouldn't like you talking with strangers."

"But we're not strangers anymore cause we know each others' names," Monica said with a pout and Chase laughed, standing on his feet.

"He might not think the same way, and I don't want you getting into trouble. Now run off now!" Chase shooed with a grin, gently pushing Monica away. Monica gave a little giggle, feeling the man tickle his fingers up her sides as he ushered her away. She gave a look over her shoulder, finding that Chase was already taking his leave and she hummed. Monica hugged her doll tight to her body, turning around and skipping over to where she had left James last.

By the time she had found the man once more, all of her things for Valerie were in large red bags and James was just putting away his wallet. He turned, looking down at the little girl smiling up at him like he was her entire universe. "Are we going to go home now, James?"

"Well we have to wait for Kendall. . .and we still need to get your photos done," James said quietly, pulling out his own wallet. "I just might have enough. . .things are going to work out and everyone's going to be happy," James said with a little smile and Monica beamed.

"This was the best day ever, James!" the little girl cheered, running over and wrapping her arms around James' legs. She looked up at him, chin on his knees. "Thank you for taking me, James."

James gave her a gentle smile, crouching down and wrapped arms around her frame to hold her tight. "Thank your Daddy for letting me take you."

She hummed. "I love you, James."

James stiffened and then relaxed, burying his face in Monica's curls and only held the child tighter. ". . .I love you too, sweetie. So much." James pulled away and wiped at his eyes, trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of her. How _desperate _he was to have his own baby, to love and love him back like Monica had with Logan. He gave a shuddered breath and got to his feet, holding Monica's hand tight in his own.

"Come on, let's go get some pictures taken."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"<em>He vomited?<em>" Logan asked Kendall, the brunet sounding worried over the phone and Kendall gave a nod of the head, pulling into a parking space at the doll store.

"He's not telling me what's going on. I know he seen something but he won't tell me _what_. . .does Carlos talk about a guy named Chase to you?" Kendall bluntly asked. No beating around the bush anymore, if Carlos was still messing around with the pimp, he didn't want anyone else getting involved. Especially someone with a family like Logan. It was silent on the other line and Kendall frowned. "Logan? Are you there?"

". . ._Yeah, I'm here. But I never heard him talking about Chase, I don't even know who that is._"

"Chase. . .was Carlos' pimp. A long time ago, before Carlos worked for James and me at the club. James basically saved Carlos from Chase and got him clean. . .but we know how Chase works."

"_How?_" Logan sounded scared, nervous, and Kendall couldn't help but feel slightly alert. Something was going on, Logan knew something and Carlos knew something they weren't telling James and him. Kendall didn't like secrets, not when they could hurt James. He drummed his fingers over the steering wheel as he chewed on his lower lip.

"Chase used to be James' pimp before I even met him. He's a manipulative bastard, likes to drug up his prostitutes so they get dependent on it and never want to leave. Meth, heroin, LSD, he's linked with a lot of drug dealers in the city and he's dangerous. . .Logan, it's important if Carlos talked about him because if he has, we _need _to get him away. There's just something about Chase that draws Carlos in, something that used to be the same for James."

"_I-I understand Kendall-_"

"Logan, I know you two are hiding something from me and James. And I swear if Carlos is still hanging around Chase, if you're allowing this to happen and you're _both _lying to James' face, you're going to be sorry," Kendall said in a low growl and once again, there was nothing but silence on the other line. "Do I make myself clear?"

". . ._Yes. Very clear. . .I'll talk to Carlos when I get home._"

Kendall nodded. "Good then. I'm checking in on Monica and James to see what they done so far and we'll take her straight home."

"_Right, right. . .thank you for doing this for me, Kendall._"

"Just remember what I told you," Kendall replied, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"_Of course. . .goodbye_." Kendall murmured a goodbye as well before he hung up, tucking his phone away in his pocket and strode in through the front doors. He expected to see James and Monica already done, maybe the little girl playing with her doll or looking at the little displays. He _didn't _expect to see Monica and James surrounded by _dozens _of red bags filled with items Kendall didn't know, Monica sifting through the contents of one of them while James held a couple more in his hands and smiled down at her. Kendall froze, eyes widening in shock. That wasn't in the budget, that _definitely _wasn't in the budget.

Kendall stormed over, neither of them even realizing he was even there until James glanced up from Monica's chatter. He saw how nervousness flickered in the hazel eyes before they became warm and gentle. "Kendall-"

"What the hell is all of this?!" Kendall hissed, James' eyes widening as he quickly placed hands over Monica's ears.

"You don't have to curse, Kendall!"

"Because this is fucking insane! _You're _insane! Logan gave us a budget, he said we can get one other thing, _two _at the most and you practically buy the whole store! Did you even get the photos?!"

"Yes I did! Okay, these are just. . .extra purchases that I wanted to make-"

"So not only you spent all of Logan's money on this useless shit, you spent _our _money that we need for food or bills or paying the dancers or _keeping our club_. Don't you _think_, James?!"

"You're making a scene," James whispered and Kendall looked around. Sure, they were getting a crowd of people looking at them, the woman at the reception table debating on whether or not to call security. And he looked down at Monica, the little girl clinging onto James' pant leg and looking up at Kendall scared. Kendall looked back up at James, biting the inside of his cheek.

"We're not keeping this. I want you to go to customer service, return it all and get our money back."

"Kendall, it's not as big of a deal as you're making it out to be-"

"How much money did you waste, James? If it's not as big of a deal, then tell me how much you spent," Kendall replied and James frowned.

"Kendall, stop it. We just want to go home," James whispered and Kendall balled his hands into fists. He turned on his heel, not even wanting to argue any more, not here where people were watching and Monica was just getting more upset. He didn't wait for them to start following them, Kendall just walked out the store and to the car, climbing into the front seat and slamming the door shut harder than normal. He waited for a few minutes, watching James and Monica carry out the many large bags to stuff into the car. Monica climbed into the backseat, Valerie in her lap and James slid into the passenger seat. There was an awkward silence, Kendall just staring straight ahead with a frustrated expression and James not even trying to look over at his boyfriend until Monica piped up.

"Kendall?" she quietly asked and Kendall glanced into the rear view mirror at her sad and sorry eyes.

"What is it?"

". . .Do you hate me?" she quietly asked and Kendall looked back at her.

"Of course not."

She rubbed her eyes. "Please don't get mad at James, he was just trying to make me happy. I'm sorry-"

"Let's just forget it, okay?" Kendall interrupted, starting the ignition up. James only glanced back over his shoulder at Monica, giving the girl a reassuring and sweet smile before he glared at Kendall. Kendall bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to lash out again, and continued to pull out of the parking space and out of the lot onto the street.

* * *

><p>Carlos was more than surprised to see James walking in handfuls of bags along with Monica carrying more than what Logan had gave money for. Kendall stayed in the car, watched the three of them from afar. Monica had already ran upstairs with her gifts, James talking to Carlos standing by the door. The dancer appeared worried, eyes shifting over to look at Kendall in the car before back to James. Kendall watched James kiss Carlos' head, nurturing and caring before Carlos swallowed and waved goodbye as James turned and made his way down the walkway to the car. James climbed in, buckled his seatbelt and closed the door shut without even a glance over at the blond beside him.<p>

Kendall sighed, starting the car and pulled away from the curb of Logan's home.

All was silent in the car, neither one of them speaking to each other or even making glances at each other. Kendall was debating about turning on the radio just so he wouldn't have to deal with the uncomfortable silence. He didn't like James angry at him, he didn't like being angry at James. But at the same time. . .this madness needed to stop.

By the time they pulled up to their own home, James was getting more than eager to get out of the car and as far away from Kendall as possible but the blond grabbed onto his boyfriend's wrist the moment he put the car in park. "We need to talk," Kendall said low and James frowned.

"Let go of me."

"James, _please _can we just talk-"

"Talk about how you went fucking crazy in front of a little girl and other parents with their children? Yeah, let's talk about that," James hissed and Kendall frowned.

"You don't understand, James. You can't be doing this, she's not our child-"

"And I know that! You don't need to bring up the fact that we don't have a child!" James snapped and yanked away from Kendall to storm inside the house. Kendall sighed, chasing after him and closing the door shut, grabbing James once again before the brunette could try and retreat upstairs to their bedroom.

"James, I'm not trying to make you feel bad about this but you need to stop. We don't have money to be splurging on Monica and we _shouldn't_. She's not our child and she isn't our responsibility, don't you think Logan feels bad about you trying to fill his shoes?"

James didn't respond, Kendall swallowing and taking that as a sign to continue. "Baby. . .maybe a child just isn't in the cards for us. . .not now. And it's about time we start accepting that."

James turned wildly to Kendall, the blond seeing that James' eyes were red and hurt. "You don't know that. You don't know anything."

"Will you just _stop?!_"

"Just leave me alone for now, Kendall," James muttered, pulling out of Kendall's grasp once more. Kendall watched as James quickly rushed up the stairs, hearing the door slam to their bedroom a few moments later. He sighed, rubbed his face and turned around to lie on the couch and clear his thoughts. They had work in a couple of hours, this was not going to be a good day at all.

* * *

><p>"You sure you'll be fine working?" Logan asked, worried as Carlos got ready to get out of the car. The dancer gave a sure nod, glancing out towards the burlesque house.<p>

"Of course. And I can always call you if I need you," Carlos said. He leaned over, taking Logan's face in between his hands to lay a big kiss on the brunette's lips. He nibbled around them, feeling Logan's hands nervously slide over his sides to hold him as Carlos deepened the kiss and swallowed Logan's moan. He few licks of his tongue in Logan's mouth, swirling around to savor every single hint and essence of the taste that was purely Logan. Carlos finally pulled away with their lips giving a quiet 'pop', Logan's eyes all a flutter and his cheeks red. Carlos giggled. "Take a lot out of you, huh?"

"I guess," Logan admitted with a nervous smile and Carlos' smile turned mischievous.

"Hope you don't tucker out when you fuck me," Carlos said with a quirky wink and Logan's eyes widened. He giggled again and kissed Logan firm on the lips, just a little peck. "Gotta go, bye!" Carlos chirped and Logan only stared, mouth going slightly dry as he gave a nervous nod. Carlos grabbed his things and opened the door, climbing out and closed it shut once again. He gave a wave to Logan before turning and rushed up the steps inside.

Backstage was in full swing as usual, people all dressed up in their costumes and makeup adorned on their faces. Carlos guessed the theme for tonight was Mardi Gras, seeing as though the dancers either had masks painted on their skin or wore bright glittery ones that almost blinded him. He spotted Kendall by the costume rack, quirking an eyebrow in slight interest as he approached. Kendall spotted him, crossing his arms as Carlos paused in front of him.

"Where's James?" he asked and Kendall sighed.

"Upstairs, in his office," he muttered and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"Don't tell me you guys had a fight-"

"We're alright, Carlos-"

"But you know he only stays in his office if you guys had a fight," Carlos said and Kendall ran a hand through his hair. Carlos gripped onto the strap of his bag slung over his shoulder. "Was it about me or about Monica?"

". . .Monica. . .I don't know anymore, Carlos. I. . .I don't know if I really want a baby as bad as he does. All this stress and all this fighting, I don't know if it's worth it anymore. We just don't have the money or the right history that these agencies want from us," Kendall huffed and rubbed his face while Carlos looked upon him sadly. He knew James could be a bit stubborn when it came to children, he probably didn't even realize how Kendall felt. Carlos stepped close and rubbed his hand up Kendall's arm and shoulder.

"Don't give up on this, okay? Things are going to turn out okay, I promise," Carlos said softly and Kendall rubbed his eyes. He's never seen Kendall this worked up before, it's probably eating the blond up from the inside. Carlos wrapped arms around him and hugged him tight, Kendall giving him a pat on the back and a weak smile.

"Thanks. . .I just. . .I just don't want us to fight anymore. . .or me to disappoint him."

"You're not," Carlos replied, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned, seeing one of the tech crew members jutting a thumb out behind him.

"Some guy outside said you forgot something in the car," he replied and Carlos sighed. He glanced over his shoulder at Kendall and gave a smile.

"Must be Logan, I'll be right back!" Carlos said, dropping his bag off with the rest of the costumes before he hurried back out the door and down the steps to the parking lot. He froze when he didn't see Logan's car waiting for him, or the brunette standing outside with whatever Carlos had forgot. And it wasn't like the tech guys would play a little prank on him, but before Carlos could turn around and go back up into the burlesque club, someone grabbed his wrist from behind and yanked him up against the wall.

His head whirled, eyes widening in fear to see Chase's smirk looking down at him. "Hey there, Carlos~" he purred, grabbing hold of Carlos' other wrist and pinning both of arms behind his back.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

"I could drag you into my car, just shut up and listen to what I have to say-"

"I don't want to hear _anything _from you! Let go of me! Help! He-" Chase's big hand moved to hold both of Carlos' wrists while the other slammed over Carlos' mouth. Chase leaned forward, eyes twinkling and his smile turning dark.

"If I were you, I'd shut up right now. Cause what I'm going to say, has to deal with that pretty little girl you took to the doll store," Chase whispered and Carlos' eyes widened. He couldn't have meant Monica, he couldn't have _known _about Monica. This wasn't supposed to happen, Chase wasn't supposed to find out about Logan or Liam or Monica and try to _hurt _them. He knew he was trembling and Chase began to grin even harder. "Are you going to be a good boy and listen?"

Carlos growled underneath Chase's hand but the man still removed it. "Because you decided to run away from my little establishment, I'm losing customers. You give them something that none of my other girls can. . .so you have two options. You either come back to work for me, or you make up for the loss in money."

"Not my fault that you run a shitty business," Carlos hissed and Chase gave a little chuckle.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" he asked with a smile, and faster than Carlos could realize, Chase had his hand tight around his throat. "I _own _you, you little _bitch_. You either get me my money or I find someone else to take your place." The smile grew more menacing, more sick. "Like that pretty little girl, I know a bunch of sick fucks that would _love _to have her."

Chase leaned forward, his lips gently kissing along the shell of Carlos' ear. "What do you think? I could make money off of little Monica if _Mommy _won't."

"You _bastard!_" Carlos screamed and Chase squeezed his neck tighter, choking out the airway til Carlos couldn't speak and could barely take a breath. Chase kissed along his cheekbone.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm such a bad man, but you made me do this. When it all gets down to it, it's _always _your fault. All you have to do is come back to me," Chase murmured and kissed the tip of Carlos' nose. "I'll take better care of you if you're good for me, baby. Promise," he said softly and kissed Carlos' lips. He could taste and smell the lingering remains of a cigarette on his tongue, Carlos trying his hardest to not be disgusted by the man in front of him. Chase's teeth scraped over his lower lip, biting lightly against his mouth til Carlos' lips were a light shiny red.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Carlos croaked out and Chase hummed against the corner of Carlos' mouth. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Chase chuckled, resting his forehead against Carlos'. "You don't _really _want me to leave you alone, do you?" he asked, eyes dark. Carlos could feel the fear settling in, the realization that even if he _did _want it, Chase would always be there. As long as Carlos still was afraid of falling, of failing, Chase was always there to catch him and take care of him, hurting him in his own special way. It was like a horrible muck Carlos was stuck in, with no way of getting out no mattered how much he struggled and slipped in it.

Chase breathed lightly over his mouth. "Thousand dollars is what you're costing me right now. Shouldn't be too hard for you. If your little baby could shop at a doll store like that, shouldn't be too hard for you to slut up to her daddy for money. I'll leave them alone if I get what I want, Carlos. Promise. They'll never have to find out about how much of a screwup you really are." Chase's eyes then flickered upwards to the door leading inside the burlesque club. "Neither will James. We'll do the transfers in secret and a place he'll never guess to look for you. . .okay?"

". . .Okay," Carlos choked out and Chase smiled.

"That's my baby," he purred, kissing Carlos again. His hands finally released Carlos' wrists, feeling like a burning cord was wrapped around them tight as Chase's hands slid down to grope Carlos from behind. He pressed the dancer more into the wall, trapping him as Carlos felt his free will slipping from his body and melt under Chase's touch. It was always easier to just give up when it came to Chase, his body going numb as Chase dragged his tongue down over his throat. "You love me?" Chase asked, smiling cockily into Carlos' collarbone and Carlos closed his eyes, like he was wishing Chase would be gone the moment he opened them.

Chase moved his mouth off of Carlos' neck, his hand moving away to strike Carlos across Carlos' face and Carlos screamed. Chase grabbed Carlos' face, gripping it hard as he forced Carlos to look at him. "Answer me!" Chase hissed and Carlos choked in his throat. He looked at Chase and pursed his lips tight, puckering them in before he spat right in Chase's face. The pimp reeled his head back, throwing Carlos to the ground to wipe his face with his sleeve. Carlos groaned, looking up at Chase and the man looking down at him with a dark glare. "$1200. Three weeks. _Or else_," Chase said low in his throat and gave a swift kick to Carlos' side. Carlos groaned out loud, holding his side as he watched Chase walk away.

Carlos slowly made his way onto his feet, staggering against the wall to let out a sob. He watched Chase's car peel out of the parking lot before he brought his hands to his face. How could he have gotten himself into this mess, how could he have been so _stupid?_ Now Logan and his family were in danger and it was all his fault. . .and Kendall and James were already stressing about the baby and their own relationship. None of them need Carlos' burden, none of them need Carlos' troubles.

He wiped a couple of tears that managed to fall from his eyes, slowly making his way up the steps. And before he opened the door, he placed the biggest smile on his face, like nothing had happened at all.


End file.
